Chant Amour
by poem93
Summary: Moje pierwsze, napisane przeze mnie Dramione. UWAGA! Rozdziały są w trakcie poprawiania i niedługo zacznę je aktualizować. Proszę jednak o wyrozumiałość względem dodawania nowych, które nie są jeszcze poprawione z powodu braku czasu. Rozdział 21 jest już poprawiony.
1. Chapter 1

- I tak jest cudownie – powiedział Ron, kiedy razem z Harrym i Ginny siedzieli w pokoju Hermiony Granger czekając na telefon od jej egzaminatora od prawa jazdy. Hermiona cała się trzęsła na myśl o tym, że mogła coś pomylić w teście. Wprawdzie było tylko osiemnaście pytań i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało jej się, że rozwiązała dobrze ten test, ale kiedy teraz się tak się zastanawiała to wcale nie była tego taka pewna...

- Hermiono! – powiedziała Ginny siedząc wtulona w Harry'ego. – Przestań się zamartwiać. Na pewno zdałaś.

- I wcale byśmy się nie zdziwili, gdybyś dostała ponad sto procent z tego testu – dodał Ron.

- Nie da się tak – odpowiedziała dziewczyna równocześnie z Harrym, na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

Tak... Ron miał rację. Właśnie tak jest cudownie.

No, może nie do końca, bo nadal panowała żałoba po stracie Freda, Tonks, Remusa, i wielu innych przyjaciół, którzy polegli w ostatniej walce z Voldemortem. Jednakże tego dnia w ich świecie, świecie czarodziejów panował pokój. I nic nie groziło już nikomu ze strony Voldemorta, który ponad rok temu zniknął raz na zawsze z powierzchni tej ziemi. A to wszystko dzięki Harry'emu Potterowi. Teraz jedynym małym problemem dla czarodziejów byli Śmierciożercy, którzy „przeszli" na dobra stronę, a jednak coś kombinowali za plecami. Na razie jednak wszyscy żyli w świadomości, że wszystko jest już w porządku, a w tym roku cała trójka (Ginny jeszcze musiała zaliczyć jeden rok w Hogwarcie) miała rozpocząć nowy etap w swoim życiu.

- Ja tam nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu – powiedziała nagle Ginny. – Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam jeszcze jeden rok w tej szkole.

- Dopiero co zakończył się ten rok szkolny, a ty już myślisz o kolejnym – powiedział Harry.

- No niby tak... – stwierdził Ginny. – Ale co to będzie w przyszłym roku? Bez was nie będzie to samo – dodał szybko.

Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała na siebie tym samym wymownym wzrokiem, jednocześnie zaśmiewając się z Ginny.

- Pamiętaj, że ostatnia klasa trwa tylko do lutego, a potem są OWUTEMY. Nie wytrzymasz pół roku? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy zdołała już opanować chichot.

- Poza tym, Ginny – zaczął Ron – wydaje mi się, że te siedem miesięcy bez Harry'ego dobrze tobie i nam wszystkim zrobi. Wreszcie będę mógł z nim normalnie pogadać...

Ledwie skończył mówić, kiedy w jego stronę poleciała wielka poduszka, która rozwaliła się na jego głowie. Po chwili sama zaczęła go bić, wywołując śmiech w pokoju. Hermiona obserwowała to wydarzenie zaciskając ręce. Czuła, że niedługo zadzwoni telefon, więc wstała i stanęła obok aparatu. Nagle zaczęła wystukiwać jakiś nieznany nikomu rytm w boazerię, którą były wyłożone ściany w domu dziewczyny.

Wreszcie po kilku minutach oczekiwania Hermiona usłyszała dźwięk telefonu. W pokoju zległa cisza, a rodzice Hermiony wyjrzeli przez drzwi salonu, by zobaczyć co się stało. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zachęcający znak Ginny, po czym odebrała telefon.

- Hermiona Granger, słucham – powiedziała.

Za słuchawką odezwał się jakiś głos, którego nikt nie słyszał prócz Hermiony.

- Tak – odpowiedziała zapewne na jakieś pytanie osoby rozmawiającej z nią przez telefon.

- Tak, rozumiem – twarz dziewczyny nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, mimo że w jej głosie dało się wyczuć drżenie. – Tak, dziękuję. Do widzenia – odpowiedziała spokojnie, po czym odłożyła słuchawkę.

Spojrzała na rodziców nie przeniknionym wzrokiem, po czym podniosła słuchawkę telefonu i wykręciła dziewięciocyfrowy numer. Osoba odebrała już po pierwszym sygnale.

- Julia, będziesz wolna dziś wieczorem? – zapytała z powagą w głosie.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała jej, na co Hermiona złośliwie się uśmiechnęła.

- No tak… - Hermiona zaśmiała się. – A nie mogę po prostu zaprosić ciebie dzisiaj do mnie?

Trójka przyjaciół siedzących w pokoju Hermiony pomyśleli, że Julia musiała negatywnie odpowiedzieć, bo Hermiona zaczęła nagle chichotać.

- Ha, ha, ha… No fakt – powiedziała wciąż chichocząc. – Masz stuprocentową rację, ale dzisiaj zapraszam cię, bo mam powód do świętowania…

- DLACZEGO NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ MI OD RAZU?

Zdaniem Harry'ego to pytanie usłyszałby nawet głuchy.

- No to widzimy się o ósmej u mnie – powiedziała Harmiona, by po chwili odłożyć słuchawkę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do rodziców i do trójki najlepszych przyjaciół.

- No zdałam – powiedziała cicho szczęśliwym tonem, na co posypały się gratulacje zarówno ze strony rodziców, jaki i ze strony przyjaciół.

Teraz mieli zaledwie parę godzin, by przygotować dom na imprezę, na której mieli się znaleźć wszyscy bliscy Hermiony.

W tym samym czasie wysoki brunet o brązowych oczach siedział w jednej z najlepszej restauracji Londynu razem z piękną mugolką, która właśnie skończyła rozmawiać z kimś przez telefon.

- Kto to był? – zapytał swoim uwodzicielskim głosem.

- Moja przyjaciółka, jeszcze z czasów podstawówki – odpowiedziała lekko zaróżowiona dziewczyna pod wpływem głosu chłopaka. – Zdała prawo jazdy i robi z tego powodu imprezę, na która mnie właśnie zaprosiła – spojrzała na chłopaka z niepewnością.

Chłopak przekręcił głowę w lewą stronę chcąc się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Jego zdaniem wyglądała słodko, kiedy tak patrzyła na niego… Niepewna, niewinna, bezbronna… Wszystko to co lubił w kobietach znajdowało się w jednej, która siedziała naprzeciwko niemu ufając mu bezgranicznie.

Ironia losu, pomyślał brunet.

- Oczywiście idziesz na tą imprezę – stwierdził fakt, zamiast zapytać. Nie chciał nakazywać jej swojego zdania, mimo że bardzo nie chciał, by „jego dziewczyna" szła dzisiaj gdzieś indziej niż z nim do kina. Do MUGOLSKIEGO kina…

- Hermiona byłaby nieszczęśliwa, gdybym nie przyszła, ale mieliśmy iść do kina, więc… - urwała spoglądając na nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy chłopaka. - … więc pomyślałam sobie, że poszedłbyś tam ze mną, a jutro byśmy poszli do tego kina. Hermiona na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu. Już dawno mi mówiła, że chciałaby ciebie poznać…

Chłopak nic nie powiedział. W jego głowie brzmiało jedno imię: Hermiona.

Czy to naprawdę mogłaby być TA Hermiona? W końcu ile osób w Anglii ma takie bardzo rzadko spotykane imię? Chyba niewiele… A gdyby się okazało, że to naprawdę ona, to mogłoby być naprawdę bardzo ciekawie. Poza tym to bardzo podobne, że utrzymuje tradycje mugolskie, w końcu jest szlamą.

- Blaise? – zapytała jego towarzyszka. – Blaise, obraziłeś się na mnie? – dodała smutnym tonem. – Bo jeśli nie chcesz to ja.. ja oddzwonię i...

- Nie, Julio – powiedział brunet. – Będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli będę mógł pójść z tobą na imprezę do twojej przyjaciółki. W końcu musi nastąpić te dzień, w którym ją poznam. Dlaczego nie dzisiaj?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie do chłopaka, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. Blaise uśmiechnął się, po czym zapytał niewinnie:

- A jak się nazywa ta Hermiona? W ogóle co to za dziwne imię?

- Nie czytałeś Shakespeare'a? – zapytała ze śmiechem Julia. – Mama Hermiony ma na jego punkcie fioła. Zresztą Hermiona też, odkąd się dowiedziała skąd pochodzi jej imię. Nazywa się Granger, a jej rodzice są dentystami. Na pewno znasz pana Grangera, jest najlepszym dentystą w Londynie, jeśli nie w całej Anglii.

Blaise próbował udawać, że wie kim jest pan Granger. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać podniecenia, kiedy usłyszał nazwisko przyjaciółki Julii.

- Granger… - powiedział. – No cóż – uśmiechnął się do swojej dziewczyny – wreszcie będę miał okazję poznać tę twoją Hermionę.

Malfoy, Malfoy, pomyślał Blaise całując swoją dziewczynę, będzie się dzisiaj działo.

- Co? – zapytał wysoki blondyn, kiedy wsiadali razem z Bleisem do jego nowiutkiego srebrnego Audi Aro. – Granger dorobiła się prawa jazdy?

Blaise zapiął pasy zanim Malfoy zdążył ruszyć. Po chwili pędzili przed siebie.

- Tak mi powiedziała Julia – Zabini uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Zdała za pierwszym razem.

Dracon Malfoy spojrzał na niego z wściekłością.

- To szlama – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział tak, jakby je wypluł. – Jak mogła nie zdać za pierwszym razem, skoro jej krew jest brudna? Poza tym, długo jeszcze zamierzasz udawać, że naprawdę zamierzasz się związać z jakąś mugolką, byle tylko ci z ministerstwa odczepili się od was?

- Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał kpiąco Zabini. – Przecież sam mówiłeś, że to jedyne rozwiązanie, żeby dostać dobrą posadę i kupę forsy. Zresztą, dzięki temu mogę zacząć od nowa, więc czemu miałbym z tego nie skorzystać?

- Zanieczyszczając czystą krew czarodziejów? – warknął Malfoy.

- Nikt nie powiedział, że muszę mieć z nią dzieci – odpowiedział Zabini. – Oboje doskonale wiemy, jak tego uniknąć, czyż nie prawda? – jego głos był naprawdę drwiący z postawy Malfoya. – A chyba nie chcesz mi też powiedzieć, że do końca życia zamierzasz posuwać tylko Parkinson ze względu na ślub, by tylko zachować czystą krew? Co jak co, Draco, ale to właśnie ty powinieneś stwarzać pozory, że akceptujesz szlamy i mugoli po porażce czarnego Pana…

Malfoy prychnął z pogardą na słowa przyjaciela, patrząc na drogę, by nie spowodować wypadku. Owszem, uwielbiał szybką jazdę, ale nie znosił kontaktu z mugolską policją, tak też więc był uważny podczas tej jazdy.

Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, jakie stały się podczas bitwy o Hogwart Draco zrozumiał wiele spraw.

Przede wszystkim nigdy nie chciał służyć Czarnemu Panu. Robił to tylko ze względu na ojca, który zmusił go do czczenia Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, by nie zhańbić rodu Malfoyów. Czy Draco miał inne wyjście niż słuchanie woli ojca?

Nie… Nie miał wpływu na to, jednak teraz, kiedy wszystko się ustabilizowało po ostatnim roku nauki w Hogwarcie Dracon Malfoy po raz pierwszy mógł sam decydować o swojej przyszłości.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zmienił, był stosunek do Pottera i Weasleya. W końcu uratowali oni mu życie, więc miał wobec nich pewien dług wdzięczności. A skoro już nie było Czarnego Pana, i nie musiał działać pod wpływem ojca postanowił inaczej to rozegrać. Spróbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Potterem po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Zresztą, skoro zaakceptował (pośmiertnie, ale zaakceptował) Snape'a, to czemu miałby nie dać szansy jemu, Draconowi Malfoyowi, który w ich obecności tolerował ich przyjaciółkę – szlamę? Oczywiście trwało to wiele miesięcy, zanim Potter i Wieprzlej przekonali się do niego, ale wreszcie go zaakceptowali i przyjęli do grona znajomych. A wszystko to w Imię Większego Dobra dla czarodziejów i mugoli. Zdaniem Malfoya Potter chyba chciał być święty, by dać przykład na to, że nawet najwięksi wrogowie mogą się ze sobą pogodzić...

- Nigdy nie będę posuwać Parkinson – odpowiedział Malfoy. – Są inne dziewczyny, które oddałyby wszystko, by móc ze mną być.

- Och, tak... W to nie wątpię – przyznał Zabini. – Ale co z twoją reputacją? Przecież te inne dziewczyny – powiedział podkreślając słowo 'inne' – mają brudną krew. Doskonale wiesz, że nie ma już zbyt wiele rodów czystej krwi, a Parkinsonowie to jeden z nielicznych.

- Jak już powiedziałem, Blaise, nie zamierzam być jej mężem – Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – W ogóle nie planuję w najbliższym czasie, ale to nie oznacza, że zamierzam zrezygnować z pewnych przyjemności. W końcu, wiemy, co zrobić, by nie wyszły z tego dzieci, prawda Zabini?

Brunet zaśmiał się. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel miał rację.

- O której ta impreza? – zapytał nagle Malfoy.

- Jednak pójdziesz? – zapytał Blaise udając zdziwienie.

- No tak – odpowiedział Draco spoglądając na przyjaciela. – Nie odmówię sobie tej przyjemności, by dokuczyć Granger w tym dniu. Przecież co to za świętowanie bez Malfoya, nie uważasz? W końcu, jak ta twoja Julia zostawi cię, by pogadać z Granger, to co, będziesz sam tam stał pod ścianą? O nie, przyjacielu. Co jak co, ale wujek Draco ci na o nie pozwoli – powiedział złośliwie wywołując śmiech ich obojga.

- O dwudziestej – mruknął Blaise kończąc rozmowę.

Zjechali z autostrady kierując się do jakiejś wsi. Przez kilka minut jechali w ciszy, dopóki Draco nie skręcił do lasu.

- Chyba nie chcesz mnie zgwałcić, Draco? – zapytał żartobliwie Blaise.

- Czasami o tym myślę – warknął Malfoy – ale jak sobie przypomnę, że rżnąłeś mugolskie prostytutki to od razu mi się odechciewa.

- Ty nigdy się nie zmienisz – powiedział Blaise z drwiną w głosie, kiedy zatrzymali się pod wielką posiadłością zwaną Château de Lavinia. Przed drzwiami stała wysoka blondynka o zielonych oczach z drwiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Była bardzo piękna i Blaise, mimo że nie widział jej już pierwszy raz ciągle się nie tak samo zachwycał.

Kobieta podeszła do nich wolnym krokiem, sprawiając że każdy jej ruch wyglądał tak delikatnie, że można było sądzić, iż płynie. Blaise zastanawiał się, czy dzieje się tak dlatego, iż prawdopodobnie była wilą.

- Witaj Draconie, witaj Blaise – powiedziała aksamitnym głosem. – Co was do mnie sprowadza?

- Witaj Lavinio – odpowiedział Malfoy całując rękę kobiety. – Przyszliśmy cię zabrać na zabawę. Jesteś nam dzisiaj naprawdę bardzo potrzebna.

Kobieta zaśmiała się perlistym śmiechem , po czym odwróciła się od nich i ruszyła w stronę domu nakazując im zrobić to samo. Malfoy ruszył pewnym krokiem za nią, nie patrząc czy Zabini za nim idzie. I tak wiedział, że to zrobi.

Przekraczając próg domu znaleźli się w salonie, w którym Draco był już niejednokrotnie. Za pozwoleniem Lavinii rozsiadł się w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Kobieta nalała mu Ognistej Whisky, ale odmówił usprawiedliwiając się tym, że jest kierowcą, który zamierza zabrać przyjaciela i kobietę na zwykłą imprezę.

- Czyżby za tym krył się jakiś podstęp, Draconie? – zapytała Lavinia, kiedy Draco wytłumaczył jej, dlaczego zaprasza ją na imprezę u Hermiony Granger.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Wiedział, że Lavinia mu pomoże. Zbyt bardzo była oczarowana jego osobą.

- Niewielki – mruknął, po czym spojrzał na Blaise'a. – Muszę znaleźć sposób, by pozbyć się na kilka lat tej szlamy. Za jakieś kilka lat może sobie wrócić, chociaż najlepiej jakby jej w ogóle na świecie nie było, jednak teraz nie powinno jej tu być. Może zepsuć moje plany, do których jest mi potrzebny zarówno Potter, jak i Weasley.

Blaise spojrzał z zamyśleniem na Dracona. Znał swojego przyjaciela i jego plany. Wiedział, że jak czegoś zapragnie, to to osiągnie. Tak też musiało stać się tym razem.

Szlama Granger musi na jakiś czas zniknąć. I Lavinia miała im w tym pomóc.

- Co mam zrobić? – zapytała Lavinia jednocześnie wyrażając zgodę na pomoc w niecnym planie Dracona.

- Och, niewiele, Lavinio, naprawdę niewiele… - odpowiedział Malfoy uśmiechając się złośliwie.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy brunetka o niebieskich oczach podchodziła wraz ze swoim chłopakiem pod drzwi domu państwa Granger zauważyła, że Hermiona zorganizowała naprawdę wielką imprezę. Początkowo pomyślała, że będzie tylko ona i parę jej bliskich przyjaciół, ale nie sądziła, że będzie ich aż tyle. Przed podjazdem stało chyba z pięć samochodów, w tym rzadko spotykany w tych czasach nowiutkie Audi Aro. Julia pomyślała, że właściciel samochodu musiał być naprawdę bardzo bogaty, albo po prostu je ukradł, w co wątpiła, gdyż znała Hermionę na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że przyjaciółka nigdy nie zaprzyjaźni się z żadnym bandytą.

Kiedy przechodzili koło Audi Blaise westchnął z rozmarzeniem, co rozśmieszyło Julię, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wiedziała, że każdy facet ma słabość do pięknych i szybkich samochodów.

Zadzwoniła do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyła dziewczyna o płomiennie rudych włosach. Spojrzała na Julię, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Cześć! Ty z pewnością musisz być Julia – powiedziała próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę. – Hermiona wiele nam opowiadała o tobie. Jestem Ginny Weasley – podała brunetce dłoń. – Wybacz, że to nie Hermiona otworzyła ci drzwi i nie przywitała, ale próbuje do siebie dojść po szoku, jakim była taka ilość gości – znów się uśmiechnęła, na co Julia odpowiedziała tym samym. – Myśleliśmy, że dostanie zawału – zaśmiała się. – Miło mi cię poznać…

Dziewczyna urwała spoglądając na osobę, która znajdowała się za Julią z błyskami wściekłości w oczach. Trwało to dosłownie sekundę, dlatego Julia nie była pewna tego, czy rzeczywiście widziała w oczach Ginny gniew.

- Mi również miło ciebie poznać, Ginny – dodała nieśmiało. – A to Blaise, mój chłopak.

Mina rudej dziewczyny świadczyła, że doznała lekkiego zamroczenia, ale szybko się pozbierała.

- Cześć, Blaise! Miło cię poznać – powiedziała, zdaniem Julii, niezbyt szczerze. Po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się normalny uśmiech. – Wejdźcie! Zaraz powiem Hermionie, że przyszliście. Nie mogła się ciebie doczekać – dodała zwracając się do Julii i całkowicie ignorując Blaise'a.

Muzyka naprawdę głośno grała i Julia się dziwiła, że nie było jej słychać na dworze, dopóki nie otworzyło się drzwi domu państwa Granger. Postanowiła jednak nikogo o to nie pytać, bo wiedziała, że Hermiona ma swoje dziwne sposoby na to, by wszystko było w porządku i się zgadzało z prawem. No, zdaniem Julii nie było to całkiem normalne, ale po tych kilku latach udało jej się zaakceptować, że Hermiona potrafiła czarować, co wcale nie było takie łatwe.

- Znacie się? – zapytała Blaise'a, kiedy ruda dziewczyna odeszła od nich, by pójść po Hermionę. Jacyś ludzie tańczyli w korytarzu nie zwracając uwagi na nowo przybyłych.

- My? – zapytała zdziwiony Blaise.

- No tak… - zaczęła Julia. – Jakoś nie była zachwycona twoim widokiem…

- Zdawało ci się – odpowiedział Blaise, kiedy nagle oboje usłyszeli znajomy im głos:

- Julia!

Hermiona uściskała brunetkę o niebieskich oczach spoglądając na Blaise'a z nienawiścią w oczach. Blaise nie był jej dłużny, z pogardą spojrzał na Hermionę, dając jej jasno do zrozumienia, że jest tutaj tylko jako towarzysz Julii.

- Och, jak to cudownie, że możemy się spotkać – powiedziała Julia, kiedy skończyły się ściskać. Złapała Blaise'a za rękę chcąc, by podszedł bliżej. – Hermiono, to jest Blaise, mój chłopak, a to jest Hermiona, moja przyjaciółka.

Hermiona z wahaniem podała rękę Blaise'owi uśmiechając się sztucznie, kiedy Blaise odwzajemnił gest.

- Miło cię poznać Blaise – powiedziała, chcąc zrobić przyjemność przyjaciółce.

Blaise spojrzał ponad głową Hermiony, dostrzegając przy drzwiach Dracona Malfoya, który z niesmakiem przyglądał się tej scenie. Uśmiechnął się do niego z drwiną, odpowiadając Hermionie, iż jemu także miło jest ją poznać. Po chwili przeprosił dziewczyny, chcąc przynieść Julii coś do picia. W rzeczywistości skierował swe kroki w kierunku Malfoya, który czekał już od dawna na przyjaciela.

- Ociągałeś się, Zabini – mruknął blondyn, kiedy brunet podszedł do niego zasłaniając Malfoya przed wzrokiem Granger. – Myślałam już, że nie przyjdziesz…

Blaise uśmiechnął się złośliwie rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważył, że przyglądają im się jakieś dziewczyny, które kojarzył z Hogwartu. Mógł przysiąc, że jedna z nich była z Rawenclawu… Powiedział o tym Draconowi, który natychmiast spojrzał w tamta stronę swoim uwodzicielskim wzrokiem – efekt był natychmiastowy: dziewczyny zaczerwieniły się zaczynając nagle intensywnie dyskutować na jakiś poważny temat. Malfoy uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

- Rozumiem, czemu jesteś z tą mugolką – powiedział nagle Draco. – Jest ładna, ale jak dla mnie to… Zresztą, znasz moja opinię na ten temat, ale przynajmniej mogę ci przysiąc, że nie będę już tego komentował.

- Dziękuję za twoją łaskawość, sir – odpowiedział naśladując skrzata Dracona, Igiełkę*, parskając śmiechem. – A tak mówiąc szczerze, to gdzie Lavinia?

Draco spojrzał swoimi stalowymi oczami na Hermionę Granger, która dalej konwersowała z dziewczyna Zabiniego. Po jego wzroku można było się domyśleć, że intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawia. Nagle na twarzy blondyna pojawił się uśmiech, który pojawiał się tylko wtedy, kiedy ujawniała się ta dobra strona Dracona, a było to wtedy, kiedy coś szło po jego myśli.

Zabini spojrzał w tamtą stronę dostrzegając przy swojej dziewczynie i szlamie Granger piękną złotowłosą Lavinię.

- Znasz odpowiedź – powiedział Draco, wyczarowywując dodatkową porcję Ognistej Whisky. – Mam nadzieję, że moja kochana kuzynka wymyśliła naprawdę cos ciekawego i przekonującego, bo ja naprawdę nie chcę mieć na razie na sumieniu tej szlamy.

- Co ty powiedziałeś? – zapytał zszokowany Zabini. – Nie chcesz jej mieć na sumieniu? Ty?

Blondyn wypił Ognistą jednym łykiem, po czym spojrzał na Blaise'a rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

- Źle się wyraziłem – Draco uśmiechnął się do jakiś dziewczyn, po czym znów odezwał się do Zabiniego rozglądając się, czy czasem ktoś ich nie podsłuchuje. – Przyjdzie taki dzień, że ją sam osobiście zabije, ale na razie nie mogę tego zrobić ze względu na Pottera. Oni są przyjaciółmi, a ja naprawdę nie chcę stracić tej znajomości, tym bardziej, że Potter ma wtyki w ministerstwie, a ja usiłuję odbudować sobie reputację. Ty jesteś z mugolką, a ja „szanuję" szlamy – ostatnie dwa słowa prawie wypluł. – Dlatego, żeby nie musieć jej zabić teraz, tylko nieco później chcę, żeby Lavinia namówiła ją do wyjazdu za granicę, dopóki nie będę gotowy by ja zabić z premedytacją – oczy Dracona zabłysnęły szaleńczym blaskiem. Blaise już niejednokrotnie widział ten blask, jednak było to już tak dawno, że tudno mu się było przyzwyczaić do niego ponownie.

- Dawno nie byłeś tak czymś najarany, Draco.

- Nie, nigdy nie byłem tak najarany, Blaise. To wszystko, co przeżyłem do tej pory to było nic w porównaniu z wizją zamordowania jej.

Zabini chciał powiedzieć, że miał tą okazję podczas bitwy o Hogwart, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie warto o tym przypominać. Wiedział, że poprzez taką uwagę Draco mógłby stać się cyniczny w stosunku do niego, a tego nie chciał. Doskonale pamiętał, jak przeżywał śmierć Crabbe'a, dlatego nie chciał mu sprawiać przykrości tym bardziej, że Draco siebie osądzał winą za śmierć Crabbe'a. A rzadko kiedy Draco siebie o coś osądzał…

- Och, nie – powiedział nagle Malfoy z udawanym przerażenie. – Granger tu idzie. Co mam zrobić? – zapytał Blaise'a, który nie mógł pohamować się przez własnym wybuchem śmiechu.

- Blaise, to nie jest zabawne – powiedział Draco próbując powstrzymać własne poczucie humoru.

Granger szła zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę Zabini'ego i Malfoy'a, a na jej twarzy można było wyczytać, że nie była zadowolona z ich obecności u siebie w domu. Kiedy stanęła przed ślizgonami zacisnęła ręce w pięści próbując nie wyciągnąć różdżki.

- Co ty tutaj robisz, Malfoy? – zapytała wściekłym tonem. – Nikt cię nie zapraszał.

Blondyn przez chwilę przyglądał się Hermionie oceniając ją wzrokiem. Patrzył na nią z pogardą, a w rzeczywistości przyglądał się, jak nieźle jej nogi wyglądały w połączeniu z fioletową sukienką, w która była ubrana. A na dodatek te jej wysokie buty… Draco pomyślał, że musiała w tym maczać palce dziewczyna Pottera, bo wiedział doskonale, że Granger nie miała gustu.

Tylko skąd do cholery przyszło mu na myśl, że jej nogi są ładne? Przecież to absurd! Żadna szlama nie ma ładnych nóg, a szczególnie Granger.

- Błąd – powiedział Malfoy obojętnym tonem. – Jestem tutaj jako kompan Blaise'a. Poza tym Potter wyraźnie mi napisał, że jestem zaproszony – dodał łgając Hermionie w żywe oczy.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Żadne z nich nie chciało odpuścić: Hermiona chciała pokazać, że jest silniejsza niż Malfoy, a Malfoy chciał ukazać, że to on jest silniejszy psychicznie od niej. Niestety żadne z nich nie wygrało, gdyż nagle podeszła do nich Ginny.

- Hermiona, na górze ktoś rozwalił australijskie figurki twoich rodziców…

Hermiona westchnęła, po czym odwróciła się do Malfoy'a.

- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem – uprzedził ją.

- Ja też nie – odwarknęła mu. – Życzę miłej zabawy, Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley zaprowadziła Hermionę do pokoju jej rodziców, ale nie było tam rozbitych figurek, które rodzice przywieźli z Australii zanim Hermiona wróciła im pamięć. Ruda wytłumaczyła, że to był tylko pretekst, żeby zabrać Hermionę od Malfoy'a.

- Ale dlaczego? – zapytała z wyrzutem przyjaciółka siadając na wielkim łóżku.

- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twoja Julia dowiedziała się kim jesteś poprzez morderstwo na tym dupku – odpowiedziała rozważnie Ginny siadając obok niej. – Oddychaj głęboko i uspokój się. Pomyśl, że jego tutaj wcale nie ma...

- Jego wcale tutaj nie ma... – powtórzyła Hermiona.

Po chwili dziewczyna doszła do siebie. Nie była już tak bardzo zła. Owszem, irytowała ją obecność Malfoy'a w JEJ domu, ale obiecała sobie, że nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Nie jemu. I nie w obecności Julii.

- Idziemy się dalej bawić – powiedziała Hermiona wstając.

- A co z Malfoy'em? – zapytała podchwytliwie Ginny.

- Jego tutaj nie ma – odpowiedziała brązowowłosa przytulając się do przyjaciółki.

- I o to chodzi!

Zeszły po schodach na dół, uprzednio rzucając zaklęcie na schody, by nikt nie mógł wejść na drugie piętro, na którym znajdowało się „królestwo" jej rodziców. Obie dziewczyny doszły do wniosku, że już nikt dzisiaj nie popsuje im humoru.

Lavinia Saint-Lestrange siedziała przy stoliku w salonie rozmawiając z Julią, dziewczyną Blaise'a, którą miała okazję poznać dzisiejszego wieczoru. Blondynka nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie tak dobrze się dogadywać z mugolką, tym bardziej że zawsze traktowała mugoli jak śmiecie. Uważała, że są to osoby niewykształcone, o zbyt niskiej inteligencji, która uniemożliwiłaby im poznać świat czarodziejów. Wielkie więc było zaskoczenie Lavinii, kiedy ujrzała Julię, która miała całkiem podobne zainteresowania do jej, i była całkiem dobrze wykształcona. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie kiedyś w stanie powiedzieć, że lubi kogoś „niemagicznego". Dzisiejszego wieczoru zmieniła zdanie poznając Julię...

- Byłaś kiedyś na wolontariacie za granicą? – zapytała brunetka Lavinię.

Obie dziewczyny charakteryzowała wspólna cecha: uwielbiały pomagać dzieciom.

Jak na ironię losu przystało, trzeba było przyznać, że taka cecha dla dziecka pierwszoszeregowych śmierciożerców nie była mile spotykana w rodzinach, które od wielu lat służyły, poległemu już, Czarnemu Panu. Lavinia jednak się tym nie przejmowała. Owszem, była wredna, chamska i nieco ironiczna w stosunku do niektórych osób, ale jej serce doskonale znało uczucie takie jak opiekuńczość. Dziewczyna była bardzo wrażliwa, jeśli chodziło o dzieci. Tym bardziej sieroty z magicznych rodzin, którym nikt nie chciał pomóc. A zazwyczaj działo się tak w krajach trzeciego świata, a także w niektórych miejscach Ameryki Południowej i Ameryki Łacińskiej.

- Byłam – odpowiedziała Lavinia przypominając sobie swój ostatni pobyt w Afryce. – Przez rok mieszkałam w Nigerii** i pomagałam małym dzieciom, które umierały z głodu. A ty?

- Przez trzy miesiące byłam w Chile z wolontariatem, który miał swoją siedzibę w Birmingham. Miałam pewne kłopoty z dojazdem, ale jakoś wreszcie dałam sobie radę.

- To super! – powiedziała szczerze Lavinia. – Nigdy nie byłam w Chile, bo jakoś nie miałam okazji dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat tego kraju. Nie interesowałam się ich sytuacją materialną...

A gdyby tak... ? pomyślała Lavinia widząc zbliżającą się do nich Hermionę Granger. Przecież, czy nie o to chodziło Draconowi? Pozbyć się szlamy na co najmniej trzy lata... Jak mogłaby nie przekonać dziewczyny do wolontariatu w towarzystwie mugolki, która nic nie widziała o prawdziwej naturze swojej przyjaciółki – swoją drogą, co to za przyjaciółka, która nie ujawnia takich sekretów, zastanawiała się Lavinia – a później na osobności dodać, że mogłaby się uczyć w jednej z najlepszych szkół brytyjskich w Afryce, gdzie kształcą się wybitni uczniowie z Czarodziejskich Szkół? Granger na pewno oddałaby wszystko, by uczyć się w takiej szkole za darmo (bo przecież Draco wyraźnie powiedział, że cena tego wyjazdu nie gra dla niego żadnej roli – pozbędzie się jej dając jej szansę porządnego wykształcenia) i przy okazji mogłaby pomagać małym dzieciom, które nie mają godnego życia w takich warunkach, jakie istniały w krajach Afrykańskich. Z pewnością ten plan wypali, jeżeli dobrze to rozegra...

Lavinia, będąc jeszcze we francuskiej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Beauxbatons – jej rodzice doszli do wniosku, że lepiej będzie dla córki, jeśli zamieszka z dziadkami we Francji – zastanawiała się, dlaczego najbardziej prestiżowa szkoła dla czarodziejów znajduje się na najbiedniejszym kontynencie świata, którym była Afryka. Kiedy zapytała o to swoją wychowawczynię dowiedziała się, że w Afryce nikt z popleczników Czarnego Pana nie domyślał się, by szukać tych najbardziej inteligentnych ludzi ówczesnego świata czarodziejów w Afryce, gdzie nie ma „normalnych" warunków do życia. Sam Lord Voldemort nie sądził, by ktokolwiek mógł się przed nim ukryć, dlatego nigdy nie wyszło na jaw, że szkoła znajdowała się w Afryce. Ta informacja była bardzo chroniona przez ludzi, którym zależało na tym, by Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nie mógł dostać w swoje ręce Największej Inteligencji świata czarodziejów. Teraz jednak nikt się nie przejmował tym, że informacja ta wyszła na jaw, jednakże nadal nie uzgodniono, w którym miejscu znajduje się Ta szkoła. Wiedzieli o tym jedynie profesorowie, a także uczniowie, którzy zostali zmuszeni do przysięgi, która zobowiązywała ich do utrzymania tajemnicy dokładnego miejsca szkoły.

Tak, pomyślała Lavinia, Granger z pewnością słyszała o tej szkole. I na pewno marzy o tym, by móc na niej studiować. Dzięki temu miałaby otwarte drzwi dla swojej kariery w każdym kraju.

- Przepraszam was, ale musiałam coś załatwić – powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy do nich podeszła.

Istotnie, Granger, pomyślała Lavinia, chciałaś wyrzucić stąd mojego kuzyna.

- Nic nie szkodzi – powiedziała Julia uśmiechając się ciepło do brązowowłosej dziewczyny. – Siadaj.

- Ha, ha, ha – roześmiał się Hermiona. – Czuję się tak, jakbym to ja była u ciebie, a nie ty u mnie.

- Czyżby to była jakaś aluzja? – Julia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Hermiona wystawiła do niej język, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko Lavinii uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. Blondynka, mimo uprzedzeń ze strony Malfoy'a, poczuła, że nabiera powoli sympatii do tej dziewczyny.

- O czym rozmawiałyście, jeśli można spytać?

Tak, Granger, pomyślała Lavinia. Normalnie strzał w dziesiątkę!

- Rozmawiałyśmy o wyjeździe na wolontariat za granicę, by pomóc biednym dzieciom – odpowiedziała Julia popijając sok pomarańczowy. Nie chciała dzisiaj pić, ponieważ jutro miała spędzić cały dzień z Blaise'am, a nie chciała tego robić w obecności jej „najlepszego" przyjaciela, szanownego Pana Kaca.

- Tak – dodała Lavinia. – Julia właśnie mi opowiadała o jej pobycie w Chile.

- A Lavinia o wolontariacie w Nigerii.

Hermiona spojrzała na Lavinię podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Podobnie jak Julia, poznała ją dzisiejszego wieczoru, jednakże brązowowłosa miała dziwne przeczucie, że Lavinia należała do jej świata. I doskonale sobie zdawała sprawę z tego, że ona, najlepsza przyjaciółka Julii Parker nie powiedziała swojej przyjaciółce to tylu latach znajomości kim naprawdę jest. A Lavinia, zdaniem Hermiony, chciała tę słabość wykorzystać.

- A ty gdzieś byłaś?

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona na obie dziewczyny.

- Ja? Nie. Poza tym... Hmm... Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

- Nawet nie wiesz co tracisz! – zawołała Julia próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę. – Musisz niedługo pojechać. Koniecznie. Jak chcesz, to mogę załatwić ci jeszcze w tym tygodniu wyjazd do Chile. Ostatnio jest bardzo dużo chętnych, ale jak powiem im, że można na ciebie liczyć, to na pewno wpiszą ciebie na pierwszą listę.

- Och, dziękuję – powiedziała zawstydzona Hermiona. – Myślę jednak, że najpierw przemyślę to, zanim się czegokolwiek podejmę – powiedziała zezując na Lavinię, która przysłuchiwała się jej z uwagą.

Prawdę mówiąc, Hermiona nigdzie tak naprawdę nie chciała jechać. Dobrze było jej tutaj, w Wielkiej Brytanii wśród swoich przyjaciół, kochającego chłopaka, którego wprawdzie miała czasami dość, ale nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego, a przede wszystkim po tych ośmiu latach po raz pierwszy mogła poświęcić dużo swojego czasu na przebywanie z rodzicami. Dla Hermiony obecne życie było prawie idealne.

Prawie, bo czuła, że nigdy nie spełni się jej marzenie o wspaniałej pracy, która mogłaby ją spełniać w każdym calu jej duszy. Hermiona jednak doszła do wniosku, że i tak powinna dziękować Bogu za to, co ma, gdyż naprawdę miała wszystko czego mogłaby zapragnąć. I...

Brązowowłosa nie zauważyła, że w zadumie przyglądała się jakiejś osobie. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, kim ta osoba była. A w zasadzie kim ON był.

Hermiona Granger szybko odwróciła wzrok od wysokiego blondyna, któremu się przyglądała, co nie umknęło wzrokowi Lavinii. Blondynka spojrzała w stronę chłopaka, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Była pewna, że jej plan się uda.

- Jest moja – powiedziała ruchem ust do chłopaka, który od razu pojął o co kuzynce chodziło.

- Ron, po co tyle piłeś? – zapytał Harry, kiedy razem z Ginny szybko machali różdżkami próbując doprowadzić dom rodziców Hermiony do ładu po całonocnej imprezie. Niestety Ron nie mógł im w tym za bardzo pomóc, gdyż odwiedził go jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Pan Kac.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szeptem. – Moglibyście tak trochę ciszej? I Ginny – dodał, zanim siostra zdążyła otworzyć usta – ani słowa, jasne? Co jak co, ale twój głos mi działa na nerwy w takich chwilach. Przypomina mi mamę, kiedy się drze.

Ruda spojrzała z pogardą na brata, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie chciała się z nim znowu kłócić w obecności Harry'ego, który niejednokrotnie prosił ją o to. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie chciał wybierać w takich chwilach pomiędzy nią a Ronem. Jasne było, że wybrałby jej stronę, ale chciał być za wszelką cenę lojalny wobec najlepszego przyjaciela.

Kiedyś wybiję mu to z głowy, pomyślała Ginny wychodząc z salonu, by posprzątać kuchnię.

Lavinia wychodząc z domu Hermiony Granger machnęła różdżką wyczarowywując ulotkę dotyczącą naboru uczniów na pierwszy semestr trzyletnich studiów. Przyjrzała się jej uważnie, po czym położyła ją w miejscu, w którym żadne z jej przyjaciół podczas sprzątania jej domu nie zajrzy. Blondynka była pewna, że panna Granger zainteresuje się tym, co miała jej do przekazania ulotka.

Dziewczyna jeszcze raz machnęła różdżką, przypominając sobie „błąd", który miała skorygować. Teraz już nie będzie miała pretekstu, którym byłby pieniądze, pomyślała Lavinia, zamachnąwszy się jeszcze raz różdżką, wyczarowywując plik dokumentów oraz kopertę z adresem szkoły.

Jestem dobrą wróżką, pomyślała Lavinia, śmiejąc się w myśli.

Wyszła z domu Hermiony Granger tak, by nikt tego nie zauważył, prócz Dracona, który czekał już na nią w swoim samochodzie, by odwieźć ją do domu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona leżała na swoim łóżku wpatrując się w sufit. Leżała już tak kilka godzin, zastanawiając się na tym, skąd w jej domu mogły się znaleźć dokumenty rekrutacyjne na najlepszą uczelnię w świecie czarodziejów. Nie pamiętała, by ktokolwiek jej o tym wspominał. Wiedziałaby, gdyby to ktoś z jej przyjaciół podrzucił te dokumenty, bo ktoś by się zaraz wygadał, jak nie Ron, to Harry. Tak, z pewnością musiał to być ktoś inny...

Ale kto? zastanawiała się Hermiona usiłując sobie przypomnieć, kto był u niej na imprezie. To było już ponad tydzień temu, a ona nie była pewna, kto tak naprawdę przyszedł. No tak, Harry, Ginny, Ron... No tak, była Julia, ale ona nic nie wiedziała o tym, że istnieje „inny" świat niż jej.

- Malfoy i Zabini – mruknęła do siebie Hermiona.

Nie, kto jak kto, ale Zabini, tym bardziej Malfoy nie byliby skłonni pomóc spełnić mi marzenia, pomyślała ironicznie Hermiona. Już to widzę: Malfoy, największy wróg szlam pomaga szlamie spełnić marzenia. Ta...

- Hermiono! – usłyszała wołanie matki, która przygotowywała obiad. – Czy mogłabyś zejść i mi pomóc?

- Już idę! – krzyknęła, spoglądając na swoją nocną szafkę, na której leżały dokumenty. Klucz do spełnienia marzeń...

„A jeżeli to podstęp?" – usłyszała głosik w swojej głowie.

Och, zamknij się – odwarknęła Hermiona. – Po co się wtrącasz? Nikt nie prosił cię o rady.

„Hermiono, myśli racjonalnie! To, że nie ma już Lorda Voldemorta nie oznacza, że jest już w naszym świecie bezpiecznie!"

Nikt cię nie prosi o zdanie. Poza tym, niby kto mógłby chcieć to zrobić? No... Może Malfoy z Zabinim, ale na pewno nie zrobili by tego poprzez spełnianie moich marzeń. Daj spokój. Myślisz, że Malfoy by coś takiego zrobił? Na pewno nie! Znam go aż za dobrze. Wiem, że nigdy by się nie zdobył na coś takiego, by pomóc komuś takiemu jak ja!

„Przemawia przez ciebie egoizm, bo uważasz, że tylko ciebie tak nienawidzi. A może on się zmienił?"

- Wynocha z mojej głowy! Już! Jazda stąd! – warknęła Hermiona, kiedy schodziła po schodach do kuchni.

- Mówiłaś coś, kochanie? – zapytała pani Granger, kiedy brązowowłosa stanęła w drzwiach.

- Nic – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Gadałam sama do siebie. W czym mogę ci pomóc?

Pani Granger stanęła na środku kuchni z niezdecydowaniem. Spojrzała na Hermionę, która nie miała przy sobie różdżki, na co się uśmiechnęła. Kochała swoją córkę za to jaka była i była z niej dumna, gdyż to właśnie JEJ córka okazała się najzdolniejszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie, ale nie lubiła, kiedy jej córka machnęła różdżką i wszystko było zrobione. Uwielbiała wszystko robić ręcznie z córką, bo wtedy mogła z nią o wszystkim porozmawiać.

- Może obierzesz ziemniaki? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

- Jasne! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym podeszła do szuflady z nożami, z której wyjęła taki specjalny do obierania ziemniaków, po czym wzięła torbę z kartoflami i wzięła się do roboty. Przez chwilę obierała ziemniaki w ciszy, po czym nagle oznajmiła:

- Mam szansę dostać się do najlepszego uniwersytetu czarodziejów na świecie.

Pani Granger, która właśnie wycierała talerz upuściła go, ale nie zdążył się rozbić, bo Hermiona machnęła różdżką, którą miała ukrytą w wewnętrznej kieszeni bluzy. Matka uśmiechnęła się do córki z wdzięcznością.

- Co to za szkoła? – zapytała kobieta opanowanym tonem.

- Coś takiego jak studia, tyle że dla czarodziejów – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Uczą tam najlepsi nauczyciele na świecie i dostają się tam tylko najbardziej wybitni uczniowie.

- A gdzie ona jest?

- W Nigerii – odpowiedziała dziewczyna cicho.

Kobieta przez kilka minut nic nie mówiła chcąc sobie poukładać wszystko w głowie. Hermiona dopiero co skończyła Hogwart, w którym spędziła większość życia, a teraz chce wyjechać na studia do Nigerii. Do niecywilizowanej Nigerii, gdzie panuje tyfus i trąd!

- To może Harry Potter także powinien mieć szansę dostać się do takiej szkoły – zauważyła rozsądnie pani Granger. – W końcu jest wybitnym dzieckiem, skoro pokonał samego tego złego czarodzieja.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- O co ci chodzi, mamo?

Pani Granger odwróciła od córki głowę.

- O nic, kochanie. Po prostu uważam, że...

- Że nie jestem tak zdolna jak Harry mimo, że zdobyłam najlepsze wyniki ze wszystkiego, tak? A może ty po prostu nie chcesz, żebym poszła do tej szkoły, co? – zapytała z wyrzutem Hermiona.

- Córeczko, czy ty słyszysz, co ty sama mówisz? Jak możesz sądzić, że uważam, iż Harry jest zdolniejszy od ciebie? Ja tylko po prostu...

Nie skończyła, gdyż Hermiona zacięła się nożem wydając z siebie dziwny głos. Była zła na matkę, że nie wspiera jej w podejmowaniu tak trudnej decyzji...

- Nie, nie trzeba – uprzedziła zanim pani Granger zdążyła coś powiedzieć. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, machnęła nią, a rana natychmiast znikła. Machnęła ponownie różdżką, sprawiając, że pozostałe ziemniaki natychmiast się obrały same.

- Hermiono – zaczęła ponownie pani Granger. – Nie wiem, jak ci mam pomóc. W końcu to też dla mnie i dla ojca trudna sytuacja. Ciężko jest zdecydować się na coś, o czym się wie od dwudziestu minut! Pozwól, że wieczorem usiądziemy z ojcem i razem to przedyskutujemy. Myślę, że dojdziemy do porozumienia.

Brązowowłosa skarciła się w duchu za brak taktu. W końcu jej mama miała rację: trudno podjąć właściwą decyzję w tak zwane „pięć minut".

- Dobrze – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, przytulając się do matki.

Wysoki blondyn stał przy oknie w swoim pokoju i przyglądał się zachodowi słońca. Robił to każdego wieczoru od pamiętnej imprezy u Granger. Czuł się wtedy bardziej pewny siebie.

Tak było również tego wieczoru. Draco przyglądał się niebu zastanawiając się nad tym, kiedy będzie mógł wcielić swój plan w życie. Miał tyle różnych pomysłów na najbliższą przyszłość, przez co nie mógł się zdecydować na żadną. Jedynym konkretnym celem, o którym wiedział od dawna było morderstwo Granger. Doskonale zaplanowane i niezmienne. Nikt i nic nie sprawi, że ten plan się nie powiedzie, ale musi jeszcze poczekać. Co najmniej cztery lata.

Cztery lata...

Doskonale zaplanowane 3 lata życia bez Granger, dzięki czemu osiągnie to, czego najbardziej potrzebuje, a potem jeszcze rok litości...

Uspokój się Draco, pomyślał w duchu. Nie myśl o tym, jeszcze dużo czasu. Teraz pomyśl, jak się wywiązać z obowiązku, który nałożyli na ciebie rodzice.

W ostatnim czasie Draco miał dodatkowy problem, do którego nie chciał się przyznać sam przed sobą. Z każdym dniem jednak zbliżała się data, która miała zmienić jego życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Nienawidził swoich rodziców za to, że wiele lat temu podjęli za niego decyzję dotyczącą ślubu i jego przyszłej małżonki. Kto jak kto, ale Draco wcale nie palił się do związku małżeńskiego, tym bardziej, że nigdy nie potrafił nikogo kochać poza swoją matką, a w głębi serca, nie przyznając się do tego samemu przed sobą, marzył o tym, by kiedyś pokochać kogoś na całe życie tak, jak jego matka pokochała jego ojca... Pragnął założyć w przyszłości rodzinę, w której byłaby prawdziwa rodzinna atmosfera. Chciał mieć syna, który nie byłby zobowiązany od urodzenia służyć komukolwiek, ani zmuszony do związku z jakąkolwiek kobietą.

Draco Malfoy, najbardziej cyniczny człowiek młodego pokolenia ma takie marzenia?

Nie, nigdy nie przyznał się do tego nikomu. I z pewnością nigdy tego nie zrobi.

- Panie – usłyszał głos skrzata – panna Greengrass...

- Niech wejdzie – przerwał mu Draco.

Kurwa, pomyślał Draco, zanim zdążył się zorientować co robi.

Astoria Greengrass, dziewczyna marzeń każdego ślizgona, ale nie jego. A jednak, jego przyszła żona...

Nie była brzydka, co to nie, ale... Dla Dracona nie była zbyt pociągająca. Zbyt patetyczna i sztuczna. Wyglądała jak typowa ślizgonka: szczupła, wysoka, o jasnych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach. Na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo pociągająca, ale po bliższym poznaniu można dojść do wniosku, że jej uroda jest nudna. Szczególnie dla Dracona.

Astoria nie należała do głupich dziewczyn, typu Pansy, czy jej siostry Dafne. Była inteligentna i szybko się uczyła nowych rzeczy, ale nie miała w sobie Tego Czegoś, co powinno być w kobiecie odpowiedniej dla takiego człowieka jak młody Malfoy. Draco wiedział, że dziewczyna była w nim zakochana – było to widać na każdym kroku, i mimo swego cynicznego i ironicznego charakteru było mu szkoda, że będzie musiała sobie przy nim zmarnować życie, gdyż nigdy nie odwzajemni jej uczucia. On sobie poradzi – zawsze będzie mógł ją zdradzać, ale ona... ? Ona nie ma prawa zdradzić swojego męża. Tak nakazuje prawo czarodziejów.

- Witaj Astorio – powiedział Draco, kiedy usłyszał zamykające się za dziewczyną drzwi. – Jak się czujesz?

Nienawidził tych uprzejmości, które zmuszały go do najdziwniejszych rzeczy. Przecież on nigdy nie był dla nikogo uprzejmy, nawet do nauczycieli odnosił się drwiąco, dla których miał odrobinę szacunku. Kultura jednak nakazywała mu być uprzejmym w stosunku do kobiet. Gdyby tego nie robił, to wykazałby się swoim brakiem męskości.

No, oczywiście to nie dotyczy Granger. Ona dla niego nie była kobieta, tylko nic nie wartą szlamą.

Szlamą, która w najbliższym czasie będzie go sporo kosztowała.

- Dziękuję w porządku – odpowiedziała altowym głosem Astoria.

Przez chwilę Draco nadal się wpatrywał w niebo, po czym odwrócił się spoglądając po raz pierwszy na Astorię. Wyglądała całkiem ładnie w fioletowej sukience do kolan i włosach upiętych w koka. Dzisiejszego wieczoru wyglądała nieco starzej od niego, ale to jemu nie przeszkadzało. Ba! Jego to nawet nie obchodziło.

- Pięknie wyglądasz – skłamał bez mrugnięcia oka, podszedł do niej, po czym ujął jej dłoń w swoją muskając ją ustami, mając nadzieję, by nie zwymiotować tymi cholernymi uprzejmościami.

Na policzkach Astorii pojawiły się dwa rumieńce, które świadczyły o jej naiwności wobec Dracona. Była w stanie uwierzyć we wszystkie jego łgarstwa, co sprawiło, że Draco mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, co dziewczyna musiała zrozumieć opacznie, bo zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Młody Malfoy postanowić ponownie zełgać:

- Wyglądasz uroczo, kiedy się czerwienisz, Astorio.

Strzał w dziesiątkę. Dziewczyna uległa jego uprzejmościom i urokowi osobistemu. Gdyby chciał ją wykorzystać to byłaby już jego.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu. Draco zastanawiał się jak długo będzie jeszcze trwała ta błogosławiona cisza, którą wreszcie kiedyś będzie musiał ktoś z nich przerwać. Blondyn miał nadzieję, że to będzie jak najpóźniej.

Astoria jednak chyba nie miała takiej nadziei.

- Draco – zaczęła cicho. – Wiesz doskonale, dlaczego tutaj przyszłam. Musimy o tym wreszcie porozmawiać. Jak długo będziemy to odwlekać?

Chłopak odwrócił głowę od dziewczyny, zastanawiając się, czy ma jeszcze szansę uniknąć tego, co pisał mu los. Niestety wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie miał najmniejszych szans, by uciec od tego, a jedyną rozrywką, która pozwoli mu zrekompensować to, co musi nastąpić będzie morderstwo szlamy Granger. Za cztery lata...

- Masz rację, Astorio – odpowiedział swoim najbardziej z możliwych seksownych głosów, który równocześnie oznaczał dla niego pozycję łgarza. – Nie ma sensu z tym zwlekać. Myślałem, żeby poczekać z wypełnieniem tej decyzji, którą powzięli przed laty nasi rodzice, ale z każdym dniem wiem, że powinniśmy je wypełnić jak najszybciej.

Brawo, Draconie, ty łgarzu! Jeszcze chwila, a zdołałbyś okłamać siebie samego, pomyślał blondyn widząc reakcję Astorii na jego słowa.

- Czy ty... – zaczęła Astoria, a Draco przeklął siebie w tym momencie w myśli, iż jest jedynym synem swoich rodziców.

- Tak, Astorio – zełgał. – Chciałbym ciebie oficjalnie poprosić o rękę – wymówił to wszystko matowym głosem, po czym uklęknął i machnął różdżką, a w dłoni chłopaka pojawił się pierścionek zaręczynowy. – Astorio, czy zechcesz zostać moją żoną?

Ostatnią rzeczą, jako Draco zapamiętał były łzy szczęścia dziewczyny, która rzuciła się na niego, usiłując namiętnie pocałować go. Blondyn zapamiętał, że nie udało jej się go rozpalić, ale nie dał jej o tym poznać.

Siedział przy stole Zabiniego wypijając już kolejną butelkę Ognistej whisky. Nie pamiętał już dlaczego pije, ale potrzebował tego. Wiedział, że jeśli przestanie to stanie się coś złego, wrócą wspomnienia, a nie chciał do nich teraz wracać. Nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie może o wszystkim zapomnieć dzięki Ognistej.

Jeszcze jedna szklaneczka.

- Zabini wypijmy za moją matkę! – powiedział nalewając sobie kolejną szklaneczkę. Przyjaciel nic nie powiedział, tylko nalał sobie szklaneczkę i wypił ją duszkiem.

- No to teraz za Granger – powiedział po kilkunastu minutach blondyn rozpoczynając nową butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

- Za Granger? – zapytał zdziwiony Zabini, który nie był aż tak wstawiony, jak przyjaciel. – Dlaczego właśnie za nią?

- Za to, że na jej szczęście jest szlamą.

Zabini nalał kolejną porcję.

- No to za Granger!

Nie była to jednak ostatnia butelka...

- Tak! – zawołała Lavinia, kiedy usłyszała najnowszą wiadomość dnia. Wiedziała, że jej się uda. Jej pomysły zawsze były najlepsze.

Stanęła przed lustrem przyglądając się sobie, zastanawiając w co się ubrać. Draco wprawdzie był jej kuzynem i tolerował jej „modne wybryki", ale ciotka i wuj Malfoy'owie nigdy nie tolerowali jej gustu. Zawsze zwracali jej uwagę na temat wyglądu, a to nie tak, a to nie siak. „Jak ty się ubierasz, Lavinio? Przecież jest żałoba po śmierci rodziców!" albo „Lavionio, nie ubieraj się jak nic nie warci mugole. To poniżej twojej godności!" Och, tak... Wujek Lucjusz miał nie równo pod sufitem, jeśli chodzi o mugoli. Musiała się ubrać, „jak na czarodziejkę czystej krwi przystało". Zdecydowała się na jeansy i białą tunikę, którą przewiązała paskiem, przy którym było miejsce na różdżkę. Spojrzała na siebie krytycznym wzrokiem, po czym teleportowała się do Malfoy Manor, które zamieszkiwało wujostwo. Natychmiast pojawiły się skrzaty, które zaprowadziły dziewczynę do wujostwo.

- Dzień dobry wuju Lucjuszu i ciociu Narcyzo. Czy zastałam Dracona?

Państwo Malfoy'owie spojrzeli na siebie dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Dracon jest chory – odpowiedział Lucjusz Malfoy swoim chłodnym głosem. – Od czterech dni nie wychodzi z pokoju. Ma gorączkę. Myślę, że to nieodpowiednia pora na wizyty, Lavinio.

Blondynka spojrzała swoimi zielonymi oczami na ciotkę Narcyzę, która wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie, jakby były najciekawszym obiektem na świecie. Dziewczyna od razu zorientowała się o co chodzi.

- Więc może trzeba zabrać go do Świętego Munga? – zapytała, udając że się naprawdę martwi. – Może sprowadzić jakiegoś uzdrowiciela?

- Nie! – zawołali równocześnie.

- Naprawdę, Lavinio – nie ma się czego obawiać – dodał Lucjusz Malfoy. – Myślę, że Draco pragnie odpoczynku.

- Pójdę sprawdzić, co z nim jest. Może on już tam umarł – dodała dziewczyna drwiącym tonem, który charakteryzował tę rodzinę.

Wiedziała, że Draco musiał naprawdę ostro się nawalić, co oznaczało, że ma kłopoty, bądź któraś mu odmówiła.

Otworzyła drzwi pokoju Dracona, w którym ujrzała kuzyna w opłakanym stanie. Na podłodze porozwalane były butelki Ognistej Whisky, a Draco leżał w ciuchach, które miał na sobie już od kilku dni. Na widok Lavinii, która uśmiechała się kpiąco wystawił jej środkowego palca.

- Spierdalaj, nie mam humoru – warknął, kiedy dziewczyna machnęła różdżką sprzątając cały bałagan.

Blondynka popatrzyła na niego jak na kretyna, po czym machnęła jeszcze raz różdżką, a pokój był już całkowicie czysty i wywietrzony od nieprzyjemnego zapachu.

- Czego chcesz? – warknął Draco, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła na oścież okno, do którego wleciały ostre i jasne promienie słoneczne. – Auu! Pojebało cię? – dodał, kiedy promienie słoneczne padły na jego oczy.

Lavinia stwierdziła, że młody Malfoy naprawdę wyglądał fatalnie. Prawie jak trup. A to oznaczało, że coś naprawdę musiało się stać.

- Gadaj, co jest!

- Co się stało tobie, Draco? – zapytała siadając na wyczarowanym krześle.

- Nie pytaj, bo zaraz i tak się dowiesz – odwarknął. – Gadaj, co się dzieje.

- Granger wyjeżdża za trzy tygodnie!

Draco spojrzał na nią nietrzeźwym wzrokiem.

- Mówisz serio?

- Tak.

- No to trzeba się...

- O nie, Draco! Najpierw mi powiedz co się stało.

Malfoy wpatrywał się w kuzynkę wściekłym wzrokiem. Po chwili westchnął wiedząc, że to i tak nic nie da.

- Żenię się.


	4. Chapter 4

- I wy tak po prostu zgadzacie się?

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna doskonale sobie zdawała sprawę z tego, że przyjaciele wcale nie będą zachwyceni jej decyzją o wyjeździe i spodziewała się wielkiego wybuchu, ale nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej przyjaciele przyjmą ze stoickim spokojem tę wiadomość. Nieco gorzej było z Ronem, który dowiedziawszy się o decyzji swojej dziewczyny wyszedł z pokoju Herry'ego trzaskając drzwiami, ale nim Hermiona na razie się nie przejmowała. Wiedziała, że sprawę z Ronem załatwi później, chociaż nie wiedziała jeszcze w jaki sposób.

- A niby dlaczego nie? – spytała Ginny odwracając się w stronę Hermiony, która zadała to pytanie.

- Przecież wy powinniście wyrecytować mi gadkę-szmatkę na temat tego, że ja zamierzam na trzy lata wyjechać za granicę, by kształcić się na Uniwersytecie ZA DARMO, nie wiedząc KTO postanowił zapłacić za mnie resztę, którą powinnam dołożyć za trzy lata z góry!

Na to jednak odpowiedział jej Harry:

- Hermiono, wiesz doskonale, jak nam wszystkim jest teraz trudno, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że ty powinnaś rezygnować ze swoich marzeń. Nie miej nam tego za złe, ale razem z Ginny już dawno doszliśmy do wniosku, że wreszcie powinnaś coś ze sobą zrobić. Powinnaś siebie spełniać, a nie musisz teraz... – urwał nie wiedząc co powiedzieć dalej.

- Nie musisz teraz brać pod uwagę kto to zrobił – dokończyła za niego rudowłosa dziewczyna, która właśnie machnęła różdżką, by odsłonić żaluzję w oknach. – I zapewniam cię, że to nie Harry. Już dawno bym wiedziała – dodała puszczając oczko swojemu chłopakowi.

Hermiona zaskoczona słuchała słów przyjaciół.

- NIE UWAŻACIE, ŻE TO NIEBEZPIECZNE?

Oboje spojrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę. Hermiona zrozumiała o co im chodzi.

- Czy ty nie przesadzasz, Hermiono Granger?

Hermiona odwróciła głowę w jej stronę patrząc na nią niepewnie. Po chwili westchnęła, a następnie usiadła na łóżku między Harrym a Ginny.

- Ja... yyy... No cóż, jak wysłałam te dokumenty to byłam bardzo szczęśliwa, pewna i w ogóle, ale teraz, po tych kilku intensywnych dniach przemyślenia doszłam do wniosku, że może ktoś mnie podpuszcza.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna przyglądała jej się przez chwilę w milczeniu zastanawiając się, czy z Hermioną jest rzeczywiście wszystko ok.

- A skąd ty miałaś w ogóle te dokumenty? – zapytał po pewnym czasie Harry. – Przecież nic nie wspominałaś o tym, że wysłałaś sowę do tego uniwersytetu, by przysłali ci arkusz zgłoszeniowy.

- Właśnie! – powiedziała Hermiona mając nadzieję, że uda się coś wyjaśnić. – I to jest najdziwniejsze, bo ja je znalazłam po tej imprezie, którą zrobiłam, kiedy zdałam prawo jazdy. Myślałam, że to ty Harry, bo wiesz... Znam ciebie i wiem, że ty lubisz robić takie niespodzianki, ale później pomyślałam, że to niemożliwe, bo powiedziałbyś Ronowi, a wiesz, że on nie ma zbyt krótkiego języka. Och, Ginny – warknęła do niej, kiedy ruda wybuchła niepohamowanym chichotem – przecież nie o to mi chodziło... Ginny, proszę cię przestań – dodała wiedząc, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, bo oczy przyjaciółki zaszły jej łzami.

- Ron... nie ma... och... ha, ha, ha... – Ginny nie mogła się opanować. Zasłoniła twarz rękoma, po czym wzięła parę oddechów. Kiedy była już pewna, że jej przeszło ponownie spojrzała na Hermionę.

- Sorry, ale jak sobie wyobraziłam Rona... – zaczęła uśmiechając się szeroko do Harry'ego, który odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

Hermiona spojrzała na nich z lekką zazdrością. Doskonale im się układało. Pasowali do siebie jak dwa mugolskie puzzle, które tworzyły jedną całość. Nie było sielanki – często się kłócili, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy w grę wchodził quidditch. Oboje mieli różne poglądy na temat taktyk quidditcha, przez co każdy z nich próbował udowodnić kto ma rację (a trzeba zaznaczyć, że Harry ma charakter bardzo uparty, kiedy jest o czymś przekonanym – wystarczy przypomnieć sobie jego stosunek do profesor Umbridge, która „nauczała" w piątej klasie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią) i trzeba przyznać, że to nie były krótkotrwałe kłótnie. Mimo wszystko Ginny zawsze nie uznawała racji swojego chłopaka do czasu, kiedy jego taktyki nie okazały się skuteczne. Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że ruda w takich sytuacjach blefuje, by tylko doprowadzić do tych kilkudniowych kłótni, by potem móc się bardzo romantycznie pogodzić. Ot, cała Ginny Weasley! Gdyby ktoś siedem lat temu powiedział, że wyrośnie z niej takie ziółko, nikt z pewnością by nie uwierzył.

Tak, są idealni dla siebie, pomyślała Hermiona. Doskonale się rozumieją, nawet wtedy gdy nic nie mówią. Wspierają w podjętych przez siebie decyzjach. Pomagają sobie, chociaż szczerze mówiąc, to Harry pomaga wszystkim, pomyślała uśmiechając się lekko. Nie, to co ja i Ron.

Dziewczyna nigdy nie narzekała na swojego chłopaka, w którym była zakochana od trzeciej klasy, ale za wszelką cenę chciała to ukryć przed samą sobą. W czwartej klasie pomógł jej w tym Wiktor Krum, w którym się zadurzyła, ale ten związek nie miał przyszłości. Wiktor został dla niej tylko przyjacielem, a do jej serca znowu zapukał Ron, który – zdaniem Hermiony – wcale się nią nie interesował. Wszystko wyjaśniło się podczas podróży z Harrym w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Wreszcie mogli być razem wyznając sobie miłość. Ich związek nie był jednak taki jak Harry'ego z Ginny. Był bardziej burzliwy, ale mimo wszystko szczęśliwy. Oczywiście, Ron często się wściekał na Hermionę, i to z wzajemnością, ale kochali się, co było najważniejsze. W ostatnim czasie Hermionie zaczęło jednak czegoś w tym związku brakować. Czegoś, co było wyraźnie widać między Harrym a Ginny, a między nią a Ronem nie. Nie wiedziała jednak, co to jest.

- Więc nie wiesz, kto zostawił te dokumenty? – zapytała siostra Rona, wyrywając Hermionę z zamyślenia.

- To właśnie usiłuję wam powiedzieć – odpowiedziała.

- A może rzeczywiście to jest zwyczajne stypendium? – zapytał Harry. – McGonagall przecież wspominała o nim po owutemach, pamiętasz Hermiono? A tak swoja drogą, nie wiem, po co wracałem do Hogwartu, skoro i tak w większość czasu spędziłem w Ministerstwie.

Hermiona spojrzała na Herry'ego zamyślona. Miał rację, w końcu (razem z Ronem i Nevillem) po Wielkiej Bitwie o Hogwart został aurorem, a w tym roku (o czy już nieoficjalnie wiadomo) miał już oficjalnie zostać szefem Biura Aurorów, zajmując stanowisko Alastora Moody'ego, które do tej pory obejmował francuski zastępca szefa Biura Aurorów we Francji, Guillaume Enflé*. Hermiona zastanawiała się czasem, czy Minister Magii nie chciał od razu dać Harry'emu tego stanowiska. W końcu miał do tego pełne prawo po tym, jak pokonał Lorda Voldemorta.

- Ale przynajmniej mogłeś grać w quidditcha – powiedziała Ginny.

- No tak... To był jeden z powodów, dla którego wróciłem – uśmiechnął się do swojej dziewczyny szczerząc się przy tym.

- Jeden z powodów? – zapytała Ginny unosząc jedną brew ku górze.

- No tak... – odpowiedział Harry udając, że się zastanawia. – Oczywiście też nie chciałem, by Hermiona musiała uczyć się sama z młodszym rocznikiem. Myślisz, że mogłem ją zostawić na pastwę losu, jakim byłaby kpina ślizgonów? No proszę cię, Ginny...

- Hej! Ja tu jestem! – powiedziała Hermiona, ale wątpiła, by to usłyszeli.

- Czy były jakieś inne powody, dla których wróciłeś do Hogwartu? – Ginny nie chciała odpuścić.

Chłopak spojrzał na Hermionę, do której puścił oczko. Doskonale wiedziała, ze celowo zmienili temat, by mogła przestać myśleć o tym całym wyjeździe.

- Byłem zmuszony wrócić do Hogwartu, by pilnować pewną, małą rudą wiewiórkę.

- CO? – zapytała Ginny próbując powstrzymać śmiech. – Nazwałeś mnie wiewiórką?

- Przecież nie powiedziałem, że ciebie – odpowiedział ze śmiechem.

- Ja... Hermiona, prawda, że nazwał mnie wiewiórką? – zapytała Ginny.

- Hermiono, pamiętaj, że ja zawsze jestem wobec ciebie lojalny – wtrącił się Harry zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć przyjaciółce.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Temat jej szkoły był ewidentnie zakończony.

Kiedy Hermiona już w lepszym humorze wyszła z domu Harry'ego Ginny usiadła na podłodze wzdychając. Spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, który przyglądał się właśnie jakiejś książce. Trwali tak w ciszy przez wiele minut w tej samej pozycji, z tą różnicą, że Harry co jakiś czas patrzył na inną książę.

- Jesteś aurorem – powiedziała nagle Ginny.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział jej. Dalej stał w tej samej pozycji. Ginny wstała, a podchodząc do niego próbowała zobaczyć twarz swojego chłopaka. Kiedy do niego podeszła chwyciła delikatnie Harry'ego za podbródek zmuszając go do tego, by na nią spojrzał.

- Harry, na litość boską, jesteś aurorem – wyszeptała dziewczyna. – Dlaczego nie możesz tego sprawdzić?

Harry patrzył prosto w czekoladowe oczy Ginny, które tak bardzo mu przypominały oczy pani Weasley, kiedy ta go o cos prosiła. Nigdy nie potrafił odmówić tamtej kobiecie, tak samo jak nigdy nie potrafił odmówić niczego Ginny.

- Ty coś wiesz, prawda? Widziałam twoją minę, którą zrobiłeś, gdy Hermiona powiedziała nam, że wyjeżdża.

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

- Powiedz coś – poprosiła potrząsając nim lekko. – Błagam...

- Wiem – odparł cicho. – Ale nie jestem pewien czy to może mieć jakiekolwiek powiązanie.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie musiał wymówić na głos tego, o czym myśleli.

- Malfoy znów złożył podanie o przyjęcie go na wydział aurorów – powiedział po chwili Harry.

Ginny spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Kompletnie się nie spodziewała takiej informacji.

- A co to ma wspólnego z Hermioną?

- No właśnie, Ginny. Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem pewny – powiedział unosząc do góry brwi. – W zeszłym roku wprawdzie poddał się drastycznemu usunięciu Mrocznego Znaku...

- Ale przecież Moody mówił, że jego nie da się nigdy usunąć! Że jest do końca życia!

- No... tak było, dopóki żył Voldemort, ale teraz kiedy go już nie ma Mroczny Znak stracił na mocy, ale jego usunięcie naprawdę boli – dodał przypominając sobie, jak odwiedził Malfoya w szpitalu. – Jednak mimo wszystko nie pozwolono mu być aurorem po tym jak odkryto, że był Śmierciożercą, i mimo moich zapewnień...

- Na które ten dupek nie zasługuje, Harry – Ginny znowu się wtrąciła. – Nie pamiętasz, co on wam, przepraszam nam robił, kiedy byliśmy w Hogwarcie? Nie pamiętasz jak traktował Hermionę? – oburzyła się. – Jak w ogóle mogłeś go poprzeć?

Chłopak nieświadomie potarł bliznę.

- Draco nie jest zły – powiedział pewnym i stanowczym głosem. – Nie rozumiesz tego, Ginny? Postaw się w jego sytuacji! Urodził się jako jedyne dziecko Malfoy'ów, a zarazem jako sługa dla Voldemorta. Wychowywany był w imię czystej krwi, co jest totalną bzdurą, o czym sama wiesz. Przecież, gdyby nie mugole, to czarodzieje dawno by wyginęli. Wróćmy jednak do Dracona. On przez cały czas był nieszczęśliwy, niekochany, pomiatany przez człowieka, który powinien dawać mu przykład. Myślisz, że Lucjusz Malfoy był tak jak twój ojciec Ginny? Wy żyliście skromnie, ale w waszej rodzinie było pełno miłości! A Malfoy? On miał wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, prócz jednej rzeczy, Ginny. Był jak Voldemort. Nie znał miłości... Teraz już to wszystko wiem i rozumiem. Jak myślisz, co on miał zrobić? Co ty byś zrobiła Ginny: stanęłabyś po stronie Voldemorta i walczyła zarazem przeciw niemu, bo uwierz mi, on to na swój sposób robił, może nieudolnie, ale intencje też się liczą. Czy pozwoliłabyś mu, żeby cię zabił nie podchodząc do walki?

Dziewczyna patrzyła na Harry'ego z lękiem w oczach. Nigdy nie słyszała, by jej chłopak kiedykolwiek nie mówił prawdy, jeśli chodziło o los innych ludzi. Zawsze miał rację.

- Skąd ty o tym wiesz Harry?

- Kiedy Malfoy usunął Mroczny Znak leżał kilka tygodni w szpitalu. Wtedy był nieprzytomny, a ja... No cóż, może nie było to najmądrzejsze, ale musiałem się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, by zostać aurorem. Nie mogłem odczytać jego zachcianek, ale jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to przejrzeć jego wspomnienia, by stwierdzić, że możemy dać mu szansę.

- A ja... Jaki to ma związek z Hermioną?

Harry zaśmiał się żałośnie.

- Kiedy już dowiedziałem się tego, co było najważniejsze, zwróciłem się do Ministra z prośbą o to, by... Nie, nie przyjąć, ale rozpatrzyć jego podanie. Poparłem go, a wiesz, że nasz nowy minister ufa mi. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie Hermiona. Może nawet i by mu pozwolili przejść testy charakteru, a uwierz mi, że mimo wszystko musiał mieć mocny charakter, w końcu tez nie raz dostał od Voldemorta cruciatusem, ale kiedy Hermiona się o tym dowiedziała złożyła na Malfoya doniesienie o złym traktowaniu mugolaków po bitwie. Wiesz, on zawsze jej dokuczał, a teraz miała okazję się zemścić. Minister przyjął jej doniesienia dając Draconowi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że może pozwolić mu przystąpić do kursu, jeśli będzie nadal miał moje poparcie i, co jest niemalże niewykonalne, będzie utrzymywał stosowne kontakty z czarodziejami nieczystej krwi. No więc Malfoy ma mnie po swojej stronie, dopóki traktuje dobrze Hermionę, zresztą wiesz, że w ostatnim czasie postanowiliśmy zacząć wszystko od początku i się zaznajomić. W końcu on jest moją daleką rodziną. Jest kuzynem Syriusza...

Spuścił wzrok, jakby chciał ukryć ból, który przeszył go na wskroś. Nie chciał i nie potrafił zapomnieć, że to przez niego zginął jego ojciec chrzestny. Że przez niego zginęło wiele innych czarodziejów. Fred, Lupin, Tonks... Rodzice małego Teddy'ego, którego traktował jak swoje oczko w głowie. Uśmiechnął się lekko wspominając ostatnią wizytę u Andromedy Tonks, która zajmowała się wnukiem.

Szybkim ruchem otarł łzę.

- Harry – wyszeptała Ginny. – To nie twoja wina, rozumiesz? Nie mogłeś nic zrobić, Harry...

- Mogłem tam wtedy nie iść. Naraziłem was wszystkich. Naraziłem ciebie. Gdyby coś ci się wtedy stało...

- Z tego, co pamiętam, nic dla ciebie nie znaczyłam – zauważyła.

- Przestań, Ginny – wyszeptał Harry. – Gdybyś nic nie znaczyła, to nie ratowałbym cię z tej Komnaty Tajemnic.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- No tak... Młodsza siostra Rona.

Nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał na nią, a ten wzrok powiedział jej wszystko.

- Sądzisz, że to Draco? – zapytała powracając do tematu.

- To by się wydawało logiczne, prawda?

- Dlaczego więc popierasz go? Przecież Hermiona...

- Nie mogłem nic zrobić dla Syriusza, to przynajmniej zrobię coś pożytecznego dla niego. A teraz, kiedy ktoś, a myślę, że to właśnie on, postanowił zafundować Hermionie wykształcenie jeszcze bardziej go poprę. Dzięki niemu ona będzie mogła spełnić swoje marzenie, a on będzie miał szansę zostać aurorem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła siadając na łóżku.

- Nie powinieneś się oskarżać o to... – chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwoliła mu. – Skoro jednak uważasz, że Draconowi należy dać tą szansę, to dajmy mu ją – dodała uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

Odpowiedział jej pocałunkiem.

Od kiedy oficjalnie dowiedziała się, że zostanie jego żoną jej życie stanęło do góry nogami. Doskonale o tym wiedział, ale nie chciał się przyznać, że jego życie także.

Nie układało się tak, jak sobie zaplanował. No... Może się i układało, ale nie uwzględnił w tym wszystkim faktu, że w wieku dwudziestu lat zostanie mężem kobiety, do której nie czuł nic. Już wolałby czuć nienawiść, bo chociażby coś czuł, ale Astoria była mu całkowicie obojętna. Mogła być, mogło jej nie być. Dla niego było to bez różnicy. A jednak to właśnie ta kobieta ma zostać jego aż do śmierci.

Wiedział, że przez kilka lat bezskutecznie adorował ją Cole Palmer, śłizgon, który był tylko rok młodszy od Dracona. Gdyby mógł to z wielką chęcią uczyniłby temu facetowi przyjemność i odstąpił swojej NARZECZONEJ, ale nie mógł. Słowo się rzekło, a przecież nie należy zrywać się zaręczyn kilka dni po zaręczynach. To takie niemęskie.

Chodził ulicami Londynu mając nadzieję, że nie napatoczy się przypadkowo na Granger, która z pewnością mieszkała gdzieś w mugolskiej części Londynu. Miał iść dziś z Bleisem do mugolskiego kina na jakiś horror, ale seans miał się zacząć o dziewiątej, a zbliżała się dopiero siódma. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu.

Sklepy zaczęto już powoli zamykać, więc Draco postanowił teleportować się do Dziurawego Kotła na jakąś kolację i piwo kremowe. Oczywiście wolałby napić się Ognistej Whisky, ale Lavinia była tak miła, że wyczarowała mu wszywkę pod skórą, uniemożliwiającą mu wypicie ulubionego trunku, którą mogła usunąć tylko kuzynka. Kiedy się chciał napić nie miał wyboru, więc pił piwo kremowe.

Blondyn wszedł na jakąś ciemną ślepą uliczkę, na której nie było żadnych ludzi skąd się teleportował do Dziurawego Kotła. Nie było dużego tłoku, więc usiadł przy swoim ulubionym stoliku przy oknie w rogu. Zamówił kolację i piwo kremowe.

Czekał kilkanaście minut przysłuchując się własnym myślom, kiedy nagle przerwała je jakaś głośna rozmowa.

- To nie jest powód, dla którego mi tego nie powiedziałaś – usłyszał znajomy głos.

- Nie mogłam ci powiedzieć, bo byś właśnie tak zareagował. A ja musiałam podjąć słuszną decyzję – odpowiedziała Granger swojemu chłopakowi. Draco, który nie wiedział czego dotyczyła rozmowa zamierzał wstać i wyjść z Dziurawego Kotła. Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, bo przyniesiono mu już kolację.

- Czy coś jeszcze, panie Malfoy? – zapytał stary Tom.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Weasley przerwał panujący spokój w Dziurawym Kotle.

- W Afryce? Czyś ty postradała zmysły?

Na szczęście nikt się nim nie przejął, ale Malfoy wiedział jedno.

Hermiona Granger zrobi teraz wszystko, by wyjechać na tą uczelnię, w czym on jej łaskawie pomoże. A w zamian za to on osiągnie to, czego tak bardzo pragnie.

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział, po czym zabrał się za kolację przysłuchując się rozmowie „zakochanych".

* enflé – fr. próżny


	5. Chapter 5

Siedział bezmyślnie wpatrując się w ekran, na którym leciał jakiś bezsensowny film. Zabini z Julią byli zajęci całkowicie sobą, a on był skazany na samotność, którego towarzyszem miała być właśnie fabuła głupiej komedii romantycznej.

Nie skupiał swojej uwagi na swojej „towarzyszce" całkowicie o niej zapominając. Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby tracić swój cenny czas, skoro pierwszy raz od wielu lat mógł pomyśleć o czekoladowych oczach, które wpatrywały się w niego tego wieczoru z furią. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to błędne posunięcie, ale nie mógł się oprzeć pragnieniu, by spojrzeć na nią chociaż jeden raz. I to właśnie jeden raz wystarczył, by cały plan poszedł w cholerę. Draco pierwszy raz był wdzięczny Weasley'owi za cokolwiek. Gdyby nie jego upór, to dziewczyna z pewnością zrezygnowałaby z tego wyjazdu. Z jego szansy na bycie aurorem!

Film się skończył, a na sali kina rozbłysły światła. Dracon spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który nie zwracał uwagi na zaistniałą sytuację – nie odrywał swoich ust od sojej dziewczyny, która wcale nie miała mu tego za złe. Blondyn chciał już coś zrobić, by zakłócić im cudowne chwile uniesienia, ale doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie, jeśli sam wróci do domu zostawiając ich samym sobie. Ruszył do wyjścia, po czym skierował się na parking, na którym stało jego Audi Aro – jedyna rzecz, która nigdy go nie zdradzi. Zawsze myślał, że będzie to Ognista Whisky, ale od kiedy Lavinia podarowała mu mały „prezent" przestał tak uważać. Miał za złe swojej najlepszej kochance, że pozwoliła Lavinii ich rozdzielić. Teraz na pewno byłoby im razem dobrze.

Wyjeżdżając z parkingu Draco zaśmiał się na samą myśl o kochance. Tak długo nie rozładowywał swojego stanu emocjonalnego, a przecież dużo ostatnio się wydarzyło. Skarcił siebie w myśli za brak samokontroli. Już dawno powinien to zrobić, a nie czekać...

Te oczy... Jak bardzo ich nienawidził. Gdyby chciał mogłyby być jego. Wystarczyłoby, że skinął by palcem, a ta szlama byłaby na jego zawołanie. Jak pies, jak...

- Jak wierna suka – warknął Malfoy do swojego odbicia w lusterku. – Będąca na każde skinienie swojego pana, Draco. Na każdą twoją zachciankę.

Chęć wyładowania się, a raczej chęć spełnienia się w roli mężczyzny była coraz większa. Zawrócił samochód z piskiem opon, kierując się w stronę znanego mu klubu. Tam mógł znaleźć to, czego szukał. Mógł odnaleźć spokój.

Zatrzasnął drzwi poprawiając przy tym swój zielony krawat. Uwielbiał go, był częścią jego osobowości. Nie obchodziło go to, że nie był już uczniem Hogwartu, gdzie noszenie ślizgońskiego krawata było obowiązkowe. Teraz był tym, kim chciał, więc mógł nosić to, co mu się żywnie podobało.

Usiadł przy barze zamawiając sobie martini. Kiedy barman przygotowywał jego zamówienie Draco uważnie rozglądał się po klubie próbując odnaleźć swój cel. Nie mogła być przeciętna. Musiała mieć to coś, co by sprawiło, że on poczuje w żyłach adrenalinę. To, czego nie mogła na nim wywrzeć piękna Astoria.

Draco wiedział, że nie może pić za dużo alkoholu. Musiał zachować trzeźwość umysłu – zamierzał jeszcze tego wieczoru wyjechać do Afryki, by zapłacić pierwszą możliwą wpłatę za naukę Granger. Musiał mieć pewność, że dziewczyna się nie wycofa. Wprawdzie już wszystko z Weasley'em omówili i postanowili, ale jak to mówi przysłowie, Draco wolał kuć żelazo póki gorące. Im szybciej za płaci, tym lepiej.

Po półgodzinnym poszukiwaniu zdecydował się, by zmienić klub. Właśnie wstawał, kiedy ujrzał Ją. Siedziała w kącie klubu całkiem sama, niewinna. Potencjalna kandydatka na jego zdobycz. Nie była zbyt ładna, zwykła mugolka, ale miała to, czego szukał. Nieprawdopodobnie brązowe oczy, które przypominały rozpływającą się czekoladę. Tak bardzo podobne do tych oczu, które tak bardzo nienawidził. Teraz mógł się zemścić w pewien sposób. Nie ważne, że dziewczyna nie miała nic wspólnego ze szlamą Granger. Już sam fakt, że miała takie oczy był powodem, by ją skrzywdzić. By zaspokoić swoje żądze...

Podszedł do niej uśmiechając się delikatnie, na co dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem. Draco pomyślał, że to typowe dla wszystkich kobiet. Uważają, że są naprawdę piękne, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna się do nich uśmiechał, by ją uwieść. Były takie naiwne...

- Cześć – powiedział powoli, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał najbardziej seksownie, jak tylko mógł. – Czy mogę się dosiąść?

Gentelmenem bądź w każdej sytuacji, pomyślał Draco uśmiechając się zalotnie do dziewczyny, która kiwnęła przytakująco głową na jego propozycję.

- Jak masz na imię?

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę, co zniesmaczyło chłopaka. Nie pokazał tego po sobie, tylko uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco.

- Dalida – odpowiedziała dziewczyna wysokim sopranowym głosem. – A ty?

Zastanawiał się, jakie imię sobie przybrać przy tej znajomości. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach był kimś innym, ale nigdy Draconem Malfoyem. Żadna kobieta nie miała prawa kochać się z jego prawdziwą osobowością.

- Jestem Tristan – odpowiedział siląc się na uśmiech.

Tristan?

Zastanawiał się, co go podkusiło, by użyć tego imienia. Nigdy go nie lubił, oznaczało „urodzony w smutku", a on na pewno nie był urodzony w smutku...

Ale czy na pewno?

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał, by odgonić od siebie złe myśli. Przyszedł tutaj, by móc się spełnić, a nie rozmyślać o swoim urodzeniu.

- Moja koleżanka zaprosiła mnie na urodziny do tego klubu – dziewczyna wskazała na krąg dziewcząt, które tańczyły w kółku bardzo zmysłowy taniec z nieznajomymi mężczyznami. Draco był pewny, że większość z nich następnego ranka będzie się zastanawiała, czy przypadkowo nie jest w ciąży. Większość, bo wiedział, że jego rozmówczyni nie będzie.

- Dlaczego się z nimi nie bawisz?

Dalida spłonęła rumieńcem przypominając mu Astorię.

- Nie umiem tańczyć – odpowiedziała tak cicho, że Draco musiał domyślać się sensu tego zdania czytając z ruchu jej warg.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Musiał się spieszyć, jeśli zamierzał jeszcze przed północą wrócić do domu i spakować najbardziej potrzebne rzeczy.

- To niemądre ze strony twojej koleżanki, że zostawiła ciebie samą – powiedział wpatrując się w jedną z dziewczyn, która niemalże oddawała się jakiemuś starszemu typkowi, który mógłby być jej ojcem. – To ona? – zapytał wskazując na nią.

- Aha – mruknęła odwracając od niej speszony wzrok.

- Chcesz stąd iść? – rzucił niedbałym tonem. – Jeśli chcesz odwiozę cię do domu. I tak się dobrze tutaj nie bawisz...

Dziewczyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje ręce zastanawiając się, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Draco zaśmiał się cicho, po czym dodał:

- No tak, to głupie z mojej strony – uderzył się w czoło, udając, że właśnie się zorientował, jaką popełnił gafę. – Jak chcesz, to zadzwonię po taksówkę – dodał uwodzicielskim tonem sięgając po swój telefon.

- Nie! – powiedziała szybko, jakby w obawie, że blondyn zaraz zniknie. – Nie, nie będę cię naciągać na telefon. Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu.

Jest moja, pomyślał z satysfakcją.

- Przestań, to żaden problem. Z chęcią ci pomogę – dodał udając, że już wystukuje numer, kiedy poczuł na swojej dłoni jej drżącą zimną dłoń. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie dzwoń, proszę – powiedziała cicho, zabierając nagle rękę.

Draco patrzył na nią przez kilka sekund. Po chwili wstał wyciągając do niej rękę.

- Chodź, odwiozę cię – powiedział przymilnym tonem. – I obiecuję, że nie zrobię ci nic złego, więc nie masz się czego bać.

Dziewczyna ufnie podała mu rękę, a już chwilę potem byli na dworze kierując się w stronę jego samochodu. Otworzył przed nią drzwi.

- Zapraszam, panią – uśmiechnął się do niej, na co ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym wsiadając do samochodu.

Po kilkunastu minutach znaleźli się pod małym domkiem na przedmieściach Londynu.

- To tutaj – powiedziała Dalida wskazując dom. Przez chwilę milczała, po czym zapytała z nadzieją. – Może wejdziesz na herbatę?

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie wiem, czy powinienem – jakże on uwielbiał mieszać kobietom w głowie. – Co powiedzą twoi rodzice na to, że przyprowadzasz do domu nieznajomych?

Dalida pierwszy raz zaśmiała się w jego obecności.

- Rodziców nie ma w domu. Pracują na nocnej zmianie w BBC.

BBC? Draco słyszał już gdzieś tę nazwę, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Chyba będąc w zeszłym roku w szpitalu. Tak, na pewno! Pielęgniarka opowiadała o BBC...

- No nie wiem... – grał na zwłokę. Wiedział, że to najlepiej działa na każdą kobietę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego swoimi oczami, które sprawiły, że zniknął obraz Dalidy zaś pojawiła się sylwetka Granger.

- Nie daj się prosić, Tristanie – powiedziała zachęcającym tonem. – Napijemy się herbaty...

- No dobrze – przerwał jej uśmiechając się do niej patrząc w jej oczy.

Weszli do domu dziewczyny. Jak dla Dracona był przeciętny, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po mugolach? Na pewno na liście rzeczy znajdował się brak gustu. Żaden mugol go nie posiadał.

Przeszli do kuchni. Dalida zabrała się za robienie herbaty dla ich dwójki, a Draco usiadł przy małym stoliku wpatrując się w postać dziewczyny, która w jego wyobraźni wyglądała całkowicie inaczej niż w rzeczywistości. W jego umyśle stała przed nim nie za wysoka brązowowłosa dziewczyna, która zawsze odnosiła się do niego z rezerwą. Z nienawiścią.

Całkowicie świadom tego co robi wstał od stolika i podszedł do dziewczyny odwracając ją w swoją stronę. Stali tak przez chwilę wpatrując się sobie w oczy, Dalida niepewnie, a Dracon zaś uwodzicielsko. Czekał aż ona zrobi pierwszy ruch, gdyby on zaczął mogłaby go posądzić o gwałt. To by była dla niego hańba! On i gwałt? Och, nie. Jeżeli chodziło o Dracona Malfoya, to kobiety rzucały się w jego objęcia. Tak musiało być tym razem...

Nie czekał długo. Dziewczyna o TAKLICH oczach zbliżyła delikatnie swoje wargi do jego ust dotykając ich lekko. Po chwili oboje zatopili się w namiętnym pocałunku, a już kilka minut później znaleźli się w sypialni dziewczyny zrywając z siebie ubrania.

- Granger – westchnął cicho blondyn między pocałunkami tak, żeby dziewczyna nie usłyszała. – Teraz się za ciebie zemszczę – dodał uśmiechając się do Dalidy. – Teraz...

- Nie!

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy budziła się w środku nocy, by móc ochłonąć po tym, co jej się śniło. Tym razem to było całkowicie zrozumiane. Za kilka godzin miała wsiąść do samolotu lecącego do Afryki, by móc rozpocząć swoją edukację w prestiżowej szkole, miała więc prawo się stresować.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego sen zawsze się urywał się w tym momencie, kiedy miało dojść do punktu kulminacyjnego. Nie wiedziała, jaki on był, ale domyślała się, że chciałaby chociaż raz dośnić ten sen do końca. Nie ważne było, że nie widziała twarzy mężczyzny, tylko to, że po raz pierwszy czuła, że jest tak naprawdę kochana...

- Wstajemy – powiedziała nieświadomie do siebie w liczbie mnogiej. – Niby sześć godzin, ale to szybko zleci.

Spakowana była już od trzech dni. Zresztą pomagał jej w tym Ron, z którym spędziła prawie ostatni tydzień bez przerwy. Wiedziała, że będzie za nim tęsknić, ale nie chciała ze względu na niego rezygnować z własnych marzeń. Jak to się mówi? pomyślała. Jak kocha to poczeka. A takiej szansy mogę więcej nie mieć...

Godzinę później siedziała razem z rodzicami przy stole jedząc śniadanie. Była dopiero czwarta nad ranem, ale to nie przeszkadzało państwu Granger. Chcieli jak najwięcej czasu spędzić z córką. Nie wiadomo było przecież, kiedy wróci...

- Nie martwcie się – powtarzała im Hermiona. – Zawsze jak będziecie mnie potrzebować, to wystarczy, że powiecie Harry'emu, a on mnie poinformuje o wszystkim. Teleportuję się do domu od razu.

Sama nie wiedziała, czy rzeczywiście będzie to możliwe. Nikt z jej znajomych nigdy nie uczęszczał na uniwersytet w Nigerii, więc nie miała całkowitej pewności. Prawdopodobnie tamta okolica była zabezpieczona różnymi zaklęciami tak jak Hogwart. Istniało więc bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nie będzie mogła się teleportować do Anglii wtedy, kiedy będzie miała na to ochotę.

Dwie godziny przed wyjazdem była już na lotnisku razem z przyjaciółmi czekając na jej samolot. Ginny z Harrym mieli wesołe miny, podchodzili do tego wszystkiego z entuzjazmem, natomiast Ron miał minę psa zbitego z tropu. Hermionie było naprawdę smutno z tego powodu, ale nie zamierzała zmienić decyzji. Była dorosła i sama miała decydować o własnym życiu. Nie potrzebny jej był anioł stróż, który miałby jej mówić, co ma robić, a co nie. A Ron właśnie tak się czasami zachowywał...

Godzinę przed odlotem Hermiona zaczęła się rozglądać po ludziach. Rozmawiała z Julią o wyjeździe, choć nie podała jej prawdziwego powodu wyjazdu, to przekazała dziewczynie, że na kilka miesięcy ucieka z Anglii do Afryki, by móc zajmować się biednymi dziećmi. Brunetka obiecała pożegnać ją na lotnisku razem z Zabinim, co Hermiona przyjęła do wiadomości z niezbyt wielkim zachwytem, ale nie skomentowała postanowienia przyjaciółki. Zamierzała tolerować obecność jej wroga, jeśli tylko sprawiała radość jej przyjaciółce.

Westchnęła, po czym odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciół, kiedy ich ujrzała. Julia szła za rękę z Zabinim, a obok nich szedł ze swoim bagażem blond włosy mężczyzna mając na swoim nosie czarne, przeciwsłoneczne okulary, ubrany w czarny garnitur i białą koszulę. Hermiona musiała się powstrzymać, by nie westchnąć, całkowicie nie domyślała się, kim może być owy mężczyzna, który właśnie musiał przylecieć samolotem do Anglii. Tak bardzo przypominał jej mężczyznę z jej snu...

Wszystko wyjaśniło się, kiedy przybysz ściągnął okulary, za którymi ukrywały się stalowoszare oczy Dracona Malfoya.

- Hermiona! – krzyknęła brunetka rzucając się brązowowłosej na szyję. – Już się bałam, że nie zdążymy – dodała odrywając się od niej. – Samolot Dracona się spóźnił, więc... Ach, wy się nie znacie! – zawołała chwytając Malfoya za rękę. – Hermiono, to jest Draco, przyjaciel Blaise'a. A to są rodzice Hermiony, Ginny, Harry i chłopak Hermiony, Ron.

Przez ułamek sekundy Draco patrzył na Hermionę z niechęcią, po czym szeroko się uśmiechnął do Harry'ego i osób stojących za Hermioną.

- Cześć, jestem Draco Malfoy – podał dziewczynie rękę, na co ona zareagowała tak, jak to zawsze bywało. Odsunęła się na milimetr, ale szybko się zreflektowała, kiedy Harry kopnął ją lekko w nogę, a Julia patrzyła na to wszystko zaskoczona. Hermiona była zmuszona uścisnąć rękę jej największego na świecie wroga. Po jej ciele przeszły dreszcze.

- Hermiona Granger.

W tym samym momencie odezwał się głos kobiety, która oznajmiła, że pasażerowie lotu London Air Star powinni wejść na pokład samolotu. Zadowolona Hermiona uściskała rodziców, wzięła swój bagaż i szybko pobiegła go odnieść, byle jak najszybciej oddalić się od Malfoya, który uśmiechał się szelmowsko. Miała ochotę rzucić w niego Avadą.

I zrobiłaby to, gdyby nie ci wszyscy mugole znajdujący się na lotnisku...


	6. Chapter 6

- Panna Granger! – zawołała czarnoskóra kobieta, kiedy Hermiona wysiadła z samolotu. Machała do niej jak głupia, na co dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Murzynka wyglądała przy tym tak bardzo uroczo, że dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać. Podeszła do kobiety, która rzuciła się jej na szyję.

- Ja tak się cieszyć, że panienka już tu być! – zawołała niepoprawną angielszczyzną, która nie raziła Hermiony w oczy tak bardzo, jak można by się tego po niej spodziewać. – Ja się nazywać Mea i być twoją gosposią.

Moją gosposią? pomyślała Hermiona.

- Ale... ale jak to? – zapytała skołowana. – Przecież miałam pracować jako...

Kobieta spojrzała na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

- Panienka pracować? Panienka chyba zwariować! Przecież przyjechała się tutaj uczyć, a nie pracować! Przecież jest pani najzdolniejszą uczennicą Hogwart, prawda? Lord Willmoor powiedzieć Mea dokładnie, że panienka się tutaj uczyć, a nie pracować! Otieno proponować skrzata domowy, ale Lord mówić, że panienka nie lubi wykorzystywać skrzata domowy. I on bardzo prosić, by to Mea pomagać panience we wszystkim! I pilnować, by panienka się dobrze uczyłaci, by nie przynieść Hogwart wstyd. Lord Willmoor chyba wtedy żartować, jak on to mówić, bo panienka bardzo zdolna być.

Na twarzy Hermiony pojawiły się dwa czerwone rumieńce, które zachwyciły czarnoskórą kobietę. Chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Przecisnęły się przez tłum ludzi, po czym wsiadły do samochodu, w którym siedział chłopak w wieku Hermiony. Uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy dziewczyna wsiadła.

– Cześć. Jestem Haamid.

- Hermiona – odpowiedziała dziewczyna odwzajemniając uśmiech.

- Och, pospieszyć się, synu – ofuknęła chłopaka Mea, która w tym momencie przypominała jej pania Weasley. – Ojciec czekaci, a ty się ociągaci!

Chłopak odpowiedział coś kobiecie po afrykańsku, na co kobieta zaczęła coś do niego mówić co chwilę powtarzając „Lord Willmoore, Lord Willmoore". Hermiona zastanawiała się kim mógł być owy mężczyzna, skoro budził w czarnoskórej kobiecie uczucie szacunku, respektu i... zauroczenia?

Dziewczyna teraz mogła się wyraźnie przyjrzeć wyglądowi swoich gospodarzy. Kobieta była w wieku jej matki, ale budową całkowicie przypominała panią Weasley, była nie za wysoka, i tu, i ówdzie posiadała parę zbędnych kilogramów. Miała bardzo miły wyraz twarzy. Oczywiście, jak większość mieszkanek Afryki miała krótkie kędzierzawe włosy o kruczoczarnej barwie. Hermiona zauważyła, że Mea miała w nosie kolczyka, co sprawiło, że poczuła się zakłopotana. W Anglii nie przystało dojrzałym mężatkom nosić kolczyki w nosie. Mimo to Hermiona uważała, że kobieta była idealnie piękna i nie przeszkadzała jej tusza Mei. Dodawała jej tylko uroku.

Nieznacznie spojrzała na Haamida, który był całkowitym przeciwieństwem matki. Był wysokim, szczupłym i, przede wszystkim przystojnym mężczyzną. Hermiona była przekonana, że z pewnością nie mógł się odgonić od dziewczyn mimo, że nie wyglądał na chłopaka w stylu Wyrafinowanego Dupka Pana Arystokratę, czyli Malfoya. Haamid z pewnością nie był takim lowelasem jak Draco Malfoy. A na dodatek był o wiele bardziej przystojny od niego. Haamid miał wielkie brązowe, niemalże czarne oczy, które były ukryte zza gęstego lasu długich rzęs, których z pewnością nie mógłby się powstydzić żaden model. Chłopak, w przeciwieństwie do matki nie miał krótkich kędzierzawych włosów, tylko proste i do ramion. Zgadzał się tylko kolor... Hermiona, z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy musiała stwierdzić, że jedyną rzeczą, którą Haamid odziedziczył po matce były piękne i zmysłowe usta chłopaka, które co jakiś czas uśmiechały się do dziewczyny ze wstecznego lusterka powodując u Hermiony dziwne emocje. Emocja, nad którymi sama nie potrafiła zapanować.

- Jak ci minął lot, Hermiono? – zapytał Haamid, kiedy Mea przestała krzyczeć na chłopaka.

- Dziękuję, dobrze. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że tak szybko samolot przyleciał do Lagos...

Haamid zaśmiał się cicho, powodując u dziewczyny powstanie na jej twarzy kolejnego rumieńca. Pochyliła głowę, żaby włosy zasłoniły jej twarz, ale nie musiała tego robić. Haamid nie patrzył w jej odbicie w lusterku, tylko na drogę. Hermiona spojrzała w okno, za którym biegały półnagie dzieci. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że to bardzo przykre, że te dzieci nie mają nic do ubrania. Postanowiła coś z tym zrobić w najbliższej przyszłości.

- No tak, lot samolotem to nie teleportacja – z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Haamida. – Dlaczego postanowiłaś lecieć?

- Haamid! – krzyknęła matka. – Lord Willmoore mówić, że Hermiona móc być wtedy niebezpiecznie z teleportacja!

Hermiona uniosła brwi ku górze. Kim jest, do stu hipogryfów, ten Lord Willmoore? zastanawiała się w myśli. Zapytam o to później Haamida.

- Dokąd jedziemy? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy znaleźli się na pustyni, a wokoło nie było żadnego drzewa. Brązowowłosa czuła się już zmęczona.

- Do domu – Mea odwróciła się do Hermiony uśmiechając się w stylu pani Weasley, kiedy ta mówiła do Harry'ego „Harry, kochaneczku, chyba nic nie jadłeś?"

- A czy to daleko? – Hermiona nie zdążyła się ugryźć w język. Wiedziała, że to bardzo niekulturalne z jej strony. Nie chciała już pierwszego dnia zniszczyć sobie opinii, jaką wyrobił jej ten cały Lord Willmoore.

Jej gospodarzom jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do niej w ten sam sposób: życzliwie i z pełnym zrozumieniem, co sprawiło, że Hermiona o mało co nie dostała zawrotu głowy. Już sam uśmiech Haamida sprawiał, że robiło jej się słabo – musi nad tym popracować i się uodpornić! Przecież ma chłopaka! – a co dopiero, kiedy ten uśmiech był ze zdwojoną siłą? Chyba dostanie zawału serca!

- Już, niedaleko – odpowiedział Haamid. – Jesteś bardzo zmęczona? – dodał troskliwym głosem.

Chyba umrę, myślała przerażona Hermiona. Chyba naprawdę umrę! Co za głos...

- Nie bardzo – jej głos drżał. – Trochę mi jednak za gorąco...

- A Anglii zimno? – zapytała Mea.

- No, w zasadzie tak, jeżeli porównujemy temperaturę stąd do tej w Anglii i tam panuje wieczna zima – zażartowała Hermiona.

- Nie przesadzaj – powiedział chłopak, na którego twarzy błąkał się kolejny uśmiech. – O tej porze jest podobna temperatura do tej tutaj.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała buntowniczo.

- Jak mi się nudzi, to w wolnym czasie robię sobie jednodniowe wycieczki po świecie – dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy sobie żartował czy tez nie, ale brzmiało to sensownie.

- Umiesz czarować? – zapytała tym samym buntowniczym tonem powodując, że o mało nie doprowadziła do wypadku. Haamid puścił kierownicę chwytając się za brzuch, a samochód o mało nie wjechał w pobliski głaz, który pojawił się na drodze. Szybki refleks Mei sprawił, że samochód gładko ominął przeszkodę tuż przed uderzeniem.

- Haamid! – warknęła kobieta sprawiając wrażenie srogiej, ale dziewczyna zauważyła w jej oczach blask miłości do syna.

Chłopak mruknął cos w języku afrykańskim, co zapewne miało być przeprosinami.

- Przeprasza, bardzo prze... prze... przepraszam – wyjąkała Hermiona.

- Przestań, przecież nic się nie stało. I tak, potrafię czarować. Zresztą, o ile zauważyłaś, moja mama też.

Hermiona kolejny raz tego dnia spiekła buraka. Miała nadzieję, że więcej tego nie zrobi.

- To być twój pokój – powiedziała Mea wprowadzając dziewczynę do wielkiego różowego pokoju, który z pewnością był przygotowany specjalnie dla niej. Wszędzie były ornamenty roślinne, szczególnie jeden przykuł uwagę Hermiony, który był namalowany na ścianie tworząc flagę Wielkiej Brytanii. Dziewczyna była pewna, że miało to służyć po to, by czuła się tutaj jak w domu. – A tam jest twoja łazienka – dodała wskazując drzwi, które dopiero zauważyła na drugim końcu pokoju. – Odpocznij sobie i się przebrać, a później możesz zejść na kolacja – uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny, po czym wyszła z pokoju zamykając drzwi.

Hermiona nie mogła się nadziwić, że jej gospodarze mieszkali w wielkiej willi, w środku małej pustyni, którą z jednej strony otaczało wielkie morze, a z drugiej rósł iglasty bór. Brązowowłosa była przekonana, że jest to tylko i wyłącznie skutkiem magii, ale nie przeszkadzało jej tu. Czuła się w tym miejscu cudownie i od razu się w nim zakochała.

Rzuciła się na wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, ale szybko wstała. Nie chciała go brudzić: była przepocona, okurzona i z pewnością jej włosy były jeszcze bardziej skołtunione i sklejone niż normalnie. Czuła się tak jakby przypominała Snape'a.

Dziewczynie momentalnie odleciał dobry humor przypominając sobie profesora, którego nie darzyła zbytnią sympatią, ale czuła do niego respekt i szacunek. Był najlepszym nauczycielem eliksirów, jakiego mogłaby mieć. Strasznym widokiem było więc oglądać jego śmierć, którą przecież nie musiał ponosić. Mógł żyć, gdyby nie...

Często się obwiniała za to, że profesor Snape zginął. Początkowo nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że można było uniknąć tej sytuacji, gdyby razem z Harrym i Ronem zrobili to, o co prosił ich Dumbledore. Wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby zaufali Severusovi Snape'owi – jedynemu człowiekowi, który wiedział jak zgładzić w szybkim czasie Voldemorta. Był jednym z najbardziej inteligentnych czarodziejów, i Hermiona często się zastanawiała, czy inteligencją nie przewyższał nawet samego Dumbledore'a.

Och, gdyby tylko uważnie słuchała Snape'a na eliksirach...

Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień po czym sięgnęła do swojej torebki wyciągając z niej wielkie pudło z ubraniami. Machnęła różdżką, a po chwili wszystko znalazło się w szafie i komodzie. Kilka minut później na pólkach były ustawione jej książki – w tym najgrubsza i najważniejsza „Historia Hogwartu", z którą była emocjonalnie związana – a także zdjęcia jej rodziców i przyjaciół: Harry'ego, Ginny i Rona. Miała także zdjęcie Julii, na którym była razem z Zabinim. Feee, pomyślała Hermiona, ale nic nie zrobiła z tym zdjęciem. Miało pozostać nienaruszone. Po chwili chwyciła ręcznik i świeże ubrania odpowiadające do tutejszej temperatury i poszła się umyć. Wchodząc do łazienki myślała, że śni.

Łazienka była dwa razy większa od jej pokoju. Kafelki miały kolor złoty i szkarłatny, tworząc przy tym flagę Gryffindoru. Na czerwonym suficie mienił się złotymi barwami wielki gryf – herb jej domu. Dziewczynie zakręciły się łzy w oczach. To była łazienka jej marzeń. Na środku wewnątrz podłogi znajdowała się wielka wanna z jacuzzi z różnymi kranami, które z pewnością zawierały w sobie różne eliksiry poprawiające wygląd i nieprzyjemny zapach. Przy lewej ścianie pomieszczenia znajdowały się dwie wielkie umywalki, po drugiej stronie znajdowała się jeszcze jedna mała ściana, w której musiała się znajdować toaleta. Hermiona spojrzała w bok i jej oczom ukazał się wielki prysznic, a tuz obok niego komoda z różnymi, odpowiednimi dla jej skóry kosmetykami i najróżniejszymi rodzajami ręczników – od zwykłego bawełnianego do jedwabnego.

- Na Merlina tu jest jak w hotelu – powiedziała cicho do siebie spoglądając na naszywkę jakiegoś ręcznika, na której widniał napis „Made by Lord E. Willmoore Corporation".

- Willmoor – wymruczała do siebie. Bardzo ją zastanawiało kim był ten cały Lord Willmoore.

Dziewczyna odstawiła ręcznik do jednej z szuflad komody, wyciągając swoje rzeczy. Po chwili znalazła się w wannie z ciepłą wodą zapominając o wszystkim, co się działo dookoła. Zapominając o Lrodzie Willmoor, który od początku pobytu w Afryce siedział w jej głowie. Teraz nic nie było ważne tylko woda, woda, woda...

I listy, które zamierzała wysłać do rodziców, Harry'ego, Rona, Ginny i Julii.

I nic więcej...

To tylko trzy lata, pomyślała Lavinia siedząc w swoim ulubionym fotelu popijając sobie Ognistą Whisky. Trzy lata, a potem co?

Miała bardzo dobra pozycję społeczną. Arystokratka o dobrym sercu, która najbliższe trzy lata swojego życia spędzi w Anglii jako najzwyklejsza czarownica tego świata. Tylko dlatego, że nie chciała zaakceptować związku swojego najdroższego kuzyna z Astorią Greengrass, którą nienawidziła z całego serca. Była w stanie zrobić wszystko, by ten nieszczęśliwy Draco chociaż teraz, gdy jest dorosłym człowiekiem mógł zaznać odrobinę szczęścia. Wysłała Granger, by mógł spełnić swoje marzenia o byciu aurorem, a nie było to łatwe zadanie. Teraz wystarczyło pilnować, by Astoria nie skrzywdziła Dracona po ślubie, co było banalnie łatwe. Wystarczyło mieć na nią haka. Jeden fałszywy ruch i Greengrass wylatuje zostawiając Dracona w spokoju raz na zawsze pozostawiając mu swoją całą fortunę Greengrassów. A potem odnajdą prawdziwą kobietę jego życia.

Była w stanie poświęcić trzy lata swojego szczęścia u boku mężczyzny, którego kochała najbardziej na świecie po to, by uratować życie jednej z najważniejszej dusz w jej życiu, która właśnie spadała na dno. Lavinia wiedziała, że musi tej duszy pomóc się od tego dna odbić.


	7. Chapter 7

- Chodzi, Hermiona, chodzi – powiedziała Mea, kiedy dziewczyna niepewnie stanęła w drzwiach prowadzących do salonu. Była już odświeżona i przebrana w odpowiednie do tej temperatury ciuchy. – Ja z Haamid przedstawić ciebie moja rodzina – dodała uśmiechając się szeroko.

Hermiona niepewnie weszła do salonu za Meą. Westchnęła cicho, kiedy ujrzała pokój. Na środku stał wielki stół, przy którym siedziało około dziesięciu czarnych nastolatków wraz ze starszym mężczyzną, który z pewnością musiał być mężem Mei i ojcem Haamida – dziewczyna teraz wiedziała, po kim chłopak odziedziczył urodę. Lekko się zarumieniła widząc Haamida, który właśnie rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną siedzącą obok niego. Była bardzo ładna, co sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła się niezręcznie.

Chłopak odwrócił swój wzrok od rozmówczyni, uśmiechając się lekko do brązowowłosej.

- Jak ci się podoba pokój? – usłyszała jego pytanie, kiedy się nagle koło niej pojawił.

- Jest cudowny – Hermiona zaróżowiła się lekko. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego obecność Haamida działała na nią w ten sposób. Żaden chłopak, prócz Dracona Malfoya – ale z całkiem innych powodów – nie doprowadzał jej do takiego zachowania: nieśmiałość, zaróżowione policzki... Hermiono Granger, co się z tobą dzieje? pytała samą siebie.

- Cudowny? – zapytała Mea. – Robiliśmy go specjalnie dla ciebie, Hermiona. Lord Willmoor powiedzieć nam, co ty lubić – uśmiechnęła się w sposób typowy dla pani Weasley, ciepło i wzruszająco sprawiając, że Hermiona zatęskniła za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

- Hermiono, to jest nasz rodzina – powiedziała Mea. – To mój mąż Otieno – wskazała na mężczyznę, który trzymał teraz na kolanach małą dziewczynkę. – A to Ellen – dodała machając do małej dziewczynki. – Dalej jest Ikar, Lungile, Chamis, Hatim, Fatma i Omega – ostatnią była dziewczyna, która rozmawiała z Haamidem.

- Ja jestem Hermiona Granger – powiedziała brązowowłosa, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od drżenia pod wzrokiem Omegi. Murzynka nienawidziła jej, ale nie wiedziała za co. – Ja... Ja bardzo dziękuję, że zechcieliście się zgodzić, bym mogła u was zamieszkać na okres mojego uczęszczania do uniwer...

Przerwała w pół słowa, bo nagle poczuła, że coś sprawia, że unosiła się w powietrzu. Nie czuła podłogi pod stopami.

Tak właściwie to ona nic nie czuła!

- Yyy... – wydała z siebie niepewny dźwięk.

- Co się dzieje? – usłyszała zaskoczone głosy.

To nie było wcale zabawne. Nie wiedziała jak to się stało, że stała sobie w powietrzu niemalże dotykając głową sufitu.

- Fatma, przestań – syknęła Omega na tyle cicho, by nikt tego nie usłyszał. Hermiona jednak nie dała się zwieźć. Dziewczynka z pewnością miała ten wyskok zaplanowany – jej wzrok mówił wszystko.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywać – odwarknęła mała dziewczynka, po czym spojrzała na Hermionę z iskierkami w oczach.

Fatma była śliczną dziewczyną przypominającą z wyglądu matkę, czym wyróżniała się spośród wszystkich starszych, szczupłych sióstr. Młodsza od Fatmy była Ellen, ale Hermiona nie mogła sobie skupić uwagi na nikim innym niż Fatma.

Hermiona intuicyjnie wiedziała, że dziewczynka nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Wyglądała tak, jakby chciała ją sprawdzić, a zarazem pokazać, że polubiła ją od pierwszego wejrzenia. Brązowowłosa zastanawiała się, co zrobić, by zadowolić oczekiwania dziewczynki. Przekrzywiła głowę, po czym wypowiedziała niewerbalne zaklęcie, które kiedyś przypadkiem usłyszała od Snape'a i znikła pod poświatą czarnego dymu. Wszyscy wydali z siebie zduszone „och", a mała Fatma rozglądała się za Hermioną, która nagle postawiła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dziewczynka odwróciła się patrząc na nią zafascynowanym wzrokiem.

- Nauczysz mnie tego? – zapytała Fatma zdradzając swój stosunek do dziewczyny.

Omega prychnęła cicho, ale Hermiona nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Wiedziała, że jest zazdrosna o Haamida.

- Oczywiście – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niej ciepło. – Pod warunkiem, że nauczysz mnie unoszenia w powietrze.

Fatma pokiwała ochoczo głową, na co wszyscy – prócz Omegi – wybuchli śmiechem.

Hermiona wiedziała, że czekają ją ciężkie trzy lata w towarzystwie Omegi. Miała tu już jednak prawdziwą przyjaciółkę...

Harry wpatrywał się w Ginny, która pakowała swój kufer do Hogwartu. Chciał jej pomóc, ale nie wiedział, co ma robić. Najchętniej zamiast wkładać jej rzeczy, to by je wyciągnął. Nie chciał znowu zostawać całkiem sam.

- Harry, przestań – powiedziała nagle rudowłosa.

- Ale o co ci chodzi, Ginny? – zapytał zaskoczony.

- Doskonale wiesz, że najchętniej bym została z tobą, ale nie mogę. Muszę skończyć szkołę.

- Ja przecież nic nie powiedziałem.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, spoglądając mu w oczy.

- Kiedy Hermiona wyjechała wszystko było ok. Ron wyjechał na misję, a ty nie przyznałeś się, że jest ci ciężko, kiedy musisz zostać całkiem sam bez przyjaciół. Teraz jednak, Harry nie oszukasz mnie. Ja musze wyjechać, Hermiona tak szybko nie wróci, a z Ronem sam nie wiesz, co się dzieje.

- To nie tak...

- Ja wiem, że ty mu nie zazdrościsz, w końcu sam go wysłałeś, by się tak bardzo nie stresował po wyjeździe Hermiony – uśmiechnęła się do niego wesoło, ale po chwili ten uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. – Teraz ty zostaniesz sam i nie będziesz miał do kogo się odezwać, jak wrócisz do domu.

- Ginny, uspokój się… – zaczął cicho.

- Ty nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężko mi się jest pakować, kiedy wiem, że zostawiam cię samego.

- Czy ty trochę nie przesadzasz, Ginny? – Harry czuł, że powinien być w tej sytuacji wściekły, ale postawa rudowłosej tylko go bawiła. – Nie mam pięciu lat i poradzę sobie sam. Nie musi ci być przykro, że wyjeżdżasz.

Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który zazwyczaj należał do Hermiony, kiedy chciała przekazać niewerbalnie, że wie lepiej.

- Przestań mnie oszukiwać, Harry. Przecież to jest takie...

- Och, przymknij się – przerwał, by po chwili wpić się w jej usta.

Droga Julio!

Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko dobrze. Ostatnio nie miałam czasu do Ciebie napisać, gdyż musiałam zająć się moimi nowymi obowiązkami. Jak wiesz spędzam dużo czasu z afrykańskimi dziećmi. Są urocze! Pokochałam je całym sercem i nie mogę znieść tego, że wiele z nich nie ma szansy na przeżycie. Jedna z dziewczynek zmarła w chwili, kiedy weszłam za pierwszym razem do szpitala polowego. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak strasznie się czułam. Byłam pewna, że to moja wina, ale po kilku godzinach Mea – to kobieta, u której mieszkam – powiedziała mi, że Lyoy nie miała szansy na to, by przeżyć. Ponoć od kilku lat chorowała na jakąś chorobę genetyczną...

Dzisiaj byłam nad morzem razem z Fatmą – to dziewczynka, o której Ci pisałam w pierwszym liście. Pamiętasz? Fatma ma osiem lat i jest najwspanialszym dzieckiem, jakie znam. Myślę, że będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Wracając jednak do tematu, to był też z nami Haamid - brat Fatmy – ze swoją dziewczyną Omegą, która mieszka razem z rodziną, u której mieszkam. Nie darzy mnie zbytnią sympatią i pozwalam sobie sądzić, że jest o mnie zazdrosna. Nie powiem, żeby Haamid nie był przystojny, bo jest i – muszę ze wstydem przyznać – zauroczyłam się nim na początku. Teraz jednak jest już ok., a ja już bardzo za Wami wszystkim tęsknię (nie zdziw się, że mam tu też na myśli Rona, Harry'ego i Ginny).

Nad morzem było cudownie i razem z Fatmą nazbierałyśmy mnóstwo muszelek, z których zamierzamy zrobić biżuterię. Osobiście nie wierzę, by nam coś z tego wyszło, ale Fatma ma swoje różne dziwne sposoby na to, by z niczego zrobić coś. Uwierz mi ,jest niesamowita i musisz ją koniecznie poznać! Opowiadałam jej wiele o Tobie i ona także pragnie Cię poznać. Na razie pertraktuję z jej rodzicami, czy będę mogła ją zabrać na Święta do Londynu, ale oni nie są pewni, czy Fatma powinna jechać – wiesz, ona ma różne dziwne pomysły i jej rodzice boją się o bezpieczeństwo, ale nie Fatmy, tylko moje. Uważają, że mogę sobie nie dać sama z nią rady. Ja jednak sądzę, że między mną a Fatmą jest coś, czego nie ma między jakimkolwiek innym człowiekiem z tą małą dziewczynką. Mogę się przyznać szczerze: pokochałam ją jak własną młodszą siostrę.

Jestem tutaj już prawie trzy tygodnie i zapoznaję się z tutejszymi obyczajami i, bardzo dobrą, afrykańską kuchnią! Nigdy nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zjem takie rzeczy, które jedzą tutejsi mieszkańcy. Moim ulubionym daniem jest Mafe*. Jak wrócę do Londynu to Ci zrobię. Koniecznie musisz spróbować! Jestem pewna, że też Ci posmakuje – w końcu mamy podobne gusta.

Niedługo zacznie się ciężka praca. Haamid powiedział mi, że zacznie się mój etap kształcenia – chce, żebym zaczęła się uczyć afrykańskiego języka, a także innych rzeczy, które mogłyby się przydać w Europie. Szczerze mówią, nie wiem co miał na myśli, ale jestem pewna, że muszę się tego obawiać. A jak to będzie dla mnie za trudne, to jak ja sobie z tym poradzę? Przecież nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to, by coś mi się nie udało – tym bardziej, że Omega robi wszystko, by nic mi nie wychodziło. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi jest z tego powodu przykro...

Napisz mi, co u Ciebie, proszę. Codziennie myślę o każdym z Was i jest mi bardzo przykro, że nie mogę z Wami porozmawiać w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Nie wiem nawet, czy dalej jesteś z Blaise'em. To co ostatnio mi napisałaś sprawiło, że przez kilka dni nie mogłam się na niczym skupić. Mogłabyś mi coś więcej napisać na temat tego, co się wydarzyło między Tobą a Blaise'em. Z tego, co zrozumiałam to pokłóciliście się, ale nie wiem o co. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że już wszystko dobrze i, że jesteś szczęśliwa.

Bardzo za Tobą tęsknię. Niedługo znów napiszę

Całuję

Hermiona

Czytała ten list już piąty raz zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

U Hermiony wszystko było dobrze. Cieszyła się z tego powodu, ale to co u niej działo się ostatnio było tak dziwne, że nie mogła tego pojąć.

To wszystko przez to, że zobaczyła coś dziwnego, co sprawiło, że nie była pewna tego, co czuje do Bleise'a.

To wszystko się stało kilka dni temu, ale pamiętała to doskonale.

Nie chciała do tego jednak wracać. Nie miała siły myśleć o tym, co zobaczyła. Nie chciała też zawracać Hermionie głowy tak błahymi sprawami, jak przywidzenia. Przecież mogła mieć omamy. Każdy człowiek je ma. Dlaczego nie miałaby ich mieć właśnie ona, Julia Parker?

Chwyciła za kartkę papieru i swoje wieczne pióro, po czym zaczęła pisać odpowiedź swojej przyjaciółce. Spojrzała na zdjęcie swoje i Bleise'a, które stało w ramce na jej biurku. Byli tacy szczęśliwi… A ona nie zamierzała tego zmieniać. Nie teraz, kiedy znów wszystko jest ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim naprawdę była?

Nie wiedziała, czy życie ma jakikolwiek sens. Wielokrotnie w przeszłości powtarzała sobie, że życie jest cudowne i zgodne ze wszystkim, o czym mówi nauka. Panowała niesamowita, niemalże nierealna harmonia. Czy kiedykolwiek miała powód zwątpić w idealność jej świata?

Nigdy.

Patrzyła w swoje odbicie w lustrze chcąc zrozumieć to wszystko. Podniosła lewą rękę chcąc sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Wyglądała całkiem normalnie: ten sam kolor skóry co zawsze, te same rysy dłoni, pięknie obcięte paznokcie... Wszystko było takie same, a jednak całkowicie inne. Nie wiedziała tylko co.

Wykonała ruch nadgarstkiem, ale nic się nie stało. Jak to możliwe? Przecież powinno się coś stać! Sama widziała, że dzięki temu gestowi działo się coś dziwnego.

Nie wyglądała ostatnio za dobrze: blada cera, podkrążone oczy po nieprzespanych nocach... Brak apetytu i ochoty na cokolwiek. Nie miała czasu jeść. Musiała za wszelką cenę się dowiedzieć, co się wokół niej działo. Jej życie się zmieniło od kiedy on się pojawił w nim pojawił. Była z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa – był jej jedyną miłością. Mimo wszystko nie wybaczyłaby mu, gdyby ją okłamał. A z pewnością to robił.

Wystarczy sobie przypomnieć to, co zrobił, kiedy myślał, że ona nie patrzy...

- Gotowa? – zapytał Haamid, kiedy Hermiona ubrana w eleganckie ubranie stała z Fatmą w salonie czekając na najstarszego brata dziewczynki, z którym miała wybrać się na uniwersytet.

Był pierwszy września. Pogoda nie zmieniała się już od wielu dni: ciągle świeciło słońce, ale Hermiona zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do codziennych upałów, które sprawiły, że jej skóra przybrała nieco ciemniejszą barwę. Opalenizna dodawała dziewczynie tylko uroku. Gdyby teraz mnie zobaczył Ron, powtarzała sobie w myśli każdego ranka, kiedy stała przed lustrem. Zawsze uśmiechała się do siebie promiennie wyobrażając sobie, że jej chłopak stoi obok i adoruje ją swoim spojrzeniem. Żałowała, że nie może go zobaczyć.

To samo tyczyło się jej przyjaciół. Bardzo za nimi tęskniła. Pisała do nich codziennie listy, które wysyłała przez sowę, którą dostała w prezencie od Mei i całej rodziny. Tylko ze względu na Julię korzystała z mugolskiej poczty – najbliższa znajdowała się pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od nowego miejsca zamieszkania dziewczyny. Nie przejmowała się tym – miała powód, by móc się teleportować do dużego miasta.

Hermiona spojrzała na swoją małą przyjaciółkę, która uśmiechała się do niej zachęcająco. Obie wiedziały, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

- Gotowa – odpowiedziała dziarskim tonem, który tak bardzo kojarzył jej się z czasami szkolnymi w Hogwarcie. Zawsze go używała podczas przekonywania Harry'ego i Rona do nauki. Teraz brakowało jej ich...

- To super! – Haamid wyszczerzył do niej zęby. – Poczekamy jeszcze na Omegę i teleportujemy się do szkółki.

W ciągu tych kilku tygodni spędzonych w Afryce Hermiona zdążyła się dowiedzieć wielu rzeczy o swojej nowej szkole. Haamid był starszy od niej o dwa lata, więc w tym roku szedł na trzeci rok, a Omega, która na nieszczęście Hermiony była w jej wieku, wybierała się na ten sam kierunek co Hermiona – eliksiry.

Brązowowłosa, która już w Hogwarcie wiedziała, że chce robić coś dobrego dla ludzi – w końcu w piątej klasie założyła WESZ – doszła do wniosku, że po skończeniu eliksirów będzie mogła wynaleźć nowe eliksiry, które mogłyby pomóc w uzdrawianiu ludzi. Jej największym marzeniem było stworzenie eliksiru, który sprawiłby, że najstarszy brat Rona, Bill mógłby wyleczyć swoją twarz i wilkołacze skłonności do jedzenia surowego mięsa.

Dziewczyna nie chciała się przyznać sama przed sobą, że podjęła się eliksirów ze względu na uczczenie pamięci profesora Snape'a, który był jej autorytetem i wzorem do naśladowania w dziedzinie eliksirów. Hermiona w tajemnicy przed swoimi przyjaciółmi ważyła różne eliksiry, o których wspominał Snape'a, a były niedozwolone. Gdyby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział doniósłby profesorowi, który mógłby zawiesić ją w prawach ucznia za tak poważne wykroczenia.

Fatma patrzyła w oczy Hermiony chcąc coś z nich odczytać, jednak nic w nich nie ujrzała. Widziała jedynie mgłę wspomnień, która odebrała wzrok jej przyjaciółce. Była taka inna niż Omega – potrafiła ją zrozumieć. Bardzo chciała, by była z nią na zawsze, ale to było niemożliwe. Jedynym sposobem byłby ślub z Haamidem, ale przecież on bardzo kochał Omegę i nigdy jej by nie zostawił. Hermiona zaś z pewnością miała kogoś innego. Fatma, mimo swojego młodego wieku wiedziała o tym.

- Możemy iść – powiedział Haamid, kiedy usłyszeli jak Omega schodzi po schodach.

Hermiona, tak jak i Fatma myślały dostaną zawału serca, kiedy ujrzały Omegę: była ubrana w piękną żółtą i, co zauważyła Hermiona ze smakiem, krótką sukienkę i głębokim dekoltem, uwydatniającym jej biust. Brązowowłosa zastanawiała się przez chwilkę, czy ona nie ubrała się zbyt oficjalnie na rozpoczęcie semestru, ale po chwili doszła do wniosku, że nie. Była zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu i nie zamierzała się przebierać, jak Pansy Parkinson, która miała podobny styl zachowania i ubierania się jak Omega. Czasem się zastanawiała, czy dziewczyna Haamida nie jest czasem ślizgonką, która popija sobie eliksir wielosokowy.

- Omego, pięknie wyglądasz, ale czy ty naprawdę nie miałaś nic innego do ubrania? – zapytał chłopak całując dziewczynę w usta.

Hermiona dyskretnie się odwróciła w stronę Fatmy, która patrzyła na całującą się parę z niesmakiem. Jej wzrok mówił, że nie darzy sympatią murzynki.

- Możemy już iść? – zapytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem Hermiona, którego mógłby jej pogratulować Snape, kiedy po kilku minutach usta Omegi nieco spuchły.

Fatma uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony, a następnie życzyła jej powodzenia w nowej szkole. Wiedziała, że będzie je potrzebne: Omega potrafiła ludziom uprzykrzać życie. I Hermiona z pewnością miała należeć do grupy tych osób.

Uwielbiał to robić w ukryciu przed całym światem.

Siedział w wielkim pokoju znajdującym się pod ziemią w posiadłości Malfoy Manor, gdzie nie musiał kryć się ze swoją pasją. Mógł robić to co każdy człowiek, który miał właśnie taki talent jak on. Kochał to.

Usłyszał swoje imię.

Tak, to z pewnością Astoria, która przyszła się pożegnać przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu.

Trzeba iść.

Zbliżał się wieczór, kiedy Draco Malfoy stanął przed domem Harry'ego Pottera, który w ostatnim czasie dość często odwiedzał. Wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć z tego, co się działo, kiedy żegnał się z Astorią. Ten wybuch rozpaczy z powodu rozłąki ze strony dziewczyny był... no cóż... niezbyt miłym doświadczeniem. Przecież normalni ludzie chyba nie płaczą z powodu wyjazdu do szkoły, prawda?

Może tylko Astoria z Parkinson.

Draco zaśmiał się do siebie na samą myśl o tym, co zrobi Parkinson, kiedy dowie się o jego ślubie z Astorią. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że to właśnie panna Greengrass jest mu _pisana._

Zapukał do drzwi swojego przyszłego szefa. Chwilę potem siedzieli razem w salonie Pottera popijając Ognistą Whisky.

- Rozmawiałem z ministrem w twojej sprawie – zaczął Potter, kiedy zaczęli pić drugą szklaneczkę.

Draco niepewnie spojrzał na swojego dalekiego kuzyna.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – westchnął Potter, dolewając sobie różdżką nową porcję. – Na początku było trudno. Wiesz, to co ostatnio zrobiła Hermiona, nie było fajne i ja rozumiem, że to mogło cię dotknąć, ale ty też się wcale nie starałeś o to, by ją przekonać do siebie...

Draco prychnął pogardliwie mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, ale przestał widząc minę Pottera.

- Przestań, Potter – warknął. – Starałem się jej nie nazywać szlamą w ostatnim czasie. Co zrobię, że uczepiła się tych wcześniejszych przedrzeźnień? Za wszelką cenę chciała mi uprzykrzyć życie.

- Ja tam ją rozumiem – Harry wypił haustem kolejną szklaneczkę. – Tak szczerze mówiąc, to gdyby nie to, że... no sam wiesz co, to pewnie zrobiłbym to samo.

Święty Potter, zawsze po stronie swoich przyjaciół, pomyślał wrednie Draco.

- A wracając do tematu, to co z tym ministrem? – zmienił temat. Nie chciał rozmawiać o Granger. Nie teraz, kiedy przeżył szok reakcją Astorii na tą rozłąkę...

- Było ciężko. Kilka godzin próbowałem go przekonać, że między tobą a Hermiona jest wszystko w porządku. Trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, więc... – niepewnie spojrzał na blondyna. – Wymyśliłem więc bardzo prawdopodobną historyjkę, w którą uwierzył – Draco nie był pewny co o tym myśleć, bo uśmiech Pottera, który pojawił się na jego twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego.

- Co mu powiedziałeś? – zapytał spokojnym tonem.

Nie było dobrze. Spokojny ton Dracona zapowiadał bowiem ciszę przed burzą.

- Jak bardzo zależy ci na byciu aurorem? – zapytał nagle Harry.

- Bardzo, debilu! Gdyby nie to, to myslisz, że siedziałbym u ciebie w domu i pił z tobą whisky, która, swoją drogą jutro sprawi, że znajdę się w szpitalu, bo Lavinia wszczepiła mi wszywkę.

Potter spojrzał na niego jak na dziwoląga.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz mi wmówić, Malfoy, że twoja kuzynka ucieka do wynalazków mugoli? Przecież to dla ciebie hańba – dodał próbując opanować śmiech.

- Bardzo zabawne, Potter. To nie jest zwykła wszywka, taka jak u mugoli. Ona jest magiczna, ale ktoś o takiej małej pojemności mózgu jak ty może tego nie wiedzieć – dodał z pogardą.

- Nie zapominaj, Malfoy, że jesteś w moim domu – odwarknął Potter.

- Już, uspokój się. Lepiej mi powiedz, co to za historyjkę zmyśliłeś.

Potter uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Powiedziałem ministrowi, że przyczyną tych kłótni i wyzwisk było, i jest to, że wy po prostu jesteście w sobie zakochani, ale żadne z was nie chce się do tego przyznać. Te wyzwiska to takie, jak to się mówi u mugoli, końskie zaloty.

Draco przez chwilę siedział w miejscu i wyglądał, jakby dostał Drętwotą. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić, ani tym bardziej nic powiedzieć. W głowie miał pełno różnych myśli.

Nie było za dobrze. Harry wiedział, ze przegiął, ale to był jedyny sposób, by przekonać ministra do tego, by przyjął Dracona na kurs aurorów. Teraz jednak był skazany na złość i gniew swojego kuzyna.

Nie bał się tego, dopóki nie zobaczył różdżki Dracona niebezpiecznie wymierzonej w jego stronę. Zapowiadał się pojedynek.

Pojedynek o życie, gdzie szansę na wygraną w nim miałby Harry, gdyby nie to, że Draco znał wiele zaklęć czarnomagicznych.

Wiedział, że jest w kropce. Teraz mógł się modlić o to, by Draco szybko opanował nerwy i nie walnął w niego Avadą. Drugi raz by tego nie przeżył.


	9. Chapter 9

- Malfoy, daj spokój – mówił do niego Potter, ale on czuł, że nie docierają do niego te słowa.

Gniew. Totalny gniew to było to, co teraz nim emanowało. Chciał go zabić, patrzyć jak kona na jego oczach. Chciał słyszeć, jak będzie go błagać o śmierć.

Próbował się uspokoić mimo, że to pragnienie wypełniało go od stóp do głowy. Wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw musi zostać aurorem – to był jego cel. Żadna historyjka na temat Dracona Malfoya podkochującego się w Hermionie szlamie Wiem-To-Wszystko Granger tego nie zniszczy. Jego plan był genialny, więc warto było dla niego przeżyć takie upokorzenie.

Tylko mały Cruciatus, pomyślał Draco, napinając mięśnie prawej ręki, która miała pokierować różdżką...

Nie, Draco – mówił mu głosik w jego głowie. Nie możesz dać się sprowokować. Chyba nie chcesz pokazać, że jesteś aż TAK słaby – usłyszał swoje własne szydercze myśli.

Wszystko można było powiedzieć o Draconie Malfoyu. Nawet to, że był kobieciarzem, dupkiem, samouwielbiającym się arystokratą... Ale nikt nie miał prawa mówić tego, że był słaby bądź tchórzliwy! Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł, jak ktoś wylewa na niego kubeł zimnej wody.

Patrzył z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy na Pottera. Jego przerażona mina prawiła, że ego Dracona zostało połechtane – bał się go. Wspaniały Harry Chłopiec, Który Zabił Voldemorta Potter bał się go. MA jednak pomimo wszystko musiał całą sytuację obrócić teraz w żart.

- Ha, ha, ha, Potter! – wybuchnął śmiechem. – Twoja mina jest bezbłędna! – dodał śmiejąc się chowając różdżkę za pazuchę.

Na policzkach Pottera pojawił się rumieniec oznaczający zażenowanie. Draco zatriumfował w duchu.

- Och, Potter, Potter – dodał swoim popularnym ironicznym tonem, którym nie pogardziłby nawet Sanpe. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że ja ci coś zrobię tylko dlatego, że nagadałeś ministrowi jakąś bujdę o podrywaniu Granger – prychnął cicho. – Oczywiście uwierzył ci, prawda?

Musiał grać obojętnego, choć czuł, że złość go nadal nie opuszcza. Za bardzo mu zależało na tym by zostać aurorem.

By spełnić swój plan.

I ze smakiem patrzyć jak morduje Granger.

- No tak. Myślisz, że JA bym OKŁAMAŁ na twoją korzyść ministra? – dodał ze szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Masz wobec mnie dług Malfoy. Wiesz o tym.

Kurwa, pomyślał Malfoy w duchu. Miał nadzieję, że Potter odpuści sobie takie ceregiele. Nie mógłby choć raz zrobić coś dla niego bezinteresownie? Przecież był pupilkiem Dumbledore'a! Czy on ich nie uczył czegoś takiego jak „zło dobrem odpłacaj?" Albo coś w ten deseń...

- Uwierz mi, naprawdę nie chcę teraz wiedzieć, co to będzie za dług. A tak wracając do tematu – dodał nalewając sobie do szklaneczki wyczarowaną przez siebie butelkę Płynnej Lombogi, potocznie zwanego sokiem z kiwi, jagód i niskoprocentowego Martini – albo minister jest idiotą, albo ty mówiłeś to wszystko w bardzo przekonujący sposób. Chociaż ja bym ci nie uwierzył.

- Zapewniam cię, że byłbyś w stanie uwierzyć - zaśmiał się Potter.

Ale Draco nie chciał nic na ten temat wiedzieć. Przyjdzie jeszcze na to czas, ale nie dzisiaj. Mieli jeszcze parę butelek do wypicia.

Bum. !

Tak, to z pewnością ktoś trzasnął drzwiami.

Ale czy nie mógłby robić tego nieco ciszej? Czy nikt nie pomyśli, że Dracona Malfoya może boleć głowa?

I ręka, która już swoją drogą totalnie spuchła tak, że nie miał nawet siły jej podnieść. Była taka ciężka i bolała...

Ale o tym pomyśli jutro. Teraz to tylko ona chce spać.

Spać, spać, spać...

- No kurwa! – krzyknął, kiedy ktoś zerwał z niego kołdrę. Taką cieplutką magiczną kołdrę, którą dostał od cioci Bellatrix na piętnaste urodziny. To było zaraz po tym, jak uciekła z Azkabanu. Pod nią zawsze było ciepło, ale jak ją się nagle ściągało to temperatura spadała o jakieś dwadzieścia siedem stopni w dół. Jeśli chodziło o rzeczy typu kołderki, to ciocia Bellatrix była najlepsza – robiła je w wolnym czasie, kiedy siedziała i nudziła się w Azkabanie. Nikt nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę otworzyła wielką sieć wytwarzającą takie kołderki i inne gadżety upiększające dom, takie jak: meble, ręczniki... Tuż przed Wielką Bitwą stworzyła doskonały proszek do prania dla skrzatów, który osiągnął sukces na rynku amerykańskim i australijskim. Oczywiście, Czarny Pan o niczym nie wiedział. Gdyby się wydało, to wymordowałby wszystkich śmierciożerców, a tak, to wszyscy żyli w, ogólnie zwanym spokoju. Bella mogła rozwijać swoje zainteresowania, a Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Było Wymawiać planował sobie wojnę, którą ostatecznie przegrał z Potterem. Szkoda tylko, że Bella nie zdążyła się wycofać z bitwy, by teleportować się na prezentację proszku do Strasbourga, która odbywała się – ku jej nieszczęściu – w tym samym dniu co bitwa, zanim pani Weasley nie strzeliła w nią Avadą. Zresztą, miała do tego całkowite prawo – w końcu straciła swojego syna... Interesem Belli zajęła się więc – jak to przystało na dziedziczkę – Lavinia.

To właśnie ona stała nad Draconem ze wściekłą miną na twarzy.

- Oddawaj moją kołderkę od cioci Belli – warknął szeptem nie robiąc na blondynce żadnego wrażenia.

- Och, czyżby Draco się obudził?! – mówiła głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Miał ochotę zatkać sobie uszy, ale nie miał siły podnieść prawej ręki – tej oznaczonej wszywką.

- Dracusia boli rączka? – zapytała ze słodkim głosem Lavinia, która w tym momencie przypominała Draconowi profesor Umbridge, która wykładała Obronę Przed Czarną Magią na piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Draco uważał, że była wredną suką – to, co robiła w stosunku do gryfonów może i na początku było zabawne, ale z czasem zrozumiał, że ropucha tak naprawdę była niezłą żmiją.

- Lavinio, czy mogłabyś oddać mi moją kołdrę i wyjść z pokoju? – zapytał szeptem.

- Ale dlaczego Draco?! – wydarła się na całe gardło. – Przecież mieliśmy iść do Greengrassów ustalić parę rzeczy związanych ze ślubem! Chyba nie chcesz, by się na ciebie obrazili, tym bardziej, że wczoraj tak chłodno potraktowałeś ich Astorię?!

- Zamknij się, Saint-Lestrange – warknął chwytając się lewą ręką za głowę. – Gdzie jest moja różdżka? – dodał nieco spokojniej.

- Leży na biurku – odpowiedział zbita z tropu. – A po co ci?

- Muszę wstać, ciołku – warknął.

Lavinia podała mu różdżkę do lewej ręki.

- Co ty mi, kurwa zrobiłaś z tą ręką? – szepnął, kiedy spojrzał na swoją rękę. Wyglądała jak noga słonia – tak samo tęga, tak samo szeroka. A palce...

- KURWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lavinia patrzyła na Dracona ze zmieszaniem.

- JA PIERDOLĘ, COS TY, DO KURWY NĘDZY ZROBIŁA?!

- Ciszej Draco, bo przecież cię głowa boli – odpowiedziała szeptem. – Zaraz przyniosę ci eliksir z kałamarnicy gąbczastej, mama mówiła, że jest najlepszy na kaca...

- SAINT-LESTRANGE! COŚ TY MI ZROBIŁA Z RĘKĄ?! NAPRAW TO W TEJ CHWILI!

Lavinia wyglądała jakby zobaczyła trupa. Z drżącymi rękami podeszła do Dracona, mrucząc jakieś zaklęcia. Nic to jednak nie pomagało.

- Lestrange – warknął ostrzegawczo.

Lavinia czuła, że czeka ją śmierć. Znała za dobrze Dracona – wiedziała, że jak wpadnie w gniew, to trudno jest go ugasić. A tak właśnie było teraz: Draco wyglądał tak, jakby chciał zabić Lavinie gołymi – a w zasadzie gołą lewą ręką, bo prawa była w końcu wielkości słonia, ale załóżmy, że to taka metafora – rękami.

- No już, Saint-Lestrange. Dlaczego nic się nie dzieje? – zapytał opanowując swój ton i próbując być miłym dla swojej kuzynki.

Lavinia głośno przełknęła ślinę.

- Przepraszam Draco, ale to nie pomaga...

- Co? – zapytał głuchym tonem. – Nie rozumiem...

- Draco, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Naprawdę mi bardzo przykro. Przepraszam, przepraszam...

Nie słuchał jej. To był koniec.


	10. Chapter 10

Uniwersytet wcale nie przypominał Hermionie Hogwartu. Wręcz przeciwnie: gdyby Hermiona zobaczył budynek nie wiedząc, że jest to uniwersytet, w życiu by nie wpadła na pomysł, że to właśnie tutaj szkolą się najzdolniejsi uczniowie świata! Brązowowłosa dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że życie lubi płatać ludziom figle i niespodzianki.

Uniwersytet tak naprawdę nie był jednym budynkiem. Było to kilka budynków, które przypominały dwupiętrowe beżowe bloki, z tą różnicą, że w normalnych blokach się mieszkało, a tutaj się uczyło. Na każdym z budynków znajdował się napis w trzech językach: po angielsku, francusku oraz po niemiecku, który oznajmiał jaki wydział obejmował dany budynek. Hermiona szybko się zorientowała, jak działa system nauczania takiego uniwersytetu: nie chciano narazić uczelni na zlokalizowanie jej przez Voldemorta w czasie jego panowania. Teraz jednak nie było to potrzebne. Zapytała o to Haamida.

- Masz rację, Hermiono – przyznał chłopak. – Voldemorta teraz nie ma i w zasadzie nie trzeba się już ukrywać, ale uniwersytet nie jest chroniony tak jak inne szkoły magii przed mugolami. Oni doskonale wiedzą o tym miejscu i są przekonani, że to tutaj uczymy małe dzieci mugoli. Oczywiście nikt nie zaprzecza tym pogłoskom, ponieważ rzeczywiście uczymy ich w tamtym budynku – wskazał największy ze wszystkich znajdujący się jakieś pięćset metrów od nich, jak ustaliła na „oko" Hermiona. – Nie wiedzą jednak, że tam się kształcą młodzi czarodzieje, a nie mugole. Ale lepiej, żeby żyli w niewiedzy – wyszczerzył się do brązowowłosej.

- A co ze zwykłymi dziećmi? Pomagacie im jakoś, tak jak Mea tworząc jakieś ośrodki, czy też całkowicie skazujecie ich na wyginięcie? – zapytała z wyrzutem dziewczyna przypominając sobie oczy dzieci, które patrzyły na nią z uwielbieniem, kiedy do nich przychodziła z Fatmą. Poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, że większość czarodziei nie dba o to, by zatroszczyć się o te małe niewinne i biedne istotki.

Omega spojrzała oburzona na Hermionę.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, białasko? Myślisz, że my jesteśmy takimi ludobójcami jak wy?! Otóż nie! My dbamy o nasze dzieci bez względu na to jakiej są krwi, ale ty nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć...

- Omega, uspokój się... – przerwał jej Haamid, ale dziewczyna nie zamierzała go słuchać.

- Jesteś szlamą i nie potrafisz zrozumieć tego, że krew nie ma tutaj znaczenia? My w przeciwieństwie do was robimy wszystko, by czarodziei było jak najwięcej, dlatego mieszamy się, byle tylko było nas było wiele, bo jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to cała nasza rasa wyginie! Ale ty tego nie rozumiesz, bo traktujesz nas jak jakiś dzikusów, rasistko!

Hermiona czuła się tak, jakby dostała w twarz. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie nazwał jej białaską i rasistką. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że jakoś dotknęła ją przemowa Omegi, która za wszelką cenę próbowała dopiec Hermionie na każdym kroku. Spojrzała na Haamida całkowicie ignorując jego dziewczynę.

- To co z tymi dziećmi? – zapytała go oczekując jego odpowiedzi.

- To jest trochę tak, jak powiedziała Omega – spojrzał wściekłym wzrokiem na swoją dziewczynę, ale nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Hermionie. – Czarodzieje wiążą się z mugolami po to, by jak najbardziej wymieszać naszą rasę po to, by rodziło się jak najwięcej dzieci czarodziejskiej krwi. Poza tym wielu uczniów po skończeniu szkoły pomaga misjonarzom z innych krajów w nauczaniu dzieci mugoli, zanim zdecydują się na konkretny zawód, a potem na założenie własnej rodziny. Zazwyczaj mężczyźni wybierają sobie żony pomiędzy dziewczynkami, którymi się zajmują po szkole. A inni szukają gdzieś indziej... Ale zobacz, moja mama na przykład do dzisiaj zajmuje się tymi dziećmi, zresztą wiesz już coś na ten temat.

Hermiona spojrzała na Haamida jak na wariata.

- Wybierają żony pomiędzy dziewczynkami? – zapytała tępo.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- No tak... O nie! Nie, nie, nie! Hermiono, nie myśl, że to są pedofile! To nie miało tak zabrzmieć. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Brązowowłosa zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

- Chodzi mi o to, że... Och, Omego, pomóż mi jej to wytłumaczyć – spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na swoją dziewczynę.

- Muszę? – zapytała patrząc z pogardą na Hermionę. – Niby taka mądra, a nie rozumie takiego banału – dodała ironicznie. – Jak wiesz, różnica wiekowa pomiędzy czarodziejami jest inna niż między mugolami. Czarodzieje żyją o wiele dłużej, więc wolniej się starzeją. Dlatego, na przykład dwadzieścia lat różnicy pomiędzy partnerami czarodziejów to taka różnica jak miedzy mugolami około pięciu lat, czaisz? Dlatego Haamid mówiąc dziewczynki miał na myśli to, że podczas uzyskania wykształcenia w ciągu kilku lat te dziewczynki dorastają i stają się kobietami. Poza tym, średni wiek młodej mężatki w Afryce to dwanaście lat, nie wiesz o tym? – dodała sarkastycznie.

- Wiem – warknęła Hermiona. – Po prostu trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić.

- Nie dziwię ci się – odpowiedziała złośliwie Omega. – Trudno jest uwierzyć w to, że takie małe dziewczynki mają już mężów, a ciebie nadal nikt nie chce.

- Omaga! – zawołał oburzony Haamid. – Jak możesz?!

- Szkoda, że muszę cię zaskoczyć, bo wiesz, jest taki ktoś, kto mnie kocha ponad wszystko – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Tak samo jak ja kocham jego. Możemy już iść Haamid? Chciałabym się nie spóźnić pierwszego dnia do szkoły – nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopaka ruszyła w stronę budynku, na którym widniał napis: ELIKSIRY, UZDROWICIELSTWO.

Dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi budynku, po czym weszła do wielkiego gmachu, w którym znajdowało się wielu młodych ludzi. Zaskoczona tak wielkim korytarzem zatrzymała się w drzwiach nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Przez chwilę przyglądała się wszystkim młodym studentom z całego świata (ujrzała już grupę Japończyków i Wietnamczyków) i poczuła, że panikuje. A co jeśli ją wyrzucą? A co, jeśli nie da sobie rady? Może Ron miał rację, że zbyt szybko podjęłam decyzję? Te i inne pytania zaczęły dręczyć Hermionę i gdyby nie interwencja Omegi, która ją popchnęła, by zrobiła przejście, to z pewnością zemdlałaby z przerażenia.

- Co tak stoisz? – warknęła murzynka do Hermiony. – Lepiej idź do sekretariatu po plan lekcji, bo się spóźnimy.

Brązowowłosa na samą myśl o tym, że ma chodzić na zajęcia z Omegą dostała totalnego kopa. Przecież nie może być gorsza od tej wrednej szumowiny. Nie znała gorszej osoby od niej.

STOP.

Znała pewnego blondyna.

Ruszyła w stronę sekretariatu, który znajdował się obok schodów. Zapukała cicho do drzwi, a gdy usłyszała „Wejść!" otworzyła je i weszła do małego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się tylko starsza sekretarka o bardzo miłym wyrazie twarzy. Ku szczęściu Hermiony była to biała kobieta o niebieskich oczach, która wyglądała tak, jakby jej życie zależało od tego czy się uśmiechnie, czy też nie. Brązowowłosa znała ten wyraz twarzy – sama często go przybierała, kiedy miała problemy. Starsza pani jednak nie wyglądała na osobę, która miałaby jakiekolwiek problemy.

- Panna Granger! – zawołała kobieta z brytyjskim akcentem, co sprawiło, że Hermiona poczuła się jak w domu. – Bardzo miło mi panią poznać. Jestem Arletta Davis – podała dziewczynie rękę, którą gryfonka uścisnęła z uśmiechem. – Tak bardzo chciałam panią poznać. Wiele o pani słyszałam. Minerwa tyle mi o pani opowiadała.

- Profesor McGonagall? – zapytała Hermiona. – Zna ją pani?

- Oczywiście – dodała starsza pani śmiejąc się perliście. – To moja siostra.

Hermiona otworzyła usta z wrażenia. Wydawało jej się, że ktoś walnął ją cegłą.

McGonagall ma siostrę? To nie możliwe.

- Nie wiedziałam – odpowiedziała cicho. – Mi też bardzo miło panią poznać, pani Davis.

- Och, jaka tam znowu pani! – machnęła ręką. – Nie jestem Minerwą, więc nie trzeba się do mnie zwracać per pani. Po prostu Arletta – uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony wskazując jej fotel naprzeciwko siebie.

- Hermiona – odpowiedziała tym samym siadając w wygodnym fotelu.

Arletta przez kilka chwil szukała coś w swoich teczkach, by po chwili wyciągnąć jedną z nich. Dziewczyna dostrzegła wygrawerowane na niej swoje dane. Arletta otworzyła ją czegoś szukając, a Hermiona miała czas na to, by się przyjrzeć pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowały.

Ściany pokoju miały barwę czerwieni i złota, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że Arletta, podobnie jak profesor McGonagall należała do Gryffindoru i wcale się tego nie bała ukazać. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie swojego Domu Lwa. W jednym z kątów była wielka szafa, w której znajdowały się jakieś papiery, a na biurku znajdował się – co zdziwiło bardzo Hermionę – mugolski komputer. Dziewczyna jednak nie chciała przerywać Arlecie w pracy, więc dalej oceniała pomieszczenie.

Sufit był zaczarowany i przypominał swoją barwą niebo. Podłoga zaś była, co dopiero zauważyła Hermiona, świeżą zieloną trawą, którą bardzo trudno spotkać w Afryce! Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy jest prawdziwa, więc schyliła się, by ją dotknąć. Bardzo ucieszyła się czując pod palcami swojej ręki, że trawa nie była ani sztuczna, ani zaczarowana.

- Ta trawa jest prawdziwa! – zawołała Hermiona do Arletty, która wybuchła cichym chichotem.

- Owszem – odpowiedziała. – Profesor Dumbledore dał mi nasiona tej trawy w prezencie na moje siedemnaste urodziny. Od zawsze wiedział, co i gdzie będę robiła w swoim życiu. W końcu nie mogłam się równać z Minerwą – dodała znów chichocząc.

Hermiona spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Arlettę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej niczym zły chochlik.

- Minerwa, moja droga jest doskonała w transmutacji – powiedziała rozglądając się konspiracyjnie. – jej marzeniem od zawsze było zostanie wykładowcą tutaj, ale Albus, to znaczy profesor Dumbledore przekonał ją, by została w Hogwarcie. W końcu nikt nie mógł się z nią równać.

- Dlaczego?

- Minerwa, moja droga Hermiono nie mogła wykładać transmutacji na tej uczelni z dwóch różnych powodów. Po pierwsze dlatego, że była potrzebna w Hogwarcie. Wtedy jeszcze Sam-Wiesz-Kto...

- Voldemort – wtrąciła Hermiona.

- ... tak... był u szczytu swoich zdolności magicznych i była potrzebna do obrony Hogwartu w razie potrzeby. Po drugie, Albus był zazdrosny.

- Profesor Dumbledore był zazdrosny o profesor McGonagall?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona zatykając równocześnie sobie usta. – Przecież to niemożliwe – dodała cicho. – Przecież, gdyby on ją kochał, lub cokolwiek do niej czuł, to przecież byliby razem, prawda?

Arletta zachichotała ponownie.

- No właśnie, Hermiono. Jak mówiłam nikt nie może się równać z Minerwą. Nawet sam Albus Dumbledore! Otóż Albus był o nią zazdrosny, owszem, ale nie w tym sensie co myślisz. Minerwa w czasach młodości była bardzo piękną i inteligentną kobietą.

- Do dzisiaj jest!

- Miała wtedy bardzo wielu adoratorów, w tym Dominika Kasprowicza, najzdolniejszego ucznia polskiej szkoły magii Wieśniakownia*. Był o trzy lata starszy od Minerwy, ale dzięki temu, że zdał wszystkie OWUTEMY wybitnie dostał możliwość uczęszczania – tak jak ty, swoją drogą – na tą uczelnię. Po dwóch latach w przyśpieszonym tempie zrobił studia na wydziale Eliksirów i został wykładowcą. Rok później Minerwa rozpoczęła naukę na wydziale transmutacji, gdzie miała dodatkowe eliksiry właśnie z profesorem Kasprowiczem. Po jakimś czasie miedzy nimi powstało uczucie, które było niedopuszczalne na uczelni – związek między profesorem i studentką. Swoją drogą to bardzo nieetyczne, ale bardzo podniecające, nie sadzisz?** Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale Kasprowicz był dobrym przyjacielem Dumbledore'a, więc zwierzył mu się ze swoich uczuć do Minerwy. Nie wiedział jednak, że Albus darzył go czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią i myślał, że Kasprowicz odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Niestety tak się nie stało. Obiecał dotrzymać obietnicy Kasprowiczowi, że nie zdradzi jego tajemnicy, ale przecież niczego nie obiecywał Minerwie. Zaszantażował ją, musisz mi wybaczyć Hermiono, ale Albus miał siłę manipulacji, a w zasadzie zamanipulował ją tak, że postanowiła przyjąć posadę w Hogwarcie zamiast na uczelni zostawiając miłość swojego życia. Dzięki temu załamany Kasprowicz po porzuceniu przez Minerwę związał się z Albusem.

Hermiona patrzyła na Arlettę z rozdziawioną buzią.

- Profesor Dumbledore było homoseksualistą? – zapytała szeptem.

- Był biseksualistą, kochanie, a to duża różnica. Naprawdę o tym nie wiedziałaś? – zapytała zszokowana. – Przecież każdy o tym wie! Przecież każdy zna jego historię z Grindelwaldem!

- Na gacie Marlina – powiedziała do siebie Hermiona. – Ale jaja.

- Jak berety.

- A co na to profesor McGonagall? Jak zareagowała na to, że miłość jej życia związała się z jej szefem?

- Nie dowiedziała się – odpowiedziała Arletta wystukując coś w klawiaturze od komputera.

- Jak to?

- Normalnie, Hermiono! Albus, jak wiesz, po jakimś czasie dostrzega swoje błędy, więc próbuje je naprawić. Nie mógł związać Minerwy z Dominikiem, bo ona była potrzebna mu w Hogwarcie, a Dominik nie chciał wracać myślami do mojej siostry. Dumbledore postanowił więc, że Dominik pozna inną kobietę, która będzie mogła mu dać dzieci. Po jakimś czasie rzeczywiście Kasprowicz ożenił się z jakąś kobietą, ale nie znam jej nazwiska, bo po kilku latach rozwiedli się. Wiem jednak, że ostatnio zaczął korespondować z Minerwą na twój temat, wiec mam nadzieję, że teraz dzięki tobie do siebie wrócą i wytłumaczą sobie wszystko.

Hermiona tak się zasłuchała w historię o swojej byłej profesorce, że zapomniała o zajęciach.

- Na Merlina! Mój plan! Spóźniłam się!

Arletta uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony podając jej kartkę z planem lekcji. Po chwili dostała drugą.

- Ale...

- To dla panny Omegi. Nie chce mi się z nią gadać, więc daj jej to, dobrze? Nie znoszę jej fochów i na sam jej widok chce mi się wymiotować.

Starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Hermiony puszczając jej przy okazji oczko.

- Idź, za dziesięć minut masz zajęcia.

- Jak to... ? Masz zaklęcie zwalniające czas?! Ale super! Nauczysz mnie tego?

Arletta zaśmiała się.

- Sama się tego nauczysz – odpowiedziała starsza pani, by po chwili wyrzucić Hermionę machnięciem ręki z pomieszczenia.

Hermiona zachwiała się przed drzwiami sekretariatu i Omega musiała ją podtrzymać zaklęciem, by nie upadła. Nie oszczędziła jej kąśliwych uwag.

- Ale z ciebie łamaga, Granger.

- To twój plan – odwarknęła dziewczyna podając murzynce kartkę.

- Nie prosiłam cię o to, byś brała go za mnie.

- Nie zrobiłam tego dobrowolnie. Sekretarka powiedziała, że zbiera jej się na wymioty, kiedy patrzy na twoją twarz.

Odwróciła się od Omegi z satysfakcją. Mina jej „koleżanki" była nagrodą za dotychczasowe uwagi z jej strony. Ruszyła w stronę klasy, w której miała rozpocząć swoją edukację na uniwersytecie. A było to zielarstwo z profesor Aya Hitomo. Hermiona zastanawiała się skąd może być nauczycielka, ale po chwili doszła do wniosku. Wszystko przed nią. Całe trzy lata w najbardziej pożądanej szkole czarodziejów.


	11. Chapter 11

- Panie Malfoy, proszę się uspokoić – magomedyk próbował załagodzić sytuację, ale blondyn nie chciał słuchać tego kretyna.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz idioto, że nic nie osiągniesz wkurwianiem się na cały świat? – zapytała Lavinia, która stała na końcu sali, gdzie znajdował się Draco. Tylko tak z ostrożności.

- Kto tu jest idiotą, idiotko? Ja czy ty? Przecież przez ciebie nie mam ręki!

- Panie Malfoy, proszę się uspokoić, bo inaczej będę zmuszony przenieść pana na oddział specjalnej opieki. A chyba pan tego nie chce, prawda? Lepiej by było dla pana , gdyby nie zwracał pan na siebie uwagę mediów, ale decyzja należy do pana.

To był dobry i przekonywujący argument, który sprawił, że Draco natychmiast umilkł. Nie potrzebował teraz rozgłosu, a wręcz wskazany był spokój i zachowanie jak największej prywatności. W końcu dostał się na kurs kształcenia aurorów – wprawdzie z pomocą Grzmottera, ale to zawsze coś – więc gdyby teraz zaczęto o tym wypisywać w gazetach jego cały genialny plan mógłby zatonąć niczym Titanic. Oczywiście można było uniknąć tego nieszczęścia, w końcu na pokładzie znajdowło się wielu czarodziejów, ale oni postanowili w Imię Wychowywania Świata doprowadzić do tej katastrofy, by nauczyć mugoli pokory. Nie udało im się to...

Draco patrzył na Lavinię zza przymrużonych oczu i był pewny, że gdyby jego wzrok miał moc tego bazyliszka, który znajdował się w Hogwarcie, zanim nie zabił go Potter, to blondyneczka znajdowałaby się już w drodze do prosektorium. Niestety jego wzrok nie potrafił zabijać...

- Zastanawiam się, panie Malfoy, kto tak pana urządził – magomedyk zaczął dokonywać oględzin jego wielkiej słoniowatej ręki, która przestała już puchnąć, natomiast zaczęła dziwnie twardnieć, co wcale nie podobało się Draconowi.

- Jak to kto? – warknął w stronę magodedyka. – Ta wariatka, rzecz jasna. Kiedy będzie można się tej opuchlizny pozbyć? Czuję, że ta ręka zaczyna mi drętwieć. A w zasadzie twardnieć... – dodał swoim wściekłym tonem, który był tak dobrze znany Lavinii i nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

Magomedyk odwrócił się w stronę blondynki ignorując pytanie młodego arystokraty.

- To bardzo zaawansowana magia, panno...

- Saint-Lestrange – wpadła mu słowo blada z przerażenia Lavinia.

- Właśnie, panno Saint-Lestrange. To, co dotknęło pana Malfoya, nie jest mi znane. Czy może mi pani powiedzieć, skąd pani znalazła takie zaklęcie i czemu miało zapobiegać? – dodał uśmiechając się do niej lekko, aczkolwiek jego wzrok mówił o powadze sytuacji.

Lavinia zrobiła się czerwona jak piwonia, kiedy dostrzegła złośliwe spojrzenie swojego kuzyna.

- To zaklęcie stworzyła moja matka – powiedziała niepewnie. – To jest zaklęcie przeciw alkoholizmowi i... No cóż, Draco miał nie pić, by się nie uzależnić. Jednak on postanowił sobie to zaklęcie zlekceważyć i zaczął pić. I chyba wypił trochę za dużo i zrobiło mu się to – wskazała ręką wielką słoniowatą rękę kuzyna.

- Skoro wymyśliła to zaklęcie pani matka, to chyba nie powinno być problemu z antidotum, prawda? – zapytał magomedyk unosząc leniwie lewą brew do góry przypominając w ten sposób Severusa Snape'a. Lavinia na samą myśl o ojcu chrzestnym Dracona dostała dreszczy. Nigdy go nie lubiła...

- Hm... No niby nie powinno być, ale przeciw zaklęcie, czy też coś działającego przeciw tej nodze słonia...

- To moja ręka idiotko – warknął Draco.

- ... jest zapisane drobnym druczkiem na kartce, ale w nieznanym mi języku – dokończyła Lavinia nie zwracając uwagi na swojego kuzyna.

Magomedyk potarł swoją brodę zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- Czy ma pani przy sobie ta kartkę?

- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho Lavinia. – Nie było czasu.

- Proszę mi ją przynieść, może uda mi się ją odczytać – Lavinia nie czekając na nic wybiegła z sali chorych zostawiając Dracona samego z magomedykiem. – Panie Malfoy, dam panu eliksir przeciwbólowy. Myślę, że ból ręki panu minie, jednakże proszę nie liczyć na to, że uda się nam dzisiaj pana wypisać. Myślę, że zostanie pan u nas kilka dni.

Draco spojrzał na uzdrowiciela zabójczym wzrokiem zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się uciec ze szpitala. Po chwili jednak doszedł do wniosku, że i tak by to mu nic nie dało – nie miał sprawnej prawej ręki, dzięki czemu mógł całkowicie zapomnieć o czarowaniu, a na dodatek nie mógł iść w takim stanie na pierwsze spotkane przygotowywujące go do bycia aurorem. Gdyby jednak mógł dostać swojego laptopa i osobną salę, w której mógłby sobie popracować... To też było niemożliwe. Musiałby przyjść Blaise i mu pomóc wystukiwać w klawiaturze wszystkie wiadomości. W końcu z taką ręką nic nie może zrobić.

Tak, Draco Malfoy nie znosił mugoli, ale jeżeli zamierzał osiągnąć swój cel to musiał się zapoznać z ich życiem codziennym. Młody arystokrata niejednokrotnie obiecywał sobie, że nigdy nie skorzysta z nowinek technologicznych ludzi niemagicznych, jednakże, kiedy na jego drodze pojawiło się jego nowiuteńkie Audi Aro zrozumiał, że pomimo tego, że nie potrafili czarować to potrafili sobie jakoś radzić bez magii. Oczywiście zaraz po Audi w posiadaniu Dracona znalazł się telefon komórkowy - który skrzętnie ukrywał przed rodzicami i Lavinią, która w ostatnim czasie coraz bardziej wchodziła swoimi buciorami w jego życie – dzięki któremu mógł się szybko skontaktować z Blaise'em, bądź w ostatnich czasach z Julią, którą nawet mógł tolerować. Po telefonie komórkowym Draco zdobył swojego laptopa, którego sobie udoskonalił rzucając na niego kilka przydatnych zaklęć. To dzięki tym „bezużytecznym" drobiazgom wymyślonych przez mugoli Draco mógł sprawować władzę nad swoją własną firmą, którą założyli razem z Blaise'em zaraz po upadku Czarnego Pana, a poza tym mógł powoli dążyć do tego, by stać się aurorem, co udoskonaliłoby jego pozycję w społeczeństwie zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli.

Kiedy arystokrata wypił podany przez uzdrowiciela eliksir poprosił o osobną salę, którą oczywiście otrzymał. Po piętnastu minutach był już w swojej prywatnej izolatce wraz ze swoimi wszystkimi rzeczami, które przysłała mu zaklęciem Lavinia. Ku jego szczęściu w torbie znalazł swój telefon, który był doskonale ukryty w jednej z kieszeni jego bluzy. Wyjął go, sprawdzając wcześniej, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, po czym wybrał numer do Blaise'a.

- O co chodzi, Draco? – usłyszał w słuchawce zaspany głos swojego przyjaciela.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Zabini – Draco starał się nie być wredny, ale ton jego głosu nie ukrywał złośliwości. – Czyżby ktoś miał pracowity poranek? – dodał uśmiechając się do siebie ironicznie.

- Tak się składa Draco, że ja mam Julkę na miejscu, a twoja Astoria siedzi sobie w Hogwarcie, i jeden Merlin wie co ona tam robi. I z kim robi – dodał śmiejąc się ze swojej gadki. – Ale dobra, cicho, bo Julka się może obudzić. Gadaj, jaką pomoc potrzebujesz?

Draco przewrócił oczami.

- Mam gdzieś co robi Astoria przed ślubem. Jak już będzie moją żoną, to będzie na smyczy, a teraz niech się dziewczynka wybiega, zanim ją zepnę – jego głos był pozbawiony emocji. Nie był to jednak blef. Dracona naprawdę nie interesowała Astoria – był zmuszony do posiadania jej. – Jestem w Mungu.

- A co ci się stało? Wypadek cackiem?! – zapytał się zaniepokojony.

- Ja...

- Draco! Jak mogłeś rozpieprzyć to cacko?! Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz, ale nie sądziłem, że tak szybko... Ale powiedz, co się stało, ze to zrobiłeś? ONA wróciła do Anglii, tak? Julia coś mi tam wspominała o jej rzekomym powrocie, ale nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się podda. A może ty po prostu nie zapłaciłeś, co? – blondyn chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przyjaciel nie dał mu dojść do słowa. – Ja rozumiem, że zależy ci na tym, żeby zostać aurorem, bo to rzeczywiście jest ważne, ale żeby niszczyć Aro? Draco, ona nie jest tego warta, słyszysz?! Lepiej zając się obrotami firmy, zamiast tą szlamą. Weź się w garść, chłopie. Zaraz przyjadę i obgadamy wszystko, tylko powiedz mi gdzie leżysz.

- Blaise, czy poranny igraszki z twoją niemagiczną ci nie zaszkodziły? A może ty po prostu masz najebane, co? – warknął do słuchawki.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza po drugiej stronie. Słuchał go.

- Przede wszystkim w obecnej chwili mam gdzieś Granger, dopóki siedzi sobie w Afryce i podskakuje na krześle chcąc się wyrwać do odpowiedzi – zaczął Draco beznamiętnym tonem. – Po drugie: nie! Nie rozbiłem mojego małego Arusia! Jak mogłeś w ogóle tak pomyśleć? Jestem jakimś masochistą, że tak sobie myślisz? Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym mojego samochodu, bo to jest miłość mojego życia. No chyba, że wyjdzie jakiś lepszy model, to w tedy go zamienię. Wiesz... Z samochodem jest jak z kobietą. Jak ci się znudzi to wymieniasz na inną – Blaise zaśmiał się, a Draco przewrócił oczami. – Jestem w Mungu, bo wszywka Lavinii rozjebała mi rękę. Jest wielka i spuchnięta. Prawie jak u słonia – dodał wściekłym tonem. – Musisz przyjechać i przywieźć mi laptopa, bo trzeba sprawdzić jak idą nasze akcje w firmie.

- Aha – odpowiedział mu „inteligentnie" Blaise. – Kurde, a potrzebujesz tego laptopa teraz-natychmiast-zaraz? Czy może być za jakąś godzinę?

Draco westchnął. Potrzebował tego laptopa po to, żeby się nie nudzić, ale chyba będzie na to skazany.

- Wytrzymam godzinę – powiedział beznamiętnym tonem. – Ale jeśli się spóźnisz... – dodał szybko z groźbą w głosie.

- Tak, wiem, wiem... Nie musisz mi mówić – powiedział przez śmiech Blaise. – Czekaj na mnie, za jakieś czterdzieści minut będę – Draco rozłączył się, zanim przyjaciel zdążył mu powiedzieć na do widzenia „Cześć".

Czekała go godzina oczekiwania. Albo na Blaise'a, albo na rozwiązanie dotyczące wszywki. Miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko szybciej wyleczą mu rękę. Wiedział jednak, że to jest niemożliwe. Tym bardziej, że antidotum na tą wszywkę wmyśliła sama Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lavinia siedziała w gabinecie magomedyka przypatrując się mu z lękiem. Tak bardzo chciała, by jak najszybciej udało mu się znaleźć rozwiązanie w związku z tą wszywką.

Nie chciała mu zrobić krzywdy. Kochała go całym sercem jak własnego brata, więc jak ktoś mógłby sądzić, ze zrobiła to specjalnie? Po prostu chciała, by Draco tak dużo nie pił. W ostatnim czasie naprawdę bardzo wiele wycierpiał: najpierw to upokorzenie ze strony Czarnego Pana, później sprawa w sądzie przed całym Wizengamotem, w którym oskarżono Dracona o dobrowolne przystąpienie do Śmierciożerców – całe szczęście, że został uniewinniony. A później ta cała sytuacja z Granger, kiedy przyjęli go na kurs dla aurorów, by po dwóch dniach go wyrzucić przez tą przeklętą szlamę! Jak ona jej za to nienawidziła. Przez nią Draco musiał upokorzyć się przed całym światem czarodziejów „bo on w szkole nazywał mnie szlamą i szczerze wątpię, by teraz zmienił swoje nastawienie do ludzi takiego pokroju jak ja", przedrzeźniała Hermionę w myślach. Jednakże Lavinia musiała przyznać, że Hermiona Granger rzeczywiście była bardzo inteligentną osobą i, być może, była najmądrzejszą czarownicą w tym stuleciu. Kiedy była u niej na imprezie chciała ją od razu zabić za to, co zrobiła jej kuzynowi, jednak kiedy zaczęła z nią rozmawiać – oczywiście obie niepewne swoich intencji – zrozumiała, że Hermiona Granger to naprawdę fajna dziewczyna, tyle że miała swój własny charakterek. Ot, dziewczyna, która potrafiła z pewnością utemperować kogoś takiego jak Malfoy. Zresztą, Blaise mówił jej kiedyś, że niejednokrotnie to robiła za czasów szkolnych, ale w dzisiejszych czasach to Draco był od niej silniejszy.

A tak mówiąc szczerze to zapałała sympatią do Hermiony, zarówno jak do dziewczyny Blaise'a, Julii pomimo tego, że ta była mugolką i nie znała się na czarach. I prawdopodobnie nie wiedziała o ich świecie. Nie mogła się do tego jednak przyznać. No może do przyjaźni z Julią to jeszcze, jeszcze, ale z Hermioną? To było niemożliwe! Draco by ją zabił, gdyby się dowiedział!

Uzdrowiciel westchnął sprawiając, że Lavinia oderwała się od własnych myśli.

- I co, panie doktorze? – zapytała drżącym głosem blondynka, a do jej zielonych oczu zaczęły napływać łzy.

- Pierwszy raz widzę takie runy – powiedział spokojnym tonem magomedyk. – No, może nie pierwszy raz, ale pierwszy raz widzę, by ktoś zaszyfrował antidotum na tą pańską wszywkę w innym języku niż starożytny.

Lavinia spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Nie rozumiem, doktorze. To znaczy, że tego się nie da odczytać? – dodała z paniką.

- Nie powiedziałem tego, panno Sint-Lestrange – uzdrowiciel spojrzał na nią surowo. – Po prostu chcę pani powiedzieć, że mało kto zna tak dobrze starożytne runy jak pańska matka, która je tu spisała. A tym bardziej starożytne runy obcego języka.

Podrapał się w brodę jakby zastanawiając się na czymś. Na jego twarzy błąkał się nikły uśmiech, który sprawił, że Lavinia poczuła się niepewnie. Nie wiedziała co mógł on oznaczać.

Po chwili się dowiedziała. Siedziała na swoim krześle wpatrując się z przerażeniem w uzdrowiciela. Nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie mogła!

- Pan sobie ze mnie żartuje, prawda? – zapytała drżącym nosem zabierając przepis na antidotum wstając ze swojego krzesła.

- Nie żartuję w takich kwestiach, panno Saint-Lestrange – powiedział poważnym tonem magomedyk. – Tym bardziej, że nie wiadomo, czy rzeczywiście ten lek pomoże panu Malfoy'owi. Radziłbym więc skorzystać z tej opcji, którą pani polecam. To jedyne dobre i szybkie rozwiązanie.

Lavinia szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi. Chwyciła za klamkę i już miała wyjść, kiedy usłyszała:

- Panno Saint-Lestrange?

Blondynka stanęła w drzwiach, ale nie odwróciła się w stronę magomedyka. Nie chciała, żeby widział jej łzy.

- Jeśli się pani zdecyduje na to rozwiązanie, to proszę przekazać, by ten przepis został przetłumaczony na współczesny język. Byłoby nam łatwiej.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, sama nie wiedząc co to miało oznaczać, po czym biegiem wyszła z gabinetu uzdrowiciela nie wiedząc dokąd biegnie.

Najlepiej jak najdalej stąd.

Jak najdalej od Dracona.

Jak najdalej od własnych myśli.

Musiała stoczyć walkę sama z sobą. Podjąć decyzję.

Tak, czy nie.

Dni mijały bardzo szybko. Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, że już minął pierwszy miesiąc.

Oczywiście już po pierwszej lekcji okazało się, że jest najlepsza. Powróciła ta dawna Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger, ale nikt nie miał jej tego za złe. No nikt, prócz Omegii, ale Hermiona przestała zwracać na nią uwagę. Brązowowłosa w nowej szkole została obdarowana bardzo dużą sympatią nie tylko prze wykładowców, ale również i studentów, w szczególności przez starszych studentów (a jeśli już mamy uściślić, to mówimy tutaj w większości o męskiej części studentów), którzy zwracali się do niej o pomoc. Hermionie sprawiało to wielką radość.

Mimo że miała dużo nauki, to swój wolny czas odpowiednio dzieliła pomiędzy Fatmą, która była tutaj jej najlepszą przyjaciółką a pomaganiem Mei przy biednych dzieciach. Z radością zauważyła, że kiedy przychodziła, by poczytać im bajki, bądź się z nimi pobawić na twarzach dzieci pojawiały się uśmiechy. Hermiona była bardzo szczęśliwa.

Kiedy jednak w nocy była sama i leżała w łóżku często płakała. Bardzo tęskniła za rodzicami, za Julią, a w szczególności za Ginny, Harrym i Ronem, z którymi przeżyła najlepsze chwile swojego życia. Często miała ochotę teleportować się do Anglii choćby na weekend, ale nie mogła. Była teraz potrzebna tutaj, w Afryce i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Mimo wszystko często dzwoniła do rodziców ze swojego telefonu komórkowego, który przysłali na jej dwudzieste urodziny, a do Harry'ego i Ginny wysyłała sowy. Nie mogła jednak nawiązać kontaktu z Ronem – sowa powracała z listem do swojego chłopaka, co oznaczało, że Ron był ciągle na jakiejś misji i co chwilę zmieniał miejsce swojego pobytu. Hermionie było bardzo smutno z tego powodu. Tak bardzo chciałaby się do niego przytulić, pocałować...

Któregoś dnia września, gdzieś w pierwszej połowie, Hermiona dostała list od nieznanej osoby. Pierwszy raz widziała ten charakter pisma – piękna kaligrafia, z pewnością należąca do jakiejś dziewczyny, czy tez kobiety. List zaskoczył ją, ale po przeczytaniu treści zaczęła się brać natychmiast do pracy. Ze swojej prywatnej biblioteczki wyciągnęła wszelkie stare książki, z których korzystała jako pomoce naukowe w Hogwarcie. Bardzo zależało jej na tym, by jak najszybciej skończyć pracę.

Eliksir Serpenspuella*.

Hermiona widząc samą nazwę przestraszyła się tego eliksiru. Wiedziała, że będzie trudny.

Bardzo trudny.

Po tygodniu był gotowy. Składniki nie były trudne, a zaletą eliksiru było to, że należało go ważyć przez najbliższe cztery noce. Wykonanie eliksiru wymagało od niej wielkiego skupienia i poświęcenia. Przelała eliksir do buteleczki dodając list, w którym wyraziła swój żal z powodu katastrofy, która dotknęła najbliższą jej osobę. Miała nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mogli się spotkać i osobiście porozmawiać na temat eliksiru.

Hermiona wiedziała, że dobrze wykonała eliksir, ale postanowiła upewnić się zanosząc małą fiolkę profesorowi Kasprowiczowi, który pochwalił dziewczynę – tak bardzo różnił się od profesora Snape'a. Przede wszystkim był miłym, starszym przystojnym mężczyzną, z którym można było wymieniać własne poglądy i, przede wszystkim można było wygłaszać własne obiekcje na temat danych eliksirów. Kasprowicz lubił dyskutować ze studentami, już po pierwszej lekcji Hermiona poczuła sympatię do swojego profesora, pomimo tego, co usłyszała wcześniej od Arletty. Profesor Kasprowicz był dla niej idealnym profesorem eliksirów, ale brakowało mu czegoś, co miał Snape. Do Snape'a odczuwało się pewien respekt, szacunek, a Kasprowicz podchodził do studentów jak do równego sobie człowieka.

Hermiona z każdym dniem uczyła się coraz lepiej, chłonęła wiedzę niczym gąbka, nie wiedząc, że wiele tysięcy kilometrów od niej w tym samym czasie robiła to inna osoba, tyle że w innym celu. Hermiona chciała nieść dobro, pomagać ludziom. A Draco chciał odegrać się za wszystkie upokorzenia, których dostąpił dzięki pannie Granger.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak los bardzo chciał z nimi poigrać.

A los przecież lubi płatać różne figle.


	12. Chapter 12

- Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą do Anglii, jak już skończysz studia?

Fatma siedziała razem z Hermioną nad brzegiem Zatoki Gwinejskiej z dala pozostałych członków rodziny Joradue*, którzy doszli do wniosku, że nie będą przeszkadzać Hermionie w nauce swoją obecnością. Fatma jednak czuła, że Hermiona jej potrzebuje – od dłuższego czasu patrzyła na nią w zamyśleniu i szukała sytuacji, w której mogłyby zostać same, by o czymś porozmawiać.

Hermiona spojrzała znad podręcznika od zielarstwa - było obowiązkowe na wydziale eliksirów, a poza tym było jej potrzebne na jej drugim kierunku – uzdrowicielstwie, które zaproponował jej profesor Kasprowicz po konsultacji z profesor Hitomo, która była zachwycona Hermioną – na Fatmę, która wyglądała tak, jakby od tej decyzji zależało jej życie. Brązowowłosa westchnęła, odkładając książkę na koc, po czym podkuliła nogi do pozycji półsiedzącej, by po chwili objąć je rękami i oprzeć głowę na kolanach.

Właśnie w takiej pozycji Hermiona przyglądała się małej Fatmie, która w ostatnim czasie dość często jej się śniła. Ale nie tylko ona...

- Jeśli twoi rodzice się zgodzą, to mogę cię zabrać do Anglii na święta, ale wątpię w to. Tam jest bardzo zimno...

- Nie zbaczaj z tematu! Chcę wiedzieć, czy zabierzesz mnie stąd na stałe.

Chciałaby, ale doskonale wiedziała, że nie może. Fatma musiała poczekać, aż będzie dorosła – wtedy sama mogłaby podjąć decyzję na temat tego, czy chce wyjechać, czy też nie. Teraz jej życie zależało od rodziców, a Otieno nigdy by nie wyraził zgody na to, by jego najpiękniejsza córeczka wyjechała z Nigerii po to, by uciec przed ślubem.

Tak... Fatma Joradue była zaręczona pomimo tego, że miała dopiero dziesięć lat. Jej narzeczonym był, jak to mawiała często Mea, człowiek wybrany przez Lorda Willmoore'a. Wybrany poprzez zaklęcie bratnich dusz. Z pewnością o wiele, wiele lat starszy od Fatmy.

Dziewczynka była z tego powodu nieszczęśliwa. Hermiona starała jej się za wszelką cenę pomóc – miała na to już niecałe trzy lata.

- Wiesz, że ja nie mogę o tym zadecydować, Fatmo – powiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Musiałabyś na ten temat porozmawiać z samym Lordem, skoro ona ma taki wielki wpływ na decyzje.

- Lord Willmoore nigdy jeszcze nie był u nas – powiedziała zamyślona Fatma. – Tak naprawdę, to nikt go nigdy nie widział. On zawsze wysyła albo listy, albo jakiegoś człowieka, z informacjami. Wiesz, mama myślała, że chociaż ujrzy Lorda, kiedy się dowiedziała, że będziesz u nas mieszkać. Cały dom postawiła na głowie, by wszystko było czyste i zrobiło najlepsze wrażenie na Lordzie, ale on nie przyszedł. Przybyła jakaś młoda kobieta, która dała mamie wszelkie instrukcje i list od Lorda, ale prócz niej nikt nie wie, co się w nim znajduje.

- Dlaczego twoi rodzice tak bardzo liczą się z jego zdaniem? Kim on właściwie jest?

Fatma spojrzała na Zatokę wpatrując się w nią z przedziwnym zaciekawieniem.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała cicho. – Wiem, że jest bardzo bogaty, mądry, ale nikt nie wie ile on ma lat i skąd pochodzi. Jest bardzo tajemniczy, ale obiecał mamie, że kiedyś wynagrodzi jej wszystkie trudy i odwiedzi ją, kiedy już ułoży swoje życie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła nos, co zawsze robiła zastanawiając się nad czymś poważnie.

- To znaczy, że chyba jest młody, skoro chce ułożyć swoje życie?

- Nie wiem. Jestem za mała, by się znać na takich rzeczach, Hermiono. Wiem jedno o nim.

- Co?

- Nie lubię go za to, że przez niego nie mogę z tobą wyjechać do Anglii i poznać miłość swojego życia.

Nie pierwszy raz Hermiona zauważyła, że Fatma zachowywała się, mimo swojego młodego wieku, jak osoba dorosła. Tak bardzo przypomniała jej ją samą, kiedy miała jedenaście lat. Wtedy rozpoczęła naukę w Hogwarcie i nikt jej nie lubił za jej zarozumialstwo i zuchwałość. Dopiero po kilku miesiącach zaprzyjaźniła się z Harrym i Ronem, za co była wdzięczna losowi. Gdyby nie oni, to jej życie na pewno potoczyłoby się inaczej. Z pewnością gorzej...

Ale czy teraz na pewno jest dobrze?

- Hermiono – usłyszała cichy głos, który wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Słucham cię.

- Dlaczego ostatnio chodzisz taka smutna? – zapytała poważnym tonem Fatma.

Brązowowłosa spojrzała na murzynkę nieprzeniknionym, jednakże przerażonym wzrokiem.

Czy aż tak dobrze to wszystko widać? Jej stan ducha... Przecież tak bardzo się starała, by w ciągu dnia nie myśleć o tym, co się z nią dzieje w nocy. O tym, że nie może spać...

Koszmar, błogi koszmar dręczy ją od kilku tygodni. Zawsze to samo, każdej nocy się kończy w tym samym miejscu mimo, ze tak bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć co jest dalej. A z pewnością coś jest: coś pięknego...

Fatma.

Niejednokrotnie pojawia się w tym śnie.

I ON.

Nie wiedziała, kim jest, ale był. Śniła o Nim każdej nocy, co sprawiało, że czuła się okrutnie. Czuła się tak, jakby go zdradzała z tym Kimś. I nie było jej nawet wstyd za to, że chciała śnić o TYM innym mężczyźnie. Dopiero rano, kiedy się budziła nachodziły ją wyrzuty sumienia.

Musi z kimś o tym porozmawiać. A była pewna, że Fatma ją zrozumie.

- Dobrze mu idzie – powiedział Minister Magii, zanim Harry zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

Wiedział to. Niejednokrotnie widział, że Draco radzi sobie lepiej niż pozostali kursanci, a prócz Dracona Malfoy'a było ich zaledwie trzech: Dymirt Kachmidov, Evan Polk i, pierwsza dziewczyna od czasów Tonks, Evangelina Ostrich. A jednak Draco był najlepszy. Starał się – to było widać na każdych zajęciach. Dawał z siebie dwa razy więcej niż na ostatnich zajęciach. A wszystko po to, by go nie wyrzucili...

- Niedługo będzie lepszy ode mnie – powiedział poważnym tonem Harry, na co Minister wybuchł tubalnym śmiechem odbierając to jako żart.

- Masz poczucie humoru, Potter – powiedział, kiedy już się nieco uspokoił. – Niestety, muszę cię zmartwić, ale jesteś najlepszym aurorem od wielu, wielu lat. Gdyby Moody żył to mógłby się wielu rzeczy od ciebie nauczyć.

- Panie Ministrze, nie raz popełniłem wiele błędów, które kosztowały niejedno ludzkie życie.

Minister spojrzał na niego krytycznym wzrokiem.

- Potter, każdy popełnia błędy. A ty nie byłeś nawet pełnoletni, kiedy je popełniłeś, więc proszę, przestań mi truć, bo ja i tak wiem swoje. Chyba, że podważasz decyzję samego Ministra Magii na temat tego, kto powinien być szefem Biura Aurorów? – zapytał podchwytliwie, na co Heey'emu zrobiło się głupio. – Poza tym, mamy rozmawiać o Malfoy'u, prawda?

Draco Malfoy – temat numer jeden.

Minister wskazał Harry'emu fotel naprzeciwko siebie. Bez wahania w nim usiadł. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu wpatrując się w siebie w zamyśleniu. Po chwili Minister odezwał się pierwszy.

- Chcę, Harry, żeby był twoim partnerem na misjach.

- Ron jest moim partnerem – powiedział Harry hardo.

- Panu Weasley'owi chcę przydzielić Dianę Barry. W styczniu kończy cały kurs przygotowujący do pracy aurora. A pan Weasley ostatnio bardzo dobrze sobie radzi w Kanadzie. Będzie dobrym partnerem dla Barry. A ty wiele rzeczy możesz nauczyć Malfoy'a.

Harry miał wrażenie, że sprzeciw w tej sytuacji mu nie pomoże. Jeżeli Minister coś sobie zaplanuje, to zazwyczaj to musi się stać. Bez względu na wszystko. Decyzja Ministra zawsze była, i jest niepowtarzalna.

- Panie Ministrze – zaczął Harry najbardziej dyplomatycznym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. – Uważam, że to za szybko, byśmy, ja i mój przyjaciel Ronald Weasley, stali się kimś tak bardzo...

- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Potter – przerwał mu zdenerwowany Minister. – Ja jednak swojej decyzji nie zmienię. Weasley wróci za kilka tygodni na święta, może nawet wcześniej, w końcu zamierzał wziąć sobie trzytygodniowy urlop. Wiedz, Potter, że jesteś jedyną osobą w tej dziedzinie, która może utemperować Malfoy'a. Jest nieco pyszałkowaty, mimo wszystko...

Harry wiedział, że przegrał. Będzie musiał mieć za partnera Malfoy'a, z którym będzie musiał wyjechać po nowym roku na misję.

Od kiedy w miarę się zakolegowali, to miał nic przeciw blondynowi. Poznał Dracona od tej innej strony – tej jako zwykłego chłopaka, zagubionego w tym świecie tak samo jak on, Harry Potter. Tyle, że Draco, w przeciwieństwie do niego, był do wielu rzeczy zmuszony, z których nie mógł się wycofać, do czego zobowiązywało go jego nazwisko. Zrobiło mu się jego żal.

Ale nie na tyle, żeby od razu zostać jego partnerem!

- Zgoda, panie Ministrze – powiedział, próbując wysilić się na uprzejmy ton.

Nigdy nie była w tym domu, ale znała go doskonale. Podświadomość mówiła jej, że powinna wejść po schodach, by dojść do salonu, w którym na nią ktoś czekał. Nie wiedziała kto, ale czuła, że była to osoba, która ją potrzebowała. Która ją kochała...

Zauważyła, że jest ubrana w jakąś piękną sukienkę, której nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziała. Nie była pewna, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek taką sukienkę zaprojektował, ale była pewna, że musiała sporo kosztować. Zastanawiała się, skąd miała tyle pieniędzy na to, by ją kupić. Przecież nie stać ją było na studia, a co dopiero na taką sukienkę! Musiała kosztować majątek... Ale jak pięknie na niej leżała pomimo tego, że tu i ówdzie miała nieco więcej niż powinno tam się znaleźć.

Nagle pod swoimi stopami poczuła cos miękkiego – to był jedwabisty dywan. Zauważyła, że nie miała na sobie butów. Była całkowicie na boso, co sprawiło, że na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Czuła się taka wolna.

Kiedy weszła na samą górę instynktownie skierowała się w lewą stronę, skąd wydobywały się dźwięki jakiejś muzyki. Spojrzała na ścianę, na której namalowany był portret dwojga młodych zakochanych w sobie ludzi – poznała siebie w postaci kobiety, ale mężczyzna, będący obok niej bardzo przypominał jej kogoś znajomego, ale nie wiedziała kogo. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że to nie był jej Ron – Ron, z którym planowała ułożyć sobie życie.

Doszła do wielkich mahoniowych drzwi, które lekko popchnęła, a pod siłą tego lekkiego nacisku otworzyły się ukazując całą wielkość salonu, w którym się znajdowała. Nikogo jednak nie zauważyła, pomimo tego, że czuła czyjąś obecność.

Na środku salonu stał mały stolik – taki, jak w jednej z jej ulubionych mugolskich kawiarni, w której często jadała lody z Julią, kiedy jeszcze razem chodziły do szkoły – na którym znajdowała się zastawa dla dwóch osób. Na środku stało jej ulubione słodkie czerwone wino w nie odkorkowanej jeszcze butelce. Podeszła bliżej stolika, zastanawiając się, kto mógł wpaść na pomysł wspólnej kolacji.

Z odtwarzacza, który stał w rogu pomiędzy dostojnymi meblami wydobywała się jakaś nieznana jej muzyka. Była piękna i sprawiała, że do jej oczu napływały łzy. Uwielbiała muzykę klasyczną od kiedy była mała, ale to co słyszała teraz sprawiało, że nie mogła powstrzymać łez napływających do jej oczu. To co słyszała było idealne.

Nagle poczuła na swojej talii czyjeś ręce, których dotyk sprawił, że przeszyły ją dreszcze. Miłe dreszcze, których nigdy nie czuła przy żadnym mężczyźnie.

- Witaj, kochanie – usłyszała niski głos przy swoim lewym uchu, który sprawił, że jej nogi zrobiły się miękkie jak z waty. – Wiedziałem, że do mnie wrócisz – dodał całując jej ucho.

Czuła się cudownie, ale nie poznawała głosu mężczyzny, który – właśnie w tej chwili – ją obmacywał i całował.

Ale jakie to było cudowne uczucie. Mogłaby tak trwać do końca życia.

Trwać...

I trwać...

Lekko odchyliła głowę, kiedy poczuła delikatny pocałunek na swojej szyi. Nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia swoich palców, które było dla niej czymś całkowicie nowym. Nigdy się tak nie czuła.

- Och... – usłyszała szept przy swoim uchu. – Nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo się za mną stęsknisz – dodał nieco złośliwie i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć odwrócił ją w swoją stronę i wpił się w jej usta, równocześnie uniemożliwiając jej ujrzenie jego twarzy.

Po plecach przeszły jej ciarki, kiedy z rozkoszy przymknęła oczy. Nie znała tych ust, ale były to najcudowniejsze usta, jakie ją do tej pory całowały. Pragnęła by ten pocałunek trwał wiecznie.

Musiał się jednak skończyć.

Kiedy Hermiona otworzyła oczy poczuła, że po policzku spływają jej łzy. Znów była w swoim łóżku, w swoim pokoju.

Jej pamięć nie pozwalała odtworzyć jej ani smaku, ani zapachu tych cudownych ust.

- Chryste!

Spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Była normalna. Poruszał powoli palcami, by sprawdzić, czy jest sprawna.

Była.

Więc co to, do cholery było? zastanawiał się, sprawdzając dlaczego nadal ma gęsią skórkę.

Nie umiał wytłumaczyć, co się z nim działo od jakiegoś czasu. Budził się w nocy z takimi samymi objawami: gęsia skórka na całym ciele, odrętwiała prawa „słoniowata" ręka (nie była już od jakiegoś czasu słoniowata, ale Lavinia i Blaise nie mogli się powstrzymać od złośliwych komentarzy) i szybki płytki oddech. Nigdy jednak nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło. To było tak, jakby ten sen był dla niego zakazany w realnym świecie. Jakby jego zawartość miała pozostać dla niego tajemnicą...

Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna, które po chwili uchylił. Uderzyło go zimne, październikowe powietrze, które sprawiło, że ciało Dracona stawało się chłodniejsze. Tak było doskonale, czuł się cudownie.

Nieświadomie rozczochrał swoje – już i tak odpowiednio niepoukładane – włosy, na których widok niejedna kobieta mogłaby paść z wrażenia. A na dodatek jego doskonale wysportowane ciało, którego nie zakrywało prawie nic...

Oparł się dłońmi o parapet, po czym pochylił się zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi. Wszystko było w porządku: firma rozwijała się nadzwyczaj szybko i dobrze. Mieli coraz więcej roboty i trudno było się czasem rozdwoić, by być w dwóch miejscach na raz, ale Draconowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedział, że to wszystko co teraz robił kiedyś mu się popłaci. Poza tym doskonale mu szło na wydziale aurorów – robił szybkie postępy, co zaskakiwało wykładowców. Poza tym został partnerem Pottera, a do tej roli wskazał go sam Minister Magii, dzięki czemu odbudowuje, powoli, ale zawsze, swoją reputację w świecie czarodziejów.

Nagle Draco westchnął. Złoty łańcuszek chłopaka, który był zawieszony na jego szyi zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył, sprawiając, że od tego nienaturalnego spojrzenia, którym Draco obdarzał łańcuszek, chłopaka zaczęła jeszcze bardziej boleć głowa.

I jak na złość jutro miał się udać z Astorią z wizytą do jej dziadków, by zaprosić ich na zbliżający się ślub.

Tak, to wielkie widowisko zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i sprawiało, że Draco pragnął uciekać jak najdalej od Anglii, byle z dala od swojej narzeczonej i głupiej umowy zawartej przed laty przez ich rodziców.

Nie kochał Astorii, a tak bardzo chciał mieć żonę, którą będzie kochał całym sercem pomimo jego ironicznego i cynicznego charakteru. Pragnął mieć z nią dziecko, które byłoby upieczętowaniem miłości dwojga ludzi, tak jak to było w przypadku jego rodziców. Oni sami mogli zadecydować o swojej przyszłości. A on? On nie mógł nawet marzyć o spotkaniu swojej prawdziwej miłości...

Wielokrotnie Blaise Zabini wypytywał go o kobietę, która mogłaby skraść jego serce. Oboje jednak dochodzili do wniosku, że nie ma takiej. Musiała by być mądra, inteligentna, a mimo wszystko skromna. Powinna mieć również charakterek. Kłótnie to najciekawszy aspekt związku.

Wygląd? Nie, to nie było najważniejsze, aczkolwiek Draco nie chciałby, by jego kobieta przypominała wyglądem wilę, czy też Lavinię. Najlepiej, żeby nie była blondynką. Brunetka. Tak, ale nie dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach – już wystarczy mu sam fakt, że Astoria miała czarne włosy. Nie powinna być też chuda, co jak co, ale jego ukochana powinna wyglądać jak kobieta, a nie jak wieszak na ciuchy. W końcu taka kobieta być wybranką jego serca...

Nigdy jej nie spotka. Nie będzie miał takiej szansy. Jego życie zostało już utorowane przez kogoś innego, pozostawiając jemu zemstę za wszystkie dotychczasowe upokorzenia.

Granger.

Jak on jej nienawidził z całego serca. Czasami miał ochotę zebrać się w sobie, teleportować się do Afryki, by rzucić na nią avadę, by po chwili znów wrócić do Anglii i prowadzić normalne życie. Cos go jednak od tego powstrzymywało, ale wiedział, że to nie jest chęć spełnienia planu.

Po prostu był ciekawy.

Ciekawy jak to się wszystko skończy.

Nie wiedział, że niedługo będzie się mógł tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć. W końcu czas leci bardzo szybko.

Za szybko...


	13. Chapter 13

- Jak mogłeś być taki arogancki, Draconie? – krzyczała na blondyna Astoria, kiedy wsiedli do srebrnego Audia Aro chłopaka, by odwieźć dziewczynę do Hogsmead. Musiała jeszcze dzisiaj wrócić do Hogwartu, to był warunek McGonagall, który Draco przyjął z wielką ulgą. Nie chciał spędzać całej soboty z Astorią. Miał o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia.

- Uspokój się, kotku – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem, w duchu nienawidząc się za bezczeszczenie słowa _kotku._ Sam nie lubił zwykłych kotów, ale kiedy oglądał tygrysy bądź lwy, do czego rzadko się przyznawał ze względu na swoją niechęć do Gryfonów, to czuł, że te zwierzęta to prawdziwe KOTY. Było w nich coś, co przyciągało Dracona...

- Jak się mam uspokoić, Draco? – zapytała Astoria z wyrzutem. – To moi jedyni dziadkowie, jakich mam, a ty zachowujesz się w stosunku do nich jakby to byli... Nie powiem, że Potter i Weasley, bo ostatnio nawet o nich nic nie mówisz, ale jak możesz się do nich zwracać jak do SZLAM?!

Tu bolało, pomyślał Draco.

- Jakbyś raczyła zauważyć – zaczął złośliwie – to zwracałem się do nich z odpowiednim szacunkiem, kochanie.

Astoria zamrugała szybko oczami, co oznaczało, że zaczęła się nad czymś zastanawiać.

Przez godzinę jechali w ciszy pozwalając sobie na to, by każdy mógł pochłonąć się we własnych myślach.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna siedziała na swoim miejscu zastanawiając się nad doborem sukni ślubnej. Ślub miał odbyć się w Nowy Rok, więc tak naprawdę miała bardzo mało czasu na to, by się odpowiednio przygotować. W prawdzie początkowo Draco uparł się, by ślub odbył się po zakończeniu jej edukacji w Hogwarcie, jednak kiedy rodzice panny Grenngrass dowiedzieli się, że Draco tuż po ślubie będzie zmuszony wyjechać na czteromiesięczną misję zmusili blondyna do tego, by ślub odbył się w Nowy Rok.

Osobiście była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Będzie mogła w każdy weekend wracać do swojego męża, by móc z nim przeżyć najcudowniejsze chwile swojego życia.

Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo była naiwna.

Dracon doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę o czym myśli jego narzeczona – nie musiał nawet używać legilimencji. Doskonale odczuwał jej stan emocjonalny, który rozpoznał po zbyt częsty – nieświadomym – wzdychaniu czarnowłosej piękności siedzącej obok niego.

Blondyn prowadził samochód zastanawiając się nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się uciec od Astorii. Musiałaby go zdradzić po ślubie, a nic na to nie wskazywało – była zbyt zakochana w Draconie...

Obojem nie wiedzieli, kiedy zatrzymali się przed wioską dla czarodziejów. Dracon, jak przystało na dżentelmena, otworzył przed narzeczoną drzwi i podał jej przedramię, na którym się wsparła – z jego strony to wszystko było dla pozorów. Astoria miała wierzyć, że on ją równie mocno kochał. Dracon zamknął samochód, a później odprowadził Astorię do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie czekała na dziewczynę jej przyjaciółka, którą znał z widzenia.

- No to ja już chyba pojadę – powiedział Draco całując dziewczynę w policzek.

- Nie możesz chwilę zostać? – zapytała Astoria z nadzieją w głosie.

Na Merlina! pomyślał Draco. Jakie to jest żałosne! Czy skoro już muszę się żenić z przymusu, to nie mógłbym sobie wziąć za żonę kogoś z charakterkiem? Niby Astoria jest Ślizgonką a zachowuje się jak zwykła gryfonka.

- Przykro mi kochanie, ale naprawdę nie mogę – odpowiedział robiąc smutną, znaną tak dobrze jego przyjaciołom minę. – Muszę się spotkać z Blaise'em. Mamy jakieś kłopoty w firmie i musze sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest już w porządku.

Astoria spojrzała na Dracona ze zrozumieniem.

- To dlatego...?

- Tak – przerwał jej w pół zdania. Jak już kłamać, to kłamać dobrze, pomyślał. – Dlatego cię przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak się zachować.

- Nic nie szkodzi - odpowiedziała cicho Astoria. – To już jest nie ważne.

Draco kiwnął głową, po czym pocałował ją szybo w policzek i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z Trzech Mioteł. Otwierał klamkę, kiedy usłyszał:

- Draco!

Odwrócił się w stronę narzeczonej.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała, na co on mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Bez odpowiedzi wyszedł z pubu i szybko ruszył w stronę swojego Audi Aro, przy którym stali jacyś trzecioklasiści z Hogwartu. W sposób chamski odgonił bandę dzieciaków od swojego samochodu, a kiedy zamknął już za sobą drzwi spojrzał w lusterko mówiąc do siebie:

- Jesteś żałosna, Astorio.

- Jak tam akcje, Blaise? – zapytał Draco wchodząc do gabinetu przyjaciela w ich wspólnej firmie Willmoor Corporation.

- A jak myślisz? – warknął Zabini spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela znad laptopa. – Jakiś kretyn znów nas wychujał, Draco. Zastanawiam się, czy czasem nie mamy w firmie szpiega.

Malfoy spojrzał na przyjaciela nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Sam też się kiedyś zastanawiał czy nie mają w firmie szpiega. Lavinia jednak wszystkich kilka tygodni temu sprawdzała podając im veritaserum... Czy jest możliwość, żeby ktoś jednak, prócz rzecz jasna Lavinii, Blaise'a i Dracona, nie został sprawdzony?

- Draco, może czas zobowiązać naszego Lorda do przyjazdu tutaj – zaczął cicho Blaise. – Wtedy na jakiś okres mielibyśmy czas odrobić straty.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego krzywo. Pomysł rzeczywiście był dobry, ale podczas tworzenia tej firmy ustalili, że będą używać tego środka tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy już naprawdę będzie kiepsko.

- Ile straciliśmy?

- Prawie cztery miliony funtów.

- Kurwa – warknął Draco kopiąc jakieś pudło, które stało przy biurku. – Czy ty wiesz ile to jest galeonów?! – nie czekając na odpowiedź chwycił telefon stojący na biurku Zabiniego i połączył się z Lavinią. – Przyjdź do gabinetu Blasie'a.

To był dobry pomysł, by wtajemniczyć Lavinię w ich biznes. Potrzebna była w firmie kobieca ręka, a skoro blondynce nudziło się w domu, to czemu miałaby nie być pomocna? Znała się na numerologii, poza tym doskonale radziła sobie w przelicznikach mugolskiej waluty na czarodziejską i odwrotnie.

- O co chodzi Draco? – zapytała Lavinia pretensjonalnym tonem, kiedy już przyszła do gabinetu Blaise'a.

Dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na dziewczynę wściekłym wzrokiem, co sprawiło, że Lavinia poczuła strach. Nie bała się jednak wybuchu któregoś z nich – żaden strach nie może się równać z tym co przeżyła, kiedy Draconowi „urosła" ręka, aczkolwiek zapowiadało się na nie małą burzę w gabinecie.

- Sprawdziłaś wszystkich, Lavinio? – zapytał Blaise, zanim Draco zdążył otworzyć usta.

- Wszystkich, którzy byli w pracy – odpowiedziała pewnym tonem blondynka. – Nie licząc nas, ale chyba tego nie musiałam robić, prawda? – dodała kpiarskim tonem.

- Nie żartuj sobie – warknął Draco. – Mamy w firmie szpiega, więc przypomnij sobie, kogo sprawdzałaś, a kogo nie.

Lavinia zamyśliła się chwilkę. Draco odwrócił się w stronę ściany próbując przemyśleć wszystkie argumenty za i przeciw dotyczące planu z Lordem. Niestety wszystko przemawiało za tym, by wprowadzić ten plan w życie.

- Omega McDeonis – powiedziała nagle Lavinia. – Nie było jej wtedy w firmie.

- Omega co? – zapytał Draco spoglądając na Blaise'a zaskoczonym wzrokiem. – Kto to do cholery jest ta Omega?! – warknął. – Nie przyjmowałem takiej.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni. Ani Draco, ani Blaise nie słyszeli w ciągu półtora roku o żadnej takiej kobiecie. Ba! Oni starali się nie przyjmować żadnych kobiet.

- Kurwa! – wydarł się Draco na całe gardło. – Lavinio, w jakim resorcie pracuje ta cała Omega?

- Ona w zasadzie... – zaczęła Lavinia.

- Nie ma jej w żadnym resorcie, Draco – powiedział Blaise wpatrując się w laptopa. – Sami zobaczcie – dodał odwracając w ich stronę laptopa.

Draco spojrzał na zdjęcie młodej kobiety, by po chwili kląć na całe gardło. Wszyscy pracownicy firmy wyglądali zza swoich stanowisk pracy, by zobaczyć, dlaczego ich szef – zazwyczaj miły i opanowany – się tak bardzo wściekł. Nie obchodziło to jednak młodego Malfoya. Był wściekły jak nigdy dotąd.

- Lavinio, sprowadź Alexandra – powiedział nagle ochrypniętym głosem przerywając swoją sonatę przekleństw.

- Ale Draco... – zapowiedziała niepewnie Lavinia.

- Powiedziałem coś – warknął Draco, na co dziewczyna wybiegła z płaczem.

- Nie uważasz, że to jest nie fair wobec niej? – zapytał Blaise. – Doskonale wiesz, co jest między nią i Alexandrem.

- Wiem, Blaise, ale żadna... żadna suka nie ma prawa... kraść naszych akcji – dodał cenzuralnie. – I Lavinia i Alexandre przemęczą się ze sobą tych kilka tygodni.

Blaise Zabini chciał wyczytać z twarzy przyjaciela jakieś emocje, ale Draco był bardzo dobrym aktorem. Łatwo kamuflował swoje uczucia, co zrobił właśnie teraz. Blondyn był pewny, że jeszcze kilka minut i dostanie zawału.

- Co z nią zrobimy? – zapytał wskazując monitor.

Blondyn zagryzł dolną wargę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Jest zdolna – powiedział po chwili ciszy. – Willmoor napisze podanie o przyśpieszenie tego wszystkiego. Zmusi ich do tego. Poza tym uważam, że powinien jej pilnować.

Zabini spojrzał na przyjaciela z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Draco, ty chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...

- Uspokój się, Blaise – powiedział ironicznym tonem. – Najpierw wezmę ślub z Astorią, a potem poproszę Ministra o przeniesienie.

- Lavinia cię zabije – mruknął Blaise.

- Alexander, jak już coś. A skoro już o tym mowa, to nie uważasz, że to głupie z ich strony, żeby składać wieczystą? Co za idioci z miłości oddalają się od siebie na kilka lat, by sprawdzić stałość swoich uczuć?

- Jesteś okropny, Draco – mruknął Blaise.

– Możliwe, ale mi to nie przeszkadza – odpowiedział Malfoy. – Astorią się zajmę ja. W końcu to moja żona, nie?

- Jeszcze nie jest twoją żoną.

- Pomyłka kosmetyczna – mruknął. – Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie pozwolę, by ona zniszczyła nasze życie. Chyba za dużo czasu spędza ze szlamami.

JAK JA ICH NIENAWIDZĘ! Krzyczał w swoich myślach.

Grudzień nastąpił tak szybko, że Hermiona nie zauważyła kiedy zakończyła pierwszy semestr. Tydzień przed Świętami Bożego Narodzenia spakowała swoje rzeczy do torebki, która ważyła już o wiele więcej niż wtedy, kiedy przyleciała do Afryki. Hermiona bardzo się cieszyła z powodu powrotu do domu: stęskniła się za rodzicami i przyjaciółmi, z którymi ostatnio coraz rzadziej korespondowała. Nie mogła jednak nic na to poradzić: prawie ciągle się uczyła, a jak już znalazła sobie chwilę wolnego czasu, to razem z Fatmą szła pomagać małym biednym głodnym dzieciom. Hermiona czuła, że bez tego nie mogłaby już normalnie funkcjonować na terenie tego kraju – gdyby nie pomagała tym dzieciom, to nie czuła by się sobą.

Pogoda tego dnia była piękna. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, aczkolwiek Hermiona, która zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, nie odczuwała już takiego gorąca. Było to przyjemne uczucie, które sprawiło, że czuła się wolna. Wolna od wszelkich trosk, od pracy i od, co najważniejsze, strachu przed nie zdanymi egzaminami. Tak była Hermiona Granger.

Spakowana dziewczyna chwyciła swoją torebkę wychodząc ze swojego pokoju. Szybko znalazła się w jadalni, w której spotkała Meę, robiącą jakąś potrawę do jedzenia.

- Wyjeżdżaci jednak, Hermiona na święta? – zapytała kobieta.

- Tak – odpowiedziała brązowowłosa stając obok kobiety. – Co to jest? – zapytała wskazując potrawę.

Ich rozmowy w ostatnim czasie dotyczyły zwykłych rzeczy. Mea była wściekła na Fatmę, która chciała pojechać razem z Hermioną na święta do Anglii. Kobieta uwielbiała Hermionę, ale obawiała się puścić swoją córkę w podróż do tak zimnego kraju, jakim była Wielka Brytania. Nie chodziło o to, że jej nie ufała. Po prostu się bała jak każda matka.

- Przepraszam, Hermiona – powiedziała Mea nie odpowiadając na pytanie dziewczyny. – Fatma taka mała, by z tobą jechaci do Anglia.

Brązowowłosa zagryzła dolną wargę. Wiedziała, że będzie jej tak samo smutno w święta bez Fatmy, jak i murzynce. Postanowiła jednak nie negować decyzji jej matki – nie miała do tego żadnego prawa. Poza tym rozumiała ją. Też nie wiedziała, czy sama puściłaby swoją córkę z obcą osobą do obcego kraju.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Meo – powiedziała Hermiona próbując się uśmiechnąć. – Przecież to oczywiste, że Fatma jest mała. Przed nią całe życie. Jeszcze nie raz pojedzie do Anglii.

Mea spojrzała na nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

- Pojedzie, jeśli Lord Willmoor jej pozwolić – powiedziała cicho, na co Hermionę przeszył dreszcz. Mała dziewczynka, a jej przyjaciółka miała przyszłość wyznaczoną przez człowieka, którego nie znała?! Jak to możliwe, żeby tacy ludzie pozwalali na to, by dziewczynka była uzależniona od jakiegoś tam psychopatycznego Lorda?!

- Kim jest ten Lord Willmoor? – zapytała Hermiona próbując nie zdradzić swojej irytacji.

Mea westchnęła, co Hermiona odebrała jako zły znak.

- To bardzo dobry człowiek – z jej tonu wynikało, że kobieta była zachwycona mężczyzną. – On być mądry, inteligentny. I być bogaty – dodała, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. – On sprawić, że my móc być prawdziwa rodzina. Pomógły nam w trudnych sytuacji. Ja go szanuję za to, że jest tak dobry dla nas, dlatego pozwolić, by pokierował tak życie Fatma, by była szczęśliwa.

Hermiona szczerze wątpiła w to, by Fatma była tak samo szczęśliwa jak jej matka, ale nie skomentowała tego. Wiedziała, że to nie ma sensu, a ona nie ma prawa podejmować decyzji sprzecznych z wolą jej rodziców. Musiała to mimo wszystko zaakceptować.

Właśnie w tej chwili do kuchni weszła ta maleńka dziewczynka o zapłakanych oczkach, która sprawiła, że Hermionie ścisnęło się z bólu serce. Tak bardzo chciała zabrać dziewczynkę ze sobą. Czuła, że nie potrafi już żyć bez swojej małej przyjaciółki.

- Cześć Fatmo – powiedziała wesoło Hermiona. – Czemu płaczesz, kochanie? – zapytała przytulając do siebie dziewczynkę.

- Haamid... już... na... ciebie... czeka – powiedziała załamującym się głosem.

Hermiona mocniej przytuliła do siebie dziewczynkę.

- I dlatego płaczesz? – zapytała. – Przecież to nic takiego, kochanie. Przecież wrócę – dodała nieświadomie płacząc.

- Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś jechała. A co jeśli nie wrócisz? – zapytała pretensjonalnie.

Hermiona odsunęła od siebie dziewczynkę przyglądając się jej. Po chwili do głowy wpadł jej pewien pomysł.

- Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałaś pierwszego dnia, kiedy się spotkałyśmy?

Dziewczynka pokiwała przytakująco głową.

- A nauczyłaś mnie tego?

- Niee... – odpowiedziała podciągając nosem.

- No właśnie – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki. – Wrócę tu choćby po to, żebyś spełniła swoją obietnicę, dobrze?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, kiedy usłyszały głos Haamida:

- Hermiono, spóźnimy się na samolot!

Fatma przytuliła się do Hermiony, co sprawiło, że brązowowłosej jeszcze trudniej było odejść od dziewczynki.

- Fatmo, muszę iść – powiedziała cicho.

- Wiem.

Hermiona otarła kciukiem jej łzy, które spływały po policzkach.

- Nie płacz już. Pamiętaj, że wrócę do ciebie.

Dziewczynka pokiwała główką odsuwając się od Hermiony. Brązowowłosa pocałowała ją w policzek, po czym życząc Mei wesołych świąt wyszła z domu. Kierując się do samochodu.

- Masz wszystko? – zapytał Haamid.

- Oczywiście.

- No to jedziemy.

Hermiona właśnie miała zamknąć za sobą drzwi jeepa, kiedy ujrzała pomiędzy nimi Fatmę z małą paczuszką w ręce. Wręczyła zaskoczonej dziewczynie, po czym powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że Hermionie pękło z bólu serce:

- Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie.


	14. Chapter 14

Święta. Najpiękniejszy dzień w roku, który spędzasz z najbliższymi w cudownej atmosferze. Zasiadacie do wspólnej wieczerzy, składacie sobie życzenia, śpiewacie kolędy, dostajecie prezenty... O północy razem z najbliższymi idziecie na pasterkę, by uczcić Narodzenie Pańskie. Po mszy wracacie do domu, by pójść spać i wstać za kilka godzin, by otworzyć otrzymane prezenty...

Tak też było u Hermiony Granger, która w noc Bożego Narodzenia, po pasterce, zamiast spać siedziała na parapecie w swoim pokoju przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem niebu. Nie było na nim żadnej gwiazdy, ale Hermiona instynktownie wiedziała, gdzie powinna patrzeć. Gdzieś tam daleko, wiele tysięcy kilometrów od niej, inna osoba przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem niebu, zastanawiając się, czy Hermiona widzi to, co widzi ona.

Hermiona nie widziała...

- To były najgorsze święta w moim życiu – warknął Ron, który wszedł do pokoju, który, jak co roku, dzielił na święta z Harrym.

Istotnie, Ron Weasley nie miał powodów, by się cieszyć na te święta – na 'dzień dobry' dowiedział się o tym, że jego partnerką będzie niejaka Diana Barry, a Harry'ego Dracon Malfoy. Poza tym jego dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger była ciągle smutna z powodu małej murzynki, którą zostawiła w Nigerii, przez co nie miała na nic ochoty. Nawet kiedy się całowali, to ona się nie angażowała tylko myślami była daleko w Afryce razem ze swoją małą Fatmą. Ron miał tego dosyć. Nie widział się ze swoją dziewczyną pół roku – oczekiwał więc od niej wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Przez cały swój pobyt w Kanadzie, podczas którego tropił śmierciożerców, marzył o chwili, w której przytuli się do tęskniącej za nim Hermiony, o pocałunku, a może nawet o czymś więcej... Kiedy jednak okazało się, że Hermiona nic takiego nie zamierzała zrobić Ronalda Weasley'a najnormalniej w świecie trafił szlag.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela wymownie.

- Nie były takie złe – powiedział powoli. – Chyba pierwszy raz nie dostałeś od swojej mamy kasztanowego swetra.

- Tak – odpowiedział Ron. – Bo zrobiła mi wełnianą bieliznę na „zimne noce w tej twojej Kanadzie" – zaszydził czerwieniąc się przy tym bardzo. Co jak co, ale na Rona Weasley'a kolor kasztanowy działał, jak czerwona płachta na byka.

- Może ci się przyda? – zapytał Harry śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Zima jest tam bardzo zimna, a przecież dopiero się zaczęła.

Rudzielec spojrzał na Harry'ego błagalnym spojrzeniem, w którym można było dostrzec niebezpieczne iskry. Harry natychmiast zamilkł.

- A co dostałeś od Hermiony? – zapytał chcąc zmienić temat kasztanowej bielizny.

- Od Hermiony? – zapytał zastanawiając się nad tym, co dostał od swojej dziewczyny. – Dostałem zestaw samonapełniających się męskich perfum. Chcesz powąchać?

- Dzięki, ale nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Wolę nie sprawdzać ich działania. Kto wie, co w sobie zawierają?

- Taa... Na pewno eliksir pożądania. Żadna mi się wtedy nie oprze.

- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne, Ron. Ale swoją drogą, to może powinieneś ich wypróbować na Hermionie?

Ron spojrzał na przyjaciela jak na geniusza. Przecież to było takie oczywiste! Wystarczyło spryskać się tymi perfumami i Hermiona będzie jego – raz na zawsze zapomni o Fatmie będąc w jego towarzystwie. Nie będzie potrafiła mu się oprzeć.

- To jest myśl, Harry. Zaraz pójdę to zrobić i teleportuję się do Hermiony...

- Ale Hermiona jest teraz z rodzicami...

- Jej rodzice pojechali w odwiedziny do ich znajomych, a Hermiona miała być u Julki – spojrzał na zegarek. – Zresztą, już powinna wrócić do domu – dodał, po czym chwycił prezent od swojej dziewczyny i, zanim Harry zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi łazienki, by móc się przyszykować na spotkanie ze swoją dziewczyną. Obiecał sobie, że dziś będzie jego.

- I jak? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy razem z Julią siedziały w salonie popijając czerwone wino.

- Co: jak? – zapytała Julia udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.

- No ty i Zabini – Julia oberwała poduszką od Hermiony, na co obie zareagowały śmiechem.

Julia uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony złośliwie.

- Masz na myśli, jaki jest w łóżku, czy jaki jest poza? – zapytała mrużąc oczy.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią zszokowana sprawiając, że jej przyjaciółka dostała nagłego ataku śmiechu.

- Ty nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że ty z nim TO robisz – powiedziała wyraźnie akcentując przedostatnie słowo. Julia zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej.

- Ha, ha, ha... Twoja mina jest bezbłędna, Hermiono... – mówiła pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu. – Ja nie mogę... Och... Ha, ha, ha...

Brązowowłosa patrzyła na Julię zszokowana. Wiedziała, że podoba jej się Blaise, zresztą nie miała do niego nic, prócz tego, że był najlepszym kumplem Malfoy'a. I był czarodziejem czystej krwi. A oni... Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co by się stało z Julią, gdyby zaszła z nim w ciążę?! Czy on był naprawdę aż tak nieodpowiedzialny? rozmyślała gorączkowo.

Muszę jej powiedzieć o wszystkim. Przecież, jeśli jej nie powiem, to ona mnie zabije. W końcu jestem jej przyjaciółką.

„Co to za przyjaciółka, która oszukuje?" – usłyszała znajomy głosik sumienia.

Nie odzywaj się parszywy dupku, warknęła na sumienie. Nie rozmawiam z tobą.

„Granger, chyba nie chcesz się pogrążyć. Doskonale wiesz, że ja mam w tym momencie rację."

Nikt cię nie prosi o zdanie, warknęła w myślach Hermiona.

„Ja tylko mówię prawdę, nic więcej."

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała z daleka głos Julki, która machała jej dłonią przed oczami.

- Co? A tak, tak... Wszystko ok. Po prostu, wiesz... Ty i Blaise... To dla mnie lekki szok.

- Wiesz, dzisiejszy świat różni się od tego, w którym żyli nasi rodzice. Jestem młoda i chcę się cieszyć tą młodością.

- A co z przyrzeczeniem? – zapytała Hermiona przypominając sobie przysięgę, którą złożyły sobie w pierwszej klasie podstawówki: być kochanką tylko jednego mężczyzny.

Julia spojrzała na nią oskarżycielsko.

- Myślisz, że zapomniałam? Oczywiście, że nie! Zamierzam to dotrzymać!

- Wiążesz swoją przyszłość z Zabinim?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona rozlewając na siebie wino.

Brunetka chwyciła za butelkę wina nalewając Hermionie kolejny kieliszek. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie chciała opowiadać przyjaciółce, że Blaise'a traktuje jak kogoś, z kim miałaby dzielić swoje smutki i radości. Doskonale odczuwała niechęć Hermiony do jej chłopaka, który o Hermionie mówił same dobre rzeczy. Julia nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego brązowowłosa pałała do Blaise'a tak wielką niechęcią.

Co innego do Dracona. Znała go już jakiś czas, ale nigdy nie słyszał z jego ust dobrych rzeczy na temat Hermiony, kiedy przez przypadek podchwycał jej rozmowy z Balise'em na temat jej przyjaciółki. Julia wiedziała, że nie znał dobrze Hermiony, ale znał jej przyjaciół, Harry'ego i Rona, z którymi się zakolegował. O ile można powiedzieć, że Draco ma jakiś kolegów prócz Blaise'a.

- Julia – powiedziała nieco łamiącym się głosem Hermiona. – Ja... Ja... – zaczęła nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Ja tak bardzo się cieszę! – zawołała rzucając się na szyję przyjaciółce. – Naprawdę! To takie cudowne! A co na to Zabini?

- Ma podobne plany – mruknęła cicho, po czym poczuła, że się dusi. Hermiona ściskała ją bardzo mocno.

- To takie piękne – powtarzała co chwilę Hermiona nie chcąc ukazać Julii, jak bardzo nienawidzi w tej chwili Blaise'a Zabiniego. Za to, że wykorzystuje jej przyjaciółkę do własnych celów. Za to, że dzięki niej chce odbudować swoją pozycję w świecie czarodziejów.

Ale ona mu nie odpuści. Nie pozwoli mu, by zniszczył życie tej cudownej Julii, która w swoim życiu naprawdę się już wiele wycierpiała.

Nie pozwoli mu jej skrzywdzić.

- To już jutro! – usłyszał głos matki, która właśnie weszła do pokoju. JEGO pokoju.

Czy nikt nie nauczył ludzi pukać? zastanawiał się Draco leżąc na swoim łóżku, nie zaszczycając swojej matki ani jednym spojrzeniem.

„A czy ona musi pukać?" usłyszał wewnętrzny głos. „W końcu jest w swoim domu, więc ma prawo wejść do każdego pokoju bez pukania. Za to ty powinieneś załatwić sobie jakieś mieszkanie, tym bardziej, że od jutra będziesz posiadał żonę".

Zamknij się, pomyślała Draco. Nikt cię nie prosi o zdanie.

„Tak się składa, Draconie, że wiem co mówię. Astoria z pewnością nie będzie chciała mieszkać razem z twoimi rodzicami..."

Nie obchodzi mnie, co ta idiotka chce, czy też nie. To jest tylko i wyłącznie jej problem, warknął w myślach.

„... a z tego, co wiem, to ty też ostatnio zastanawiasz się nad znalezieniem jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca, w którym ojciec nie będzie mógł ci zabronić korzystać z usług Ognistej Whisky".

Przecież nie mogę pić za dużo whisky! zirytował się Draco. Co ty znowu pieprzysz? Spierdalaj mi stąd!

- Draco? – usłyszał niepewny głos matki. – Wszystko w porządku?

Blondyn wysilił się na lekki uśmiech. To matka, pomyślał, przecież muszę być dla niej miły.

- Tak, mamo. Wszystko ok. – powiedział cicho spoglądając na nią.

Narcyza Malfoy przez chwilę przypatrywała się swojemu synowi w milczeniu. Draco nienawidził tego – czuł, że jej wzrok przeszywa go na wskroś i nie jest przed nią nic zataić. Zazwyczaj miał rację, ponieważ Narcyza Malfoy doskonale znała swojego syna. Jako matka sercem czuła, kiedy z Draconem było coś nie tak. Tak było i tym razem.

- Nie kochasz Astorii?

„To nie było pytanie" usłyszał w głowie znów ten głosik.

- Kocham – skłamał, ale poczuł, że jego blade policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

Och, jak on nienawidził okłamywać matki!

- Draco – Narcyza Malfoy usiadła na łóżku swojego syna. – Draco, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz tego robić.

Draco spojrzał na matkę tak, jakby ją zobaczył pierwszy raz w swoim życiu.

- Mamo, czy ty słyszysz, co ty mówisz? – zapytał lodowatym tonem blondyn, który sprawiałby strach u każdego człowieka, ale nie u Narcyzy Malfoy.

Kobieta westchnęła, po czym spojrzała na syna z miłością.

- Widzisz, synku... – zaczęła. – Doskonale wiem, co mówię. Sama wiele lat temu byłam w tej samej sytuacji, co ty. Też miałam poślubić kogoś, kogo wcale nie kochałam. Kiedy miałam dziewiętnaście lat byłam szaleńczo zakochana w kimś, w kim nie powinnam. Nie był mi pisany, poza tym nie pochodził z żadnego rodu czarodziejów...

- Byłaś zakochana w szla...? – zaczął Draco, ale Narcyza przerwała mu.

- Tak, Draco. Kochałam człowieka, który nie pochodził z rodziny magicznej, ale nigdy nie odważyłam się zawalczyć o tą miłość. Może dlatego, że wiedziałam, co spotkało ciotkę Andromedę kiedy wyszła za Teda Tonksa. Bałam się, że spotka mnie to samo, a przecież tego nie chciałam... Honor rodziny był dla mnie najważniejszy, a przecież już i tak był wystarczająco zbryzgany po „wyskoku" Andy. Ja, najmłodsza córka Blacków nie mogłam zrobić tego samego. Musiałam kryć się ze swoją miłością do innego człowieka...

Draco patrzył ze zdziwieniem na matkę.

- Ale ty kochasz ojca... – powiedział cicho. – Przecież to widać za każdym razem, kiedy się na was spojrzy...

Narcyza Malfoy uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Tak, kocham Lucjusza. Jednak, kiedy wychodziłam za niego za mąż nie czułam do niego nic, prócz nienawiści. Oczywiście byliśmy już razem w szkole, przecież i tak mieliśmy być małżeństwem, więc nikogo nie dziwiło to, że już będąc w Hogwarcie byliśmy parą. Oczywiście w cudzysłowie – dodała szybko widząc pytanie w oczach syna. – Tak, dużo czasu minęło zanim pokochałam twojego ojca, Draconie.

- A ojciec nie wiedział, że ty...

Narcyza zaśmiała się perliście.

- Oczywiście, że wiedział. Sam nie był święty i też się podkochiwał w innej. Tyle, że tą osobą była ciocia Bella, więc wiesz... – dodała puszczając Draconowi oko. – Nie miał u niej szans. Bellatrix od zawsze była zakochana w Rudolfie, dlatego też ledwo kończąc siedemnaście lat stanęła przy ołtarzu, by być z ukochanym.

Draco przyglądał się matce z zaciekawieniem. Nigdy nie wiedział, że kochała kogoś innego. Zawsze darzyła ojca wielkim uczuciem, miłością... A teraz się okazuje, że wychodząc za niego, Lucjusza Malfoy'a, darzyła go tylko i wyłącznie nienawiścią.

- Czy ojciec ciebie też nienawidził? – zapytał cicho.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak – Narcyza Malfoy uśmiechnęła się szeroko na wspomnienie tamtych chwil. – Przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy po ślubie unikaliśmy siebie jak diabeł święconej wody. Mieszkaliśmy w jak najbardziej oddalonych od siebie pokojach. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że twój dziadek Abraxas usiłował za wszelką cenę sprawić, byśmy ja z twoim ojcem spróbowali się zaprzyjaźnić. Oczywiście na próżno. Zamiast pomagać, to jeszcze bardziej nas od siebie oddalał. Chociaż teraz, jak na to spojrzę, to chyba dobrze robił...

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówiła Narcyza Malfoy. Draco po raz pierwszy w życiu usłyszał historię z ust matki. Nigdy mu nie opowiadała, a też on nie chciał słuchać. Teraz jednak było inaczej.

- Jak to się stało, że zaprzyjaźniliście się?

Narcyza Malfoy spojrzała na Dracona zamglonym wzrokiem.

- To bardzo trafne określenie, Draco – powiedziała szeptem, by po chwili pokręcić głową. Jej wzrok był już normalny. – Było to tego wieczoru, kiedy Lestrangowie urządzili przyjęcie z okazji ich siódmej rocznicy ślubu. Byliśmy tam zaproszeni jako honorowi goście. Pierwszy raz pokazaliśmy się publicznie jako małżeństwo. To było okropne uczucie, kiedy wszyscy ludzi dopytywali się, jak nam się układa, a my z Lucjuszem udawaliśmy sztucznie szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Już nie pamiętam jak to się stało, ale w pewnej chwili jeden z gości Belli zaczął się do mnie przystawiać. Oboje byliśmy lekko wstawieni, nie myśl, że ja znowu byłam taka święta, dlatego nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Najważniejsze było dla mnie to, by się świetnie bawić. Niestety, a może i stety, Lucjusz nie tknął tego wieczora ani mililitra alkoholu, dlatego, kiedy wróciliśmy do domu zrobił mi niezłą awanturę o to, że go zdradzam. Nie brałam tego do siebie, wszystko było dla mnie obojętne. Na następny dzień twój ojciec postanowił mnie przeprosić za całą awanturę i zaprosił mnie na kolację do jednej z najbardziej ekskluzywnych restauracji dla czarodziejów. Porozmawialiśmy sobie szczerze, wytłumaczyliśmy wszystko, no i tak się to jakoś wszystko zaczęło...

- Mało romantyczne – powiedział z sarkazmem Draco. – Ojciec zawsze potrafił taki być.

- Kochanie, to że ty jesteś romantykiem wcale nie oznacza, że jesteś kimś dziwnym w tej rodzinie.

- Tak? Och, serio, mamo, bo ci uwierzę. Nikt w całej genealogii Malfoy'ów i Balck'ów nie był romantykiem, więc... Chyba że ty czegoś mi jeszcze nie powiedziałaś...

Narcyza Malfoy uśmiechnęła się do syna promiennie.

- Kiedy byłam z tobą w ciąży starałam się ze wszystkich sił wpłynąć na to jakim powinieneś być człowiekiem. Czytałam różne mugolskie pisemka, w których dawano radę, co zrobić, by dziecko było takie, czy siakie. Nie uwierzysz, ale wyczytałam, że jeśli będę czytała powieści romantyczne to moje dziecko będzie obdarzone tymi cechami! Zawsze chciałam, by moje dziecko było cudowne – dodała całując syna w czoło. – No i chyba mi się udało, prawda? W końcu czasami zamykasz się w swoim świecie, tam nisko w lochach...

Dracon spojrzał przerażony na matkę.

- Co... Skąd ty wiesz?! – wykrzyknął.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego karcącym wzrokiem.

- Draco, ty mnie nie doceniasz – zacmokała w ironiczny sposób, który często on wykorzystywał. – Ja ci tu mówię, że matka wszystko sercem czuje, a ty tego nie doceniasz... Draco, Draco... – nagle przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy. – Kochanie, błagam cię, przemyśl to, czy rzeczywiście chcesz się ożenić z Astorią. To, że między mną a twoim ojcem ułożyło się dobrze, to wcale nie oznacza, że tak też będzie miedzy tobą a Astorią. Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj już nie jest ważna krew, tylko miłość.

- Mamo, przestań...

- Kochanie, ja wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale krew naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Ja z ojcem nie będziemy ci mieli za złe, jeśli przerwiesz te zaręczyny. Wtedy żyliśmy w innym świecie, dziś zaś twoja przyszłość zależy od ciebie.

- Mamo, proszę cię. Podjąłem już decyzję...

- Draco, proszę cię, przemyśl to jeszcze raz.

- Mamo...

- Draco, proszę cię. Zrób to ze względu na mnie i na tą dziewczynę.

- Astorię? – zapytał wybity z pantałyku Draco. Matka nigdy nie mówiła na Astorię „dziewczyna". Zawsze była Astorią.

Narcyza Malfoy spojrzał na syna jak na dziwoląga, po czym przewróciła w cyniczny sposób oczami. Draco doskonale wiedział, skąd się wzięły w nim takie cechy: zachowanie miał typowo po matce.

- Dobrze wiesz o kogo mi chodzi. Nie musisz ukrywać, że coś do niej czujesz. To i tak widać...

Draco zmarszczył czoło zastanawiając się, o co chodzi jego matce. Czyżby zwariowała?

- Ale ja nie wiem...

- Kochanie, mnie nie oszukasz – powiedziała Narcyza Malfoy wstając z łóżka i kierując się do wyjścia.

- Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem o kogo ci chodzi...

Narcyza Malfoy odwróciła się w drzwiach, by wysłać synowi całusa. Pomachała mu na pożegnanie, po czym szybko wyszła z pokoju zostawiając Dracona z własnymi myślami.

A on naprawdę nie wiedział, o kogo chodziło jego matce.

Nie zamierzał się tym jednak przejmować. Decyzja i tak już była podjęta, a on nie splami honoru własnej rodzinie. Nigdy więcej.


	15. Chapter 15

- Czemu się do siebie nie odzywacie? – zapytała Ginny Hermionę, kiedy obie przyjaciółki spotkały się z dala od Harry'ego i Rona, czyli w londyńskiej galerii, w której zamierzały sobie kupić sukienki na jakąś ważną, zdaniem ich chłopaków, uroczystość. Nie udało im się dowiedzieć, jaka to impreza, ale wiedziały jedno: sukienki miały być eleganckie i nie wyzywające.

Hermiona usiłowała spojrzeć na rudą przyjaciółkę zaskoczonym wzrokiem, ale nie udało jej się to (nigdy przecież nie umiała kłamać – swoją drogą do dziś nie wie, jak to się stało, że w pierwszej klasie udało jej się okłamać nauczycieli w sprawie Trolla Górskiego, którego wpuścił do Hogwartu Quirrell, chcąc odnaleźć Kamień Filozoficzny) – zdradziły ją jej rumieńce.

- Hermiono – usłyszała ton przyjaciółki, który oznaczał jedno: będzie zmuszona powiedzieć prawdę.

Nie zamierzała tego nikomu mówić. To, co zdarzyło się dzień wcześniej po między nią a Ronem sprawiło, że oboje, zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona, przestali być pewni swoich uczuć. On – dlatego, że Hermiona nie chciała zdecydować się, a ona – dlatego, że on tak bardzo nalegał.

- Yyy... – zaczęła powoli, kiedy weszły do pierwszego sklepu z sukienkami. – Mamy różne poglądy na pewne życiowe sytuacje.

Ruda spojrzała na brązowowłosą jak na wariatkę. W końcu każdy wiedział, że Hermiona ma całkowicie inne poglądy na życie niż Ron. Ba! Niż wszyscy ludzie świata (nie licząc samej zainteresowanej). Ginny Weasley przez chwilę obserwowała przyjaciółkę chcąc domyślić się sensu wypowiedzi Hermiony. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna tym zdaniem zaszyfrowała bardzo ważną informację. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co to za informacja uderzyła się lekko w czoło, wywróciła oczami, po czym zaczęła chichotać.

- Hermiono... – Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu widząc jej minę. – Czy ty żyjesz w innym świecie? Mów po ludzku, że chodzi ci o se... – urwała nagle coś rozumiejąc. - Na Merlina! Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że MÓJ brat zaproponował TOBIE... ?

Mina Hermiony – czerwona, z zażenowania, twarz – powiedziała rudej wszystko. Przez chwilę myślała, że zwymiotuje – nie mogła sobie wyobrazić Rona z Hermioną w TAKIEJ sytuacji. Owszem kochała ich oboje – Rona, bo był jej bratem (wkurzającym, ale przecież nic z tym się nie da zrobić), a Hermionę jak siostrę, pomimo że była tylko jej przyjaciółką. W tym momencie zrozumiała, że pomimo tej siostrzanej miłości nie chciałaby, aby została jej szwagierką. Znała aż za dobrze Rona, by nie wiedzieć tego, że jej brat na misjach był z innymi kobietami – gdyby tego nie robił, to nigdy w życiu nie podszedł by do tej sprawy tak obcesowo. Spojrzała na sukienki, które co jakiś czas przerzucała – nie było nic godnego uwagi.

- Chodźmy stąd – powiedziała nagle Ginny. – Nic tutaj nie znajdziemy.

Wyszły ze sklepu kierując się do kolejnego. Każda z nich była pogrążona we własnych myślach. Hermiona zastanawiała się nad okazją, dla której muszą zakupić sukienki, zaś Ginny obmyślała, jak zmusić brata, by pozwolił żyć Hermionie własnym życiem po to, by znalazła sobie kogoś, kto jej nie skrzywdzi tak, jak to właśnie robił Ron.

- Jesteś niemożliwa – wyszeptał całując jej obojczyk.

Potrzebował tego: tu, teraz, zaraz. Nie ważne, że nie był z kimś kogo kocha, nie liczyło się to, że być może zrani tą kobietę. Najważniejsze było to, by odreagować swój ból, nienawiść, złość, smutek i cierpienie... Gdyby pomyślał logicznie, to zrozumiałby swój błąd: w końcu mógłby się upić i być szczęśliwym.

Ale nie pomyślał.

I nic się nie liczyło.

- O nie! – zawołała Hermiona, kiedy dowiedziała się, gdzie jej chłopak i najlepszy przyjaciel zamierzają je zabrać. – Nie ma mowy! Ja nigdzie nie idę!

Stała ubrana w piękną zieloną sukienkę, która doskonale pasowała z kolorem jej brązowych włosów, które udało się ujarzmić jej przyjaciółce. Po raz pierwszy Hermiona poczuła, że wyglądała ładnie. Cały efekt psuła wizja uroczystości, na którą właśnie miała iść.

- Hermiono, przestań – powiedział szorstkim tonem Ron, co zdziwiło wszystkich, włącznie z rudzielcem. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby Minister zarzucił Harry'emu kłamstwo, prawda?

Hermiona spojrzała z przerażeniem na Harry'ego – nigdy nie słyszała, by Ron mówił do kogoś takim tonem, jakim właśnie zwrócił się do niej. Jej przyjaciel spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem, ale brązowowłosa zauważyła, że również i on był zaskoczony tonem głosu Weasley'a. Westchnęła, myśląc, że przyczyną tych negatywnych emocji jest to, co stało się wczoraj.

- No dobrze – powiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem patrząc na Harry'ego. – Pilnujcie tylko, żebym nie zabiła przy najbliższej okazji Malfoy'a.

Harry wraz z Ginny uśmiechnęli się do niej wdzięcznie – „Czyżby Ginny wiedziała o wszystkim?", zastanawiała się. Ron nawet nie spojrzał na Hermionę, kiedy podawał jej kurtkę. Dziewczyna odebrała to jako zły znak.

Przez całą noc zastanawiała się, dlaczego powiedziała „nie". Przecież już od jakiegoś czasu o tym myślała i czuła, że kocha Rona tak naprawdę, jak powinno się kochać drugiego człowieka, ale... Hermiona całkowicie inaczej wyobrażała sytuację, w której odda mu siebie.

Wróciła pamięcią kilka godzin wstecz, kiedy wróciła do domu lekko wstawiona po spotkaniu z Julią. Rodziców nie było w domu – nawet nie zastanawiała się, gdzie są. Coś tam pamiętała, że pojechali do jakiś swoich przyjaciół, ale nie wiedziała gdzie. Zresztą, nie było to wtedy dla niej ważne. Marzyła o tym by się wykąpać i pójść spać.

Miała już właśnie przygotowaną wannę z gorącą wodą wymieszaną z płynem o zapachu jagód, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Hermionie zrobiło się wstyd na samą myśl, co pomyślała sobie o człowieku, który właśnie przeszkodził w jej rytuale kompania się, który miała właśnie zacząć. Zamierzała zignorować dzwonek, ale kiedy jego dźwięk przeszył dom kilka razy, Hermiona postanowiła zejść do natręta i powiedzieć mu parę ostrych słów na temat ciszy nocnej i zakłócania normalnym ludziom spokoju. Wszystko jednak wyleciało z jej głowy, kiedy za drzwiami zobaczyła kim był ów natręt.

- Ron? – zapytała zaskoczona widząc chłopaka ubranego w czarny płaszcz, który sięgał mu do kostek. – Co ty tutaj robisz? – dodała szybko.

- Witaj, kochanie – powiedział całując Hermionę w policzek sprawiając, że zmysły dziewczyny zaczęły się wyostrzać. Poczuła zapach perfum swojego chłopaka, na co zareagowała jak każda kobieta: przytuliła się do niego próbując jak najbardziej „zaciągnąć się" tym zapachem. Pragnęła go wąchać, i wąchać...

Nie usłyszała, kiedy Ron trzasnął drzwiami, zamykając je jednym zaklęciem i nie wiedziała, kiedy znaleźli się w jej sypialni całując się i pozbywając się swoich ubrań. Nagle, czując zapach jagodowego płynu uświadomiła sobie, że wcale nie chce kochać się ze swoim chłopakiem. Nie chciała, żeby to stało się tak: ona pijana, a on usiłuje zaciągnąć ją do łóżka wykorzystując do tego perfumy, które kupiła mu na gwiazdkę, ale w całkiem innej intencji. Chciała, żeby jej chłopak pachniał ładnie.

- Nie – powiedziała sztywniejąc.

- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony chłopak.

- Nie chcę – powiedziała zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym, co miała zamiar powiedzieć.

Mina Rona mówiła jej jedno: był rozczarowany. Po chwili zauważyła wzrok pełen gniewu, czego obawiała się najbardziej. Wiedziała, że zaraz zacznie swoje wywody.

- Nie chcesz? – zapytał próbując się uspokoić, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbytnio.

- Nie.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem. Hermiona, mimo że była ubrana, poczuła się tak jakby nie miała nic na sobie – było jej wstyd, ale Ron nie zwracał na to uwagi. Po chwili sięgnął po swoją koszulę, którą zapiął w błyskawicznym tempie, zasłaniając jego umięśnione i wysportowane ciało.

- Jak to jest...? – zaczął odwracając się od niej. – Nie widzę cię pół roku, tęsknię za tobą, piszę do ciebie listy, na które mi nie odpisujesz, a ty, tak po prostu mówisz mi, że ta cała moja miłość i oczekiwanie była niepotrzebna...

- Ron, to nie...

- Wiesz, ja rozumiem pewne rzeczy, że kobieta nie może z powodów naturalnych i takie tam, ale Hermiono, kiedy dwoje ludzi się darzy miłością, to jest normalne, że się kochają, prawda?

- Ron...

- Więc morał z tego wychodzi taki, że ty mnie nie kochasz – powiedział szeptem, na co Hermiona zamilkła.

W pokoju zapanowała grobowa cisza. Ron czekał na odpowiedź, której sama nie potrafiła mu udzielić. Kochała go, ale nie czuła się gotowa. Jak mogła mu to powiedzieć?

- Ron, ja... Ja ciebie kocham – powiedziała drżącym głosem. Czuła, że powoli nachodzi ją ból głowy od nadmiernej ilości alkoholu. – Tyle, że...

- Tyle, że co?! – warknął odwracając się do niej.

- Ja... ja po prostu... ja nie jestem gotowa – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem bojąc się jego reakcji.

Spojrzał na nią wyzywającym wzrokiem, który pod wpływem chwili złagodniał. Podszedł do niej i ją przytulił składając na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy chcąc z nich cokolwiek wyczytać, ale nie widziała w nich nic prócz _prawdziwej miłości._

- Hermiono, Hermiono – wyszeptał w jej usta. – Co ty ze mną robisz? – zapytał bardziej siebie niż ją.

- Nic – odpowiedziała.

- No właśnie coś – odpowiedział. – Widzisz, robisz ze mną takie rzeczy, nad którymi sam nie jestem w stanie zapanować. Potrzebuję twojej _pomocy._ Nic nie mów – wyprzedził jej wypowiedź uciszając ją pocałunkiem. – Rozumiem. I poczekam. Musisz wiedzieć, że nie wiadomo, kiedy następnym razem się zobaczymy. Ja też jestem tylko facetem, więc ode mnie zbyt dużo nie wymagaj w tej kwestii.

Hermiona zachichotała.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Hermiono. Przemyśl to, a teraz, skoro jednak nic nam dzisiaj nie wyjdzie, pozwolę sobie pójść. Cicho. Widzę przecież, jak bardzo chcesz się iść kąpać. Płyn jagodowy daje o sobie znać.

I zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć chwycił swój płaszcz i aportował się bezpośrednio z jej sypialni pozostawiając po sobie trzask.

A teraz? Teraz był wobec niej chłodny, szorstki i zachowywał się tak, jakby jej w ogóle nie rozumiał.

- Hermiono? – z zamyślenia wyrwała ją Ginny, która pomachała jej ręką przed oczami.

- Co? Co? – zapytała rozglądając się na boki. Znajdowali się w jakimś zamku, a Ginny wskazała kamerdynera, który czekał aż Hermiona odda mu swój płaszcz.

Hermiona cały czas przyglądała się czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie, który strasznie przypominał jej Haamida. Uśmiechał się do niej lekko w ten sam sposób, co Haamid. I miał coś takiego w oczach...

- Dzięki Hermiono – odpowiedział kiedy podała mu płaszcz, na co Ron, Harry i Ginny równocześnie spoglądając na kamerdynera ze zmrużonymi oczami. Hermiona patrzyła zaskoczona na kamerdynera nie wiedząc co zrobić (W końcu to nie mógł być Haamid, bo skąd by znał Malfoy'a?). Najszybciej ze wszystkich zareagował Ron. Podszedł do Hermiony, chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek, na co dziewczyna zasyczała z bólu i przysunął ją gwałtownym ruchem do siebie, sprawiając, że upadłaby, gdyby nie to, że zdążył ją objąć w talii.

- Pan chyba zapomniał, do kogo się zwraca – warknął, po czym odwrócił się od kamerdynera ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę, która spojrzała na czarnoskórego chłopaka przepraszającym wzrokiem.

- Kto to był? – zapytał chłodnym tonem, kiedy byli oddaleni na taką odległość od mężczyzny, by nie słyszał pytania.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że to był syn kobiety, u której mieszkam w Nigerii, ale to przecież niemożliwe. On jest w Afryce i, Ron, możesz mnie puścić? To boli.

Uścisk natychmiast zelżał, ale Ron nie puścił ręki Hermiony aż do momentu, w którym usiedli na wyznaczonym miejscu w wielkiej sali, w początkowych rzędach.

Było to najwspanialsze pomieszczenie, jakie Hermiona widziała w swoim życiu. Zrobione było na wzór barokowych pałaców: wszędzie można było dostrzec przeróżne zdobienia i ornamenty. Przy ścianach stały różne rzeźby z epoki renesansu takich artystów jak Michał Anioł, Donatello czy też Lorenzo Ghiberti, którego rozpoznała po „Ofierze Izaaka", która została wyrzeźbiona w drzwiach, obok których siedziała jakaś blondynka, którą skądś znała, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć skąd. Hermiona zastanawiała się, skąd ta rzeźba znalazła się na drzwiach, skoro zostało to wyrzeźbione w drzwiach do baptysterium we Florencji, w której była kilka lat temu na wakacjach z rodzicami. Przestała się tym przejmować, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że w świecie czarodziejów wszystko jest możliwe. Nawet to, że przy domowym ołtarzu, który musiał ktoś wyczarować stał „Dawid" Michała Anioła i mieścił się w pomieszczeniu, pomimo tego, że miał około trzech metrów wysokości.

Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę Rona szukając Harry'ego i Ginny, ale obok Rona siedzieli jacyś inni goście, których nie znała. Spojrzała na Rona pytającym wzrokiem, ale nie sądziła, żeby zorientował się, o co jej chodzi. W końcu nigdy nie był bardzo pojętny.

- Jest świadkiem Malfoy'a – powiedział spoglądając na nią znów tym wzrokiem pełnym miłości. – To właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteśmy. Nie myśl, że sam przyszedłem tutaj z własnej woli.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mogła pojąć w jaki sposób udało się przejść Ronowi taką metamorfozę. Nie był już tym obżerającym się chłopakiem, któremu nie chciało się uczyć i był mało pojętny w niektórych sytuacjach. Dzisiejszy Ron był o wiele bardziej mądry niż do tej pory. Jedyne co się w nim nie zmieniło to emocjonalność: brał wszystko do siebie i nadal reagował wybuchowo.

Czy to był facet jej marzeń?

„Nie" usłyszała w głowie znajomy jej głos.

Co tu robisz? zapytała odwracając głowę od Rona, by ukryć swoje zażenowanie. Nikt cię tu nie prosił.

„Sam się wpraszam" Hermiona zrozumiała, że jej sumienie jest chyba mężczyzną, skoro, używa dla siebie formy męskiej. „Zastanawiasz się, czy Ron jest facetem twych marzeń, a ja ci mówię, że nie. W końcu ostatnio śnisz o jakimś tajemniczym typku, którego nigdy nie widziałaś na oczy."

To z pewnością jest Ron! Ja tylko nie widzę jego twarzy.

„Kogo próbujesz oszukać? Bo chyba nie mnie. Zrozum, bujać to ja, a nie ty."

Hermiona prychnęła pogardliwie sprawiając, że jakaś starsza pani ze starego i bogatego rodu odwróciła się, by zwrócić jej uwagę.

- Co to za prychanie w obecności Eudoksji Angeliny Greengrass, moja panno? Czy nie stać cię ani trochę na kulturę wobec babci panny młodej? Kto to widział, żeby tak się zachowywała młoda kobieta?

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wpatrywała się ze zdziwieniem na starszą kobietę.

Zobacz, coś ty zrobił!

„Ja? Ja? Przecież to nie ja prycham, tylko ty."

Bo opowiadasz głupoty, mój drogi. Kocham Rona i tak już będzie zawsze. Nikt nas nie rozdzieli, wiesz? I dzisiaj, jak wrócimy do domu to...

„O, nie, nie, nie... Nie musisz mi tego mówić, a ja wiedzieć nie chcę! Będziesz cierpiała do końca życia, jeśli nie poczekasz na swojego księcia z bajki, a raczej ze snów. Chociaż, co za debil chciałby ciebie za żonę, co? Ja już z tobą nie wytrzymuję, a co dopiero jakiś biedny facet..."

Nienawidzę cię.

„Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego co mówisz, Hermiono. Ty mnie ubóstwiasz, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. W końcu to dzięki mnie jesteś taka inteligentna. Chociaż, gdyby tak pomyśleć..."

Och, zamknij się! Nie chcę ciebie słuchać! Zaczyna się, więc idź sobie.

Wstała równocześnie z pozostałymi gośćmi, kiedy rozległy się pierwsze tony Marsza Weselnego Wagnera. Odwróciła się, by po raz pierwszy spojrzeć na Astorię Greengrass. Kiedyś widziała ją parę razy, ale nigdy nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Teraz, kiedy Hermiona zobaczyła Astorię w pięknej białej sukni ślubnej, o której ona nawet nie marzyła w najśmielszych snach (nawet w tych, w którym spotykała mężczyznę swojego życia o zakazanej dla niej twarzy) poczuła lekką zazdrość, która podpowiadała jej, że ona, Hermiona Jane Granger nigdy nie będzie mogła mieć ani takiego pięknego ślubu, ani w jednej setnej takiej pięknej sukienki, jaką miała właśnie Astoria. Jedynej rzeczy, której Hermiona nie zazdrościła pannie młodej, był pan młody, który w obecnej chwili wyglądał niczym Apollo (co musiała przyznać przyglądając się stojącemu przed „ołtarzem" Malfoy'owi), któremu do ideału brakowało tylko i wyłącznie przepaski na biodrach.

„Przyznaj się, że on ci się podoba" usłyszała w głowie znajomy głos.

Nigdy w życiu! Owszem, jest przystojny, ale pusty w środku i nie w moim typie. Kocham Rona, zapamiętaj to sobie.

„Mów co chcesz, ja i tak wiem swoje. A zobaczysz, że przez Rona będziesz cierpieć. I to nie raz. Zresztą, już cierpisz..."

Odejdź, ty nędzna imitacjo sumienia. Nie zapraszałam cię do mojego życia, więc przestań w nie wchodzić ze swoimi brudnymi buciorami! A Ron mnie nie rani!

„A ja jestem Snape'em" odwarknął poirytowanym głosem sumienie. „Och, wybacz moje faux pas... Zapomniałem o twoim stosunku do byłego profesora."

Och, zjeżdżaj i daj mi spokój. Nie lubię Malfoy'a, ale chcę uczestniczyć w tej uroczystości jak prawdziwy gość, skoro już tu jestem. Daj mi więc spokój.

To wszystko jest chore, myślał Draco, kiedy stał tuż obok Astorii udając, że słucha tego, co mówił urzędnik z Ministerstwa Magii. Tak naprawdę to błądził swoimi myślami daleko w przyszłości. Nieznanej przyszłości, która zależała tylko i wyłącznie od niego.

Istotną kwestią jest spłodzenie dziedzica czystej krwi, pomyślał zerkając na Astorię. Na samą myśl o tym, że miałby mieć dziecko z kobietą, której nie kocha, robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, ale... przeżyje. Przecież to nie jest takie trudne, prawda? Zawsze się „kochał" zabezpieczając się odpowiednimi zaklęciami, zresztą, każdego ranka wypijał odpowiedni eliksir, który ważył raz na kwartał. „Dobrze, że Snape dał mi ten przepis, kiedy byłem na piątym roku, bo do dziś pewnie miałbym z milion bachorów" – myślał, uśmiechając się do siebie kpiąco.

Niestety urzędnik źle musiał odebrać minę młodego Malfoy'a, bo nagle zrobił się blady jak ściana w jego nieskazitelnie białej łazience i urwał w połowie zdania, by po chwili wyszeptać do pana młodego:

- Czy źle przeczytałem, panie Malfoy?

Astoria spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na urzędnika następnie na Malfoy'a, by po chwili pokiwać przecząco głową. Draco uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej kpiarsko, ale kiwnięciem głowy nakazał urzędnikowi, by powrócić do czytanego tekstu.

- A więc – zaczął drżącym głosem urzędnik – zebraliśmy się tutaj, by połączyć związek małżeński Dracona Lucjusza Malfoy'a i Astorii Amalii Eudoksji Angeliny II Greengrass. Jeżeli ktoś się sprzeciwia temu związkowi niech to ogłosi lub zamilknie na wieki.

Ja się sprzeciwiam. Nie kocham Astorii, pomyślał Malfoy, ale się nie odezwał. Po kilku chwilach ciszy urzędnik zwrócił się do państwa młodych.

- A więc – „Gościu, jeszcze raz powiesz „a więc" to wyciągnę różdżkę i walnę w ciebie _avadą_ i nie będzie mnie obchodziło to, że zabiję cię na oczach prawie tysiąca świadków" warknął w myśli Draco – czy ty Astorio Amalio Eudoksjo Angelino II Greengrass chcesz dobrowolnie wziąć tego oto Dracona Lucjusza Malfoy'a za męża?

„Tego oto Dracona?" spojrzał na urzędnika jak na wariata, ale po chwili zamknął oczy. Z pewnością to było zapisane w tej jego partyturze, nie ma co się dziwić: facet nie miał za knut poczucia improwizacji.

Astoria widząc zamknięte oczy Dracona przez chwilę się zastanawiała, czy rzeczywiście chce za niego wyjść. W ostatnim czasie wiele się w jej życiu zmieniło, ale...

To nie ma żadnego znaczenia, pomyślała, po czym wypowiedziała głośno i wyraźnie:

- Tak, chcę.

Urzędnik odetchnął z ulgą, po czym zadał to samo pytanie Draconowi.

Malfoy otworzył oczy, w których była lekka panika. Odwrócił się w stronę sali, chcąc spojrzeć na matkę, kiedy jego wzrok padł na młodą kobietę, która właśnie wstała, by poprawić sobie sukienkę. Była zaczerwieniona, bo równocześnie cała sala spojrzała na kobietę.

Draco przez chwilę przypatrywał się kobiecie ubranej w piękną zieloną sukienkę, która idealnie pasowała do jej figury oraz jej karnacji i bujnych brązowych loków. Wyglądała idealnie. Piękniej w tej skromnej zielonej sukience, niż stojąca obok Astoriia w bajkowej sukni ślubnej, o jakiej mogła zamarzyć każda kobieta. W takiej osobie jak brązowowłosa mógłby się zakochać...

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę kim była owa piękność, która oczarowała Dracona. W jednej chwili poczuł do siebie odrazę i nienawiść. Szlama Granger. Ohyda. Jak mógł w ogóle o tym pomyśleć stojąc przy ołtarzu obok kobiety, z którą zamierza spędzić całe swoje życie? Nie ważne, że jej nie kochał! Miała zostać jego żoną, a żonie należy się szacunek.

- Tak – odpowiedział hardo.

Reszta popłynęła szybko. Słowa przysięgi, które wypowiadał monotonnym głosem, potem podarowanie obrączki Astorii (on sam doszedł do wniosku, że nie pozwoli się zaobrączkować – chciał nosić rodowy sygnet, który miał po swoim dziadku Abraxasie Malfoy'u*). Później szybki komercyjny pocałunek, zakończenie całego przedstawienia i... Koniec! Pozostało jeszcze tylko wesele, które z pewnością nie skończy się szybciej niż o siódmej rano.

Draco rozglądnął się stojąc obok Astorii wypatrując kobiety, która go oczarowała. Dziś był jego dzień – nie musieli się lubić, ale dziś młody Malfoy mógł ją mieć dla siebie. Była jego gościem, a on, jako pan młody, mógł domagać się tańca ze swoim gościem.

- Jeszcze dzisiaj zatańczysz ze mną Granger. Zatańczysz i będziesz błagać, by ten taniec się nigdy nie skończył. A przy naszym kolejnym spotkani będziesz mnie błagała o to, bym z tobą zatańczył, a ja wtedy się tylko uśmiechnę i cię zabiję – wyszeptał do siebie mrużąc oczy spoglądając na swój „cel", który ustawił się niechętnie obok Pottera i Weasley'a w kolejce gości do złożenia życzeń młodej parze.


	16. Chapter 16

Czy kiedykolwiek wydawało ci się, że tango to najpiękniejszy taniec, jaki może odtańczyć mężczyzna z kobietą? Szczególnie z kobietą, którą nienawidzi się całym sercem, a jednocześnie się pożąda...

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – usłyszał Draco, kiedy czwórka przyjaciół (święta trójca i młoda Weasley) stanęła przed parą młodą, by złożyć życzenia. Był to głos Pottera.

Młody Malfoy uśmiechnął z przymusem nawet na niego nie patrząc. Zresztą, Astoria tak się wzruszyła, że za niego podziękowała w ich imieniu. Miał czas na to, by spojrzeć na Nią.

Głowę miała spuszczoną, jakby za wszelką cenę chciała uniknąć jego wzroku. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie – nie wiedziała, że za kilka lat to on będzie jej katem. Wtedy będzie na niego patrzeć błagając go o życie. A on powie wtedy „nie".

Ale zanim to się stanie minie wiele, wiele lat...

Zdążą przed tym zatańczyć.

Hermiona rozglądała się po wielkiej sali weselnej. Po raz pierwszy, od kiedy do niej weszli była sama – Ron poprosił jakąś swoją znajomą z pracy do tańca, „żeby nie było", więc Hermiona miała chwilę wytchnienia dla siebie.

Nie zauważyła, że od jakiegoś czasu na tą chwilę czekał pewien mężczyzna, który nagle znalazł się przy jej boku.

- Robi wrażenie, prawda? – usłyszała jego szept przy lewym uchu. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto za nią stał. A mimo wszystko tak bardzo jej się podobało, jak jego gorący oddech drażnił jej skórę.

- Nic specjalnego – odpowiedziała chłodnym tonem siląc się na obojętność.

- Granger, Granger – zaśmiał się ironicznie, na co powoli się odwróciła.

Zaskoczyła ją dzieląca ich odległość. Stykali się niemalże nosami, ale ani ona, ani tym bardziej on, nie zamierzali tego zmieniać – byłoby to ewidentną oznaką słabości, na którą żadne z nich nie mogło sobie pozwolić.

Przez kilka chwil mierzyli się wzrokiem. Hermiona nieświadomie zapatrzyła się w jego stalowe oczy, tak bardzo inne niż Rona, które miały w sobie coś, co nie pozwalało jej odwracać wzroku. Była pewna, że już widziała gdzieś te oczy, ale nieco inne – nie bił od nich taki chłód i ironia. _Tamte_ oczy wyrażały cynizm i ironię, ale także dostrzegła w nich ciepłe emocje, których nie potrafiła nazwać. Nie wiedziała tylko skąd zna podobne oczy...

Nie wiedziała jak długo stali nie odzywając się do siebie. Zdenerwowało ją, kiedy zauważyła na jego wargach, swoją drogą bardzo kuszących, znany jej z okresu Hogwartu, cyniczny uśmiech.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Nie zapominaj, Granger, że jesteś na moim weselu – odpowiedział śmiejąc się.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale zdawało jej się, że mówiąc o swoim weselu w jego głosie pojawiła się nuta goryczy.

- Nie zapominam, Malfoy – odwarknęła tym samym tonem. – Po prostu zastanawia mnie to, dlaczego Pan Młody nie zabawia swojej świeżo upieczonej żony, tylko nic nie wartą szlamę – dodała zjadliwie.

Mężczyzna leniwie uniósł lewą brew ku górze.

- Granger, jesteś już kobietą. Zachowuj się więc jak kobieta, a nie mała dziewczynka i przestań być wulgarna. To ci nie przystoi.

„Jeden do zera dla blondasa" usłyszała znajomy głosik.

Chyba śnisz! odwarknęła w myśli, jednocześnie czując, jak na jej twarzy wypływają rumieńce. Wiedziała, że jej _sumienie _miało rację. Nie mogła się pogodzić z porażką podczas pierwszej słownej bitwy.

- Skąd u ciebie takie wychowanie, Malfoy? – zapytała próbując uspokoić drżenie głosu. Nie pomagało jej również to, że blondyn przysunął się do niej o parę milimetrów. Zaczęła błagać w myślach, by Ron skończył tańczyć z tą swoją znajomą i podszedł do niej.

Chłopak teatralnie wywrócił oczami.

- Ja zawsze byłem wychowany – odpowiedział znudzony tonem. – Należę w końcu do szlacheckiej rodziny. Tu obowiązują zasady, których ty się z pewnością nie nauczysz – zlustrował ją jednym krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym dodał wpatrując się w jej oczy. – Rodzina, do której zamierzasz się włączyć nie zna czarodziejskiej etykiety. Nawet nie wiem, jak to się stało, że rodzina twojego wybranka – wypowiedział szydząc – czarodziejska rodzina, ma niższy stan społeczny od zwykłych mugoli. Doceniam jednak to, że jego rodzeństwo, jak i sam twój chłopak zaczyna walczyć o opinię.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego wściekle. Czuła, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy nienawiści. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Wiedziała, że nie może się dać ponieść emocjom.

- Doceniasz? – wysyczała.- Ty DOCENIASZ? Malfoy, powinieneś iść się leczyć.

Prychnął pogardliwie.

- Wiem, Granger. Zorientowałem się w chwili, w której pomyślałem, że muszę cię zaprosić do tańca. Jesteś w końcu moim gościem, a się nie bawisz. Ze względu na to, że ja tu jestem gospodarzem, to muszę zadbać o to, by mój KAŻDY gość się doskonale bawił na MOIM weselu.

Hermiona znów się wydawało, że usłyszała tę nutę goryczy...

- Będę się dobrze bawić bez ciebie.

- Myślę, że nie.

- A ja jestem wręcz tego pewna. Poza tym, miałam się już zbierać do wyjścia.

- Bez swojego wybranka? – zapytał unosząc brew.

- Z moim, jak to określasz wybrankiem. Miał skończyć taniec ze znajomą...

- No to sobie, Granger poczekasz, bo z tego co widzę, to jemu się nie śpieszy – mężczyzna wskazał ruchem głowy postać tańczącą na sali. Hermiona momentalnie odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Zobaczyła Rona bawiącego się w towarzystwie jakiejś wysokiej szczupłej brunetki. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale nie zrobiło jej się przykro na ten widok.

- No więc, Granger, moim obowiązkiem jest ciebie zabawić – dodał, kiedy znów spojrzała na niego, unosząc jednoznacznie brew.

„Dwa do zera" znów odezwał się głosik w jej głowie.

Nie, tylko nie to! Błagam.

- A więc – powiedział aksamitnym głosem nachylając się do niej – zechcesz zatańczyć?

Nie miała wyjścia. Kątem oka zauważyła, że obserwuje ich z zaciekawieniem sam Minister Magii.

- Z nieprzyjemnością – odpowiedziała po czym pozwoliła poprowadzić się Draconowi na parkiet.

Goście odsunęli się, chcąc ustąpić im miejsca. Brązowowłosa rozglądnęła się po sali, kiedy ujrzała ciepły wzrok wysokiej blondynki siedzącej przy Lucjuszu Malfoy'u. To musiała być z pewnością Narcyza Malfoy, która przyglądała się jej z lekkim uśmiechem i zadowoleniem na twarzy. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić.

Przestała o tym myśleć, kiedy zaczęły się pierwsze takty muzyki - kilk

Była dobra. Cholernie dobra. Draco nigdy nie sądził, że spotka w swoim życiu lepszą partnerkę do tanga nuevo niż Inez Quantilla, która nauczyła go prawdziwego tańca. Hermiona Granger, mimo wielkiego respektu wobec Inez, była pod każdym względem lepsza: zaczynając od wyglądu, poprzez każdy gest, aż do współpracy z Panem Młodym. Młody małżonek Astorii Greengrass nigdy nie sądził, że będzie w stanie odtańczyć kiedykolwiek to, co się działo w jego duszy z jakąkolwiek kobietą. Wielkim zaskoczeniem było to, że była to właśnie Hermiona Granger.

Taniec trwał i nie chciał się kończyć. Przez cały czas starał się utrzymywać z nią kontakt wzrokowy, ale ona nie była na tyle silna, by wytrzymać jego cynizm i ironię, która biła od niego. Wiedział, że źle się z nią obchodzi, ale tak bardzo chciał, żeby była przy nim jak najdłużej. Pragnął, by ten taniec się nie kończył.

A muzyka grała tak, jakby nie chciała przestać. Po kilku minutach to, co piękne musiało się kończyć.

Spojrzał pierwszy raz w jej oczy: nie mylił się. Błagała go wzrokiem o to, by to się nigdy nie skończyło.

Kiedy miałam siedem lat mama zapisała mnie na taniec towarzyski. Pamiętam to, jakby to było wczoraj. Mała dziewczynka ubrana w dres, z której wszyscy się wyśmiewali w szkole z powodów dużych przednich zębów – dziecko, które nie potrafiło się znaleźć w otoczeniu. To właśnie wtedy zrozumiałam, że bez jakiejś odskoczni od życia nie będę mogła normalnie funkcjonować wśród rówieśników, którzy nie darzyli mnie zbytnią sympatią. Taniec miał uratować moje życie.

Nigdy nie miałam własnego partnera, ze względu na to, że byłam nieśmiała mama wykupiła mi prywatne lekcje. Chciała, żebym w przyszłości umiała tańczyć. Nie chciała, by jej córka miała takie same problemy jak ona. Do dziś jestem jej za to wdzięczna.

Rozbrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki muzyki, kiedy pozwolił mi zrobić pierwszy ruch. Tango nuevo. Taniec miłości i zmysłów. Zastanawiałam się, czy czasem na moim miejscu nie powinna się znaleźć Astoria Malfoy, która gdzieś znikła. Przestało mnie to interesować, kiedy poczułam, że mój partner doskonale czuł muzykę. Doskonale prowadził.

Nie minęła pierwsza fraza, kiedy pomyślałam sobie, że mogłabym przetańczyć z Malfoy'em całe życie. Ale tylko przetańczyć, ponieważ był najlepszym tancerzem, z jakim miałam okazję tańczyć, a przecież na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym w czwartej klasie tańczyłam z Wiktorem Krumem - no, ale czego możne się spodziewać po światowej sławy szukającym? Od tamtej pory nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć na Malfoy'a. Wiem, że usiłował nawiązać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy, ale bałam się, że przez przypadek mógłby odczytać moje myśli, czego bardzo nie chciałam. Gdyby ktoś z moich przyjaciół dowiedział się o czym myślałam, to by zszedł na zawał. A co dopiero Malfoy, którego to dotyczyło? W końcu żaden facet (a przynajmniej nie taki typ, jak mój obecny taneczny partner) nie powinien wiedzieć, że jest podziwiany przez kobietę (w tym przypadku szlamę). Gdyby się dowiedział, to byłoby to największe upokorzenie w moim życiu...

Domyśliłam, że zaraz się to wszystko skończy. Nie chciałam! Chciałam z nim zatańczyć jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, a potem znów. Zapragnęłam, by tańczył ze mną do białego rana. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że powinien się zając swoją świeżo poślubioną żoną. Miałam w nosie moje wcześniejsze plany, dotyczące romantycznej nocy z Ronaldem. Nie liczyło się dla mnie nic.

Bo wstyd się przyznać, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu zapragnęłam być blisko Dracona Malfoy'a. Mężczyzny, który przez wiele lat uprzykrzał mi życie i potrafił zreflektować się jednym króciutkim tańcem, za który mogłabym oddać wszystko. Gdyby nie to, że był Malfoy'em, to mógłby być TYM mężczyzną z moich snów...

Muzyka ucichła, a goście zaczęli bić nam brawo. Wokalista zespołu zaczął coś gadać, ale nie słuchałam go. Powoli podniosłam głowę, by trafił na wzrok pełen pogardy i drwiny.

Zdziwiłam się, kiedy go nie napotkałam.

Przez chwilę patrzyłam na niego nie wiedząc, co zrobić i powiedzieć. Po chwili odeszłam od Dracona Malfoy'a pozostawiając go na środku sali po to, by mógł wrócić do swojej żony.

„Jest doskonałym kandydatem na męża i kochanka" usłyszałam głos. „Każda kobieta powinna zazdrościć Astorii."

Z żalem po raz pierwszy w życiu musiałam się zgodzić z moim sumieniem. A jednak ja muszę zapomnieć o nim. W końcu mam własnego wybranka...

Tak bardzo chciała do niego podejść i z nim porozmawiać, ale przyrzekła sobie, że tego nie zrobi. Jeżeli on sam się nie zdobędzie na pierwszy krok, to dlaczego ona ma to robić? W końcu to mężczyzna powinien walczyć o kobietę. A ona? Czekała tyle lat tylko po to, by zrozumieć, że mężczyzna jej życia nic do niej nie czuje?

Chciała płakać, ale nie wypadało. Draco na pewno byłby zawiedziony – sam ponoć nakłonił Aleksandra do tego, by przyjechał wcześniej, zanim zacznie „misję". Pragnął, by Lavinia była szczęśliwa. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że to będzie jeden z gorszych dni jej życia.

Z zazdrością spoglądała na Hermionę Granger, która swoim wyglądem pasowała do Dracona: razem tworzyli kontrast, ale mieli w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że chciało się aż na nich patrzyć. Nie umiała powiedzieć, co ta dwójka miała w sobie konkretnego, prawdopodobnie była to wzajemna nienawiść, która sprawiła, że zamiast odrzucać przyciągała. Tak chyba powinno być...

Lavinia nigdy nie sądziła, że dojdzie do takiego wniosku, ale zauważyła, że między Draconem a Hermioną Granger było coś nienaturalnego. To „coś" sprawiło, że blondynka o zielonych oczach wyobraziła sobie brunetkę na miejscu Astorii Greengrass. Była pewna, że byłaby lepszą żoną dla Dracona niż obecna Pani Młoda.

- Zatańczysz? – usłyszała pytanie Zabiniego. Kiwnęła głową, po czym ruszyli w stronę parkietu.

Gdzieś na końcu sali obserwował ich pewien wysoki blond włosy mężczyzna o brązowych oczach, który pragnął być na miejscu bruneta. Wiedział, że nie może. Obowiązywał go jeszcze przez dwa lata pakt krwi...


	17. Chapter 17

Wysoki blondyn wyszedł z sali widząc, jak jego ukochana Lavinia tańczy z innym. Nie mógł już na to patrzeć, ale nie był też w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Wolałby być na miejscu Balisa, zamiast stać pod ścianą i wodzić za nią tęsknym wzrokiem. Dopóki życie Aleksandra zależało od innych czarodziejów to blondyn nie miał prawa decydować o sobie i o swojej przyszłości, którą pragnął dzielić z Lavinią.

Zbliżała się już północ.

Wyszedł na balkon. Od razu uderzył go mocny powiew wiatru, który sprawił, że dostał dreszczy. Mruknął zaklęcie, po czym oparł się rękami o barierkę. Zatopił się we własnych wspomnieniach spoglądając na księżyc w kształcie rogala.

_Wysoki blond włosy nastolatek stał przy swoim ojcu, który odmawiał jakąś modlitwę w nieznanym Aleksandrowi języku. Mężczyzna odmawiał modlitwę tak szybko, że chłopak z trudem wyłapywał poszczególne słowa, których i tak nie rozumiał. Odwrócił nieco głowę, by spojrzeć na zebranych w Wielkiej Sali. Każdy z mężczyzn ubrany był w czarne szaty z kapturami przypominające szaty mnichów gregoriańskich, a ich oczy świeciły się nieznanym chłopcu blaskiem. Nigdy, podczas swojego krótkiego życia nie widział u ludzi takich oczu._

_Spojrzał na swego ojca klęczącego przed ołtarzem, na którym stał złoty posąg mężczyzny bez twarzy – mogłoby się wydawać, iż rzeźba czekała na wykończenie._

_Po chwili ojciec Aleksandra umilkł, by po chwili wstać i zwrócić się do zebranych._

_- Zebraliśmy się tu, by złożyć hołd naszemu Panu! – zawołał donośnym głosem. – Dziś nadszedł dzień, na który czekaliśmy od wielu, wielu lat! Pan wybrał z kim się zjednoczy!_

_Aleksander spojrzał na ojca, kiedy po sali zaczęły rozchodzić się podniecone szepty. Nie rozumiał tego, co mówił do zebranych ojciec. Sam nie wiedział, po co kazano mu tutaj przyjść – musiał spełnić wolę ojca, który okazał się kapłanem jakiejś sekty. A przecież on wierzył w Boga, a nie jakiś bożków wymyślonych przez grupę czarodziejów. O co tutaj chodzi? pytał siebie._

_Nagle poczuł na ramieniu mocny uścisk ojca, który szarpnął nim tak, by stanął przed nim. Zdezorientowany robił to, co mu kazano._

_- Oto chłopiec, którego ciało zajmie nasz Pan – wypowiedział słowa, po których w sali zapadła grobowa cisza. Słychać było tylko nierównomierny oddech przerażonego Aleksandra, który nadal nie rozumiał tego, co się wokół niego działo. – Dziś złożymy Panu ofiarę i zawrzemy pakt krwi pomiędzy nim a tym, oto chłopcem._

_Przerażony blondyn spojrzał na ojca, ale zauważył tylko jego dumny wyraz twarzy. Także chłód bijący z jego oczu. Zanim chłopak zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować na słowa kapłana, dwóch mężczyzn zaprowadziło go przed ołtarz, na którym znajdowała się wielka czara zawierająca w sobie jakiś niebieski płyn._

_- Uklęknij Aleksandrze! – usłyszał stanowczy głos ojca. Nie zamierzał się mu sprzeciwiać. Robił to, co mu kazano._

_Bał się. Tak bardzo się bał, ale nie dawał tego po sobie okazać. Klęcząc przed czarą powtarzał słowa przysięgi, która wiązała go paktem krwi z Panem. Z każdym słowem czuł, że jego ciałem zaczyna rządzić jakaś magiczna potężna siła, której nie był w stanie się przeciwstawić. Po kilkunastu minutach ciągłego powtarzania poczuł, że ma sucho w gardle, nie mógł jednak nic z tym zrobić. Po kilku kolejnych czuł, że zaczyna drżeć._

_Wtedy to się stało. Kazano mu powstać, ale nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach o własnych siłach. Przez chwilę dwaj mężczyźni, którzy mu towarzyszyli musieli go podtrzymywać, by nie upadł._

_Zastanawiał się, dlaczego to on tu był, a nie jakiś inny chłopiec. Przecież na świecie było wielu chłopców w jego wieku, którzy mogliby być na jego miejscu, a jednak zdecydowano, by to właśnie on był tu i teraz wiążąc się jakimś paktem z Panem tych wszystkich ludzi zebranych w sali. Tak bardzo pragnął być normalnym czarodziejem, który ma normalną rodzinę, a jednak nie mogło tak być. Od zawsze czuł, że ciąży na nim jakieś, nieznane nikomu, Fatum._

_Jeden z mężczyzn rozerwał rękaw lewej koszuli, w którą był ubrany Aleksander. Następnie wyjął zza pazuchy sztylet, którym rozciął blondynowi przedramię od nadgarstka aż do łokcia, a krew, która zaczęła się sączyć mieszała się z niebieskim płynem znajdującym się w czarze._

_To właśnie wtedy poczuł wielką siłę, nienawiść, żądzę krwi. Wiedział, że to nie były jego pragnienia, pomimo, iż chciał ich doświadczyć._

_Nie widział, że tłum przygląda mu się z zachwytem. Nie obchodziło go to, że ojciec dumnym wzrokiem patrzył na syna. Najważniejsze było to, że Aleksandra ogarnęła ekstaza. Chciał za wszelką cenę wyładować swoją nową energię i emocje, ale nie wiedział jak. Z opresji wybawił go ojciec._

_- O wielki Panie! Ty któryś dawał nam magiczne znaki zechciej przyjąć w naszej ofierze dziewicę w podzięce za chęć zjednoczenia się z nami._

_Do sali wprowadzono o wiele starszą od blondyna dziewczynę okrytą czarnym materiałem. Blondyn znał ją z widzenia – była to wysoka szczupła brunetka o niebieskich oczach, która chodziła razem z nim do szkoły magii. Z tego, co pamiętał, była prefektem naczelnym w szkole. Widocznie musiała być córką jednego z wyznawców, skoro złożoną ją jako ofiarę Pana w jego nastoletnim ciele..._

_Podczas kilku kolejnych godzin zebrani podziwiali jedną wielką orgię, do której został zmuszony chłopiec. Czuł się jak marionetka w cudzych rękach..._

Aleksander skrzywił się na myśl o swoim pierwszym razie. Do dziś czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, kiedy przypominał sobie chwilę, w której brał, niedobrowolnie, w posiadanie tamtą dziewczynę. Czuł się okropnie, kiedy zamykając oczy widział jej twarz o błogim wyrazie. Nienawidził siebie za to.

Miał wtedy tylko czternaście lat.

„Ciekawe, jak sobie ułożyła życie?" zastanawiał się w myśli.

Po tamtym wydarzeniu obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie zwiąże się z jakąkolwiek kobietą pomimo tego, że niejednokrotnie był zmuszany do publicznego brania w posiadanie kobiet. Wiedział, że nie potrafiłby być dobrym mężem, a co dopiero kochankiem. Przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie zrani żadnej kobiety. Pragnął żyć w celibacie, za wszelką cenę uciekając od miejsca, w którym podpisano pakt jego krwią. Im dalej był od tego miejsca, tym słabsza była siła Pana.

Tego wszystkiego pragnął do czasu, w którym spotkał Lavinię Saint-Lestrange, córkę śmierciożerców, a zarazem jedną z największych przeciwniczek Lorda Voldemorta o czystej krwi. Dziewczyna zaimponowała mu od pierwszego wejrzenia, mimo tego, że była od niego o wiele młodsza.

_Chile – miał siedemnaście lat, kiedy zdecydował się na misję w tym kraju. Musiał uciec z domu. Wiedział, że w innym przypadku ojciec by go zabrał do świątyni, a tam zmuszony zostałby do rzeczy, których nie chciał robić. Ponownie musiałby poddać się całkowitej woli Lorda Voldemorta._

_Aleksander podczas każdych wakacji unikał ojca, niczym diabeł święconej wody. Robił wszystko, by nie spotkać się sam na sam z ojcem, który zmusiłby go do odbywania rytuałów w świątyni. Nienawidził go za to. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś zabije go, by zemścić na nim za to, iż poświęcił swoje jedyne dziecko dla zachcianek swojego Pana._

_A jego matka żyła w całkowitej niewiedzy..._

_Chłopak był wdzięczny losowi, że koleżanki, które pochodziły z rodzin mugolskich zaproponowały mu wyjazd na dwumiesięczną misję. To było jego koło ratunkowe od spotkania z ojcem._

_Na początku pobytu w Chile był bardzo zagubiony – nie umiał się odnaleźć w sytuacji, tym bardziej, że musiał zachowywać się jak mugol. Przez kilka pierwszych dni nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że musi żyć bez używania magii._

_Tydzień po przyjeździe do Chile Aleksander spotkał Lavinię Saint-Lestrange. Spotkał ją, gdy nauczała małe dzieci języka francuskiego. Była uwielbiana przez maluchy: miała najpiękniejszy uśmiech na całej ziemi. Jednak blondyn od razu dostrzegł w niej to, czego inni nie dostrzegali – zobaczył w niej dziewczynę pełną ironii i cynizmu, o wielkiej wrażliwości i miłości do każdego dziecka. Jedyną jej wadą według Aleksandra było to, że była z pochodzenia mugolką..._

_Wielkie było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy pewnego wieczoru przypadkowo trafili na siebie nad rzeką Rio Biobio. Spacerował wtedy w świetle księżyca ciesząc się wolnością, a ona poszukiwała zagubionego kolczyka, który ponoć zgubiła podczas pobytu z dziećmi._

_- Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz? – zapytała obcesowo wpatrując się w niego swymi zielonymi jak trawa oczami sprawiając, że czuł się tak, jakby był zahipnotyzowany. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć prawdy dziewczynie, która nie miała pojęcia o świecie magii..._

_- Normalnej – wydukał odwracając od niej wzrok._

_- Ja chodzę do Beauxbatons – odpowiedziała, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę. – Accio kolczyk! – zawołała, a po chwili na jej dłoni pojawił się brylantowy kolczyk. – Jak możesz chodzić do normalnej szkoły, skoro jesteś czarodziejem? – zapytała z kpiną w głosie. – Chyba, że masz na myśli Hogwart..._

_- Nie chodzę do Hogwartu – odpowiedział oburzonym tonem Aleksander._

_Od kiedy skończył pięć lat wiedział, że nie będzie chodził do Hogwartu – szkoły, do której uczęszczał jego ojciec. Jego dziadkowie od strony matki postarali się o to w testamencie, w którym wyraźnym ich życzeniem było, by ich jedyny wnuk nie uczęszczał do brytyjskiej szkoły magii._

_- Do Beauxbatons też nie – rzekła Lavinia sprawnie zakładając sobie kolczyka. – Durmstrang?_

_- Nie..._

_- Boartower*?_

_- Nie._

_- Akademia Litewska?_

_- Zgaduj dalej._

_Wymieniała jeszcze wiele nazw szkół magii, ale nie trafiła._

_- No powiedz wreszcie – powiedziała siadając na pień drzewa._

_Aleksander uśmiechnął się chytrze._

_- Byłem pewny, że się domyślisz – odpowiedział jej podobnym tonem siląc się na złośliwość._

_Podobała mu się. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej, co sprawiało, że zaczęło ogarniać go uczucie podobne do tego, które towarzyszyło mu podczas rytuałów w świątyni... Wiedział, że musi jak najszybciej od niej się oddalić, by nie zrobić jej krzywdy._

_Ale tak bardzo nie chciał tego robić..._

_- Nie daj się prosić – powiedziała słodkim tonem robiąc przy tym oczka a' la kotek ze Shreka (Aleksander znał mugolskie bajki**). – Proszę._

_- No nie wiem, nie wiem – zaczął się z nią droczyć._

_Lavinia rozzłoszczona wstała z pnia drzewa, po czym podeszła do niego na tyle blisko, by chłopak stwierdził, że to jest jak dla niego ZBYT blisko. Była niższa od niego o głowę, ale ten fakt nie sprawiał jej problemu. Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco._

_- A czy to ważne? – zaczęła buntowniczym tonem. – Nie po to gubiłam tego kolczyka, by pytać o szkołę. Od razu wpadłeś mi w oko – dodała, po czym bez wahania zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wpiła się w jego usta._

_Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Czuł, że jeśli nie skończy tego pocałunku, któremu się opierał, to może zrobić jej krzywdę. Znał doskonale uczucie, w którym dopadało go podniecenie. Pragnął wtedy bólu, nienawiści... Czuł, że ktoś opętywał jego ciało._

_Dopiero kilka lat później dowiedział się, że Lavinia również bała się o to, że mógł jej coś zrobić, kiedy go całowała z wielką pasją, a on po prostu był bierny._

_Z każdą chwilą odzywała się w nim coraz większa żądza, której przyczyną był pakt. Wiedział, że nie może skrzywdzić tej dziewczyny oddając jej pocałunek, ale tak bardzo tego pragnął..._

_Rozum zwyciężył i odsunął się od niej. Spojrzał w jej roziskrzone, a zarazem zawiedzione oczy._

_- Chodzę do Baboontail*** - odpowiedział jej oschłym głosem, po czym zostawił Lavinię nad rzeką. Wiedział, że nie może narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo swoją osobą._

Teraz nie musiał się tym przejmować. Pakt obowiązywał go do dwudziestego piątego roku życia, pomimo, że Pan został zgładzony. Nie miał już w sobie tej siły, która sprawiała, że jego zachowanie było nieobliczalne, ale wolał być ostrożny.

Aleksander z całego serca nienawidził Lorda Voldemorta za to, że przez niego miał zniszczone dzieciństwo i psychikę. Z całego serca pragnął jego upadku.

I stało się tak.

Nie żałował tego, że wtedy odepchnął nad rzeką Lavinię. To właśnie sprawiło, że dziewczyna zaczęła się o niego jeszcze bardziej starać. I pomimo tego , że Aleksander obiecał jej tylko przyjaźń ona wiedziała, że chłopak odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Postanowiła jednak czekać.

Blondyn nigdy nie przyznał się Lavinii do tego, co jest przyczyną tego, że są „tylko przyjaciółmi". Nie był w stanie powiedzieć jej o pakcie wiążącym go z Voldemortem. Może kiedyś będzie na to gotowy, ale na pewno nie dziś...

To właśnie dlatego musiał stać z dala od niej, przyglądając się, jak tańczy z innym.

Nienawidził Voldemorta z całego serca. Obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli na to, by kiedyś ktoś inny niszczył ludziom życie tak, jak Czarny Pan zniszczył jego. Nawet jeśli miałby zrezygnować ze swojego jedynego szczęścia – Lavinii.


	18. Chapter 18

- Ron, możemy już iść? – zapytała brązowooka podchodząc do swojego chłopaka, który zawzięcie dyskutował o czymś z jakąś czarnowłosą kobietą. Hermiona zauważyła, że nieznajoma była niewiele starsza od niej – mogła mieć co najwyżej dwadzieścia trzy lata – i bardzo się rumieniła rozmawiając z JEJ chłopakiem. Granger zastanawiała się czy to wina wypitego przez nią alkoholu, czy też zauroczenie Ronem. Nie wyglądała, jakby była pijana, więc została tylko jedna opcja: była zadurzona w jej chłopaku.

Hermiona lekko się uśmiechnęła na tą myśl, dodając, że ładnie razem wyglądają i z pewnością by do siebie pasowali.

Chwilę później poczuła wyrzuty sumienia: właśnie pomyślała sobie, że jej wybranek lepiej by wyglądał z inną kobietą, a ona nawet nie czuła z tego powodu jakiejkolwiek oznaki zazdrości. Nic. Kompletne zero!

- Ron! – powiedziała głośniej widząc, że jej chłopak nie zwraca na nią żadnej uwagi. – Ron, słyszysz mnie?!

Mężczyzna powoli się odwrócił patrząc na Hermionę wściekłym wzrokiem. Po chwili złagodniał, sprawiając, że czarnowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na Hermionę z zazdrością.

- O, Hermiono – wypowiedział niskim głosem nieco mocniej intonując jej imię. – Już chcesz iść? Przecież jeszcze nie ma północy, kochanie. Nigdy nigdzie nie wychodzimy, więc może jeszcze byśmy zostali, skarbie? – zapytał patrząc na nią wzrokiem typu Nawet-Nie-Próbuj-Mi-Się-Sprzeciwić.

Brunetka skuliła się w sobie. Nigdy nie sądziła, że jej chłopak potrafił tak rządzić ludźmi. Poczuła, że to wszystko zaczyna się robić dla niej niebezpieczne. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, po czym spojrzała na czarnowłosą kobietę.

- Masz racje. Rzeczywiście byłoby niegrzecznie, gdybyśmy...

- Wiem – przerwał jej, by odwrócić się w stronę nieznajomej. – Hermiono, to jest Diana Barry, moja partnerka. Diano, to Hermiona Granger, moja dziewczyna.

Obie podały sobie ręce w geście przywitania. Niechętnie.

- Idź, Hermiono się zabaw, ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę – powiedział Ron rozkazującym tonem. – Muszę porozmawiać z Dianą na temat pracy. W przyszłym tygodniu będziemy lecieć do Kanady. Sama rozumiesz...

Hermiona kiwnęła głową. Odwróciła się i odeszła od nich bez słowa. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiego upokorzenia. Nawet zaczepki Malfoy'a w Hogwarcie w porównaniu z tym, jak potraktował ją w tej chwili Ronald były milutkie i można by było je uznać jako przekomarzanie się.

Zamyślona, szła przed siebie nie wiedząc, że po jej twarzy leciały łzy. Musiała stąd zniknąć.

Wyszła na korytarz, z którego skierowała się do holu, w którym stał kamerdyner. Widząc ją wybiegł jej naprzeciw.

- Hermiono, co się stało? – zapytał drżącym głosem. – Ktoś coś ci zrobił?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na czarnoskórego mężczyznę, który patrzył na nią zatroskanym wzrokiem. Uświadamiając sobie, kogo przed sobą widzi rozpłakała się na dobre i rzuciła się mu na szyję.

- Haamid – wyszlochała mocno się przytulając do chłopaka. – Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała chlipiąc.

Poczuła, jak wzruszył ramionami przytulając ją mocno.

- Polecenie Lorda Willmoore'a – odparł. – Co się stało Hermiono? – zapytał ponownie, kiedy brązowooka dostała kolejnego ataku płaczu.

- Zabierz mnie do domu... do Fatmy... do Nigerii... – wyszlochała. Po chwili poczuła, jak Haamid zarzuca na jej ramiona płaszcz, całuje ja w czoło, po czym wyszeptał zaklęcie, dzięki któremu zasnęła.

- A gdzie jest Julia? – zapytała Lavinia tańcząc z Blaisem.

Miała nadzieję, że spotka się z mugolką. Zdążyły w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy przypaść sobie do gustu. Miały podobne zainteresowania i obie uwielbiały modę. Bardzo się rozczarowała, kiedy zauważyła, że Balise przyszedł na uroczystość zaślubin sam.

- Zaczarowałem ją, by myślała, że ma ważną kolację rodzinną, na której musi być – odpowiedział po czym wskazał rozmawiającą ze swoim narzeczonym Granger. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że to ona musi powiedzieć pierwsza swojej przyjaciółce o świecie magii. Nie chcę ich rozdzielać, a wiem, że Julia nie wybaczyłaby tego Hermionie, gdyby prawdy dowiedziała się ode mnie.

Lavinia uniosła jedną brew ku górze w geście zaskoczenia.

- Hermiona? – zapytała, po czym zacmokała. – Od kiedy ty, Zabini mówisz o szlamie Dracona po imieniu?

Blaise zaśmiał się.

- Szlama Dracona? Dobre, chyba mu o tym powiem. Nieźle się wkurzy.

- Będzie ją całował po stopach jak się dowie, kto mu zrobił antidotum na puchnącą rękę – powiedziała pewna siebie. – Poza tym, każdy ślepiec widzi, że Draco tak naprawdę lubi ją, a te całe kwestie na temat jej pochodzenia są tylko kamuflażem.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Blaise, którego zaciekawiło to, o czym mówiła Lavinia.

Blondynka przymknęła swoje oczy uśmiechając się słodko.

- Wiesz... Myślę, że ta cała akcja z pozbyciem się Granger na kilka lat jest po to, by nie przygotować się do jakiejś tam jego planu, tylko po to, by mógł o niej zapomnieć. Ożenił się z Astorią, ponieważ chce sobie udowodnić, że Hermiona mu się nie podoba. A te jego całe przezywanie jej w szkole od szlam? – dziewczyna prychnęła. – To była kompletna dziecinada, sam o tym wielokrotnie mówił, kiedy był przekonany, że nikt go nie słyszał. Wyzywał ją po to, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Nigdy nie mógł znieść myśli, że mogłaby mu się spodobać szlama, dlatego obiecał sobie, że się jej pozbędzie tylko po to, by o niej zapomnieć. Taka jest moja teoria i jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewna, że jest prawdziwa. Zresztą, ciocia Narcyza była zła, kiedy dowiedziała się, że umowa zawarta za czasów Czarnego Pana w sprawie małżeństwa Astorii i Dracona jest aktualna po jego śmierci. Ponoć zrobiła wielką awanturę wujowi Lucjuszowi...

Blaise patrzył zamyślony na blondynkę, po czym powiedział szeptem:

- Zawsze myślałem, że Dracon wyzywa jej z nienawiści, ale jeśli tak by się zastanowić, to w tym, co mówisz jest dużo racji. Draco od drugiej klasy starał się być najlepszy i zawsze się wściekła, kiedy okazywało się Granger była od niego lepsza. Potrafił się uczyć do środka nocy, żeby nie być gorszym od Hermiony, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznawał. Tylko ja to wiedziałem...

- Pewnie chciał jej zaimponować – stwierdziła Lavinia stając przypadkiem na stopę Blaisa. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam.

- Nie szkodzi – uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Wracając do twojej teorii na temat twojego kuzyna, myślisz, że ta cała firma jest po to, by...

- ... by zrozumieć ją i mugoli? – zapytała odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Oczywiście. Ten typ tak ma. Myśli, że robi wszystko, by się od niej oddalić, a tak naprawdę to za wszelką cenę chce być blisko niej. Zresztą, chyba widziałeś jak z nią tańczył? To wszystko mówi za siebie.

Tańczyli przez chwilę nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Blaise zauważył, że nagle Lavinia posmutniała.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał przyjaciółkę.

- Aleksander wyszedł z sali. Nigdzie go nie widzę – odpowiedziała smutno.

Brunet współczuł dziewczynie. Doskonale wiedział, jak Lavinia musiała się czuć w tej chwili. Nie mogła być z ukochanym, mimo że tak bardzo tego pragnęła. Aleksander zaś za wszelką cenę starał się, by byli „tylko przyjaciółmi". Zabini uważał, że nic bardziej nie może zranić kobiety jak stwierdzenie „bądźmy tylko przyjaciółmi".

Nie rozumiał Aleksandra. Doskonale wiedział, że darzy ją głębokim uczuciem – zresztą widać to było za każdym razem jak się na niego spojrzało: za nic nie odwracał wzroku od Lavinii. Zabini zastanawiał się, czy blondyn w ogóle zamykał oczy, tak intensywnie obserwował dziewczynę.

- Jesteś w porządku, że chcesz, by to Hermiona powiedziała prawdę Julii – wyszeptała mu nagle do ucha Lavinia. – Widać, że jesteś w niej zakochany, ale szanujesz ją i jej przyjaciółki pomimo tego, że sama jest mugolką, a jej przyjaciółka to szlama.

Blaise wzruszył ramionami.

- Szlama, mugolka... To bez znaczenia, Lavinio. Człowiek to człowiek.

Dziewczyna spojrzał swoimi zielonymi oczami na przyjaciela, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Zabini, nie poznaję cię – zaśmiała się perlistym głosem. – Co ci się stało, kochasiu?

- Zakochałem się.

Lavinia uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Ty myślisz o niej na poważnie?

Chłopak kiwnął głową.

- Tak: serio, serio?

Potwierdził.

Lavinia przystanęła przyglądając się z zamyśleniem przyjacielowi. Zmienił się. Od kiedy zaczął być z Julią zmienił się diametralnie. Nie był już tym podłym egoistą, jakim pozostał Draco. On naprawdę się zakochał i chciał się dla Julii zmienić, co cieszyło blondynkę.

- Blaise, czy ty...?

Brunet uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

- Tak, zamierzam się jej oświadczyć.

- Śpi? – zapytał blond włosy mężczyzna podchodząc do Haamida trzymającego śpiącą brunetkę.

- Tak, panie – odpowiedział Haamid spuszczając wzrok.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Przestań, Haamidzie, traktować mnie jak boga. Przecież nim nie jestem – odpowiedział, po czym wskazał głową dziewczynę. – Co z nią zrobimy?

- Może ją teleportujemy do Nigerii? Rodzice nie mogą się doczekać, kiedy wróci, a Fatma to już wariuje bez niej – uśmiechnął się na myśl o młodszej siostrze. – Poza tym i tak musi wrócić wcześniej. Chcą jej zaproponować przyspieszony tok nauczania.

- Tak myślałem – rzekł mężczyzna. – Arletta przesłała mi w zeszłym tygodniu jej wyniki. Chyba jest najzdolniejszą uczennicą na uczelni. Myślę, że w za rok o tej porze będzie miała ostatnie egzaminy i nie będzie mogła wrócić do domu na święta...

- Jestem pewny, że Fatmie nie będzie z tego powodu bardzo przykro – Haamid zaśmiał się, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Więc jak, Panie? Teleportujemy ją do Nigerii?

Haamid obserwował, jak mężczyzna nieświadomi pocierał czoło zastanawiając się nad decyzją. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że jeśli tak nagle dziewczyna zniknie, to jej przyjaciele – i jej narzeczony – zwołując wszystkich aurorów z całego świata w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny.

- Wiesz, że ja jej nie mogę teleportować – powiedział mężczyzna patrząc znaczącym wzrokiem. – Ale znam kogoś, kto może... – mężczyzna pstryknął palcami, a przy nim pojawił się wysoki szatyn. – Witaj Fabianie. Czy mógłbyś...?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział mężczyzna, po czym wziął na ręce dziewczynę, która była lekka jak piórko. Po chwili już ich nie było.

Haamid spojrzał ze strachem na mężczyznę.

- Spokojnie. Fabian to jedna z nielicznych osób, której ufam bezgranicznie. Hermionie nic się z nim nie stanie. A teraz wybacz, musze wracać.

Czrnoskóry chłopak obserwował, jak jego Pan wchodzi do sali, zastanawiając się, kim ten facet tak naprawdę jest.

- Proszę o uwagę! – usłyszał jak Astoria wstaje ze swojego miejsca zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich gości. Na sali zrobiła się cisza. Draco spojrzał na swoją żonę zastanawiając się, co jej wpadło do głowy. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego matka miała minę, która mówiła o tym, że także zastanawiała się nad zachowaniem swojej świeżo upieczonej synowej. Państwo Greengrass wyglądali na podnieconych, co oznaczało dla Dracona kłopoty.

Zaiste: bardzo DUŻE kłopoty.

- Drodzy goście! – rozpoczęła Astoria, kiedy była pewna, że każdy ją słucha. – Chciałabym jeszcze raz podziękować wam w swoim imieniu i mojego męża za przybycie na naszą skromną uroczystość – Draco, musiał odwrócić wzrok od Astorii, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – To jest najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu, również dzięki wam, ale przede wszystkim dowiedziałam się dzisiaj o czymś ważnym.

Draco ponownie spojrzał na swoją żonę zastanawiając się, o co tej kobiecie może chodzić. Jej oczy skrzyły się jakimś nieznanym mu blaskiem, a na ustach widniał wielki szeroki uśmiech.

- Chciałabym się z wami podzielić cudowną nowiną! – zawołała, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Dracona. – Draco – zwróciła się do męża, po czym gestem dłoni nakazała mu wstać – będziemy rodzicami! – zapiszczała, po czym rzuciła się blondynowi na szyję. Na sali rozbrzmiały zaskoczone głosy. Po chwili ktoś wzniósł toast za młodą parę i ich dziecko.

Pan młody patrzył otępiałym wzrokiem na swoją żonę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to. Przecież tak skutecznie się zabezpieczał przed niechcianą ciążą. Robił wszystko, by nie zostać ojcem w wieku dwudziestu lat, a jednak mu się nie udało. Zawiódł. Teraz jego plan poszedł w łeb. Nie może przecież tego zrobić mając małe dziecko! Przecież on za nic nie chciał, by jego własne dziecko myślało, że jego ojciec jest taki jak jego dziadek... Musi z całym planem poczekać kilka lat.

Spojrzał na kobietę, która wychodziła z sali.

Matka.

Odwróciła się w drzwiach, by spojrzeć na syna z wyrzutem.

Wiedział, że ona cały czas miała nadzieję, że się rozwiedzie z Astorią i znajdzie prawdziwą miłość swojego życia. Teraz jej marzenia umarły w zarodku. Bo oboje wiedzieli, że młody Malfoy nie zostawi Astorii z jego dzieckiem. Będzie z nią tylko ze względu na dziecko i honor rodziny.

- Draco? – usłyszał pytanie żony. – Nie cieszysz się? – dodała smutnym tonem.

Blondyn zamrugał kilka razy powracając do rzeczywistości.

- Co? – zapytał nieprzytomnie. – Jestem bardzo zaskoczony – odpowiedział, by po chwili dodać: - Bardzo się cieszę – chwycił ją w talii, by po chwili wpić się w jej usta.

Kłamał.

Pieprzona arystokracja, pomyślał uśmiechając się słodko do żony. Wszystko, byle tylko ukryć własną wściekłość.


	19. Chapter 19

Obudziła się w swoim łóżku – to było pewne: pod swoją skórą czuła satynową pościel, a jej kołdra była tak bardzo miła w dotyku, że to z pewnością musiało być jej łóżko. Takie łóżko z pewnością należało do niej i nikt inny nie mógł mieć lepszego, wygodniejszego, cudowniejszego. Szkoda tylko, że TO łóżko należało do niej tylko na okres nauki w High Academy Baboontail. I było tak daleko od Anglii... Dziwne, że się czuła tak, jakby była w Nigerii. Coś bardzo świeciło jej po oczach.

Hermiona Granger odwróciła się od okna, zza którego świeciło słońce. W ogóle, czy ktoś może sobie wyobrazić, że w Anglii, drugiego stycznia, słońce będzie świeciło tak, jakby było plus czterdzieści stopni w cieniu? Brązowooka brunetka nie wyobrażała sobie tego...

Otworzyła leniwie oczy. Przez chwilę przyswajała się z najbliższym jej otoczeniem, na który składała się różowa ściana, a także jej kołdra. Coś jej w tym wszystkim nie pasowało.

Hermiona Granger nigdy nie miała różowych ścian w swoim pokoju w Wielkiej Brytanii. Takie ściany były tylko w Nigerii. Nigdzie indziej. Ale to przecież nie mogło być możliwe, żeby była w Nigerii. W końcu ostatniego wieczora była na weselu Malfoy'a. Nie pamiętała, żeby wróciła do domu o własnych siłach – z pewnością musiała wypić za dużo alkoholu...

Nagle usłyszała jakiś tupot na schodach. Taki tupot Hermiona mogła usłyszeć tylko w jednym miejscu: w Nigerii.

W Nigerii.

- W Nigerii?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona wyskakując z łóżka. Widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze natychmiast wskoczyła do tego łóżka z powrotem. Miała na sobie koronkową piżamkę, której nigdy nie miała w swojej garderobie, a nie powstydziłaby się jej ani jedna panna lekkich obyczajów. Brązowooka stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem, że widząc siebie w tej piżamce poczuła się nadzwyczaj seksownie. Pożałowała, że nie miała komu się pokazać.

„A co z Ronaldem?" usłyszała pytanie swojego sumienia.

To znowu ty? – warknęła w myślach. – Czego znowu chcesz?

„Żalisz się najpierw, że nie masz się komu pokazać w tej piżamce, a teraz, kiedy pytam się, czemu nie pokażesz się w niej Ronaldowi, to do mnie warczysz. Zdecyduj się, kociaku, czy ty z nim jesteś, czy nie!" – sumienie naprawdę musiało się wściec, gdyż Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy nie wypowiedziało ono tyle słów na raz z taką pretensją w głosie.

Czekaj, czekaj! – usiłowała złagodzić ton. – Czy ty pamiętasz w jaki sposób się tutaj dostałam?

„A ty nie pamiętasz?" – usłyszała zainteresowanie w głosie. – „Myślałem, że to tylko ja straciłem wczoraj świadomość. Chyba z dużo wypiłaś..."

Hermiona nieświadomie podrapała się po głowie. Czyżby rzeczywiście coś wczoraj wypiła? W końcu miałaby kaca...

Nie sądzę, bym za dużo spożyła alkoholu – odpowiedziała po chwili niezręcznej ciszy. – Może ktoś rzucił na mnie jakieś zaklęcie i mnie tu przeniósł? Jednego nie rozumiem...

„Ach, to nowość!" – zakpiło z niej sumienie wtrącając się w jej monolog.

Nie rozumiem, jak ten ktoś śmiał mnie przebrać w tą piżamę! – zignorowała komentarz sumienia, kiedy drzwi jej pokoju otworzyły się na oścież. W framudze stała czarnoskóra dziewczynka o kędzierzawych włoskach ubrana tylko w zieloną piżamkę w króliczki. W ręku trzymała wielkiego białego miśka, który był prawie jej wielkości – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się widząc, że dziewczynce spodobał się gwiazdkowy prezent. Po chwili Fatma rzuciła się na szyję Hermionie.

- Tęskniłam za tobą – wyszeptała. Chwilę potem po skórze Hermiony spływały słone łzy szczęścia.

Astoria wróciła do Hogwartu równy tydzień po weselu. Draco był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy – śmiało mógł wprowadzić swój plan w życie. Należało jak najszybciej utrzeć nosa Omedze. I to najlepiej z dodatkowymi efektami ubocznymi.

Spakowany czekał razem z Blaise'm, Julią, Lavinia i Aleksandrem w poczekalni lotniskowej na Potter'a, bez którego cały plan wziął by w łeb. Co, jak co, ale Potter zawsze się może przydać – w końcu pokonał Voldemorta.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytała Lavinia. – Zaraz macie samolot!

Draco spojrzał na nią zza swoich okularów uśmiechając się do niej lekko. Wiedział, że czuła się nie komfortowo będąc tak blisko Aleksandra. Nie zmuszał jej do tego, by przychodziła – to była jej decyzja. Był jej wdzięczny...

- Nie martw się, zaraz przyjdzie – i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów do poczekalni wszedł Potter. – Spóźniłeś się, Potter! – powiedział do czarnowłosego chłopaka podając mu rękę na przywitanie. – Co tak długo?

Potter odwzajemnił uścisk dłonią.

- Moja przyszła teściowa telpo... – urwał widząc wściekły wzrok Blaise'a - ... telefonowała do mnie i truła mi, żebym na siebie uważał, bo ona nie ma zamiaru pocieszać po mojej stracie Ginny... I takie tam – machnął ręką.

- Dalej robi ci wyrzuty, że pracujesz z byłym śmie... śmieciarzem? – zapytał Draco.

Lavinia mimowolnie zachichotała. Ten cały język konspiracyjny, którego używali ze względu na Julkę, był, jej skromnym zdaniem, absurdalny. Draco i śmieciarz? Dobre żarty...

- Coś w tym stylu – Potter wyszczerzył się do Malfoy'a. Po chwili jego wzrok spoczął na Julii. – Cześć, Julia. Co u ciebie słychać? Hermiona wspominała o tym, że ostro zabalowałyście sobie ostatnio.

Malfoy rzucił zaciekawione spojrzenie mugolce. Imprezowała z Granger?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, mówiąc: – A tak jakoś wyszło.

Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale z głośnika wydobył się głos kobiety, która oznajmiała, że samolot, którym mieli lecieć Draco z Potter'em odlatuje za piętnaście minut. Malfoy rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Blaise'owi. Skinął głową na Aleksandra, który wstał ze swojego miejsca.

- Sorry, ale wiecie: ostatni papieros przed lotem – Draco konspiracyjnie uniósł brwi.

Wyszli szybkim krokiem z poczekalni, aż znaleźli się na wolnym powietrzu. Oboje zapalili papierosy, sprawiając niezadowolenie przechodniów. Mało ich to obchodziło.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić z Lavinią? – zapytał młodszy blondyn siląc się na obojętny ton.

- A co mam z nią zrobić? Musi czekać – widząc wzrok Dracona dodał: - Chyba nie myślisz, że jej powiem?!

- Sam nie wiem – odpowiedział blondyn zaciągając się papierosem. Cudowne to było uczucie, kiedy dym papierosa rozpieszczał od środka jego ciało. Nikotyna sprawiała, że czuł przypływ świeżej adrenaliny. – To twoja decyzja. Wiesz, jednak, że ona będzie cierpieć? Przez co najmniej dwa lata...

- Doskonale wiesz na czym polega ten zasrany pakt, Malfoy! To nie był dobrowolny wybór...

- Wiem, wiem... Uspokój się.

Oboje ponownie zaciągnęli się dymem sprawiając sobie radość. Aleksander zaczął chwilę później puszczać kółeczka zrobione z dymu.

Żaden z nich nie chciał się podjąć głównego tematu ich rozmowy. A przecież czas zbliżał się ku końcowi...

- Miałeś w ostatnim czasie wiadomości od Arletty? – tematu podjął się Aleksander.

- Tak. Wysłała mi jej dokumenty.

- Mi też. Przyznali jej ten indywidualny tok nauczania. Willmoore nieźle się napracował – zaśmiał się kpiarsko.

- Tja... Najważniejsze jest teraz zrodzić coś z naszą Omcią. Wiesz, że zdzira chce nas udupić!

- Jak ona się w ogóle nazywa?

- Omega McDeonis. Mieszka u Jardue.

- Ale przecież oni służą...

- Tak! – warknął Malfoy. – Będę miał nieco utrudnione zadanie.

- Ale Granger... Dzięki temu, że ma indywidualny, to szybciej będziesz mógł wcielić plan w życie – zauważył Aleksander.

Malfoy uniósł leniwie brew, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. Miał pięć minut.

- Masz wszystkie papiery? – zapytał.

- Tak.

- Blaise ci wszystko wytłumaczy, co i jak. Lavinią się nie przejmuj, nie będzie nachalna, już ja się o to postaram – zamyślił się. – Będę wpadał raz na jakiś czas. Uprzedzajcie mnie, kiedy Astoria będzie miała chęć zobaczyć się z mężem. Nie będziesz miał z tego powodu żadnych nieprzyjemności – uśmiechnął się kpiarsko. – Poza tym, rób mi raporty dotyczące Granger. Zbieraj o niej każdą informację. Te istotne, i nieistotne.

Butem przydeptał niedopałek. Aleksander zrobił to samo. Po chwili podał mu rękę na pożegnanie.

- Będziemy w kontakcie?

Uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo.

Szybko znaleźli się w poczekalni. Pożegnał się z najbliższymi, wziął swój bagaż i razem z Potterem chwilę później znaleźli się na pokładzie samolotu. Czekały go wielkie zmiany.

Wielkie.

Każda noc w Toronto wyglądała tak samo: klub nocny, dziki seks, alkohol... Nikomu to się nie nudziło.

Była grupa aurorów, która „nie korzystała" z życia. Uważali, że chcą być wierni swoim żonom, które pozostawili w domach. Wierzyli, że miłość więcej znaczy niż zwykły przypadkowy seks.

Ron Weasley uwielbiał chodzić do tych nocnych klubów, w których zadowalano go w każdy możliwy sposób. To dodawało mu siły.

Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy nie zadowalało go byle jaka prostytutka. Dzisiejszej nocy nawet nie wstąpił do klubu nocnego. Był bardzo zmęczony – nie miał ochoty na hałas, który zawsze tam panował. Potrzebował czegoś innego.

Wyszedł na balon w swoim hotelowym pokoju. Spojrzał w niebo. Nie było na nim żadnej gwiazdy, tylko jeden jasno świecący rogalik, zwany potocznie księżycem.

- A ty nie poszedłeś? – usłyszał pytanie Diany, która od jakiegoś czasu wpatrywała się w niego ze swojego balkonu.

Ron spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. Ubrana była jedynie w szlafrok, a jej mokre włosy opadały na jej odkryty dekolt. W ręku trzymała kieliszek wina.

- Nie za zimno ci? – zapytał przekornie wskazując spadające płatki śniegu.

Diana zaśmiała się.

- Trochę. Wino mnie rozgrzeje – dla potwierdzenia swoich słów upiła łyk. – Może napijesz się ze mną? – zapytała po chwili patrząc na niego zalotnie.

Zgodził się. Jakby mógł odmówić prawie nagiej kobiecie?

Po chwili znaleźli się w jej pokoju. Rozmawiali, pili, śmiali się... Ich rozmowa zeszła na ich życie prywatne: ona opowiadała o tym, że nikogo nie ma; on zaś mówił o swoim niezadowoleniu z Hermiony.

- Co to za kobieta, która nie chce się z tobą kochać? – zapytał Diany. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała mu. Wstała z fotela, na którym do tej pory siedziała, po czym stanęła przed Ronem rozwiązując swój ręcznik. Po chwili przed nim pojawiło się nagie ciało kobiety, które podziałało na niego niczym czerwona płachta na byka.

- Skoro ona nie chce, to może będę mogła ją zastąpić? – zapytała siadając na niego okrakiem.

Kilka minut później było słychać po całym hotelu ich błogie jęki rozkoszy.


	20. Chapter 20

- To co teraz? – zapytał Harry, kiedy znaleźli się w taksówce.

- Jak to co, Potter? – zapytał zdziwiony Draco. – jedziemy się zakwaterować do pokoju, a potem idziemy ćwiczyć.

Zatrzymali się w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu Alabama – o innym nawet nie można było wspomnieć w obecności Dracona. W końcu był arystokratą...

Pokoje wynajęli na różnych piętrach z dala od siebie. Malfy doszedł do wniosku, że „co za dużo, to niezdrowo" i nie wytrzyma zbyt długo w obecności Pottera. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że już na dzień dobry nie zaprosił go na nocne imprezowanie.

- Spotykamy się jutro rano – powiedział Draco, kiedy jechali windą na swoje piętra. – Muszę odpocząć po podróży.

- Też miałem to powiedzieć – rzucił Potter, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na piątym piętrze. – Do jutra, Malfoy.

Kiedy winda wjechała na dziewiąte piętro Draco odetchnął z ulgą. Miał czyste pole: była godzina dziesiąta rano. Na początek miał dwadzieścia godzin. Był pewny, że zdąży w dziesięć.

Rozpakował się nie oglądając zbytnio pokoju. Nie obchodziło go, jak wyglądał. I tak z pewnością dostanie pokój u Jardue. Mea zawsze dba o najwyższą klasę swoich gości.

Pstryknął palcami. Przed nim pojawił się Fabian.

- Jak sytuacja?

- Wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie ma jej w domu.

- A Omega?

- Razem z nią.

- No to, the show must go on, Fabian. Show must go on – powtórzył. Po chwili aportowali się z pokoju Dracona.

Dwóch wysokich mężczyzn stanęło przed domem czekając aż ktoś otworzy. Fatma przyglądała im się ze swojego okna. Jednego z nich, tego potężniejszego już znała. Przyprowadził do domu Hermionę. A tego drugiego nigdy nie widziała. Był bardzo przystojny. Idealny dla jej Hermiony!

Zrobi wszystko, by byli razem.

W głowie miała już ułożony cały plan. Może i była mała, ale bardzo sprytna.

- Jak się masz, Hermiono? – zapytała Arletta, kiedy dziewczyna weszła do jej gabinetu.

- W porządku, dziękuję – usiadła na swoim ulubionym fotelu. – Zrobić ci herbaty?

- Tym razem kawę, kochaniutka. Dostałam list od Minerwy, więc muszę się uspokoić.

Dziewczyna spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na kobietę.

- A co takiego było w tym liście, że tak bardzo się zdenerwowałaś? – zapytała Hermiona ze śmiechem robiąc na biurku Arletty magiczną mrożoną kawę. Arletta przez chwilę się przyglądała poczynaniom Hermiony. Stwierdziła, że dziewczynie już dość dobrze wychodzi ta kawa.

- Dodaj trochę lodu – powiedziała, kiedy Hermiona zamierzała skończyć. – Musisz wiedzieć, że im więcej lodu, tym lepiej.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do kobiety zachęcająco. Doskonale wiedziała, że Arletta zaraz jej wszystko opowie.

Miała rację. Kawa dość szybko rozwiązała język Arlettcie:

- Minerwa nigdy nie lubiła tych stron – zaczęła. – To dlatego zdecydowałam się na to, by zamieszkać tak daleko od niej. Nigdy też jej nie zapraszałam tutaj, z sama-wiesz-jakich względów. A teraz nagle zachciało jej się mnie odwiedzać po tylu latach!

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie.

- To chyba dobrze, prawda? Będzie mogła się wreszcie spotkać z profesorem Kasprowiczem i może zazna wreszcie szczęścia... – rozmarzyła się popijając kawę.

Przez chwile obie siedziały w ciszy. Hermionie się nie spieszyło do wyjścia. Miała dziś dużo czasu, dzięki czemu mogła posiedzieć u Arletty czekając na Haamida. Do domu nie chciała wracać sama – Mea była nadal na nią zła za to, że Fatma wolała spędzić święta w Wielkiej Brytanii niż w domu. Dziewczyna jednak czuła, że złość kobiety szybko stopnieje. Obliczyła, że za co najwięcej dwa dni będzie się do niej już normalnie odzywała.

- Dlaczego tak się złościsz na jej przyjazd? – zapytała zaciekawiona po chwili.

- Ponieważ chce zaproponować Rembrandtowi posadę nauczyciela psychomoagii w Hogwarcie. Zawsze o tym marzył, by nauczać tego rzadko spotykanego przedmiotu.

Rembrant Davis był mężem Arletty. Nie znosił swojego imienia, gdyż nadano mu je na cześć znanego malarza – Rembrandta. Hermiona niejednokrotnie słyszała opowieści Arletty dotyczące ich związku. On, malarz, a zarazem absolwent psychomagii w średnim wieku, ona świeża absolwentka Hogwartu. Spotkali się w Dziurawym Kotle, po czym teleportowali się tego samego wieczoru do Las Vegas, gdzie udzielono im magicznego ślubu. Po powrocie do domu zostali zmuszeni do unieważnienia związku małżeńskiego, by po kilku tygodniach znowu go zawiązać w obecności rodziny i zaproszonych gości. Po ślubie postanowili zamieszkać w Nigerii, gdzie Arletta dostała posadę, a on pozostał magicznym malarzem – najbardziej znanym i pożądanym w świecie czarodziejów. To właśnie on malował wszystkie portrety czarodziejów pochodzących ze starych i znanych rodów.

Takich na przykład jak Malfoy.

Arletta wiedziała, że propozycja Minerwy McGonagall oznaczała dla Rembrandta Davis'a szansę. To byłoby spełnienie jego marzeń! Sytuacja rzeczywiście nie wyglądała ciekawie.

- No to rzeczywiście nieciekawie – podsumowała Hermiona. – Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? Chyba nie zamkniesz męża w komórce, kiedy profesor McGonagall przyjedzie w odwiedziny?

Arletta westchnęła zasmucona.

- No nie. Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobię. Nie jestem sadystką, tylko...

- Trudno ci się będzie z nim rozstać, prawda? – uzupełniła jej wypowiedź Hermiona.

Kobieta przytaknęła ruchem głowy.

- Na twoim miejscu, Arletto – powiedział Hermiona – pozwoliłabym mu wybrać. A nóż-widelec będzie wolał zostać w domu z tobą? – wstała z fotela uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do kobiety. – Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Pamiętaj, że miłość przezwycięży wszystko.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała mała dziewczynka patrząc intensywnie na Dracona. Poczuł się dziwnie nie swojo. Znał ją z widzenia – sam zadecydował o jej przyszłości, ale jak ją spotkał w realnym świecie to wydawała się taka dziecinna...

- Cześć Fatma! – powiedział Fabian. – Czy jest w domu mama?

Dziewczynka po raz pierwszy spojrzała na szatyna szczerząc się do niego.

- Jest.

Draco przewrócił oczami. Nie miał zamiaru użerać się z dzieckiem. Nie miał na to czasu...

- A czy mogłabyś ją zawołać? – zapytał uprzejmym głosem Draco. Nie chciał zniechęcić do siebie tej dziewczynki. Haamid mówił, że to diablica. Należało więc być wobec niej dobrym człowiekiem. I Draco to czuł.

- Nie wiem, gdzie jest – uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo, ale on był nieczuły na takie uśmiechy.

- To zawołaj ją – poprosił.

- Mama mówi, że nie wolno mi rozmawiać z obcymi – powiedziała Fatma szczerząc się do niego.

Och, Slytherinie, dlaczego mi to robisz?! zawołał w myślach.

- Nie rozmawiasz z obcymi – zauważył inteligentnie Fabian. – Przecież mnie znasz.

- Ciebie tak, jego nie – wskazała na niego palcem.

Mina Fabiana wyrażała przerażenie. Wiedział, co oznacza taka zniewaga.

- Fatmo – wyszeptał Fabian do dziewczynki. – To jest...

- ... zwykły blondas – przerwał mu Draco posyłając Fabianowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Lepiej było, gdyby nikt nie wiedział o jego prawdziwym wyglądzie. Gdyby Granger się dowiedziała, że tu był... – Zresztą, to tylko eliksir wielosokowy.

Fatma posmutniała.

- Czyli naprawdę tak nie wyglądasz? – zapytała ze smutkiem w głosie.

Draco zmarszczył czoło – nie wiedział, o co tej małej chodzi.

- No, nie – łgał w żywe oczy. – A co?

- Bo chciałam... Nie ważne... Mamo! Fabian przyszedł! – zawołała dziewczynka. Po chwili w drzwiach stanęła Mea Jordue. Widząc Fabiana uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Witajci, Fabian i towarzysz Fabiana. Co się stało? – zapytała Mea wpuszczając mężczyzn do środka.

Fabian wszedł do kuchni. Draco podążył za nimi rozglądając się po domu. Dużo się tutaj nie zmieniło od ostatniej jego wizyty w rezydencji. Wszystko było tak, jak zaplanował.

Chciał zobaczyć, czy Ona coś zmieniła w swoim pokoju.

- Meo – powiedział Fabian przyglądając się Draconowi. – Wielokrotnie wspominałaś o tym, że Lord Willmoore nigdy nie zaszczycił twojego domu swoją obecnością.

Kobieta zarumieniała się. Szybko odwróciła się w stronę garnków.

- Meo – Draco podszedł do kobiety odwracając w swoją stronę i całując jej dłoń, jak przystało na gentelmena. – Od dawna marzyłem, by cię poznać. Cieszę się, że wreszcie nadeszła ta chwila.

Mea Jordue zapłakała na informację o tym, że jej Lord wreszcie zechciał ją poznać. To była najszczęśliwsza chwila w jej życiu.

Teraz łatwo będzie zemścić się na Omedze.

- I pamiętaj – przestrzegał go Blaise. – Nikt nie jest przygotowany na twoją wizytę, Lordzie – dodał kpiarsko.

- Blaise, przestań – warknęła Lavinia. – To był jak na razie najlepszy pomysł Dracona.

Nie chcieli jechać windą. Nie mieli czasu na windę. Teleportacja była o wiele bardziej szybsza i praktyczniejsza.

- Pamiętajcie – zwróciła się Lavinia. – To tylko kamuflaż. Jeśli ktoś cię rozpozna, Aleksandrze, to będziemy mieć przesrane.

- Nikt mnie nie zna tutaj – odpowiedział blondyn przyglądając się Lavinii. – Nie martw się. Willmoore jest tylko jeden – dodał wychodząc z gabinetu Blaise'a.

- Szkoda tylko, że ma dwa ciała – powiedzieli równocześnie.

Lavinia usiadła na fotelu, który przetransmutowała sobie z kartki papieru.

- Długo będziesz czekał? – zapytała. Od razu wiedział, o co dziewczynie chodziło.

- Przecież widziałaś, co te czubki zrobiły. Przenieśli ją w trakcie wesela do Nigerii. Kiedy miałem ją poprosić, by wszystko opowiedziała Julii? Idioci, zawsze robią tak, by było po ich myśli i nie patrzą na innych...

Blondynka zamknęła oczy. Doskonale rozumiała jak czuł się przyjaciel. Sama jest przecież w podobnej sytuacji – wiedziała, że Aleksander coś przed nią ukrywał.

- Może do niej napisać? – zapytała nagle.

- I co jej napiszę? – zakpił. – Cześć Hermiono, tu Blaise Zabini. Wiesz, chcę się hajtnąć z twoją przyjaciółką. Mogłabyś jej wytłumaczyć kim jesteśmy? Pozdrawiam, Blaise Zabini – zakończył z goryczą w głosie.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- To rzeczywiście nie jest dobry pomysł – stwierdzili oboje.

- Ok., idź już. Muszę zająć się giełdą – powiedział włączając swojego laptopa.

- Chyba się nie wyspałeś – powiedział Potter widząc ziewającego Malfoy'a przed hotelem.

Była równa szósta rano. Dzień zaczynali od treningu.

- Siedem kółek wokół wyznaczonej trasy na początek – powiedział Harry szczerząc się do Malfoy'a. – To cię rozbudzi.

- Aż siedem?! – zawołał blondyn. – Pogrzało cię do reszty, Potter?! A może Weasley cię nie zaspokaja? – dodał ciszej złośliwy komentarz tak, by jego towarzysz tego nie słyszał.

Poczuł, że dostał czymś w głowę.

- Słyszałem – warknął Potter. – Nie twój interes, Malfoy. A teraz biegnij, bo dołożę dodatkowe kółka.

I zanim Draco zdążył odpyskować to Potter był już hen daleko. Nie zostało mu nic innego jak nadrobić straconą odległość.


	21. Chapter 21

Omega McDeonis siedziała w swoim pokoju obserwując uważnie swojego magicznego laptopa. Jej akcje wzrastały. Była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Zbliżała się godzina osiemnasta. Inwestycja warta dwudziestu pięciu milionów funtów, która mogłaby zniszczyć jej największego wroga – Willmoore Corporation – była w zasięgu ręki. Kilka minut dzieliło ją od tego, by przebić wroga. Doskonale szykowała się do tego dnia. Miała wszystko gotowe. Wszystko było przygotowane...

Rok szkolny skończył się zaledwie dwa dni temu. Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy ogłoszono iż Hermiona Granger została uczennicą roku. Zwykła biała kujonica.

Ale teraz to było nie ważne. Za kilka minut miała być najbogatszą kobietą na świecie. Po co jej skończona szkoła? Po co jej facet taki jak Haamid, który był na łasce Lorda Willmoore'a? Lorda Willmoore'a, który za chwilkę miał zostać bez knuta przy duszy.

Po co jej taki biedak jak Haamid?

Gdyby Omega wiedziała, że od kilku miesięcy była bacznie obserwowana, to nie byłaby taka pewna własnego sukcesu.

Niestety Omega McDeonis nie wiedziała o intrydze, jaką uknuł Lord Willmoore.

Intrygę, dzięki której zrozumiał wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu.

_Kilka miesięcy wcześniej..._

- ... i on mi wtedy powiedział, że ten eksperyment był świetny – zakończyła Hermiona wchodząc do kuchni z Haamidem, gdzie czekała na nich już cała rodzina Jardue. Oboje stanęli w drzwiach widząc nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy państwa Jardue oraz szerokie uśmiechy dzieciaków.

- Coś się stało, mamo? – zapytał murzyn patrząc na poważną minę kobiety.

- Usiądźcie, kochani – rzekł pan domu, Otieno Jardue po afrykańsku. – Hermiono, proszę spocznij koło Ellen – wskazał wolne miejsce. – Haamidzie – wskazał miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

Hermiona zrobiła to, o co ją proszono. Usiadła obok małej murzynki, która się do niej słodko uśmiechnęła sprawiając, że brązowowłosa zapragnęła mieć własne dziecko. Niestety, wiedziała, że tak szybko to się nie stanie...

- Plosze – usłyszała głosik dziewczynki, która wyciągnęła do niej rączkę z cukierkiem. – To dla ciebie – dodała rumieniąc się lekko.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała biorąc cukierka od dziewczynki.

W kuchni nastała niezręczna cisza. Hermionie wydawało się, że coś musiało się stać. Coś ważnego, jak mniemała. Nigdy bowiem nie widziała na twarzy Mei takiej powagi i zaciętości.

To, co chwilę później usłyszała sprawiło, że odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Wczoraj był u nas Lord Willmoore – powiedziała Mea spoglądając na swoje dzieci. – Jest to cudowny człowiek, który sprawił, że nasza rodzina ma godne warunki do życia. To właśnie dzięki niemu możemy pomagać innym, służyć im swoją magiczną mocą na tyle, na ile pozwala nam prawo czarodziejów. Lord postanowił nam wynagrodzić naszą pomoc dla biednych ludzi. Ofiarował nam pieniądze, dzięki którym będziemy mogli zakupić odpowiednie składniki na eliksiry.

Fatma cicho zakaszlała przerywając matce. Hermiona spojrzała na nią z lękiem. Czyżby jej ulubienicy coś się stało?

Pani Jardue postanowiła ciągnąc dalej:

- Lord Willmoore postanowił na jakiś czas zamieszkać w Afryce. Będzie często nas odwiedzał, ponieważ chce nam pomóc ratować chore dzieci. Razem z ojcem postanowiliśmy, by u nas zamieszkał.

Fatma znów zakaszlała zwracając na siebie większą uwagę matki. Kobieta spojrzała ostrym wzrokiem na małą Fatmę.

- Niestety – ciągnęła dalej – Lord Willmoore nie będzie nocował u nas każdej nocy. Uprzedził nas o tym, że będzie pojawiał się w niespodziewanych chwilach. Wiadomo, on także ma swoje obowiązki – niepewnie spojrzała na Hermionę.

- Mamo, przejdź do sedna sprawy – powiedział Haamid. – O co konkretnie chodzi?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

- Lord Willmoore zakazał wspominać o swojej obecności Omedze – przemówił pan Jardue. – Lord odkrył, że Omega od jakiegoś czasu działa na jego i naszą niekorzyść.

- To znaczy? – zapytała Hermiona, która już całkiem dobrze radziła sobie z językiem afrykańskim.

- To znaczy Hermiono – zaczął Haamid, który pobladł na twarzy. – To znaczy, że Omega chce zdobyć od Lorda te pieniądze, które on przeznacza na cele charytatywne dla biednych dzieci.

Hermiona spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Haamida. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co mówił jej przyjaciel.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ona chce zdobyć te pieniądze kosztem tych dzieci?

Mea uśmiechnęła się smutno do Hermiony.

- Ja chcieć powiedzieć, że Omega nie być dobra, Hermiona – szepnęła po angielsku. – Ona chcieć sprawić, by Lord był biedni, a Lord to dobry człowiek. My musieć mu pomóc.

Fatma znów zakaszlała, po czym wybiegła z kuchni wraz ze swoim wielkim misiem, prezentem od Hermiony.

- Lord prosić Hermionę, by mu pomóc. Hermiona się zgodzić, prawda? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie. – Lord tobie bardzo pomóc, teraz ty musieć pomóc Lord.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. W końcu to było oczywiste, że musi mu pomóc, czy tego chciała, czy też nie. Wiele zawdzięczała Lordowi Willmoore'owi, dlatego bez wahania zgodziła się pomóc.

Jak się kilka dni później dowiedziała, jej zadaniem było skopiować cały dysk laptopa Omegi. Niby w świecie czarodziejów wszystko było takie łatwe, jednak jeśli chodziło o styczność magii z elektronicznymi przedmiotami mugoli... Tutaj był bardzo duży problem, ponieważ czarodzieje nie znali jeszcze sposobów, by za pomocą magii obsługiwać przedmioty elektroniczne. Trzeba więc było poprosić o pomoc, kto się znał na elektronice.

Z pewnością do tych osób należała Hermiona Granger. Dziewczyna wychowana w rodzinie mugoli...

Przez kilka dni brązowowłosa chodziła zamyślona. Jej głowę zaprzątnęła nauka i wyznaczone dla niej zadanie. Zastanawiało ją po co Omedze tyle pieniędzy, ale jeszcze bardziej ją intrygowało to, że Lordowi Willmoore'owi tak bardzo zależało na tym, by jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się o zawartości laptopa.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że powinna zdobyć najlepszy sprzęt techniczny. Kiedyś czytała o tym, że istniały przyrządy, które mogły kopiować zawartość komputera z odległości pięćdziesięciu metrów. Nie pamiętała tylko, jak to się nazywało.

Oczywiście, mogłaby skorzystać z pomocy rodziców. Od razu wiedzieliby co jest jej potrzebne. Bez pytania zrobiliby wszystko, by zdobyć dla niej ten drogi przedmiot... Nie chciała jednak w to wszystko wplątywać rodziców. Zanim cokolwiek w tej sprawie zrobi, porozmawia najpierw z samym Lordem. Musi jej coś wyjaśnić...

- Malfoy? – usłyszał głos Pottera, który właśnie go obudził z popołudniowej drzemki. – Musimy porozmawiać.

- Och, nie! Jeżeli znów będziesz mi kazał biegać sto kółek wokół tej durnej sawanny to zapewniam, że dokończę to, co zaczął Czarny Pan – warknął siadając na leżaku.

Potter wywrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział. Wiedział, że Malfoy to specyficzny przypadek. A z takimi przypadkami...

- O co chodzi? – zapytał wojowniczym tonem blondas.

- Robimy tydzień przerwy – rzucił obcesowo Harry siadając obok blondyna.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

- Jak to: tydzień przerwy? Czyś ty oszalał, Potter? Jesteśmy tu dopiero dwa miesiące! Zresztą, wczoraj dopiero wróciłem od Astorii, bo sobie ubzdurała, że muszę z nią być u uzdrowiciela, a ty mi mówisz, że robimy przerwę? – warknął.

Harry bezwiednie potarł czoło w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się blizna. Draco zauważywszy to prychnął pogardliwie.

- Muszę załatwić pewną sprawę w Kanadzie – odpowiedział po chwili patrząc na swoje trampki.

Draco spojrzał na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem.

Wiedział o co chodziło jego kumplowi. Przez te dwa miesiące zdążyli się dobrze poznać. Malfoy, co zauważył ze zdziwieniem, znalazł ze swoim dalekim kuzynem wspólny język. Czasem bywało tak, że rozumieli się bez słów.

Właśnie też tak było w tej chwili...

- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? – zapytał blondyn, ale po chwili sam sobie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Ubranie czarnowłosego chłopaka mówiło samo za siebie.

Czyli czeka go tydzień z Granger.

Sam na sam.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale na tą myśl zrobiło mu się przyjemnie. Wprawdzie ona nigdy nie miała się dowiedzieć, że to on był Lordem Willmoore'em, ale sam fakt, że z własnej woli – bo przecież zgodziła się z nim współpracować – chciała z nim przebywać był dla niego korzystniejszy. Mógł się o niej dowiedzieć takich rzeczy, które w przyszłości miały mu się przydać. Takich, które mógłby wykorzystać przeciwko niej w TEJ wyczekiwanej chwili.

Bo po co wparowała w jego życie ze swoimi zaszlamionymi buciorami?

Po co wepchała się wiele lat temu w jego serce? Przecież nikt jej tam nie zapraszał.

_Zapraszał, Malfoy, zapraszał _– usłyszał głos swojego sumienia, ale nie pozwolił dopuścić do siebie myśli, że w rzeczywistości tak było.


	22. Chapter 22

- Proszę, błagam... proszę cię.

Zamglony wzrok przysłaniał mu widok na rzeczywistość. Było mu dobrze.

- Ron? – usłyszał nagle głos przyjaciela, który przywrócił go do teraźniejszości.

Trzask drzwi.

Rudowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał przepraszająco na kobietę. Z jego warg można było zrozumieć _zaraz wrócę. _Chwycił szlafrok i nakładając go na siebie w biegu ruszył za przyjacielem.

- Harry! – zawołał, ale czarnowłosy się nie zatrzymał. – Harry! To nie tak jak myślisz! Poczekaj na mnie, wszystko ci wytłumaczę.

Zatrzymał się, ale się nie odwrócił w jego stronę. Wiedział, że będzie mu ciężko.

Kiedy do niego podbiegł i miał już coś powiedzieć usłyszał lodowaty ton swojego przyjaciela:

- Mam nadzieję, że to, co mi powiesz naprawdę jest godne usłyszenia.

Nie było odwrotu. Musiał mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.

O wszystkim.

- To ja już pójdę spać – powiedziała Hermiona Granger do państwa Jardue próbując nie okazywać zmęczenia po wyczerpującym dniu. – Dobranoc.

Powolnym krokiem ruszyła do swojego pokoju, który wydawał się być na samym końcu świata. Trzeba było w końcu wejść najpierw po schodach, a później przejść przez całą długość korytarza, by trafić po lewej stronie na hebanowe drzwi, dzięki którym mogłaby się znaleźć we własnej przestrzeni.

Hermiona wyobrażała sobie, jak wchodzi do pokoju, bierze swoją ulubioną piżamę i idzie do łazienki. Napuszcza gorącej wody do wanny, w której będzie się kąpać tak długo, jak będzie miała ochotę. Czuła zapach swojego ulubionego jagodowego płynu do kąpieli, który w reakcji z wodą dawał niesamowity efekt. Pragnęła zanurzyć się w gorącej wodzie i nigdy z niej nie wychodzić, popijając sobie czerwone wytrawne wino.

Tak, to by było doskonałe, pomyślała. Ale trzeba przecież pokonać schody...

Prawda była taka, że Hermiona Granger była psychicznie zmęczona nauką w Baboontail, a także obmyślaniem specjalnego zaklęcia na skopiowanie danych z komputera Omegi. Dwa miesiące rozmyślała nad tym wszystkim i nie mogła nic wymyślić. Pierwszy raz czuła się taka bezradna.

Dzisiejszy dzień także nie przyniósł brązowowłosej powodów do radości. Próbowała być wsparciem dla pewnej nastoletniej Afrykanki, która rodziła dziecko. Niestety, maluszek zmarł na rękach Hermiony, kiedy miała go podać młodej matce. Był zbyt słaby...

Nienawidziła siebie w takich chwilach bezradności. Wiedziała, że nawet czary nie pomogą w takich sytuacjach, ale przecież mogła coś zrobić: rzucić zaklęcie obronne na matkę dziecka. Mogła przecież...

Łzy spływały po policzkach dziewczyny, sprawiając, że nic przed sobą nie widziała. Powstrzymała się od szlochania – na to przyjdzie czas podczas kąpieli. Nikt jej nie będzie słyszał, ale musiała... wejść... po... tych... schodach...

Nie umiała powiedzieć czemu, ale czuła się tak, jakby to ona straciła własne dziecko.

Stanęła na szczycie schodów. Jeszcze został jej korytarz.

Usłyszała, jak drzwi jej pokoju zamykają się z lekkim trzaskiem. Nieświadomie wykonywała wszystkie czynności, które sobie wyobrażała. Po chwili znalazła się w wannie pełnej gorącej wody. Była w swoim świecie.

„Takie jest życie", usłyszała znajomy, ale tym razem uspokajający głos jej sumienia, „ktoś się rodzi, a ktoś umiera. Nic nie mogłaś zrobić, kociaku. On był zbyt słaby na to, by żyć".

Wiedziała, że sumienie miało rację, ale nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Była zbyt wyczerpana na to, by racjonalnie myśleć... Nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła.

Życie uwielbiało płatać figle.

Harry Potter wiedział o tym najlepiej. Najpierw osiemnaście lat żył tylko po to, by zabić Lorda Voldemorta, a teraz musiał wybrać stronę, po której stanie: Ron czy Hermiona?

Był wściekły na swojego przyjaciela za to, co zrobił swojej dziewczynie. A może byłej dziewczynie...? W końcu tak naprawdę nie są już razem. Hermiona żyła w Nigerii w niewiedzy, zaś Ron był w związku z Dianą – nie było żadnych wątpliwości: widać było gołym okiem, że pomiędzy jego przyjacielem a młodą aurorką coś było.

Idąc dróżką w kierunku pomnika swoich rodziców zastanawiał się, co ma robić. Czy powinien powiedzieć Hermionie, że jej związek z Ronem to koniec? A może lepiej nic nie mówić...? W końcu sama się dowie, że ich wspólny przyjaciel od dłuższego czasu ją zdradzał...

_Wieczne odpoczywanie..._

- Co mam robić? – rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – Ona będzie nieszczęśliwa, jeśli dowie się, że on ją zdradzał...

Odmówił modlitwę za rodziców, a także za tych, co zginęli podczas Wielkiej Bitwy.

_Oni powinni żyć. To ja powinienem tu spoczywać za nich wszystkich._

Ciągle się obwiniał za śmierć niewinnych ludzi, którzy oddali swoje życie za niego, Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Za Wybrańca, który pokonał Voldemorta, a nie potrafił sobie poradzić z przyjaciółmi. Z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

_- Z czasem się wszystko ułoży, Harry _– usłyszał z oddali głos... matki.

- Ułoży się – powtórzył chłopak głucho niczym echo.

W końcu życie uwielbiało płatać figle.

Astoria Greengrass wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie lustrzane w Pokoju Życzeń. Jej brzuch się już trochę zaokrąglił, pomimo tego, że to dopiero był czwarty miesiąc ciąży.

Kobieta zastanawiała się, czy jej dziecko będzie podobne do ojca. Miała nadzieję, że nie. Jej życie byłoby skończone.

Draco...

Był cudownym facetem, ale wiedziała, że jej nie kochał. Kiedy dowiedział się o dziecku wcale nie był szczęśliwy. Wiedziała o tym doskonale, ale dziecko było jedynym sposobem na to, by zatrzymać Dracona Malfoya przy sobie. Czy to ważne, kto jest biologicznym ojcem? W końcu ojciec to nie ten, co płodzi, tylko ten, co wychowuje...

Tak, Astoria była pewna, że Draco będzie idealnym ojcem dla jej dziecka.

Ale doskonale pamiętała tamtą noc. Tamte odgłosy rozkoszy i prośby, by tego nigdy nie kończyć... Pierwszy raz czuła, że się kochała.

Wszystko co dobre musi się kiedyś skończyć. Osiągnęła to, co chciała. Dracon będzie jej mężem.

Aż do śmierci.

Obudziła się w swoim łóżku, ale coś było nie tak.

Przede wszystkim fakt, że znów jakimś cudem znalazła się we własnym łóżku wydawał się irytujący. Już taki przypadek raz się zdarzył i Hermiona naprawdę nie chciała już więcej czegoś takiego przeżywać.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach męskich perfum, przez co trudniej było oddychać dziewczynie. Nie, żeby to był jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach, ale...

Dawno nie czuła takich zabójczych perfum. Jej szare komórki natychmiast pobudziły się do pracy. Otworzyła szeroko oczy chcąc umiejscowić źródło tego cudownego zapachu.

- Obudziłaś się? – do jej uszu dobiegły dźwięki niskiego barytonu, który już gdzieś słyszała, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć gdzie. – Bałem się, że się utopiłaś...

Hermiona usiadła z lękiem na łóżku chcąc spojrzeć na mężczyznę mówiącego do niej.

- Co pan robi w moim pokoju? – nie mogła uwierzyć, że potrafiła mówić tak cienkim głosikiem. Była szczęśliwa, że światło było zgaszone, a obcy mężczyzna nie widział jej zażenowanej twarzy. – Kto panu pozwolił tu wejść? – dodała już niższym, nieco bardziej hardym tonem. – Proszę natychmiast stąd wyjść, bo...

Nie udało jej się skończyć zdania. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła sylwetkę mężczyzny, który stał oparty o ramę jej łóżka. Hermiona nie widziała jego twarzy, ale to nie było teraz dla niej istotne. Widok jego postury sprawił, że zrobiło jej się gorąco.

Był to niesamowicie wysoki mężczyzna o idealnej sylwetce: dziewczyna dostrzegła, że był mocno umięśniony pomimo tego, że był bardzo szczupły. Jego szerokie barki sprawiały wrażenie takich, w których kobieta mogłaby się czuć bezpiecznie, zaś jego miednica była wąska. Idealna, by wpasować się w ciało kobiety.

Hermiona zrobiła się czerwona jak burak uzmysławiając sobie, co właśnie sobie pomyślała. Było jej wstyd.

„Och, kociaku, tylko się nie zakochaj" usłyszała szyderczy głos swojego sumienia.

- Bo co, panno Granger? – zapytał swoim barytonem sprawiając, że dziewczyna dostała gęsiej skórki. – Chyba nie wyrzuci mnie pani z mojej własności? – dodał ironicznym tonem.

Zdezorientowana Hermiona z wrażenia rozchyliła wargi.

To On! pomyślała przypominając sobie swoje sny o tajemniczym Jegomościu. Słyszysz, zwróciła się do sumienia, to jest On!

„Słyszę, słyszę" odpowiedź natychmiastowo pojawiła się w jej głowie. „Nie musisz się tak wydzierać. Nie jestem głuchy."

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę. Drżącymi rękami okryła się szczelniej kołdrą. Na samą myśl, że ten mężczyzna widział ją nagą...

- Ja... Kim pan jest? – zapytała próbując do siebie dojść po doznanym szoku. Oto jej Książę ze Snów istniał naprawdę! A teraz stał przed nią opierając się o jej łóżko.

To po prostu magia, pomyślała.

- Ja? – zapytał zaskoczonym tonem. – Nazywam się Willmoore. Edmund Willmoore.


	23. Chapter 23

- Czy istnieje szansa na to, bym mógł zaznać kiedykolwiek odrobiny szczęścia?

Takie właśnie pytania zadawał sobie Blaise Zabini siedząc w swoim biurze w firmie Willmoore Corporation wpatrując się zamglonym wzrokiem w ekran swojego komputera. To co tam było wyświetlone, nie było teraz takie ważne...

Od dwóch miesięcy żył w stresie. Nie miał jak skontaktować się z Hermioną Granger, która mogłaby mu pomóc w sprawie Julii. Gdyby nie to, że wiedział, jak bardzo bliska sercu Julii była Hermiona, to już dawno powiedziałby jej prawdę. Nie chciał jej jednak krzywdzić – wiedział, że to mogłoby zniszczyć ich związek.

Lavinia niejednokrotnie próbowała przekonać go, by porozmawiał na ten temat z Draconem, który w obecnej chwili miał dość bliski kontakt z Hermioną. Podawał się w końcu za fikcyjną postać Lorda Willmoore'a.

Lorda. Psss... Czego to on i Aleksander jeszcze nie wymyślą? Jeden lord tutaj, drugi lord tam... Szkoda, że obaj byli jedną osobą. Chociaż rzeczywiście, byli do siebie łudząco podobni z wyglądu. Aleksander miał jednak w sobie to „coś", czego nie miał Draco. Ale to nie było teraz istotne. Miał ważniejszy problem.

_Zamieszkajmy razem._

Te słowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Od tygodnia rozmyślał wszystkie plusy i minusy tej propozycji. I mimo, że nie dostrzegł żadnych, prócz ukrywanie magii, to z rozdzierającym sercem musiał jej odmówić.

A dlaczego?

Bo durna Granger, niby wielka odważna gryfonka – i co jeszcze – była takim tchórzem, że nie przyznała się swojej najlepszej mugolskiej przyjaciółce do tego, że jest czarownicą.

- Wielka gryfonka, kurwa – warknął do siebie. – Nic tylko się najebać – dodał spoglądając na ekran. Wreszcie zaczęli odrabiać straty, które przysporzyła im Omega McDeonis. – Przynajmniej w te klocki jesteś dobra, Granger. Ale my się jeszcze policzymy, kociaku.

Musiał ją zmusić do powiedzenia Julii prawdy. Jeśli ona tego nie zamierza zrobić, to on to zrobi. Bez względu na konsekwencje. Teraz musiał walczyć o własne szczęście.

- To jest laptop – powiedziała Hermiona włączając swój komputer. – Takie coś, co pozwala nam na...

- Wiem, co to jest laptop, G... panno Granger – odpowiedział Lord Willemoore teatralnie przewracając oczami. Hermiona mimowolnie zachichotała.

- Przepraszam... Trudno mi jest się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że w dzisiejszych czasach czarodzieje korzystają z niektórych wynalazków mugoli.

- Chciała panna powiedzieć: z ulepszonych przez czarodziejów wynalazki mugoli – Lord leniwie uniósł lewą brew czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny. Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła.

Był środek nocy, kiedy tak siedzieli w jej pokoju i omawiali różne sposoby zniweczenia prób Omegi nad przejęciem Willmoore Corporation. Wprawdzie mogliby to zrobić w dzień, ale Hermiona musiałaby powrócić do normalnego trybu nauki, a tego nie chciał zarówno Lord – co wywnioskowała z jego zbyt zawiłej opinii na temat nauczania – jak i sama zainteresowana. Poza tym, w dzień bardziej byli narażenie na spotkanie Omegii.

- Mam na imię Hermiona – mruknęła dziewczyna nieco zażenowanym tonem.

- Ale panną to chyba też panna jest? – zapytał rozbawionym tonem widząc, jak jej policzki stały się czerwone niczym buraki meksykańskie. Swoją drogą, rzadko spotykane w tej części świata...

- Oczywiście, że jestem! – zawołała oburzonym tonem. – To znaczy... ja... – zaczęła się jąkać. – Ja po prostu mam imię – dodała obruszona.

Lord spojrzał na ekran laptopa nie zwracając uwagi na ostatnie słowa Hermiony. Po chwili ironicznie się uśmiechnął.

- I ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nam pomoże? – zapytał wskazując ruchem głowy informacje dotyczące skanera serwera komputerów, jak to nazwała Hermiona. Spojrzał na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem sprawiając, że dziewczyna poczuła się niezręcznie.

Nie umiała pojąć, dlaczego w obecności Lorda Willmoore'a czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, a zarazem jak dojrzała kobieta. Oddziaływał na nią tak, jak jeszcze żaden inny mężczyzna... W jego obecności nie była niczego pewna – ani swojej wiedzy, ani tego, czy wypowiadała się inteligentnie w ważnych kwestiach. Już od pierwszego spotkania wyczuła jego zamiłowanie do wiecznej ironii i cynizmu, które sprawiało, że dziewczyna instynktownie robiła wszystko, by usłyszeć w jego głosie ironię. Pomimo tego, że czuła się niepewnie w jego towarzystwie, to wiedziała, że również czuła się bezpieczna w jego obecności... Był taki intrygujący...

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie lekko, kiedy w jego oczach ujrzała coś w rodzaju uznania. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek ją pochwali – co to, to nie, ale uznanie w jego wzroku to już naprawdę było coś. Pomimo tego, że spędzili ze sobą tak mało czasu, to Hermiona nauczyła się, jak odczytywać jego zachowanie.

- To z pewnością pomoże – odpowiedziała próbując przekonać samą siebie do tego, że glos jej wcale nie drżał. – Wystarczy ustawić skaner w odległości pięćdziesięciu metrów od jej laptopa i wcisnąć taki mały zielony guziczek. I po sprawie! – dodała spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

Lord nieświadomie przeczesał palcami swoje włosy przyglądając się dziewczynie w zamyśleniu.

Hermiona próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widziała przystojniejszego mężczyznę niż Lord Willmoore. Musiała przyznać, że nie. Jego idealnie zarysowana szczęka sprawiała, że dziewczyna miała ochotę wyciągnąć przed siebie rękę i jej dotknąć, chcąc nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Chciała przybliżyć się do Lorda, spojrzeć w jego oczy, by móc utonąć w tych idealnych niebieskich tęczówkach... Miała wrażenie, że kogoś jej przypomina, ale nie wiedziała kogo. Nie było to teraz ważne. Najważniejsze było to, by powstrzymać się od westchnięcia nad zachwytem mężczyzny.

Hermiona niejednokrotnie w ciągu całego dnia zastanawiała się, ile mógł mieć lat. Nie wyglądał na starszego niż czterdzieści, ale wiedziała, że nic nie było pewne. Na kolacji Fatma jej powiedziała, że Lord co jakiś czas zmienia wygląd.

- Teraz ma inną twarz – powiedziała do niej dziewczynka, sprawiając zakrztuszenie się gryfonki. Lord spojrzał na nią ironicznym wzrokiem, ale niczego nie skomentował.

- Czyli moglibyśmy włączyć ten skaner nawet z tego pokoju i wszystkie dane zgrałyby się? – zapytał Lord przerywając jej rozmyślenia.

- Myślę, że tak – odpowiedziała powoli. – Jest tylko jeden problem...

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią krytycznie wywołując ponownie rumieńce na jej twarzy.

- Musielibyśmy znać IP jej komputera – dodała szybko. – Problemem jest to, że w zasięgu pięćdziesięciu metrów od tego pokoju znajduje się siedem komputerów, nie licząc mojego. Skanowanie wszystkich danych zajmuje około godziny. Jeżeli jednak są to tak zwane „ciężkie pliki", czyli te które zawierają hasła i ważne dane, to skanowanie może potrwać nawet do tygodnia czasu... A skaner można uaktywnić raz na miesiąc.

- Raz na miesiąc? – zapytał zdesperowanym tonem Lord. – Willmoore Corporation, biorąc pod uwagę zeskanowanie wszystkich siedmiu komputerów, do tego czasu pójdzie z torbami! A do tego nie może dojść – jego wzrok cisnął w jej stronę błyskawice.

Dziewczyna nie przejęła się tym.

- No cóż... Prawda jest taka, że można by było włamać się na każdy komputer i przechwycić dane na temat IP każdego z nich, ale wątpię, bym ja to mogła zrobić. Do tego potrzebny by był jakiś naprawdę porządny haker.

- Kto? – zapytał rozkojarzony mężczyzna.

- Haker, Lordzie – powtórzyła Hermiona. – Taki ktoś, kto włamuje się na komputery.

Lord spojrzał na nią wzrokiem godnym pożałowania. Po chwili roześmiał się ironicznie.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że będę do tej sprawy mieszał jakiegoś hapera...

- ... hakera...

- ... tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz, jak włamać się na inne komputery – dodał rozbawiony. – Przecież jesteś wiedźmą, prawda?

- Czarownicą.

- Wiedźmą – powtórzył dobitnym tonem Lord. – A skoro tak, to czemu nie skorzystasz w tej kwestii z magii? W końcu płacę na twoje wykształcenie, bo doszły mnie słuchy, że jesteś najmądrzejszą wiedźmą...

- ...czarownicą...

- ... od czasów Roweny Rawenclaw – dodał nie przejmując się jej poprawkami.

Hermiona znów poczuła się jak mała dziewczynka, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Lord Willmoore miał rację: jeżeli Omega korzystała z laptopa, to z pewnością musiała rzucić na niego odpowiednie czary sprawiając, że magia oddziaływała na sprzęt. Z łatwością można było przechwycić adres IP komputera, jeżeli dobrze by się to rozegrało.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi zastanawiając się nad odpowiednim zaklęciem. Nie zauważyła, że Lord przyglądał jej się z uznaniem, dumą i... czymś, co można było nazwać czułością.

Fatma obserwowała od paru minut Lorda, który siedział w salonie i coś nerwowo notował. Zastanawiała się, czemu przy Hermionie wyglądał inaczej, a kiedy jej nie było w domu, to wyglądał tak, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy przyszedł wraz z Fabianem.

- Przestań się na mnie gapić, tylko powiedz czego chcesz – usłyszała głos Lorda, na co zachichotała.

- Będę się gapić, bo lubię – odpowiedziała dziewczynka siadając naprzeciwko mężczyzny. – Dlaczego znów tak wyglądasz?

Fatma była jedyną osobą, która pozwalała sobie mówić na „ty" w stosunku do Lorda. Nie obchodziły ją krzyki przerażonej matki, która uważała to za zniewagę Willmoore'a, ani reprymendy Hermiony, która karciła ją za każdym razem, gdy mówiła do niego „blondasie" (swoją drogą Hermiona nigdy nie rozumiała dlaczego Fatma mówiła do Lorda w ten sposób, w końcu w jej obecności był przystojnym brunetem).

Murzynka spojrzała na Lorda wyzywającym wzrokiem.

- Nie twój interes – odpowiedział.

- A właśnie, że mój – odparła tonem nie-sprzeciwiaj-mi-się-bo-i-tak-mam-rację. – Ciągle gadasz z moją Hermioną, przez co moja Hermiona nie ma dla mnie teraz czasu!

Lord skrzywił się na słowa _moja Hermiona, _ale nie skomentował wypowiedzi dziewczynki. Nie wzruszona ciągnęła dalej:

- Zostaw moją Hermionę i poszukaj sobie własnej!

Mężczyzna roześmiał się ironicznie na słowa murzynki. Zamknął jakąś księgę i odstawił pióro, po czym spojrzał na Fatmę z ciekawością. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, na myśl _sprowokować i działać!_ Jej plan był idealny, wystarczyło to wszystko dobrze rozegrać...

- Twoją Hermionę, mówisz? – zapytał i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź rzucił _Muffliato._

- Moją.

- Fatma, nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale ona z pewnością nie jest twoja, zapewniam cię – odpowiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- O nic mi nie chodzi. Po prostu chcę, żebyś dał mojej Hermionie spokój! Przez ciebie ona nie ma dla mnie czasu. I jest moja – dodała tupiąc nóżką.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się murzynce z uwagą. Po chwili rzekł powoli:

- Przede wszystkim ona jest moja, jeśli chodzi o kwestię posiadania – uśmiechnął się widząc reakcję dziewczynki. – Gdyby nie ja, to nawet nie wiedziałabyś o jej istnieniu – dodał dobitnie. – Poza tym, dopóki za nią płacę jest pod moją opieką, a co za tym idzie mam do niej największe prawo – skrzywił się słysząc własne słowa. – A tak z innej beczki, to wiesz, że ona ma w Anglii narzeczonego?

- Nie ma – warknęła dziewczynka, w duchu ciesząc się ze słów Lorda Willmoore'a. – Ona go nie kocha.

Zaskoczony Lord spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony.

- Nie ma?

- Nie. I nie będzie mieć – dodała dobitnie. – Ona kocha kogoś innego.

Przez chwile się mierzyli wzrokiem. Fatma z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że Lord na czymś intensywnie myśli.

- Dopóki Granger nie wykona dla mnie zadania, to jest moja – uniósł wyzywająco brwi. – Będę jednak dla ciebie łaskawy i powiem jej, by spędziła z tobą więcej czasu. I tak za kilka dni mnie więcej nie zobaczycie.

Och, nie... pomyślała dziewczynka.

- Kiedy sobie pojedziesz? – zapytała ze strachem w głosie.

- W środę – odpowiedział lekko.

Fatma nerwowo zaczęła liczyć dni. Cztery. Miała cztery dni, by sprawić, by Lord zakochał się w jej Hermionie. To było niemożliwe...

Ale trzeba to było zrobić! Wiedziała, ze tamten chłopak nie kocha Hermiony: nigdy u niej nie był, nie wysłał listów... Hermiona w ostatnim czasie w ogóle nie mówiła o nim, tylko zachwycała się Lordem Willmoore'em, kiedy były razem.

Wiedziała, że kłamstwo ma krótkie nóżki i szybko się wyda, że Hermiona spędza z Fatmą każdą wolną chwilę, ale nie zamierzała się tym na razie przejmować. Najważniejsze w tej chwili było to, by tym kłamstwem coś osiągnąć...

A zresztą: czy to było kłamstwo? Jak dla Fatmy, to Hermiona naprawdę spędzała z nią mało czasu. Dobrze, że udało się z niej wyciągnąć to, że podoba jej się Lord. Może nie w jego prawdziwym ciele (Fatma już dawno zrozumiała, że postać, w której teraz przed nią siedział jest jego prawdziwą), ale przecież, czy sama Hermiona nie mówiła, że ważna jest osobowość, a nie wygląd? Mówiła! Tak więc dlatego Fatma musiała zrobić coś, by Hermiona zakochała się w osobowości Lorda Willmoore'a. O jego wygląd się nie bała – w swojej prawdziwej postaci był o wiele bardziej przystojny niż w tej sztucznej. Z pewnością spodoba się jej Hermionie...

- Co dzisiaj będziesz robił po południu? – zapytała obcesowym tonem.

- Idę popływać – odpowiedział bezmyślnie.

Punkt dla mnie, pomyślała dziewczynka.

- A będzie Fabian? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

Lord zaśmiał się cicho. Już dawno zauważył nienaturalne zainteresowanie Fatmy Fabianem.

Sama Fatma nie umiała powiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo lubiła Fabiana. Może dlatego, że przyprowadził do domu jej Hermionę... Dziewczynka nie myślała nad tym. Na samą myśl o ty dorosłym, umięśnionym i przystojnym szatynie robiła się szczęśliwa. Było w nim coś, co ją radowało...

- Powinien być – usłyszała odpowiedź po chwili zastanowienia. – A po co ci to?

- Nie twój interes – odpyskowała wstając zgrabnym krokiem i odchodząc w podskokach. Wiedziała, że ten będzie należał do udanych.

Miała szczęście, że nie widziała miny Lorda, który patrzył na odchodzącą dziewczynkę.

Draco leżał na kocu rozkoszując się zapachem morskiej wody. Uwielbiał to.

- Drink? – usłyszał głos Fabiana, który stanął nad nim zasłaniając swoją posturą promienie afrykańskiego słońca. Otworzył leniwie oczy.

- Pewnie, ale odsuń się, bo zasłaniasz słońce – rzucił.

Szatyn podał mu napój i sam położył się obok Dracona. Po chwili usiadł zwracając uwagę swojego towarzysza.

- Fatma – mruknął nie chcąc się przyznać, jak bardzo zrobiło na nim wrażenie głos dziewczynki.

Draco teatralnie przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że to, co zrobił Fabianowi było wredne – doskonale wiedział, jak reagował na obecność Fatmy, która była mu przeznaczona, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przecież widział, jak dziewczynka potrzebowała jego obecności.

Jego plan na uszczęśliwienie dwóch osób był idealny.

Przeczesał swoje czarne (o zgrozo!) włosy, by się po chwili zaśmiać. Czuł, że Fatma coś kombinuje, ale nie sądził, że chodził jej o to, by zobaczyć Fabiana. W końcu gadała o Hermionie... Jak mógł się nie zorientować, że dziewczynka piła do tematu szatyna?

Minęło wiele minut zanim obaj mężczyźni dostrzegli sylwetki dwóch postaci zbliżających się w ich stronę. Draco stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, że Hermiona Granger idealnie wyglądała w niebieskim dwuczęściowym stroju kąpielowym. Podkreślał jej kobiecość, a zarazem zasłaniał to, co, zdaniem potencjalnego mężczyzny, powinno być odkryte. Tak bardzo się różniła od Astorii...

Na myśl o żonie poczuł wściekłość. Ostatnim razem zrobiła mu wykład na temat jego koleżanek z pracy (głównie chodziło jej o kontakt z Lavinią). Zarzuciła mu zdradę. Draco zastanawiał się, skąd taka głupota mogła wpaść do jej głowy: od pamiętnego pierwszego stycznia żył w „celibacie", pomimo że miał ochotę na parę przelotnych romansów – w Alabamie naprawdę mieszkało bardzo wiele pięknych, spragnionych kobiet – jedynie myśl o tym, że będzie miał dziecko powstrzymywała go od rozładowania napięcia emocjonalnego, jak to określał w dawnych czasach Zabini. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Astoria zarzucała mu zdradę, skoro nigdy nie miała podejrzeń co do jego wierności...

Oczywiście nie był masochistą i nie przyznawał jej się przed ślubem do zdrad. A przede wszystkim do jednej, która czasem nawiedzała go w snach.

Pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy zdradzał Astorię z jakąś dziewczyną, wyobrażając sobie, że jest to Hermiona Granger...

Z tego co pamiętał, to miała na imię Dalida.

Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się, co działo się z tamtą dziewczyną, ale nigdy nie udało mu się jej znaleźć, by ją przeprosić...

A miał ją za co przepraszać. W życiu nie kochał się z żadną kobietą tak, jak to robił z nią, wyobrażając sobie, że była to właśnie ta mała, wredna szlama, która właśnie z zaskoczeniem patrzyła na jego cudowne wysportowane ciało czerwieniąc się jak piwonia.

- Witam, panno Granger – powiedział zmysłowym tonem chcąc wywołać na jej twarzy jeszcze większe zażenowanie. – Widzę, że postanowiłaś sobie zrobić odpoczynek od pracy? – zapytał unosząc leniwie lewą brew. Jak przystało na dżentelmena wstał, by ująć jej dłoń i złożyć na niej pocałunek, mrugając do Fatmy porozumiewawczo. Oburzona dziewczynka odwróciła się od niego.

- Cześć Fabian! – zawołała wesołym tonem. – Nie wiedziałam, że tu będziesz.

Kłamczucha, pomyślał Draco uśmiechając się do Hermiony dając jasno do zrozumienia, że dziewczynka wiedziała o obecności Fabiana. Brązowowłosa cicho zachichotała.

- Też nie wiedziałem – odpowiedział szatyn uśmiechając się do Fatmy. – Lord dał mi niedawno znać, że zostałem zwolniony ze straży.

- Haamid mi mówił, że będzie obejmował straż – dziewczynka nieświadomie usiadła obok Fabiana. Po chwili ani Draco, ani Hermiona nie wiedzieli o czym rozmawiali.

- Może zostawmy ich w spokoju i chodźmy się przejść – rzucił propozycję Draco próbując oderwać wzrok od jej ciała.

- Chętnie – Draco z rozbawieniem zauważył zaróżowione jeszcze bardziej policzki dziewczyny. Postanowił się zabawić.

Szli wzdłuż brzegu pozwalając, by woda od czasu do czasu moczyła ich stopy. Początkowo szli w ciszy, ale po chwili Draco podjął temat jej studiów. Dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać o jej wynikach z ożywieniem. Chłopak szybko podchwycił temat eliksirów i razem wymieniali się doświadczeniami – Draco nigdy nikomu się nie przyznawał, że Snape dawał mu dodatkowe lekcje mające na celu przygotować go do zdania certyfikatu dającego szansę pozostania Mistrzem Eliksirów. Hermionie cudem udało się wyciągnąć tą informację – oczywiście nie do końca prawdziwą, bo przecież się nie przyznał do tego, kim był naprawdę.

Hermiona z zapałem opowiadała mu o profesorze Kasprzyckim, który uczył ją wielu interesujących rzeczy. Pod koniec dodała:

- Ale i tak moim największym sukcesem było uwarzenie Eliksiru Serpesspuella.

Draco momentalnie zatrzymał się. Czuł się skofundownay. Po chwili zapytał obojętnym tonem:

- A co to za eliksir?

Dziewczyna opowiedziała mu całą historię dotyczącą eliksiru: o liście, w którym proszono ją wykonanie tego eliksiru, o jej ciężkiej pracy nad tłumaczeniem run... Kiedy skończyła dodała:

- Najgorsze jest to, że kiedy już odesłałam eliksir to nigdy nie usłyszałam słów podziękowań za tą pracę. I nie wiem, czy ten eliksir się przydał.

Draco rzucił okiem na swoją rękę. Miał wprawdzie małą bliznę po wszywce, ale była niewidoczna. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Na pewno jeszcze ci podziękują – rzekł pewnym tonem, ale poczuł się dziwnie. Spojrzał na kobietę stojącą obok niego i zapragnął ją przytulić. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat przyznał się do tego, że coś do niej czuł. Ale z pewnością to już nie była nienawiść...

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał ją zabić. W końcu wszystko mogło się potoczyć inaczej... Gdyby chciał, to mógłby sprawić, że dziewczyna by się w nim zakochała... Gdyby się uparł, to przecież mógł powiedzieć Astorii na tym ślubnym kobiercu „nie". Gdyby nie był uparty, to teraz ona mogłaby być jego żoną – w końcu, czy nie tego pragnął od pierwszej klasy Hogwartu?

Ale nie! Głupota i duma Malfoyów nie pozwalała mu na posłuchanie serca. Zdecydował się zemścić na niej za to, że skradła jego serce już pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy się okazało, że jest najbardziej inteligentną osobą w klasie...

Pragnął ją zabić za to, że ją... kochał?

A teraz okazało się, że ona mu pomogła nie pytając komu udziela pomocy!

Czuł się w kropce. Przecież jego plan był idealny: dać jej wykształcenie, a sobie czas na przygotowanie odpowiedniego sposobu na zabicie jej. A teraz...?

Tak naprawdę to pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł, że pragnie być z kimś. A może nawet nie z kimś, tylko właśnie z nią. Był jednak na tyle głupi, żeby z tego zrezygnować...

Gdyby nie dziecko, o mógłby zażądać rozwodu od Astorii. Wiedział jednak, że to i tak by nie pomogło. Byłby wprawdzie wolny od swojej obecnej żony, ale nie koniecznie udałoby mu się zdobyć serce tej małej wrednej szlamy...

Musiałby się zdarzyć cud, by ich drogi połączyły się kiedykolwiek w jedną.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hermiono!_

_Jest pewna ważna sprawa, o której musimy porozmawiać bez chwili zwłoki. Proszę Cię, spotkajmy się w Dziurawym Kotle za tydzień o siedemnastej. Wiem, że będziesz musiała się zwolnić, ale niestety, poświęć się ten jeden raz._

_Czekam, Ron_

_PS. Harry kazał Ci przekazać, że Blaise Zabini chce się z Tobą spotkać. Nie wiem, o co chodzi._

Hermiona wpatrywała się w treść listu siedząc przy jednym ze stolików w Dziurawym Kotle czekając na swojego chłopaka. Nie wiedziała, o co chodziło Ronowi, ale zamierzała się tego dowiedzieć.

Równo o siedemnastej otworzyły się drzwi, przez które wszedł Ronald. Na widok Hermiony lekko pobladł, ale odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, który dziewczyna posłała mu na powitanie.

Zamówiwszy kremowe piwo dla Hermiony i Ognistą Whisky dla Rona opowiadali o swoich osiągnięciach zawodowych. Hermiona z zapałem przez kilkanaście minut opowiadała o swoich studiach nie dopuszczając młodego mężczyzny do głosu. Nagle urwała.

- Ale nie o tym mieliśmy rozmawiać – zauważyła inteligentnie, spojrzawszy na swojego towarzysza. – O co chodzi, Ron?

Bezwiednie potarł się po czole marszcząc brwi. Hermionie się to nie spodobało. Kiedy usłyszała, co było powodem ich spotkania wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

- Ty nie mówisz poważnie? – zapytała, kiedy przeszedł jej atak.

Ron zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, po czym wypił na raz całą szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky nawet nie skrzywiwszy się. Poważnym głosem powiedział:

- To koniec, Hermiono. Zdradzałem cię z każdą kobietą napotkaną na drodze. Nie mam prawa cię prosić o wybaczenie, nawet nie miałem zamiaru. To, co zrobiłem jest dowodem na to, że tak naprawdę nie powinienem być w związku z kobietą. Nie jestem odpowiednim kandydatem na chłopaka, ani tym bardziej męża. Wybacz.

Hermiona tępym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w swój napój. Po chwili zapytała drżącym głosem:

- Znam ją?

- Je, Hermiono – poprawił ją. – Nie sądzę. Wiele z nich ja sam ich nie znam. Zwykłe prostytutki.

Dziewczyna próbowała powstrzymać się od łez.

- A z tych co znam? Ta Diana, prawda?

- Tak.

- Kto jeszcze?

- Lavender, Anna Hoog, uczy się w Rawenclawie, Parkinson, Astoria Malfoy...

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

- Astoria Malfoy?!

Ron syknął, kiedy parę osób odwróciło się w ich stronę.

- Wiesz co to oznacza, Ron? – zapytała drżącym głosem.

- Wiem. Nie mogę cię o to prosić, byśmy nadal pozostali przyjaciółmi. To byłby nietakt z mojej strony. Mam jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś mnie zrozumiesz – dodał rzucając na stół pieniądze. – Żegnaj, Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kiedyś odpowiedniego faceta.

Wyszedł nie czekając na jej reakcję. Nie chciał patrzeć na jej łzy.

Łzy, których sama nie potrafiła zidentyfikować...

- Na razie jestem miły, Granger, ale zaraz przestanę – warknął do dziewczyny siedzącej na sofie popijającej sok dyniowy. – Nie będę dłużej czekać na to, aż powiesz Julii kim jesteśmy. Chcę się jej oświadczyć, a ty mi to uniemożliwiasz.

Dziewczyna nie zwracała uwagi na słowa chłopaka. Tępo popijała swój sok.

- Czy ty słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię, Hermiono?! – wydarł się na całe gardło zwracając na siebie jej uwagę.

Ale tylko na chwilę. Po chwili znów zajęła się swoim napojem.

- Ziemia do Granger! – Blaise pomachał jej ręką przed nosem. – Weasley top świnia, zawsze tak uważaliśmy z Draconem, po co się przejmujesz tym, że ciebie zostawił? Możesz wreszcie znaleźć innego faceta.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Brzydziła się sobą.

- Już pod koniec szkoły bzykał Pansy – powiedział Blaise siadając obok dziewczyny. – Naprawdę, nie ma czego żałować.

- To nie twój interes – warknęła dziewczyna, po czym machnęła różdżką napełniając szklankę kolejną porcją soku dyniowego. – Poza tym... To idiota, skoro pieprzył Astorię wiedząc, że jest narzeczoną Malfoya. Zresztą, nie ważne...

- Co ty powiedziałaś? – zapytał wytrzeszczając oczy.

- To, co słyszałeś. Powiem jej. Od razu do niej pójdę – wstała z sofy wypijając swój sok do końca, gdyby nie ręka Blaise'a, to od razu teleportowałaby się.

- Co powiesz komu? Bo nie rozumiem.

- Julii. Powiem jej wszystko i będziesz mógł się jej oświadczyć. Jakby co zmienię jej pamięć i będzie myślała, że wiedziała o tym od zawsze.

Draco Malfoy wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, które dostał od Fatmy na pożegnanie. Był na nim razem z Granger, która uśmiechała się do niego niepewnie, a on odwzajemniał jej ten uśmiech z iście diabelskimi iskrami w oczach. To było widać – zbyt bardzo przypominał siebie niż Lorda Willmoore'a.

Tak prawdę mówiąc, Draco Malfoy był naprawdę szczęśliwym facetem, odkąd poznał bliżej Hermionę. Na samą myśl o dziewczynie szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu sprawiając, że Harry podczas treningów nie wiedział, czy miał się śmiać, czy po prostu miał czuć się zażenowany. Nigdy nie widział kuzyna w takim humorze.

Blondyn doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się nienormalnie, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Miał wszystko i wszystkich w nosie. Liczyła się tylko Ona.

Często się wściekał na siebie za to, że zamiast myśleć o interesach myślał o niej, całując Astorię wyobrażał sobie, że całuję Granger. Zamiast śnić o potędze – śnił o szlamie.

Jego plan dotyczący jej zamordowania zaczynał się psuć.

Za tydzień miało się okazać, czy sposób wyeliminowania Omegi się powiódł. Draco po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy czekał na TEN dzień. Obiecał jej, że zabierze ją na kolację, jeśli się uda.

Usłyszał nagle pukanie do gabinetu. Natychmiast schował zdjęcie pod biurko, by po chwili zaprosić natrętnego gościa do środka.

Jego oczom ukazał się Blaise Zabini w rozczochranych włosach. Draco zaśmiał się na widok przyjaciela w białej pomiętej koszuli zabrudzonej różową szminką. Ile on by dał, by tak wyglądać...

STOP! Przecież on ma żonę!

- O co chodzi, Blaise? – zapytał znudzonym tonem.

- Nie uwierzysz, stary! Granger to geniusz! Szkoda, że chcesz ja zabić, bo naprawdę zacząłem laskę lubić – powiedział na wydechu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko Dracona.

- Czemu? – _Obojętny ton. Pamiętaj, Draco, że obojętność zaprowadzi cię do sukcesu._

- Jest geniuszem. I już. Gdyby nie ona, to Julia w życiu nie byłaby taka jak... Ach – dodał westchnąwszy. Draco zachichotał. Dawno nie widział przyjaciela tak rozkojarzonego. – O czym to ja mówiłem? A, już wiem! Zostaniesz moim świadkiem? Błagam stary! Ja twoim byłem – dodał, po czym się zmieszał. Draco leniwie uniósł brew.

- Mam inne wyjście? – zapytał uśmiechając się kpiąco. – Możesz jeszcze poprosić Alexandra...

- Nie, Lavinia powiedziała mi, żebym nawet nie próbował. Zresztą, rozumiem ją. Ona ciągle myśli, że uda jej się od niego wyciągnąć, dlaczego on jej unika... Wracając do Granger: wiesz, że specjalnie przyjechała, żeby pogadać z Wiewiórem, a tymczasem on ją rzucił? To znaczy powiedział jej, że ją zdradzał przez cały czas, od kiedy zaczęli być razem. Stary, żebyś widział jej minę. Myślałem, że dziewczyna załamie się psychicznie...

Draco spojrzał nieobecnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela. Przed oczami miał obraz płaczącej załamanej gryfonki. Zapragnął nagle wybiec z gabinetu i teleportować się do Nigerii, by móc ją pocieszyć w tej trudnej chwili, ale zdusił w zarodku ten pomysł. Nie mógł przecież robić z siebie kretyna. W końcu: co go interesowała Granger? Miał własną żonę...

- Malfoy, słyszysz mnie? – usłyszał z oddali głos Blaise'a. – Co o tym sądzisz?

- Co?

- Uważam, że powinieneś jeszcze przed urodzeniem tego dziecka zrobić badania DNA, zanim dojdzie do tragedii.

Draco zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział o co chodziło przyjacielowi.

- O czy ty pieprzysz, do kurwy nędzy?

- Nie słuchałeś mnie – brunet teatralnie przewrócił oczami naśladując przyjaciela. – Myślę, że dzięki Granger będziesz mógł się rozwieść.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Hermiona mówiła, że Wiewiór zdradzał ją również z twoją żoną.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, gdy do gabinety weszła Lavinia. Jej oczy rzucały błyskawice. Spetryfikowany Draco wpatrywał się w kuzynkę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Z jednej strony czuł się zhańbiony – jego żona zdradzała go z Wieprzlejem, nie wiadomo kiedy, a z drugiej czuł jakąś ulgę. Była nadzieja, ze dziecko Astorii nie jest jego dzieckiem. W takim obliczu prawo czarodziejów zezwalało na rozwód czarodziejski, który unieważniłby przysięgę złożoną podczas sakramentu...

Mógłby zacząć wszystko od nowa! Mógłby być wolny!

Mógłby być z Granger!

- Draco? – usłyszał niepewny głos Lavinii. – Draco?

Ale on nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Był zbyt bardzo oszołomiony, by racjonalnie myśleć.

_Może Matka miała rację, Draco? _usłyszał wewnętrzny głos. _Może trzeba się kierować sercem? Tyle lat kryłeś się z tym uczuciem... Może czas wreszcie przestać?_


	25. Chapter 25

Czułeś się kiedyś upokorzony? Czułeś się kiedyś samotny? Czułeś się kiedyś oszukany?

Nie? A czułeś się kiedyś kochany?

Wszystko było już spakowane. Zakończenie roku odbębnione. Teraz nadszedł czas na wakacje. Na ucieczkę...

List w czarnej kopercie leżał nie otworzony. Dziewczyna stojąca w swoim pokoju przed walizką przyglądała się eleganckiej kopercie. Doskonale wiedziała od kogo otrzymała ten list, ale nie zamierzała go czytać. Jego treść pozna dopiero wtedy, kiedy wróci.

O ile wróci...

- Hermiono? – usłyszała głos Fatmy.

Odwróciła się do dziewczynki uśmiechając się lekko. Czekały ich najwspanialsze wakacje: tylko one dwie i nikt więcej! Żadnego Rona, żadnego Lorda, żadnego marudzenia.

Tylko one dwie: _dwie siostry..._

- Gotowa? – zapytała Hermiona chwytając własną walizkę.

- Tak – odpowiedziała dziewczynka. – Mama i tata czekają na nas.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie ze zrozumieniem.

- No, szefie! – usłyszał głos Aleksandra. – Gratulacje! Nie sądziłem, że uda się nam wygrzebać z tej całej sytuacji.

- Nie wierzyłeś w moje zdolności? – zapytał wypijając szklaneczkę Płynnej Lombogi. – Nie ładnie, Aleksandrze, nie ładnie! – pokiwał palcem szczerząc się do blondyna.

Lavinia, która powstrzymała kuzyna przed spożyciem kolejnego kieliszka trunku przyłączyła się do rozmowy nie spoglądając na Aleksandra.

- Pamiętaj, Draco, że mamy mało zapasu eliksiru, a jestem pewna, że będzie nam jeszcze nie raz potrzebny.

Draco zmrużył oczy, kiedy usłyszał uwagę Lavinii. Spojrzał w zielone źrenice blondynki szepcząc cicho:

- Granger mi mówiła, że nawet nie podziękowałaś jej za eliksir – przerażona dziewczyna pobladła chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Draco udawał, że nie widział tego. – To było nieprofesjonalne z twojej strony, Lavinio. Rozczarowałaś mnie...

- Skąd wiesz, że...

- Jestem Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, kotku, a wiesz co to oznacza?

- Zawsze wie wszystko – usłyszeli głos Zabiniego, który pojawił się przy nich wraz z Julią.

Mężczyźni się zaśmiali, a obie dziewczyny zrobiły męczeńskie miny.

Draco spojrzał na swój zegarek. Było już dawno po dziewiętnastej, a on nadal nie otrzymał od niej odpowiedzi. Kiedy był już pewny wygranej wysłał Fabiana, by przekazał jej list. Oczywiście, mógłby wysłać sowę, ale trwałoby to o wiele dłużej i nie mógłby się z nią tego wieczoru spotkać, a stolik zarezerwował na tą uroczystość kilka tygodni temu, nie zważając na to, czy świętowaliby zwycięstwo, czy też – nie braną pod uwagę z jej mózgiem i jego intelektem – porażkę. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego jeszcze nie otrzymał odpowiedzi...

Bo musiała przecież otrzymać wiadomość!

- Jak tam sprawa z Astorią? – zapytał Blaise, kiedy Lavinia wraz z Julią zajeły się rozmową na babskie tematy.

- A o co chodzi? – zapytał Aleksander uważnie przyglądając się Draconowi.

Draco wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, zapalając jednego, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. _Ile można czekać?!_

- Blaise uważa, że dziecko Astorii nie jest moim dzieckiem – powiedział obojętnie.

Blondyn spojrzał zniesmaczony na Blaise'a.

- No co ty gadasz? Przecież ona jest zakochana w Draconie po uszy – popukał się w czoło, by po chwili, tak jak Draco zapalić papierosa. – Poza ty, kto chciałby ją, z całym szacunkiem do ciebie Draco... no wiecie... – dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem chcąc uniknąć konfrontacji ze strony Lavinii, która z pewnością przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. Gniewnie spojrzała w stronę Aleksandra.

Malfoy skrzywił się na uwagę swojego palącego towarzysza. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

- Oj, chyba przesadziłeś, Aleksandrze – mruknął Zabini widząc minę przyjaciela. – Draco, dobrze się czujesz?

- Zamknij się, Blaise i nie dobijaj mnie – warknął Malfoy. – Jeszcze nie rozmawiałem o tym z Astorią. Doszedłem do wniosku, że powinna najpierw zdać OWUTEMy. Nie zamierzam być odpowiedzialny za jej przyszłość.

- Ty! – krzyknął Aleksander, po czym zaciągnął się dymem papierosowym. – Jeżeli okazałoby się, że to nie jest twoje dziecko, to możesz dostać unieważnienie sakramentu od samego ministra magii. Stary, bomba, jak w twoim przypadku! Kto tylko niby by był tatuśkiem?

Lavinia spojrzała na niego jak na wariata, pukając się jednocześnie palcem wskazującym w czoło. Chłopak mimowolnie poczuł się niezręcznie.

- Weasley – mruknął Draco.

- Ale przecież to facet Hermiony...

- Co?! – usłyszeli pytanie Julii, która patrzyła na nich z przerażeniem w oczach.

Blaise spojrzał wściekle na Aleksandra.

- No to stary pozbawiłeś mnie dzisiejszej nocy życia intymnego...

- Nie udawaj! Gdzie ona jest?! Gdzie jest ta biała zdzira?!

Haamid z obojętną miną przerzucał strony swojego podręcznika z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Nie zwracał uwagi na Omegę, która usiłowała wyciągnąć od niego informację na temat pobytu Hermiony. Mogła sobie krzyczeć, piszczeć, i na co tam jeszcze miała ochotę, ale on nie zamierzał jej nic powiedzieć.

Nie tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, dokąd się udała Hermiona wraz z Fatmą. Nawet gdyby wiedział, to by jej nie zdradził.

- HAAMID! – wydarła się Omega. – Grabisz sobie! Jeśli mi nie powiesz, gdzie ona jest...

Chłopak zamknął podręcznik z trzaskiem przerywając swojej byłej dziewczynie groźbę. Spojrzał na nią zdegustowanym wzrokiem.

- Posłuchaj, Meg, nikt ci nie powie, gdzie ona jest, nawet gdybyś nas torturowała. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo nikt z nas nie wie, gdzie jest. Mama zaufała Hermionie i pozwoliła jej zabrać ze sobą Fatmę. A z tego, co mi mówiła Fatma, to zobaczymy je dopiero w październiku, o ile Hermiona zechce wrócić na uczelnię.

Murzynka zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Wiesz, dlaczego tak nagle znikła?

- Wiem.

- Nie powiesz mi?

- To jest jej prywatna sprawa i nie dotycz ona nikogo z nas.

Omega odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Czyli ona nic nie wie o interesach Malfoya?

Haamid uśmiechnął się do siebie kpiarsko, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do dzbanka z lemoniadą. Nalał Omedze, a później sobie. Przez chwilę sączyli napój w milczeniu.

- Zapewniam cię – powiedział po chwili Haamid. – Hermiona szybciej by pomogła tobie, pomimo waszej obustronnej sympatii, niż Malfoyowi, tego możesz być pewna.

- Czyli to nie ona... – mruknęła, upijając łyk napoju. – Jak myślisz kto mu pomógł? Sądzisz, że Lord Willmoore mógł mieć jakiś wpływ na to wszystko?

- Nie – odpowiedział twardym tonem. – Ja myślę, Meg, że po prostu źle zainwestowałaś, dlatego twoje akcje spadły. Pomimo, że Malfoy pracuje w Willmoore Corporation, to Lord nie ma nic wspólnego z tym interesem i doskonale o tym wiesz. Poza tym... on jest tak wysoką szychą, że nawet ja bałbym się stanąć po przeciwnej stronie. Dlatego się cieszę, że jestem po jego...

- Przecież nie jestem samobójcą!

- Wiesz, że Malfoy chce zabić Hermionę?

Omega spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Haamida.

- Nie...

- To prawda. To on namówił Lorda by zainwestował w wykształcenie Hermiony, a potem nastawi go przeciwko tej dziewczynie. Dlatego dobrze ci radzę: odpuść sobie i daj jej spokój. Ona nie wie co się wokół niej dzieje.

Omega przytaknęła głową. Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia przypominając sobie, jak traktowała Hermionę.

Haamid zaś cieszył się w duchu z własnego sukcesu. Doskonale wykonał plan, powierzony mu przez Lorda. Omega nie będzie miała teraz szans. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy zaprzyjaźni się z Granger...

_O tak, _pomyślał. _Jesteś samobójcą, Meggi..._

Trochę się dziwnie czuję publikując ten rozdział, ale jednak... teraz się zacznie DRAMIONE 33333 Już to takie prawdziwe i właściwe : - )

Jestem pewna, że się nie spodoba Wam ten rozdział. Mi się nie podoba...


	26. Chapter 26

Tego dnia Malfoy był wściekły, jak nigdy dotąd. Od samego rana chodził tak, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, dlatego każda osoba napotkana przez Malfoya Juniora schodziła mu z drogi uciekając z pola widzenia Dracona, śpiewając przy tym _Jak najdalej stąd, jak najdalej chcesz biec, byle jak najdalej...*_

Wracając jednak do tematu, to Draco Malfoy był nerwowy po nieprzespanej nocy. A miał ku temu naprawdę wiele powodów.

Primo pierwsze: jego _najukochańsza _żona, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, zmusiła go uprawiania miłości, mimo że on nie miał – chyba pierwszy raz w jego dwudziestoletnim życiu – ochoty. Tym bardziej, że brzydził się nią, od kiedy dowiedział się o jej romansie z Wieprzlejem.

Primo drugie, notabene secundo: wczorajszego wieczoru czekał na Nią trzy godziny, a Ona nie raczyła się pojawić. Szlamowata księżniczka uznała, że może zlekceważyć zaproszenie Lorda Willmoore'a do restauracji, gdzie zwykły czarodziej musi czekać pół roku na rezerwację stolika. Jak śmiała w ogóle tak totalnie olać jego, Dracona Malfoya, notabene Lorda Edmunda Willmoore'a?! Toż to skandal!

Primo trzecie, notabene tertio: okazuje się, że wraz z Fatmą wybrały się na wakacje, niewiadomo dokąd i niewiadomo na ile! Ślad po nich zaginął, odkąd obie teleportowały się z Nigerii... Był nawet u Fabiana, którego podejrzewał o znajomość miejsca ich obecnego pobytu, w końcu miał być za kilka lat mężem Fatmy, jednak nawet on tego nie wiedział. Zresztą, wpadł nawet w panikę, kiedy usłyszał o tym, że nikt nie wiedział, gdzie one są.

Teraz Malfoy, po nieprzespanej nocy – kiedy udało mu się wreszcie uśpić Astorię, a trzeba uwierzyć na słowo, to naprawdę było bardzo trudne – którą udało mu się zarwać dzięki hektolitrom eliksiru pobudzającemu i obmyślaniu planów, jak Ją znaleźć chodził niczym bomba atomowa, która miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

Kiedy znalazł się w swoim biurze, zamierzał przywołać i wysłać Fabiana na poszukiwania, ale ku jego nieszczęściu, a może i szczęściu, gdyż wszystko zależy od punktu siedzenia, w gabinecie obok rozpętała się awantura pomiędzy Lavinią a Aleksandrem.

- Nie będę tego dłużej tolerować, jasne?! – usłyszał głos Lavinii. – Albo mi wreszcie powiesz, o co chodzi, albo pożałujesz do końca życia!

_Kurwa, _pomyślał Draco, _jeszcze tego mi tylko brakowało._

Wstał gwałtownie ze swojego fotela, i chwilę później trzasnął drzwiami biura Lavinii, która właśnie miała zacząć krzyknąć na Dracona. Na szczęście widząc jego wzrok powstrzymała się od tego.

- Co tu się, kurwa dzieje? – zapytał cicho syczącym tonem.

- Nic – odpowiedziała niewinnym tonem Lavinia. – Ucinamy sobie z Aleksandrem krótką pogawędkę, prawda?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział blondyn wyciągając paczkę papierosów. – Chcesz jednego? – zapytał Dracona podsuwając mu paczkę.

Nie musiał dwa razy pytać. Kiedy chciał podpalić różdżką usłyszał pytanie:

- Wy chyba nie myślicie, że...?

„_Niewerbalne Silencio zawsze pomaga", _usłyszał głos swojego sumienia. Zignorował je zaciągając się tytoniem.

- O co poszło? – zapytał Malfoy Aleksandra.

- Myślę, że doskonale wiesz o co. Tylko ona nie chce zrozumieć, że nie mogę jej powiedzieć.

Blondyn spojrzał swoimi stalowo-niebieskimi tęczówkami na Lavinię. Po chwili zamyślenia mruknął.

- Lav, daj se ciała, dziewczyno. On ci nie może powiedzieć, jasne? Daj mu jeszcze półtora roku – tak, półtora roku? – dodał zwracając się do Aleksandra – i wszystkiego się dowiesz. A teraz nie wkurzaj mnie swoim piskliwym głosem, bo naprawdę mogę ci zrobić krzywdę. Mam zły dzień – dodał kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Wiedział, że Lavinia stoi z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zastanawiając się nad tym, co go _gryzie_, że ma tak podły humor. Nie zamierzał jej się zwierzać.

Otworzył drzwi, by wyjść, kiedy sobie o czymś przypomniał:

- Aha. Masz znaleźć, Lavinio, Granger. Nie wiem, jak nie obchodzi mnie to. A jak już ja znajdziesz to mi o tym powiedz. No, i podziękuj jej za Eliksir Serpenspuella, bo dziewczyna naprawdę się przy nim namęczyła.

Wyszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny. Aleksander spojrzał zaskoczony na blondynkę, a ona na niego. Oboje w tym samym momencie zadali pytanie:

- Od kiedy on się o nią, do cholery martwi?

Kolacja w towarzystwie Astorii była dla niego męczarnią. Jej gadanie na temat dziecka i porodu, który się nieubłagalnie zbliżał doprowadzały go do szału. Nie mógł się skupić na myśleniu, nie mógł spokojnie przypomnieć sobie o miejscach, o których ona mu wspominała, które chciałaby odwiedzić. Wprawdzie coś mówiła o Malediwach, ale Fabian był już na każdej z wysp i tam ich nie było...

Owszem, mógł pójść do Pottera, zapytać się, ale to by wyglądało naprawdę głupio. Poza tym, co by powiedział, gdyby zapytał się go, po co mu ta informacja? Że się szaleńczo podkochuje w Granger i cholernie się o nią boi?! To by było idiotyczne – poza tym, on miał żonę. Wprawdzie jej nie kochał, a jej błogosławiony stan prawdopodobnie zawdzięczała innemu facetowi, ale była nadal jego żoną. Kiedy wreszcie urodzi się dziecko i okaże się prawdą, że nie jest to młody Malfoy weźmie rozwód i po sprawie...

Tylko jak by tu nawiązać jakąkolwiek nić przyjaźnie z Her... z Granger?

- ... to nie tak. Co o tym myślisz, Draco?

Co miał powiedzieć, skoro nie wiedział, o co chodzi? Przed oczami miał chwilę, kiedy razem z Nią przyglądał się Fatmie rozmawiającą z Fabianem. Ile by dał, by znaleźć się obok niej...

_„Zakochałeś się w niej" _usłyszał głos własnego sumienia.

_„I co z tego?" _warknął w myślach. _„Chyba mogę robić to, co mi się żywnie podoba, nie? Chcę się kochać w Granger..."_

_ „Chyba Z GRANGER"_

_ „... to też, to się będę kochał, a ty mi tego nie zabronisz, jasne?!"_

- Draco? – usłyszał pytanie Astorii.

- Co? – warknął niegrzecznie.

- Co sądzisz o tym, by nazwać go Charles?

- Kogo? – zapytał tępo.

- Naszego syna, Draco! Na cześć króla Karola!

Przez chwilę czuł się tak, jakby ktoś walnął tłuczkiem. Nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Miał ochotę się zabić.

Tego było dla niego za dużo. Nie mógł tego dłużej słuchać. Musiał z tym skończyć. Teraz. Już. Zaraz.

- Będę składał pozew o rozwód – powiedział patrząc na nią chłodnym wzrokiem.

Astoria nie odezwała się ani słowem tylko wpatrywała się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie zbiło go to jednak z pantałyku.

- Mam tego dość. Oszukałaś mnie w sprawie tego dziecka. Zaszłaś z innym w ciążę i, żeby się nie wydało, przyspieszyłaś termin ślubu tak, żeby to wyglądało tak, że to nasze dziecko.

- Draco, to nie tak... – zaprzeczyła, ale on nie chciał jej słuchać.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, kto jest ojcem dziecka, bo domyślam się, że nie ja. Zrobimy to po cichu: nikt się nie dowie o powodzie rozwodu. Wyjedziesz, a dziecko będzie z tobą bezpieczne. Żaden „Prorok" nie utrudni wam życia, już się o to postaram. Tylko zniknij z mojego życia i nigdy już nie wracaj.

Sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło do tego, by powiedzieć takie słowa. Może po prostu nie był gotowy by być głową rodziny? A może po prostu rzeczywiście od pierwszego dnia pragnął, by to Ona była jego kobietą? Tyle, że kiedy uświadomił sobie, kim Ona była zrezygnował z tego uczucia...?

Blaise miał o wiele łatwiejszy wybór. Nie miał ojca, który wpajał mu różne głupoty na temat mugoli. Nie był śmierciożercą. Nie miał Mrocznego Znaku... Mógł sam decydować o tym, czy zbruździ swoją krew, czy też nie. A on? On miał ustaloną przyszłość, jeszcze zanim się urodził. Jego życie zaplanowane od A do Z. Pewnie nawet już zaplanowano jego własny pogrzeb, który miał się z pewnością odbyć po unicestwieniu Czarnego Pana.

- Ty naprawdę...?

- Doskonale wiesz, że cię nigdy nie kochałem. To był mój błąd, że wtedy nie postawiłem się ojcu. Wina również leży po mojej stronie. Może gdybym cię kochał, to by do tego nie doszło...

Mówił to z litości.

Draco Malfoy i litość? Dobre sobie... Aczkolwiek prawdziwe.

- Jest inna, prawda? – zapytała z wyrzutem. – Poznałeś ją na kursie dla aurorów, prawda?

- Ona zawsze była – warknął Draco.

- To dlaczego...? Dlaczego...?

- Nie wiem. Ale zawsze ją będę kochał. Dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem.

Miłości się nie wybiera. Ona po prostu jest.

Zaczął się wrzesień, a po Hermionie i Famtmie nie było ani śladu. Nie tylko Draco zaczął się o nie martwić, ale również Harry, Ginny, Fabian i cała rodzina Jardue. No, może z wyjątkiem Haamida, który wyglądał na człowieka całkowicie zajętego sobą i jego nową dziewczyną, Melindą, która pojawiła się w Akademii jakiś czas temu. Była to niska, szczuplutka murzynka, mieszkająca na stałe w Dallas. Dzięki stypendium otrzymanego od Amerykańskiego Ministra Magii zaczęła uczęszczać do Akademii Baboontail. Haamid nie zamierzał próżnować, tym bardziej, że Melinda była również zainteresowana nim.

W ciągu tych trzech miesięcy unieważniono ślub Dracona i Astorii, jednakże nie rozstali się w konflikcie. Między nimi nawiązała się nić przyjaźni, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy Astoria urodziła rudowłosego Charlesa Platona, jak nazwała swoje dziecko. Malfoy nie musiał pytać o to, kto był ojcem chłopca – sam się domyślił.

Kilka dni po powrocie Astorii do rezydencji Greengrassów Draco spotkał się z byłą żoną, by uzgodnić wszystko w sprawie jej wyjazdu. Astoria miała na stałe przenieść się do Australii, gdzie miała swoje życie rozpocząć od nowa – dostała od Dracona apartament w czarodziejskiej dzielnicy w Sydney, a także pracę w australijskiej filii Willmoore Corporation, gdzie miała pracować na stanowisku dyrektora w dziale wytworów magicznych (to właśnie tam została wyprodukowana ulubiona kołdra Malfoya, którą dostał od ciotki Belli). Pożegnali się w zgodzie mając nadzieję, że każdemu z nich tym razem życie ułoży się po ich myśli.

Astoria zaczęła nowe życie, licząc na szczęście.

Draco zaś dalej ciągnął stare życie, licząc na zdobycie miłości Hermiony Granger.

Wróciły w środku nocy. Obie ubrane w zimowe kurtki, dzięki za czemu wyglądały jak dwa eskimosy. Fatmę trudno było rozpoznać: była o połowę szczuplejsza niż przed wyjazdem. Obie jednak miały w oczach dziwne iskry, które sprawiały że wyglądały niesamowicie magicznie.

- I jak? – zapytał Haamid. – Gdzie byłyście?

- Na Antarktydzie!


	27. Chapter 27

DWA LATA PÓŹNIEJ

- Wróciła – usłyszał głos w słuchawce. – Właśnie wysiadła z samolotu, za kilka minut Potter, Weasley i my odbierzemy ją z lotniska. Ruda nie jest zadowolona z mojej obecności, ale nie ma nic do gadania. Potter musiał jej przemówić do słuchu.

- I bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział gasząc laptopa. – Informuj mnie, gdyby coś się działo nie tak.

- Jasne – rzucił ironicznym tonem. – Kiedy zamierzasz ją zabić? Dziś, jutro...?

- Wkrótce – odpowiedział martwym głosem, rozłączając się z przyjacielem. Wstał ze swojego fotele i rzucił zaklęcie na biurko, które chroniło ważne rzeczy i informacje przed nieproszonymi gośćmi. Nie chciał, by jego cały plan poszedł na marne.

Cały rok obmyślał plan zabójstwa Granger. Kiedy pół roku temu w przyśpieszonym tempie zdobył kwalifikacje aurora i został partnerem Pottera pracowało mu się o wiele łatwiej. Mógł poszukiwać ważnych informacji w archiwach, które mogłyby mu pomóc w wykonaniu tego planu. I istotnie je znalazł.

Wyszedł dziarskim krokiem z biurowca zakładając na nos przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Po chwili znalazł się przy swoim najnowszym nabytku – najnowsze Porsche 911, które sprezentował mu Lord Willmoore na dwudzieste trzecie urodziny. Marzenie każdego młodego człowieka znającego się na motoryzacji. Młody mężczyzna zapiął pasy, odpalił silnik i zaciągnął się zapachem skóry samochodu – idealny zapach! W życiu nie czuł czegoś cudowniejszego.

_Oczywiście, że czułeś._

Głos, który tłumił od dwóch latach pojawił się znikąd. Wiedział, że z pewnością to właśnie Ona, jego najbliższa ofiara miała duży wpływ na pojawienie się bezosobowej istoty, zwanej sumieniem. Zignorował go jednak.

Informacja z adresem przesłana przez Blaise'a była dokładna:

_Turnerstreet, S.W. Londyn_

_Więc tutaj będziesz mieszkać, kociaku? _pomyślał przyglądając się w lusterku czarnej walizce leżącej na tylnim siedzeniu samochodu. Doskonale wiedział, że było to zbyt prymitywne jak na czarodzieja, ale musiał użyć mugolskiej broni palnej, którą zaczął się interesować w ostatnim czasie. Doszedł do wniosku, że mugole rzeczywiście potrafili być pomysłowi i świetnie radzili sobie bez magii.

Człowiek, który nie miał prze dwa ostatnie lata z nim kontaktu mógłby pomyśleć, że to nie była ta sama osoba. Byłby pewien, że ktoś rzucił na niego _Impriusa _zmuszającego go do bycia fanem mugoli, co szczerze mówiąc nie było prawdą, gdyż nadal w pewnym stopniu pałał do nich nienawiścią. Ale już nie tak jak kiedyś... Teraz ich nienawidził za to, że to ONI wymyślili samochody, a także za to, że to ONI stworzyli komputery (swoją drogą, jak to możliwe, że czarodzieje nie wpadli na to, by stworzyć Magiczny Internet? Ile ułatwień by było w kontaktach międzynarodowych!). I na koniec, to właśnie nie CZARODZIEJE, a MUGOLE stworzyli ekspres do kawy. Ukochanego napoju mężczyzny zaraz po Płynnej Lombadze – z przykrością musiał oduczyć się spożywania silniejszych trunków niż Płynna Lombaga dzięki wszywce Lavinii, której nie potrafił usunąć żaden magomedyk stwierdzając, że _Zaklęcie Anonimowego Alkoholika_, jak nazwano tą cholerną wszywkę, jest zaklęciem trwałym, co oznaczało, że Draco Malfoy był skazany na dożywotnią abstynencję! Tego nie można było wybaczyć Lavinii, która w obecnej chwili przebywała gdzieś na jakiejś wyspie w Australii wraz ze swoim, być może już, mężem uprawiając z nim miłość, której ON, Draco Malfoy dobrowolnie się wyrzekł na rzecz misternego planu zabójstwa Granger.

O tak... Od ostatniego stosunku z jego byłą żoną, Astorią naprawdę minęło już ponad dwa lata, co oznaczało, że każda kobieta była potencjalną ofiarą Dracona Malfoya – najbardziej niewyżytego mężczyzny w całej Anglii. Gdyby kobiety o tym wiedziały, to z pewnością unikałby go jak ognia, bądź uciekałyby tam gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ewentualnie, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, pakowałyby mu się po kilka na raz do łóżka dostając orgazmu tylko na sam widok mężczyzny bez koszuli.

Dokładnie: tylko bez koszuli! W ciągu tych dwóch lat, pan Draco Malfoy, notabene Lord Willmoore tak bardzo zmienił wygląd swojego torsu – co można by uznać za rzecz niemożliwą, że nawet Astoria Greengrass nie rozpoznałaby w tym mężczyźnie swojego byłego męża. Nikt się nie powinien dziwić, że niejednokrotnie proszono Dracona Malfoya o wystąpienie w sesjach zdjęciowych takich czasopism jak „Czarownica", „Magic Playboy" czy nawet w takich mugolskich dziennikarskich korporacjach jak „Vanity Fair" czy też „Vogue". Był idealnym mężczyzną mimo swojego młodego wieku, który nocami śnił się niejednej kobiecie, bądź zastępował w ich fantazjach prywatnych partnerów...

W kilka minut po otrzymaniu wiadomości jechał za czarnym BMW M945, które po chwili zatrzymało się na odpowiedniej ulicy. Zauważył wychodzącą postać Blaise'a, który pomógł wysiąść Jej i...

Nie był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć! Nie widział jej przez dwa lata, ale nie sądził, że aż tak bardzo zapomniał jaka była piękna! Idealnie związane w kucyk brązowe włosy niezdarnie zahaczały o jej uszy... Ubrana była jak zwykle w jeansy i jakąś bluzkę, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Nawet w najgorszym ubraniu wyglądała przepięknie. Miał ochotę wysiąść z samochodu, wziąć ja w ramiona i...

_Zabić? _usłyszał pogardliwe pytanie własnego sumienia.

Zauważył, że Balise daje mu znak. Pierwsze okno po lewej stronie budynku na ostatnim piętrze. Miał szczęście, że był tam balkon.

Odjechał próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ledwo powstrzymał się od tego by przy mijaniu ich spojrzeć w jej stronę. Wiedział, że nie mógł – inaczej cały plan mógłby się popsuć, a wtedy mogłoby być naprawdę źle.

W końcu on nie chciał jej tak naprawdę zabić. Chciał, by była jego.

I wiedział, że będzie. Zawsze miał to co chciał. I tak samo miało być tym razem.

- Tak, mamo, naprawdę jestem absolwentką Akademii Czarodziejów – jej radosny ton sprawiał, że w oczach państwa Granger pojawiły się łzy. Ich córeczka, jeszcze niedawno taka malutka dziewczynka była teraz naprawdę dorosłą kobietą, z wykształceniem, własnym mieszkaniem i doskonałą pracą, którą dostała jeszcze przed powrotem do Londynu. Wiele firm magicznych walczyło o to, by Hermiona Granger została pracownikiem ich korporacji. Jednak Hermiona od dawna wiedziała, że chce zostać magomedykiem, dlatego bardzo się cieszyła z przyjęcia jej na wymarzone stanowisko w Szpitalu świętego Munga.

Hermiona doskonale pamiętała czarną kopertę zaadresowaną do niej z propozycją pracy w dziale tworzenia eliksirów w Willmoore Corporation. Pamiętała jak bardzo chciała przyjąć tą posadę, ale nie mogła. Po pierwsze dlatego, że mimo wszystko chciała zostać magomedykiem. Po drugie: kiedy zaczęła podejrzewać, kim naprawdę mógł być mężczyzna, w którym się zakochała uznała, że najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mogła zrobić było ignorowanie jakichkolwiek listów pochodzących z Willmoore Corporation. Wiedziała, że z czasem przestaną się do niej odzywać.

Oczywiście, jak zwykle Hermiona Granger miała rację. Zarówno Lord Willmoore, jak i jego pracownicy przestali się z kontaktować. Początkowo się obawiała, że przez to wyrzucą ją z listy uczniów Akademii, ale nie zrobiono tego, na co odetchnęła z ulgą.

- I czym teraz się będziesz zajmować, kochanie? – zapytał ojciec wyrywając młodą kobietę z zamyślenia.

- Tym, co zawsze chciałam: będę lekarzem – odpowiedziała nakładając sobie na talerz swoją ulubioną sałatkę, którą przygotowała pani Granger specjalnie na powrót córki.

- A co... z Ronaldem? – zapytała niepewnym głosem matka dziewczyny patrząc na Hermionę.

- A co mnie to obchodzi? – zapytała urażonym tonem. – Przepraszam – dodała widząc smutną minę rodziców – naprawdę, nie interesuje mnie to, co się z nim dzieje. Zresztą, nawet nie pytała o to Ginny...

- Byliście taką doskonałą parą – zaczęła pani Granger, ale Hermiona wcale nie chciała tego słuchać. Przed oczami miała kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto był dla niej zagadką.

Od dwóch lat szukała dowodu, który potwierdziłby jej tezę. Wspomnienia Fatmy, które wykradła dziewczynce pewnego dnia pobytu na Antarktydzie sprawiły, że Hermiona postanowiła sprawdzić, kim naprawdę był Lord Willmoore, który dręczył w snach młodą kobietę. Ku jej nieszczęściu wszystko wskazywało na to, że obiektem jej westchnień jest ktoś, kto...

- Mamo, daj spokój – mruknęła patrząc błagalnie na kobietę, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli o jej nocnej marze. – On nie jest mnie wart. Zresztą, nie jestem do końca pewna, czy ja sama bym tego w szybkim czasie nie skończyła...

- To co teraz będzie, Hermiono? – zapytał ojciec. – Został ci rok do wyznaczonej daty, a wiesz... Jakbyś nie miała do tego czasu nikogo na oku, to ja już mam paru kandydatów z przydziału...

Dziewczyna roześmiała się perlistym głosem chcąc ukryć zażenowanie i niepewność. Doskonale wiedziała, że ojciec tylko żartował, ale poczuła się nieco dotknięta przypomnieniem o zakładzie, którego się podjęła w wieku sześciu lat. Pan Granger założył się z małą Hermioną o to, że w wieku co najwyżej dwudziestu czterech lat wyjdzie za mąż. Oczywiście to były tylko żarty, ale Hermiona wierzyła, że znajdzie się jakiś książę, który uratuje ją od kandydata przydzielonego jej przez ojca w razie przekroczenia granicy...

- Greg! – zawołała oburzona pani Granger. – Ty chyba powinieneś się leczyć, stary! Już takie głupoty opowiadasz, że naprawdę... – westchnęła. – Nie przejmuj się, kochanie, tata dawno cię nie widział i sam nie wie co gada...

Hermiona zachichotała. Jeżeli pani Granger mówiła do męża _stary, _bądź on mówił do niej _stara, _to naprawdę musieli być w dobrych humorach. Wiedziała, że cieszyli się z powrotu ich córki do domu. Ona zresztą też. Przyrzekła sobie, że już nigdy nie wyjdzie na tak długo za granicę.

- Cieszę się, że jestem już w domu – powiedziała Hermiona ocierając łzę wzruszenia. – Tak bardzo za wami tęskniłam...

Postanowiła tym razem przenocować w swoim starym brzoskwiniowym pokoiku.

Nie było jej tego wieczoru w domu. Wiedział o tym – od czterech godzin wypatrywał jej powrotu i nic. Musiała gdzieś indziej nocować.

Wściekły założył na nos okulary i ściągnął czarne skórzane rękawiczki. Nie miały mu być tej nocy potrzebne. Skoro jej nie było w domu...

Nie zamierzał się poddawać. Wróci tu innym razem.

I zdobędzie to czego pragnie.

Albo zabije.


	28. Chapter 28

Ginny Weasley, Julia Parker oraz Hermiona Granger siedziały na podłodze w salonie ostatniej kobiety popijając czerwone wino z roku 1961, które udało im się ukraść z kolekcji Blaise'a specjalnie na tą okazję. Chciały w swoim małym kobiecym gronie uczcić powrót Hermiony do Londynu. Przecież nikt nie mógł im mieć tego za złe, prawda? Szczególnie Blaise, który kilka tygodni sam zaproponował Julii, by brała to co chciała (nawiasem mówiąc Julia przeczuwała, że czerwone Bordeaux z 1961 z pewnością się nie zaliczało to rzeczy, które można było sobie wypożyczyć, ale skoro on był czarodziejem, to łatwo można mu było wmówić, że obalił całą flaszkę z Draconem – niestety minusem całej sytuacji był fakt, że Draco nie pił alkoholu, ale nie zamierzała o tym w tej chwili myśleć). Postanowiła więc skorzystać z tej propozycji swojego narzeczonego.

Hermiona właśnie opowiadała swoim przyjaciółkom, które w czasie jej nieobecności zdążyły się równie dobrze zaprzyjaźnić, o jej pobycie wakacyjnym na Antarktydzie. Obie młode kobiety przyglądały jej się z zaciekawieniem, co chwila przerywając wywód brązowowłosej kobiety jakimiś pytaniami o szczegóły. Z zafascynowaniem słuchały opowieści o nauce w Baboontail, zwłaszcza Julia, która zdążyła się zauroczyć talentem jej narzeczonego, jak i przyjaciółek. Kiedy miała okazję to wypytywała o różne przedmioty szkolne i nauczycieli z Hogwartu, co wywoływało niepohamowany śmiech obydwu młodych kobiet.

Około godziny dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy skończyły już wytrawne Bordeaux, dwie butelki Płynnej Lombagi, a także kończąc butelkę Ognistej Whisky Julia oraz Ginny doszły do wniosku, iż tylko ich towarzystwo jest zbyt nudne i należałoby je sobie urozmaicić obecnością osobników płci przeciwnej. Julia chwyciła swój telefon komórkowy, by zadzwonić do swojego chłopaka, kiedy Hermiona przypomniała sobie o tym, że ukradły Zabini'emu butelkę wytrawnego Bordeaux. Ta informacja sprawiała, że powstrzymały się od zapraszania mężczyzn do swojego grona...

- To co będziemy robić? – zapytała Julia biorąc pusta butelkę po wytrawnym Bordeaux, by sprawdzić, czy nie zostały jakieś ostatnie kropelki wina do skonsumowania. Ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że nic już nie zostało. – Mamy tylko puste butelki.

- Zagrajmy w butelkę! – zawołała Ginny.

Julia uśmiechnęła się rozmarzonym wzrokiem przytakując głową. Hermiona jednak ze strachem w oczach spojrzała Ginny. Doskonale znała swoją koleżankę, by wiedzieć, że gra w butelkę nie jest taką grą, o jakiej myślała Julia. Nie można było skłamać, gdyż moc butelki miała taką samą siłę, co veritaserum, co oznaczało w przypadku Hermiony niebezpieczeństwo.

- No nie wiem... – zaczęła niepewnym tonem. Ginny jednak parsknęła śmiechem.

- Daj spokój, Hermiono. To ty masz nad nami przewagę, bo nie masz faceta. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiemy...?

_Sama tego chciałaś, _pomyślała, czując jednocześnie jakiś ból w okolicy serca. Wiedziała, że Ginny nieświadomie wypowiedziała te słowa, ale poczuła się taka nic nie warta... Oczywiście, miała rację: w końcu nie miała faceta. Ale to nie oznaczało, że w jej życiu nikogo nie było...

- Dobra – rzuciła po chwili. – Przyniosę tylko jakiś sok.

Kilka godzin później Hermiona obudziła się z paraliżującym bólem głowy. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co wczoraj robiły, po wypiciu pierwszej Płynnej Lombagi, która nie była jedyną, co zauważyła przyglądając się dziesięciu pustym butelkom. Z radością stwierdziła, że cztery były po soku pomarańczowym.

- Kurwa – usłyszała z dala głos Ginny. – Jak mnie boli głowa. Ostatni raz tyle piję.

- Przymknij się – usłyszały po chwili szept Julii. – Wrzeszczysz mi do ucha.

- Wybacz, nie chciałam. Masz może zapas Eliksiru na Kaca? – zapytała szeptem w stronę Hermiony.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła ruchem głowy. Wstała na palcach, by nie robić hałasu, który mógłby wywołać u każdej z młodych kobiet niesamowity ból głowy. Weszła do kuchni zastanawiając się, w której szafce schowała cały zapas eliksiru. Wiedziała, że bez niego nie będzie mogła dłużej funkcjonować tym bardziej, że na dwudziestą miała iść na swój pierwszy dyżur do pracy.

Otworzyła pierwszą szafkę na dole, ale tam nie znalazła swojego wybawiciela. W kolejnej zaś znalazła jakieś płatki owsiane wraz z makaronem na spaghetti. _Czyli muszą być na górze, _pomyślała rozglądając się za krzesełkiem, dzięki któremu mogłaby dosięgnąć szafki. Czyż to nie dziwne, że w takich sytuacjach Hermiona zapominała, że jest czarownicą? Niestety nie... W takich sytuacjach zawsze zachowywała się jak mugol i utrudniała sobie życie.

A przecież wystarczyło wypowiedzieć tylko _Accio Eliksir na Kaca _i po sprawie!

Kilka sekund później, które dla Hermiony okazały się wiecznością spożyła eliksir. Po chwili poczuła ulgę w swoim narządzie myślenia, dzięki czemu uświadomiła swoją głupotę.

- Ale ze mnie idiotka – mruknęła do siebie.

_W to nie wątpię, _usłyszała odpowiedź swojego wewnętrznego głosu, który nie odzywał się do niej od ponad dwóch lat. Z wrażenia upuściła jedną fiolkę eliksiru. Na szczęście miała jeszcze parę w zapasie.

_Co ty tutaj robisz? – _zapytała wściekłym tonem biorąc dwie fiolki, jedną dla Ginny, drugą dla Julii, kierując się z powrotem do salonu, w którym „umierały" jej przyjaciółki. _Nikt cię tutaj nie zapraszał._

_Sam się zaprosiłem. I nic nie mów! Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać! Po prostu musiałem poćwiczyć swoje struny głosowe. Od ostatniej rozmowy trochę mi zastygły..._

_Co, proszę? – _zapytała z niedowierzaniem, ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi.

- Jesteś cudowna, Hermiono! – Ginny zalotnie uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. – Ale i tak jestem pewne, że nigdy w życiu nie wyciągnęłybyśmy od ciebie, że podkochujesz się w jakimś tam lordzie, gdybyśmy rozmawiały na trzeźwo.

Spanikowanym wzrokiem patrzyła na obie kobiety. Z ich uśmiechu wyraźnie wyczytała, że one dokładnie o wszystkim pamiętały, a ona nie. Chciała wiedzieć, jak to możliwe.

- Nie wiem jak Ginny, ale mnie podszkolił trochę Blaise i Draco. Wprawdzie Draco nie może pić, ale był naprawdę niezłym nauczycielem w „zachowywaniu trzeźwego umysłu" jak to sam określił. No, ale Blaise też nie był od niego znowu taki gorszy – dodała po chwili namysłu. – Wiem, że to mój narzeczony, ale mimo wszystko Draco jest w te klocki o wiele lepszy.

Hermiona poczuła, że jej policzki zaczynają nabierać różowej barwy. Chwyciła różdżkę, wypowiadając _Chłoszczyć, _a całe pomieszczenie po chwili zrobiło się czyste. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

- A ty, Ginny? – zapytała jakby nigdy nic.

- No wiesz... Trochę się imprezowało na ostatnim roku... – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem. – Nie przejmuj się, Hermiono. Jeszcze parę miesięcy, a będziesz w takiej formie jak my – puściła Julii perskie oko. Po chwili dodała jakby nigdy nic: - A tak swoją drogą, to naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?

Hermiona w odpowiedzi pokazała im wyjściowe drzwi.

Razem z Potterem szli w stronę gabinetu Dyrektora Biura Aurorów rozmawiając o ich najnowszym celu: Batmanie. Tak nazwali jednego z czarodziejów, który od kilku miesięcy zaczarowywał mugoli, którym kradł ich całe majątki: biżuterię, pieniądze, samochody... Draco był zbulwersowany tymi ostatnimi zdobyczami Batmana, których o mógł tylko pomarzyć.

Nie prawda: Draco Malfoy, oczywiście mógł mieć te wszystkie motoryzacyjne cudeńka, ale miał w chwili obecnej wiele innych rzeczy do roboty.

Złapać z Potterem Batmana.

Przeczytać najnowsze raporty firmy.

Sprawdzić, czy Omega znów niczego nie knuje.

_Odwiedzić Granger._

- Rita mówiła, że prawdopodobnie nasz mały Batman zrobi dziś skok na niejakiego Josepha Marlowa, który ma w posiadaniu wiele cennych rzeczy – usłyszał głos Pottera.

- Na przykład?

- Słyszałeś o carskich jajach? – zapytał, a kiedy Draco przytaknął dodał: - No to właśnie one są celem naszego Batmana.

- Skąd ten Marlow ma te jaja? – Draco nie mógł uwierzyć, że jakiś mugol mógł posiadać czarodziejską legendę w domu. – Przecież to są najważniejsze atrybuty czystokrwistych czarodziejów!

Zatrzymali się raptownie przyglądając się sobie z przymrużonymi oczyma. Jeden drugiemu przeglądał myśli w umyśle. Po chwili zrozumieli się bez słów. W błyskawicznym tempie znaleźli się w gabinecie Dyrektora omawiając swój plan złapania Batmana. Obaj wiedzieli, że jeśli nie złapią go tym razem, to aurorzy mogą się znaleźć w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie.

- Na co czekacie? – usłyszeli pytanie Dyrektora, kiedy w oczekiwaniu spoglądali na niego z niepewnością. – Już dawno powinniście zacząć akcję! Panie Potter, panie Malfoy – usłyszeli będąc w drzwiach. – Życzę powodzenia.

Pierwszy dyżur Hermiony Granger zapowiadał się spokojnie. Nie było zbyt dużego ruchu przez pierwsze pięć godzin. Zapoznała się z ordynatorem chirurgii, na której pracowała, a także z resztą personelu. Zrobiła obchód, poznając swoich pacjentów, jednocześnie obmyślając składniki na eliksiry, które mogłyby im pomóc. Spokojnie też przeczytała całą „Czarownicę", kiedy na Izbie Przyjęć zapanował nagły gwar. Po chwili na piętrze jej oddziału znalazła się grupa aurorów wzywająca ordynatora. Ktoś głośno zaczął kląć, kiedy wezwano Hermionę do pomocy. Od razu pożałowała, że wykonała prośbę.

Harry podtrzymywał nazbyt pobudzonego Dracona Malfoya, który miał rozciętą prawą rękę na całej długości. Widać było każdy mięsień i kość mężczyzny, co u przeciętnego obserwatora mogłoby wywołać odruch wymiotny. Ale nie u Hermiony. U Hermiony odruch wymiotny wywoływał Draco Malfoy bez żadnych uszkodzeń. Z uszkodzeniami można nawet było na niego patrzeć.

- Co się stało? – zapytała lekko pozieleniałego na twarzy Herry'ego, któremu z wielkim trudem przychodziło utrzymanie Malfoya na wodzach. Mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zabić – w jego oczach kryły się agresywne iskry.

- Łapaliśmy Batmana i Draco musiał oberwać jakimś czarnomagicznym zaklęciem.

Z uwagą wysłuchała ordynatora, który w języku łacińskim powiedział, co i jak ma robić. Z obawą złapała mężczyznę za bolącą rękę. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, a po chwili źrenice całkowicie przysłoniły kolor niebiesko-stalowych tęczówek Malfoya. Mężczyzna miał niesamowicie wysoką gorączkę, a jego skóra przybierała coraz bardziej czerwony kolor. Wyglądał tak, jakby od środka płonął. Z pytaniem w oczach spojrzała na ordynatora, który przytaknął lekkim ruchem głowy.

Dziesięć minut później znajdowali się już na bloku operacyjnym. Doskonale współpracowało jej się z ordynatorem: kiedy on specjalnymi magicznymi narzędziami rozcinał i zszywał rękę Malfoya, Hermiona podawała mu odpowiednie eliksiry. Po dwóch godzinach zauważyli w ciele mężczyzny zmiany: gorączka mu spadła, a jego ciało przybierało powoli naturalną barwę. Ordynator odetchnął z ulgą kiedy stan Malfoya się ustabilizował. Zmęczony pozwolił Hermionie podać bezpośrednio na ranę eliksir gojący, a także eliksir uśmierzający ból. Kobieta miała go wlać na nadgarstek mężczyzny, kiedy dostrzegła między jego żyłami jakieś stalowe ciało wielkości ziarenka piasku. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy powinna o tym informować ordynatora, ale widząc jego zmęczoną minę postanowiła nie zawracać mu tym głowy. Wzięła skalpel i za pomocą zaklęcia _E-vado_ wyciągnęła nieznane jej ciało i schowała do specjalnej fiolki. Pomyślała, że sprawdzi, co takiego Malfoy mógł mieć w nadgarstku.

Wlała w niego eliksiry i przyglądała się jak skóra się zrasta. Po chwili nie było widać ani śladu po przeprowadzonej operacji.

Pielęgniarki odwiozły Malfoya na salę, a Hermiona wraz z ordynatorem poszli do gabinetu ordynatora, gdzie czekał na nich Harry. Opowiedział im w skrócie jak doszło do schwytania Batmana, którym okazał się być Franklin Mut, jeden ze „starych znajomych" Dracona, który widząc go zaatakował go czarnomagicznym zaklęciem. Po schwytaniu Muta Harry teleportował się wraz z Draconem i trzema innymi aurorami do szpitala, gdzie dzięki szybkiej interwencji ordynatora i Hermiony udało się go uratować...

- Myślę, że za kilka dni będziemy mogli go wypisać – powiedział ordynator spoglądając na Hermionę. – Dzięki pannie Grenger pan Malfoy prawdopodobnie uniknął śmierci. Teraz powinien odpoczywać i regenerować siły do kolejnych eskapad w Biurze Aurorów – dodał żartobliwie uśmiechając się do Harry'ego. – Należy być dobrej myśli. Jego stan się poprawi.

Wiedziała, że źle postępuje obiecując Harremu zajęcie się Malfoyem, ale nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Doskonale rozumiała, że od jakiegoś czasu Malfoy zastępował mu Rona, z którym nie utrzymywał kontaktu. Był jego przyjacielem...

Przez pierwsze trzy dni Harry na zmianę z Zabinim siedzieli przy nim prawie cały czas oczekując na wybudzenie mężczyzny, ale Malfoy, tak jakby na złość nie chciał się obudzić. Hermiona podsunęła im pomysł, by przyszli dopiero wtedy, kiedy mężczyzna się obudzi – wtedy istniało większe prawdopodobieństwo, że razem będą mogli przekląć cały świat i podrywać pielęgniarki.

Czwartego dnia, kiedy Hermiona miała dyżur przypomniała sobie o nieznanym jej ciele obcym znajdującym się w nadgarstku Malfoya. Po porannej wizycie postanowiła pójść do laboratorium sprawdzić, czym owo ciało było.

Ustawiła fiolkę w specjalnej kapsule, którą po chwili powiększyła. Zajrzała w okular od mikroskopu i przez kilkanaście minut robiła jakieś zawiłe notatki swoim samopiszącym piórem. Widząc na ciele obcym jakiś nieznany jej dotąd szyfr zaczęła rozmyślać nad tym, czym owo ciało obce było, i czy mogło być powodem wywołania tak silnej reakcji Malfoya na zaklęcie rzucone przez Batmana.

Zła, kilkadziesiąt minut później wyszła z laboratorium wraz z fiolką oraz notatkami. W drzwiach prowadzący na jej oddział wpadła na nią mała dziewczynka, przez którą Hermiona rozsypała notatki. Dziewczynka z płaczem uciekła z dala od pani doktor, a brązowowłosa zaczęła zbierać notatki. W pewnym momencie zamarła. Na jednej z jej notatek widniał napis runiczny, który już gdzieś widziała. I który dobrze poznała.

_Serpenspuella._

Hermiona westchnęła cicho do siebie wchodząc na oddział. Miała dowód, który potwierdzał jej podejrzenia.

Malfoy był Lordem Willmoore'em!

Z rezygnacją skierowała się do sali, w którym leżał mężczyzna. Stanęła przy jego łóżku przeglądając jego kartę zdrowia. Z jej obliczeń powinien się już obudzić, a on jak na złość nie chciał tego zrobić.

Gdyby ona wiedziała, że od kilku minut bacznie się jej przygląda zmieniła by zdanie. Ona jeszcze go nie dostrzegła.

Za to on doskonale widział Ją. I wiedział, że to był najpiękniejszy widok, jaki mógłby ujrzeć chory tuż po przebudzeniu.


	29. Chapter 29

- Kiedy mnie stąd wypuścicie? – zapytał jakby nigdy nic. Widział jak przestraszona upuszcza jego kartę choroby, nieco speszona, a zarazem taka… Wściekła?  
Gdyby można było jednakowo określić to, w jak krótkim czasie człowiek potrafi zmienić swoje emocje można bardzo by się zdziwić. Aspernamentum*, które pojawiło się w jej oczach, gdy spojrzała na niego w celu odpowiedzi sprawiło, że miał ochotę ją zabić. Nie wiedział dlaczego… Może świadomy był swojej porażki? Może wiedział, że nie należało nawet próbować o nią walczyć? Może postanowił się poddać?  
Poddać? DM odpuszczenie sobie w uzyskaniu jakiegoś celu? To absurd!  
- Jak przestaniesz ględzić – odpowiedziała odwieszając kartę choroby. – Kiedy się wybudziłeś?  
- Kiedy wyczułem w swoim otoczeniu szlam – warknął, klnąc w myśli, że nic nie idzie zgodnie z jego planem. – Mam na niego alergię.  
Nie był pewny, czy dobrze widział, ale wydawało mu się, że w jej oczach pojawiły się jakieś wesołe iskry, a kąciki jej warg lekko uniosły się do góry. Jednak po sekundzie jej wyraz twarzy znów przybrał maskę obojętności i aspernamentum. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego…  
No dobra, może i wiedział dlaczego. W końcu przez pierwsze sześć lat ich znajomości nie był dla niej zbyt miły (chociaż, jakby się zastanowić to tylko przez pięć – w pierwszej klasie usiłował nie krytykować jej za to, że zadaje się Potterem i Wieprzlejem: w końcu od początku coś do niej czuł… dopiero w drugiej klasie pozwolił sobie na kąśliwe uwagi, ale tylko po to, by wzbudzić w niej złość. Przecież nie chciał jej celowo sprawiać przykrości. Dopiero, gdy się okazało, że ona coś czuła do W – a było to przecież w trzeciej klasie – zaczął robić to specjalnie)… No może trochę więcej niż miły. Po prostu sam udawał, że jej nienawidził – w końcu on był arystokratą, a ona?

Ona zawsze była idealna, ale nie zamierzał wcześniej się do tego przyznać.  
- Nie zauważyłam, żebyś miał alergię na szlam, kiedy podajesz się za kogoś innego. Wręcz pchasz się w stronę szlamu jak żuk gnojnik do gówna – uniosła w ironiczny sposób brwi uśmiechając się kpiąco. Mina Malfoya była dla niej bezcenna.

Draco poczuł się tak, jakby dostał w twarz. Oczywiście miał ochotę wstać, złapać tą małą wredną szlamę za nadgarstki i uderzyć nią parę razy o ścianę, jednakże w tej samej chwili poczuł, że podoba mu się właśnie taka: mała i pyskata, zdolna do uderzenia.

_Niegrzeczna dziewczynka, _usłyszał wewnętrzny głos. _Idealna partnerka..._

- Och, zamknij się! – warknął na głos Draco do swojego sumienia zwracając na siebie uwagę Granger.

- Przecież nic nie mówię – burknęła obrażona. – Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała nagle, gdy jej twarz nabrała wyrazu zmartwienia. – Nic ci nie jest?

Podeszła do niego, by sprawdzić dłonią czy nie miał gorączki. Kiedy poczuł jej skórę myślał, że od jej samego dotyku jego temperatura mogła wzrosnąć nawet do pięćdziesięciu stopni. Wtedy bezkompromisowo zaliczyłby zgon. Nawet Granger nie byłaby go w stanie uratować...

- Nic mi nie jest, Granger-Danger – mruknął niechętnie strząsając jej dłoń z czoła. – To nie było do ciebie.

- A do kogo, Malfoy? – zapytała tonem Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger. – Przecież tutaj nikogo prócz nas nie ma.

Co miał zrobić? Gdyby powiedział jej prawdę, uznałaby go za wariata. Gdyby zaś powiedział, że gada za sobą... Uznałaby, że należy go odesłać na oddział psychiatryczny. Co było w tej sytuacji gorsze?

Ewidentnie nie mógł jej powiedzieć prawdy.

- Gadam sam ze sobą – powiedział. – To chyba normalne – dodał ironicznym tonem. – O co ci chodziło?

_Nie oszukuj się, Draco. Doskonale wiesz, że ona wie. Nie jest idiotką..._

_Oczywiście, że nie jest idiotką! W życiu nie walczyłbym o to, by być z idiotką! _odpowiedział, już myślach, wściekły.

Kobieta westchnęła. Wskazała mu jego kartę choroby.

- Malfoy, masz mnie za idiotkę? Harry powiedział mi wszystko o tej całej akcji z Batmanem, a w zasadzie z Franklinem Mutem. Ty również, z tego co wiem podawałeś się za kogoś innego, a na dodatek spędzałeś bardzo dużo czasu w towarzystwie mugoli, którymi gardzisz jako Draco Malfoy, a uwielbiasz jako Daniel Madisson. Kto by się tego po tobie spodziewał? – dodała kpiarskim tonem.

_Idiotka, _pomyślał.

_Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie zakochasz się w idiotce._

- Dobra, Malfoy. My tu gadu, gadu, a muszę ci zrobić badania – wyciągnęła z kieszeni białego fartucha lekarskiego, w którym, swoją drogą z punktu widzenia Dracona wyglądała niesamowicie pociągająco, jakiś patyczek. – No to zaczynamy.

Od kiedy mieszkał w swoim penthousie żyło mu się lepiej niż w Malfoy Manor. Nie miał nieproszonych gościu, którzy wchodzili do jego sypialni bez pytania (oczywiście chodzi o Lavinię czy jakiegoś skrzata domowego). W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat nauczył się odpowiedzialności i dorosłości. Stworzył sobie w apartamencie swoje własne małe królestwo. Nawet królowa Elżbieta nie powstydziłaby się takiego mieszkania, w którym mieszkał Draco Malfoy. Dlatego mężczyzna z miłym uczuciem rzucił się na swoje łóżko, które tak bardzo różniło się od tego szpitalnego.

Wprawdzie łóżko szpitalne tylko w jednym aspekcie było lepsze od tego, które posiadał w sypialni: mógł bezwstydnie przyglądać się z niego Granger-Danger, jak zaczął ją nazywać, by wprawić kobietę w furię. Uwielbiał patrzeć, kiedy jej policzki stawały się czerwone ze złości. Była przy tym taka drapieżna, a zarazem urocza...

Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że po dwóch tygodniach ordynator, za namową Hermiony, która nie wytrzymywała psychicznie z jego kąśliwymi uwagami, wypuścił go z tego cholernego szpitala. Wreszcie będzie mógł się wyspać w wygodnym łóżku. Poza tym za kilka dni zamierzał odwiedzić ją wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Rewolewrem. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, podczas pobytu w szpitalu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie był czasem aż zbyt desperacki pomysł zdobycia kobiety. W końcu... Czy w ten sposób uda mu się ją zdobyć tak... naprawdę? Tak, żeby go pokochała za to, że jest Draconem Malfoyem- panem arystokratą o cynicznym i ironicznym charakterze, a nie jako Lorda Willmoore'a.

Bo ona wiedziała, że nim był – tego był doskonale pewny. Szczególnie po tym, jak co najmniej siedem razy dziennie mruczała coś o żukach gnojnikach, co wprawiało go w furię. Szczęściem było to, iż Draco doskonale potrafił zamaskować swoje odczucia i nigdy nie pokazywał tego, w jakim stanie emocjonalnym był w danej chwili. Nie lubił się dzielić swoimi uczuciami...

Ale to teraz nie było ważne. Teraz chciał tylko spać.

- Powiedz mi, Hermiono – zaczęła Ginny podczas zakupów na Pokątnej – czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

- Co mówiłaś? – zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona.

I tak było od kilku tygodni. Hermiona Granger zamiast skupić się na rzeczywistości odpływała w świat marzeń, zapominając o całym bożym świecie. A to oznaczało, że nie było z nią zbyt dobrze.

Oczywiście, że nie było z nią zbyt dobrze! Hermiona Granger przez dwa tygodnie zamartwiała się stanem zdrowotnym Malfoya, kiedy ten był w szpitalu, a kiedy kilka tygodni temu go z niego wypisano zaczęła o nim myśleć na każdym kroku. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że od jej powrotu do Anglii jej świat kręcił się wokół tego dupka Malfoya.

- Mówiłam ci, że Julia zaprosiła ciebie jutro do siebie na osiemnastą trzy dni temu, a ty jej do dziś nie dałaś odpowiedzi, czy przyjdziesz czy nie – przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny. – Ale nie ważne. Lepiej mi powiedz jak on się nazywa.

- Kto? – zapytała czerwieniąc się przy tym.

- Oj, nie udawaj, Hermiono! Przecież cię znam. Wiem, kiedy kobieta jest zakochana.

- A niby skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

- Od ponad dziesięciu lat jestem zakochana w jednym facecie, i z każdym dniem wydaje mi się, że kocham go jeszcze bardziej niż dzień wcześniej. Na przykład dzisiaj wieczorem mam ochotę mu zaserwować naprawdę odjechany wieczór... Ale to nie powinno cię interesować – zachichotała widząc zażenowaną minę Hermiony. – No gadaj.

Kobieta wiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć, że straciła głowę dla arystokratycznego dupka. Przecież jeszcze będąc w Hogwarcie uznały, że na Malfoya nie warto marnować czasu. Fakt, była wtedy zadurzona w Ronie, ale to nie zmienia tego, że naprawdę kiedyś tak myślała.

- To tan twój lord, prawda?

Nieznacznie kiwnęła głową. W końcu nie kłamała, prawda?

- Wiesz... – zaczęła Ginny. – Wczoraj jedliśmy kolację wraz z Draconem. Od kiedy razem pracują stają się nierozłączni – dodała chichocząc. – Wiele osób sobie żartuje, że Harry zdradza mnie z nim na każdym kroku, a w pracy, kiedy ktoś chce z nimi porozmawiać, to nie mówią „Potter, Malfoy" tylko „Drarry, musimy pogadać". Najzabawniejsze jest to, że obaj nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy – po chwili nie mogła się opanować i wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. – Wracając do tematu, usiłowałam podpytać chłopaków o to, czy nie znają jakiegoś tajemniczego lorda.

Hermiona pobladła na twarzy.

- Wprawdzie, Harry coś tam bąknął na temat jakiegoś lorda z Essex, na którego polują, ale to z pewnością nie może być ten, o którym ty ciągle myślisz, bo mieszka za daleko... Więc, Hermiono, gadaj co to za facet, bo ci nie podaruję.

_Czyli on już wie, że wiem, _pomyślała przestraszona Hermiona.

_A co ty myślałaś, kociaku? _usłyszała znajomy głos. _On to już wie od dawna. Nie widziałaś, jak ci się przyglądał w szpitalu? Już wtedy zrozumiał, że wiesz..._

_A co, jeśli się mylę? Może to zbieg okoliczności, że..._

_... że Fatma pamiętała go jako Lorda Willmoore'a? Kogo ty chcesz oszukać, kociaku?_

- Nie wiem, kim on jest naprawdę – powiedziała powoli. – Spotkałam go ponad dwa lata temu i od tamtej pory go nie widziałam – dodała zatrzymując się przed sklepem Madame Malkin.

Rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała na nią rozczarowana.

- Hermiono, nie chcę cię martwić, ale nie ma sensu byś zawracała sobie głowę jakimś tam lordem. Gdyby mu na tobie zależało, to on by się z tobą skontaktował.

Wiedziała, że Ginny miałaby rację, gdyby sytuacja wyglądała tak, jak ją przedstawiała. Ale to był Malfoy – a wszystko, co było z tym patafianem związane, było trudne.

Weszły do Madame Malkin, która już czekała na nie z gotową wieczorową suknią Hermiony, która była uszyta w stylu mugolskim. Idealna do tego, by pójść w niej do teatru na teatralną premierę _Moulin Rouge._

Ubrana w wieczorową suknię zakładała sobie właśnie kolczyki, które dostała na dwudzieste drugie urodziny od mamy, kiedy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Myśląc, że to Ginny odkrzyknęła, że zaraz otworzy. Zapięła kolczyki, po czym ubierając jedną szpilkę podeszła do drzwi, by je otworzyć, niosąc drugą w ręce. Nie patrząc na osobę stojąca oparła się o ścianę, by założyć drugą mówiąc:

- Mówiłam ci, Ginny, że zależy mi na tym, by nie spóźnić się na tą premierę. Co cię tym razem sprowadza?

- Niezła kiecka, Granger-Danger – usłyszała męski baryton, który sprawił, że przebiegły po niej dreszcze. Nie musiała spoglądac na swojego gościa, by wiedzieć, że był to Draco Malfoy. Oczywiście spojrzała i natychmiast tego pożałowała.

Ubrany był w czarne spodnie od garnituru i biała koszulę, przez którą widać było mocno zarysowane mięśnie mężczyzny. Zawiązany krawat dodawał mu seksapilu, a jego nonszalancka poza sprawiała, że wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż w postaci Lorda Willmoore'a. Była zażenowana tym, że nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała. – Nie widzisz, że właśnie wychodzę?

Malfoy pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową.

- No właśnie widzę i nie jest mi to za bardzo na rękę. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

- O czym? – warknęła spoglądając na zegarek. – O tym, że jesteś idiotą podającym się za dwie różne osoby?! Bo jeśli tak, to wybacz, ale nie mam czasu na te głupoty. Naprawdę mnie nie interesuje... Spóźnię się, jeżeli zaraz stąd nie wyjdę! – zawołała zrozpaczonym tonem ponownie spoglądając na zegarek.

- Odwiozę cię – powiedział. – Właśnie o tym chciałem porozmawiać.

- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać, Malfoy! Chcę pójść na premierę _Moulin Rouge, _a ty mi to uniemożliwiasz – czuła się tak jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. – Gdzie jest ta cholerna taksówka? – warknęła podbiegając do okna.

- Oddzwoniłem i powiedziałem, że to nie aktualne – mruknął jakby nigdy nic przyglądając się swoim zadbanym dłoniom. – Zapłaciłem mu za niepotrzebną fatygę.

Hermiona miała ochotę podejść i uderzyć go w twarz.

- Za co to?! – odkrzyknął kilka sekund później, kiedy poczuł na swym policzku jej dłoń. Po chwili poczuł to samo na drugim.

- Pierwszy: za to, że nie mam czym dojechać na premierę. Drugi: za to, że mnie wykorzystałeś!

Malfoy spojrzał na nią gniewnym, pożądliwym wzrokiem sprawiając, że się zaczerwieniła.

- Nie wykorzystałem cię, Granger-Danger. Dobrze o tym wiesz, bo sam dałem ci wolną rękę: mogłaś mi pomóc, albo totalnie olać. Wybrałaś pomoc, więc wybacz, ale to ja powinienem ci teraz oddać za to, że nie słusznie dałaś mi w twarz.

Zastanawiała się, czy ją uderzy. W końcu był do wszystkiego zdolny.

- Rusz się, Granger-Danger, bo tak się składa, że ja też się nie chcę spóźnić na tą premierę.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz, jeśli...

- Och, przymknij się – dodał chwytając ją za rękę i przeciągając za próg. Machnięciem różdżki zamknął drzwi na klucz i teleportował ich do najnowszego Audi Dracona Malfoya.

Czekał ich bardzo długi wieczór.

* z łac. nienawiść


	30. Chapter 30

- Będziesz siedziała taka obrażona, czy coś powiesz? – powiedział skręcając ostro w prawo. Widząc minę kobiety zaśmiał się cicho.

- Nie jestem obrażona! – warknęła. – Nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mnie zmusza do tego, bym siedziała w określonym towarzystwie.

_Co to w ogóle za zdanie? _usłyszał kpiące pytanie własnego sumienia. _Przecież to nie ma żadnej logiki._

_Owszem, ma. Zamknij się._

- Masz na myśli to, że jestem zmuszony prowadzić w twoim towarzystwie? – zapytał spoglądając na nią. – Daj spokój, Granger-Danger. Wiesz, że musimy pogadać i sobie wszystko wytłumaczyć. Daję ci wolną rękę. Możesz mnie pytać o wszystko.

_Tego nie było w planach, durniu!_

Oczywiście, Draco sam się zorientował, że powiedział o jedno zdanie za dużo. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać – chciał być z nią szczery i zdobyć jej zaufanie. Jak miał to niby zrobić inaczej, ograniczając jej pole manewru?! No właśnie... Musiał ograniczyć swoje.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – zapytała zaskoczonym tonem. Usłyszał w nim jednak jakąś ciepłą barwę, co jednocześnie oznaczało, że miał u niej dużego plusa. – Mogę cię pytać o wszystko?

Z żalem w sercu – sam wątpił w to, że je posiadał – przytaknął jej.

- Po co ta cała eskapada z tym całym lordowaniem?

_Merlinie, skąd ja wiedziałem, że ona o to zapyta? _sumienie nie zamierzało tego wieczoru się przymknąć, co strasznie irytowało Dracona. Inaczej zaplanował sobie tą całą rozmowę...

- Przede wszystkim, Granger-Danger, to nie jest eskapada. To się nazywa zmiana tożsamości. Poza tym to zbyt długa historia, której nie zrozumiesz.

- Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, Malfoy, czy ją zrozumiem czy też nie?! Z pewnością rozumiem o wiele więcej rzeczy niż ty – dodała wyniosłym tonem.

_W to, to ja akurat nie wątpię. Draco, to za dużo znowu nie wie. Jego wiedza dorównuje wielkością Wieprzlejowi._

- Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę – zignorował komentarz swojego sumienia. – Kiedyś, jak będziemy mieli więcej czasu to ci opowiem, zgoda? Następne pytanie.

Gwałtownie zatrzymał samochód, kiedy jakaś pijana kobieta wyskoczyła przed nimi na jezdnię. Hermiona zaczęła coś do siebie mówić po afrykańsku, z pewnością były to przekleństwa na tą kobietę – jedno z nich wychwycił w całym potoku jej słów. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Kobiecie nie wypada kląć w obecności mężczyzny w żadnym języku, Granger-Danger – rzucił od niechcenia wywołując u niej kolejną salwę złości. Niestety, nie przeklęła tym razem.

- Dlaczego wybrałeś Fatmie męża? – zapytała po kilku minutach. – Przecież ona ma dopiero trzynaście lat.

- Ja w jej wieku już dawno wiedziałem, że mam się ożenić z Astorią – mruknął. – Poza tym, nie zauważyłem, by była niezadowolona z tego, że jej narzeczonym jest Fabian.

- No, tak – przyznała mu niechętnie rację. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie miałeś prawa narzucać jej swojej woli.

- To nie była moja wola, tylko ziszczenie przepowiedni krwi – widząc, ze zamierza zadać kolejne pytanie uprzedził ją: - To takie staromagiczne zaklęcie, które ma na celu wybranie ci przeznaczonego przez Starożytnych Magów partnera. O tym kiedyś też ci powiem, jak będziemy mieć więcej czasu.

- Po premierze? – zapytała, kiedy zatrzymał się na parkingu dla VIPów.

Wyszedł z samochodu, by otworzyć jej drzwi, jak na dżentelmena przystało. Zlustrował ją swoim spojrzeniem – wyglądała idealnie: czarna sukienka podkreślała jej nie za szczupła figurę, co dodawało jej jedyne uroku, a włosy związane w sztywny kok dodawały jej gracji. Gdyby mógł, to chwyciłby ją w ramiona i wpił się w jej wargi i już nigdy jej by nie puścił.

_Synku, nie zapominaj się... Musisz przecież czym oddychać._

Malfoy wywrócił oczami pomagając jej wyjść ze swojego Audi. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w typowo malfoyowski sposób, zastanawiając się, czy jego przyjaciel będzie mu tego wieczoru rzeczywiście potrzebny. Miał nadzieję, że nie.

- Mam to uznać, za zaproszenie, Granger? – zapytał chcąc ją zdenerwować.

- Nie, Malfoy – odpowiedziała złośliwie. – Powiedziałeś, że mogę cię pytać o wszystko. Domagam się więc odpowiedzi na każde moje pytanie.

Chciał jej coś zgryźliwego odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył.

- Po premierze oczywiście – dodała szybko kierując się w stronę wejścia.

Nie mogła się skupić na tym, jak grali aktorzy, kiedy Malfoy nieświadomie szeptał jej kwestię głównego bohatera do ucha. Była pewna, że robił to specjalnie! Chciał ją zdekoncentrować! Tylko skąd on znał na pamięć całą kwestię głównego bohatera?

Satine skończyła śpiewać swoją kwestię. Hermiona zamiast usłyszeć kwestię aktora usłyszała przy uchu głos Malfoya:

- _Wybacz, nie chciałem. Zobaczyłem światło i wyszedłem._

- Co? – zapytała Hermiona odwracając się do niego.

_- Nie mogłem zasnąć. Chcę ci podziękować za pomoc._

- Och. No, tak – usłyszeli z dala głos aktorki, ale żadne z nich jej nie słuchało. Wpatrywali się sobie w oczy.

Hermiona poczuła, że robi się jej gorąco pod wpływem wzroku Malfoya. Zażenowana zwróciła się w stronę sceny, chcąc skupić się na spektaklu.

_- Czekaj. Nie, proszę zaczekaj – _Hermiona spojrzała z ukosa na blondyna, który dalej kontynuował kwestię aktora. – _Zanim... kiedy my się... kiedy wzięłaś mnie za Duke'a powiedziałaś, że mnie kochasz. Czy... czy..._

Nagle zrozumiała doskonale o co chodziło Malfoyowi. Wiedziała, dlaczego skombinował sobie miejsce obok niej. Zrozumiała, dlaczego wyuczył się całą kwestię na pamięć...

_On się w tobie zakochał, _usłyszała głos własnego sumienia. _Gdyby tak nie było, to dlaczego by tu teraz siedział i recytowałby ci kwestie Christiana? Chyba nie po to, żeby cię dręczyć, tylko żeby ci to uświadomić!_

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć ani Draconowi, ani swojemu własnemu sumieniu. Do końca spektaklu siedziała jak kołek nie wiedząc, co się wokół niej działo. Wsłuchiwała się w ten męski baryton szepczący jej do ucha każde zdanie, które powinno być wypowiedziane przez Christiana. Wiedziała, że nie zapamięta z tej premiery niczego, prócz tego głosu.

To scenie finałowej rozbrzmiały brawa. Ludzie wstali ze swoich miejsc klaszcząc przy tym. Oni również wstali, tyle że w przeciwieństwie do innych nie klaskali, lecz przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. On lustrował ją swoim stalowo-szarym spojrzeniem, a ona ciepłym brązem w odcieniu czekolady. Nic nie mówiąc chwycił ją za rękę i wyprowadził z widowni. W ciszy zeszli z wielkich schodów teatru narodowego, by po chwili znaleźć się przy samochodzie Dracona. Otworzył jej drzwi, a kiedy wsiadła – zamknął. Już kilka sekund później podążali ulicami Londynu w stronę dzielnicy, w której znajdowało się mieszkanie Hermiony.

Cisza panująca między nimi ni była tak bardzo przytłaczająca jak podczas drogi do teatru. Hermiona miała dziwne odczucie, że już kiedyś przeżyła taką scenę – jechała przez Londyn w nowym samochodzie z mężczyzną o nie znanej twarzy. Jedyną rzeczą, która różniła tamta scenę z tą było, że w tamtej była żoną owego kierowcy o nieznanej twarzy... Z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że to był jeden ze snów, w którym pojawiał się nieznajomy. Nieznajomy, który był jej mężem... Z czasem nabrała pewności, że tym mężczyzną był Lord Willmoore...

_Na gacie Merlina! _krzyknęła w myślach. _To nie może być prawda!_

Wiedziała, że powinna się była uspokoić. Gwałtownie spojrzała na swoją dłoń, by się upewnić, czy przypadkiem nie było tam pierścionka zaręczynowego, czy, co gorsza, obrączki! Z ulgą stwierdziła, że nic tam nie było...

Chociaż, czy to była ulga? Hermiona Granger pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła, że chciałaby mieć na palcu pierścionek zaręczynowy. Nie mówiąc już o obrączce. Miała dwadzieścia trzy lata i nawet nie miała faceta! Od zerwania z Ronem była w paru nic nieznaczących dla niej związkach, który miały ogromny wpływ na jej życie osobiste: zrozumiała, że nie potrafi się zakochać w nikim innym niż Lord Willmoore.

_Który jest w rzeczywistości siedzącym obok, Draconem Malfoyem –_ zironizowało jej rozmyślania sumienie.

- Malfoy? – zapytała niepewnie.

- Yhm?

- Dlaczego opłaciłeś moje studia?

- Miałem powód.

- Uniemożliwiałam ci zostanie aurorem, prawda? – zapytała dociekliwie. Musiała wiedzieć. Musiała wiedzieć jak długo oboje w tym wszystkim tkwili.

- Między innymi.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wtedy, kim jesteś?

- Nie pomogłabyś mi wtedy – odpowiedział nieco rozgoryczonym tonem. – Poza tym zrezygnowałabyś ze studiów. Cała moja praca poszłaby na marne.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Wiedziała, że miał racje: gdyby znała prawdę to nie pomogłaby mu i prawdopodobnie rzuciłaby szkołę...

- Byłeś wtedy inny... – zauważyła.

- Starałem się być sobą – odparował. – Nie chciałem udawać kogoś, kogo udaję na co dzień. Chciałem, żebyś mnie poznała z innej strony, ale chyba nie było warto... – dodał spoglądając na nią z ukosa.

- Uważasz, że jestem aż tak kiepska? – zapytała uśmiechając się krzywo.

Zmarszczył czoło nie wiedząc, o co jej chodziło. Widząc to zredagowała swoje pytanie:

- Chodzi mi o to, czy uważasz, że nadal mam cię za wyniosłego arystokratę?

- A tak nie jest? – zapytał, a kiedy ona mu nie odpowiedziała dodał złośliwie: - no właśnie...

- Dziwisz mi się? – odpowiedziała rażonym tonem. – Udajesz kogoś, kim nie jesteś, fundujesz mi studia, a teraz recytujesz mi całą kwestię Christiana – dodała czerwieniąc się.

Malfoy zagwizdał z podziwu.

- Podobało ci się...

- Wcale, że nie! Przez ciebie nie mogłam się skupić na całej sztuce!

- Daj spokój, Granger-Danger. Oboje wiemy, że ci się podobało. Zresztą mi też. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy spytałem cię, czy mnie kochasz. Oczywiście jako Christian.

Poczuła ukłucie w sercu, kiedy dodał wytłumaczenia. A już miała nadzieję, że może rzeczywiście coś do niej czuł.

Zatrzymał się przed blokiem, w którym mieszkała.

- Pamiętasz, że masz mi wszystko opowiedzieć? – zapytała mrużąc oczy.

- Pamiętam, pamiętam... – odpowiedział niechętnym tonem.

Wyszli z samochodu, na które Draco rzucił zaklęcie kameleona – auto naprawdę było drogie, a Draco się bał o to, by ktoś go nie ukradł. Pamiętał doskonale, kiedy dowiedział się, że jakiś mugol ukradł jego Audi Aro – pierwszy samochód, który kupił za własne zarobione w firmie pieniądze; i skierowali się w kierunku jej bloku. Hermiona zastanawiała się, dlaczego Malfoy pozwala sobie na to, by spędzał z nią wieczór w teatrze, skoro miał żonę.

- A Astoria nie będzie ci miała za złe, że późno wrócisz do domu? – zapytała niby od niechcenia.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się nagle patrząc na nią jak na kosmitkę. Po chwili wybuchł śmiechem.

- Kiedy urodziła dziecko twojego byłego nasz ślub został unieważniony – odpowiedział lekko.

- Och... – odpowiedziała zmieszana. – Ja nie sądziłam, że...

- Ech, Granger-Danger, patrz nie ma cię tu trzy lata, a cały świat staje do góry nogami.

- Przykro mi, że wam nie wyszło.

- A mi nie jest przykro, że rozstałaś się z Wiewiórem – odpowiedział dziarsko otwierając jej drzwi budynku. – Tak samo jak mi nie jest przykro, że nie jestem z Astorią. Oczywiście nadal utrzymujemy kontakt, ale ona ułożyła sobie życie od nowa. Zresztą... ja też.

Weszli w ciszy po schodach na ostatnie piętro. Hermiona z trudem otworzyła drzwi czując na swoim karku oddech Malfoya – była od niego niższa o jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów w szpilkach, przez co czuła się nieco niezręcznie. Była w stosunku do niego taka mała, taka słaba...

Malfoy westchnął odsunąwszy kobietę od drzwi lekko przekręcił kluczyk otwierając przy tym drzwi. Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie, na co ona zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i z uniesioną dumnie głową przeszła przez próg domu. Mężczyźnie nie pozostało nic innego jak zamknąć za nimi drzwi.

Hermiona rzuciła szpilki byle jak na podłogę nie przejmując się obecnością Malfoya. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy tu zamieszkała poczuła się taka wolna.

- Rozgość się – rzuciła wchodząc do kuchni. – Co chcesz do picia: kawa, herbata, brandy, ognista?

- Herbata – odpowiedział opierając się o framugę drzwi. Hermiona machnęła różdżką, a czajnik z wodą zaczął gotować wodę, a herbata wsypała się do filiżanek. Kobieta zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki szukając łyżeczek. Po chwili zezłoszczona rzuciła _accio łyżeczki – _po chwili znalazły się w odpowiednim miejscu. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Chodź, pokażę ci mieszkanie – mruknęła przeciskając się między nim a framugą drzwi. Niechcący otarła się o jego tors, za co przeprosiła czerwieniąc się przy tym. – To nie jest jakieś wybitnie piękne i drogie mieszkanie – oczywiście musiała zrobić aluzję w kierunku jego statusu majątkowego – ale podoba mi się. Tu jest salon – weszli do średniej wielkości pokoju o jasnych ścianach. Był on umeblowany w sposób bardzo gustowny: typowy dla Hermiony Granger. Meble były nowoczesne. Sofa i fotele były kolorze ecru, zaś stolik, wraz z biblioteczką o barwie ciemnobrązowej idealnie współgrającej z całym pomieszczeniem. – Dalej jest łazienka, ale chyba wiesz jak wygląda. Wzorowałam się tą, którą mi urządziłeś w Nigerii – dodała nie patrząc w jego stronę – więc nie będę ci jej pokazywać. Następnie tu jest yyy... To miejsce raczej cię nie zainteresuje – dodała chcąc zamknąć drzwi pewnego pokoju, ale Draco był szybszy. Wszedł do pokoju. Z pewnością to musiała być sypialnia kobiety. Był to pokój niewiele mniejszy od salonu. Ściany o kolorze tak zwanym noc kairu idealnie współgrały z wielkim dwuosobowym łóżkiem z baldachimem i wielką szafą, w której prawdopodobnie znajdowała się cała garderoba kobiety. Z ciekawości otworzył jedną szafę. Bardzo się zdziwił kiedy zamiast ubrań ujrzał książki. Dużo książek.

- Ubrania są bliżej łóżka – powiedziała chichocząc. – Tak myślałam, że będziesz chciał to sprawdzić. Każdy to robi. Chodź, pokażę ci resztę. Kuchnię już wiedziałeś, więc tam nie będziemy już wracać. Ostatni pokój to jest moje miejsce pracy. Swoją drogą, nie wiem, czy chcesz oglądać próbki moich eliksirów, ale mam tam coś, co może cię zaciekawić – dodała spoglądając na jego prawy nadgarstek.

Otworzyła drzwi małego pokoiku, w którym się ważyły eliksiry. To właśnie tutaj Hermiona uwielbiała przebywać w wolnym czasie – ważenie eliksirów, które miały pomóc w przyszłości w leczeniu ludzi sprawiało jej niesamowitą przyjemność! Czuła się lepiej z myślą, że być może ktoś dzięki niej kiedyś wyleczy się z nieuleczalnej choroby. To dodawało jej motywacji do dalszej pracy.

Podeszła z Draconem do jednego z większych mikroskopów i sprawdziła coś przez okular. Wskazała mężczyźnie, by zajrzał. Czekała na jego reakcję.

- Podczas zabiegu ujrzałam to w twoim nadgarstku – powiedziała. – Nie wiedziałam, co to jest, więc postanowiłam to wyciągnąć. Doszłam do wniosku, że ci tym nie zaszkodzę, bałam się jednak, że to właśnie przez to trudniej nam było ciebie uleczyć.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią uważnie. Hermiona przestraszyła się jego wzroku: był taki inny... W jego oczach dostrzegła coś niebezpiecznego: nadzieję, wątpliwość, podniecenie.

- Zauważyłam też – zaczęła niepewnie – że eliksir, który kiedyś robiłam miał dokładnie tą samą nazwę co napis wyryty na tym czymś. Serpenspuella. Mówi ci to coś?

Malfoy kiwnął przytakująco głową. Hermiona bała się jego reakcji. Miała się o coś zapytać, kiedy usłyszała, że woda się zagotowała.

- Chodźmy stąd do salonu. Zaraz przyniosę herbatę.

- No to naprawdę długa historia – powiedziała Hermiona patrząc na zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy. Głupio jej było, że tak długo przetrzymała u siebie Dracona. – Przepraszam – dodała patrząc, jak ubierał buty.

- Za co? – zapytał zaskoczony.

Nie chciała, żeby wychodził. Nie chciała zostawać sama. Nie teraz, kiedy dowiedziała się wszystkiego: tego, jak Draco został zmuszony do małżeństwa z Astorią; tego jak postało Willmoore Corporation; tego w jaki sposób poznali się Lavinia z Alexandrem i jak długo musieli na siebie czekać, by być razem... A przede wszystkim tego, że Draco Malfoy zrozumiał, że popełnił wobec niej błąd gnębiąc w czasach szkolnych, za co ją szczerze przeprosił.

- Za to, że cię przetrzymałam – odpowiedziała. – Jest już trzecia...

- Serio? Byłem pewny, że rozmawialiśmy co najwyżej godzinę czasu.

Otworzył drzwi, po czym po raz ostatni rzucił okiem na Hermionę Granger ubraną w tą seksowną czarną sukienkę, bez której wyglądałaby o wiele lepiej. Kiwnął jej na pożegnanie głową, po czym wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wiedział, że gdyby został to wszystko mogłoby się zakończyć inaczej w jej sypialni. A przecież nie mogło, bo miał przy sobie rewolwer...

Stanął przed samochodem spoglądając po raz ostatni na okno jej sypialni. Widać było jak w przedpokoju paliło się jeszcze światło. Miał wybór. Albo zawalczyć, albo się poddać.

Wyciągnął rewolwer, który wrzucił na tylni fotel samochodu. Dwie minuty później zastukał do drzwi opierając się nonszalancko o framugę. Po chwili otworzyła je zaskoczona. Miała już rozwiązany kok tak, że jej włosy lekko opadały na jej ramiona. Wyglądał niesamowicie...

- Zapomniałeś czegoś? – zapytała marszcząc przy tym czoło. Malfoy przytaknął ruchem głowy, po czym podszedł do niej. Spojrzał jej w oczy, a chwilę potem wpił się w jej usta. Nie protestowała.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem. W niesamowitym tempie pozbywali się swojego ubrania nie przestając się całować. Całkowicie dali się ponieść emocjom.

Nie wiedział, kiedy znaleźli się w jej sypialni na jej łóżku. Po prostu byli – _oni. _Żadne z nich nie słuchało swojego sumienia, które mówiło, że będzie tego żałować. Liczyło się tylko to, że są razem.

Po wszystkim opadli zmęczeni na łóżko wpatrując się w sufit. Hermiona okryła się kołdrą, ale Draco nie poszedł w jej ślady. Odwrócił się w jej stronę chcąc się uważnie jej przypatrzyć. Zażenowana zamknęła oczy.

- Nie gap się – mruknęła.

- A co mam innego do roboty? Wszystkie możliwości już wykorzystałem.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinieneś się na mnie gapić.

Nigdy nie przyglądał się po stosunku kobietom. Zazwyczaj zasypiał, bądź szedł odreagować pod prysznic. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak po stosunku z nim czuła się kobieta.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał po chwili.

- Malfoy, to nie w twoim stylu – mruknęła. – Możesz już iść i chwalić się światu, że zaliczyłeś tą zimną szlamę.

- Przecież wiesz, że tak nie myślisz.

- No, nie myślę.

Przez chwilę się zastanawiał nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Po chwili zaczął:

- Proponuję, żebyśmy poszli na układ.

- Jaki układ?

- To, że się razem przespaliśmy, było nieuniknione – zaczął, a kiedy spojrzała na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka zaśmiał się cicho. – No, ale teraz, skoro już oboje odreagowaliśmy uważam, że powinniśmy spróbować być razem. Oczywiście, utrzymujemy przez pewien czas celibat.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Celibat?

- Tak – odpowiedział uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Dajmy sobie na przykład trzy miesiące. Jeżeli nie dogadamy się jako para, to znaczy że nie pasujemy do siebie i nie powinniśmy dalej tego ciągnąć. Jeżeli zaś będzie nam z każdym dniem coraz łatwiej, to wrócimy do seksu. Oczywiście ja preferuję tą drugą wersję, bo dawno nie miałem tak znakomitej partnerki jak ty – dodał chcąc ja zawstydzić.

Kobieta przez chwilę nie odpowiadała mu. Bał się, że odmówi.

_Kretynie, wiesz, że jeżeli nie będzie miedzy wami współgrać to ją zabijesz._

_Nie zabiję – _odwarknął w myśli. _Bo ona będzie moja._

- Więc jak? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Zgoda – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

- W porządku, ale od jutra. Dziś jeszcze musimy odbić sobie najbliższe trzy miesiące.

Zauważył, że się uśmiechnęła. Nie tak jak zwykle, ale radośnie.


	31. Chapter 31

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała pytanie Julii.

Były na zakupach, chcąc kupić sobie jakieś ubrania na kolację, na którą Julia z Blaisem zaprosili ją w zeszłym tygodniu. Właśnie wspominała ostatnie spotkanie z Malfoyem, kiedy Julia o coś zapytała. Nie wiedziała konkretnie, o czym mówiła przyjaciółka, ale dzięki legilimencji szybko zorientowała się w temacie: Julia zastanawiała się co się dzieje z Draconem, który od tygodnia siedzi z Blaisem w ich piwnicy coś kombinując.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. Zamyśliłam się tylko.

- Więcej tego nie rób – usłyszała smutny ton przyjaciółki.

- Ale co? – zapytała zaskoczona.

- Nie grzeb mi w myślach. Od kiedy Draco się wygadał, że czasem musi grzebać swoim pracownikom w umyśle zarządziłam, by Blaise nauczył mnie chronić nie proszonych gości. Więc proszę cię: więcej tego nie rób. Jeżeli nie słuchałaś, to powiedz. Nie naruszaj mojej prywatności, bo wiem, że nie chciałabyś, żebym ja naruszała twoją.

Hermionie Granger naprawdę zrobiło się wstyd. Nie miała prawa tego robić, za co ją przeprosiła. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie chciałaby, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, że spotykała się od kilku tygodni z Malfoyem, z którym coraz lepiej jej się dogadywało. Zaczynała za nim coraz bardziej tęsknić, kiedy nie było go w pobliżu...

- Przepraszam cię – powiedziała skruszonym tonem. – Wiem, Julia. Nie wiem, co mnie napadło.

- Może napadł cię ten facet, o którym ciągle myślisz? – zapytała nosząc sugestywnie brew.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała – jej zażenowana twarz mówiła Julii wszystko.

- To ten twój lord, prawda?

- Tak.

- Powiedz mi coś o nim.

Hermiona zagryzła wargę ze zdenerwowania. Co miała jej powiedzieć: że był niesamowity, chamski, uroczy, wredny? A może miała się przyznać, iż Lordem Willmoore'em był Malfoy?

To nie wchodziło w grę.

- On jest... bardzo ciekawym człowiekiem – zaczęła.

- Och, proszę cię! – przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią karcącym wzrokiem. – Wysoki brunet o brązowych oczach i oliwkowej cerze i hiszpańskich rysach twarzy?

Hermiona zatrzymała się na chwilkę zaskoczona bezpośredniością Julii. Wiedziała, że będąc w towarzystwie pewnych ludzi nabiera się ich cechy charakteru, ale nie sądziła, że jej przyjaciółka nabierze aż tyle typowych ślizgońskich cech! Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Malfoy niedługo nie zacznie na nią tak wpływać, jak Blaise na Julię...

- Nie trafiłaś.

- Nie?

- Nie.

- To jaki on jest?

- Wysoki, przystojny... Nie będę ci go opisywać. Musisz go zobaczyć – dodała. Wiedziała, że zorientowałaby się, gdyby opisałaby lorda.

- Przyjdziesz z nim? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

- Nie, nie może – westchnęła. Ustalili z Malfoyem, że dopóki nie będą pewni, to nie będą się razem nigdzie pokazywać, aby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania. Trochę była tym zmęczona, ale to była ich wspólna decyzja. – Ma jakieś ważne spotkanie z kimś tam...

- Szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że go wreszcie poznam.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

Nie patrz tak na mnie! – powiedziała Julia. – Już od dawna wiem, że się z nim spotykasz. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że sama mi o tym powiesz – dodała szybko, po czym podbiegła do manekina stojącego na wystawie. – O mój Boże, Hermiona! Musisz mieć tą sukienkę! Ona idealnie do ciebie pasuje!

Siedzieli w czwórkę przy stole: Julia, Blaise, Hermiona i Draco. Żadne z nich nie sądziło, że tak to wszystko się potoczy. Mieli nadzieję, że będzie Lavinia z Alexandrem, ale w ostatniej chwili poinformowali, że „coś im wypadło", a Harry z Ginny nie zdążą się wyrwać z pracy. Tak więc Hermiona Granger siedząca obok Dracona Malfoya modliła się o to, by się nie ujawnić.

Przez całą kolację musiała się powstrzymywać przed spoglądaniem na Draco – kiedy mówił lekko odwracała głowę w jego stronę, ale nie patrzyła na niego tylko na Julię, która z zaciekawieniem słuchała tego, o czym mówił mężczyzna. Wiedziała również, że również i jemu było trudno – czuła, że z trudem powstrzymywał się od tego, by dotknąć jej dłoni pod stołem.

- Dobrze się czujecie? – zapytał Blaise, który wyczuł napiętą między nimi atmosferę.

- Tak – odpowiedział Draco.

- Nie – dodała w tym samym momencie Hermiona.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Zdążyła poznać to spojrzenie – kiedy tak na nią patrzył, znaczyło to, iż się o nią martwił.

- Coś ci dolega? – zapytał chłodnym wyniosłym tonem.

- Mdli mnie na twój widok – odpowiedziała nie unikając jego wzroku. – Przepraszam, ale muszę wyjść na chwilę na balkon. Trochę duszno.

Julia wyszła razem z nią. Kiedy znalazły się same, z dala od ślizgonów, zapytała ją:

- Co ci jest?

- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, bym przyszła na kolację – odpowiedziała Hermiona opierając się o barierkę.

- Źle się czujesz?

- Nie... po prostu... tak jakoś...

- Chodzi o tego lorda?

Milczała. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że „jej" lord właśnie siedział z Julii chłopakiem gadając o pierdołach. Nie było opcji.

- Nie, tylko zanim tu przyszłam wpadłam do szpitala – zaczęła. – Moja pacjentka, sześcioletnia Bonnie czuje się coraz gorzej i nie wiem jak jej pomóc.

To była akurat prawda. Stan dziewczynki z każdym dniem stawał się coraz gorszy i Hermiona naprawdę nie wiedziała jak mogłaby jej pomóc. Wielokrotnie omawiała z ordynatorem na ten temat, ale nie byli w stanie stworzyć żadnego eliksiru, który pomógłby Bonnie przezwyciężyć raka.

Julia westchnęła zwracając na siebie uwagę Hermiony.

- Może powinnaś wrócić do domu? – zapytała.

- Może... – odpowiedziała. – Wiesz, jeśli...

- Przestań, Hermiono. Przecież widzę jak się męczysz, zwłaszcza w obecności Draco – dodała puszczając jej oczko. – Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nie możecie ze sobą rozmawiać.

- Gdyby to było takie proste – odpowiedziała Hermiona lekko się uśmiechając.

Wróciły do pokoju, by Hermiona mogła pożegnać się. Draco, który również miał właśnie wychodzić zaoferował się odwieźć ją do domu. Udając niechęć w obecności Julii i Zabiniego, zgodziła się.

- Hermiona powiedziała ci? – zapytał się Blaise pomagając Julii sprzątnąć naczynia.

- Nie – westchnęła. – A szkoda, bo uważam, że doskonale do siebie pasują i nie powinni dalej się ukrywać.

- Całe szczęście, że Draco ma niewyparzony język, bo tak to nigdy byśmy się nie dowiedzieli.

Julia przytaknęła ruchem głowy. Wiedziała, że jej chłopak miał rację.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona niedługo sama się przyzna do związku z Malfoyem.


	32. Chapter 32

Hermiona Granger siedziała na swoim ulubionym fotelu w salonie Malfoya czytając jakiś nowy bestseller Stephena Kinga czekając, aż mężczyzna skończy brać prysznic. Znowu oberwał jakiś paskudnym zaklęciem, dlatego, zamiast do szpitala, od razu wysłał wiadomość Hermionie. Kobieta doskonale wiedziała, że Draco nie znosił leżeć w szpitalu, dlatego wzięła najpotrzebniejsze eliksiry i aportowała się bezpośrednio do penthousa Malfoya.

Od tamtej feralnej kolacji u Julii i Blaise'a minęło parę tygodni, więc przestała się boczyć na mężczyznę, który przyznał się do zdradzenia swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi ich tajemnicy, a co za tym idzie jej przyjaciółce. Doskonale pamiętała, jak przez dłuższy czas chodziła wściekła do pracy i nie rozmawiała z nikim, jeśli nie było to coś ważnego. Całe szczęście, że Draco posiadał swój wredny charakter, dzięki któremu potrafił wykupić wybaczenie każdej winy u Hermiony. Ze zdziwieniem wtedy stwierdziła, że tęskniła za nim.

Kiedy Draco wyszedł z łazienki przepasany ręcznikiem na biodrach nawet na niego nie spojrzała, by uniknąć zażenowania, które pojawiało się na jej twarzy za każdym razem, kiedy chodził bez koszuli. Tym razem było gorzej: on nie miał nic prócz ręcznika!

_Ale robisz z siebie cnotkę, kociaku _– usłyszała swój wewnętrzny głos, który zaczął męczyć się zachowaniem kobiety. Hermiona też czuła zmęczenie, ale pomimo wszystko zawsze się czuła nieco skrępowana w obecności Malfoya. Nie licząc chwili, kiedy była pod wpływem alkoholu.

- Granger? – zapytał usiłując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kobieta niechętnie podniosła wzrok znad książki.

- Na gacie Merlina, Draco, czym ty oberwałeś? – zapytała widząc wielką ranę na lewym boku mężczyzny.

- A bo ja wiem? – zapytał wzruszając ramionami. – Zapewniam cię tylko, że nie było to...

- Och, przestań, to nie jest śmieszne! – warknęła wskazując mu kanapę, na której miał się położyć.

Mężczyzna niechętnie wykonał polecenie, krzywiąc się z bólu pod wpływem dotyku jego ciała z szorstką sofą.

- Kto kupił to gówno? – warknął.

- No chyba nie ja – odpowiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy zauważyła, że Eliksir Uśmierzający Ból pomaga mężczyźnie. Po chwili wyjęła ze swojej apteczki jakąś czerwoną fiolkę, którą połączyła jednym zaklęciem z jakąś czarną mazią, która swoim zapachem nie zachęcała Malfoya do tego, by korzystać z tego substytutu. Widząc jednak minę skoncentrowanej Hermiony nie zamierzał się sprzeciwiać – znał jej wybuchowy (dosłownie, jeśli to dotyczyło eliksirów) charakter, więc wolał siedzieć cicho obiecując sobie, że ją zabije, jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak.

Kilkanaście minut później Hermiona zaklęciem założyła opatrunek po czym usiadła w fotelu przyglądając się mężczyźnie Przez chwilę milczeli wpatrując się w siebie, dopóki Draco się nie odezwał:

- Musimy podjąć decyzję.

Zaskoczona Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Malfoy wzniósł oczy do góry błagając Merlina, by miał go w opiece.

- Minęło trzy miesiące – dodał takim tonem, jakby się zwracał do osoby opóźnionej w rozwoju. – Pamiętasz?

- Tak – odpowiedziała odwracając wzrok.

- No i?

Hermiona wstała z fotela i podeszła do okna, z którego spojrzała na panoramę Londynu. Zawsze uwielbiała stać przy tym oknie marząc o przyszłości. Tym razem oboje z Draconem mieli podjąć decyzję dotyczącą ich wspólnej przyszłości, co dał jej wtedy jasno do zrozumienia: albo wchodzą w związek, albo żegnaj panoramo Londynu.

W ciągu tych trzech miesięcy, o zgrozo, zdążyła poznać całą historię jego rodziny, a także poznać Dracona od tej strony, której nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała: potrafił być romantyczny. Również dowiedziała się o tym, w jaki sposób jego rodzice zostali zmuszeni do zawarcia związku małżeńskiemu, przez co Hermiona zaczęła lepiej rozumieć sposób zachowania chłopaka w szkole. Z czasem dochodziła do wniosku, że nie obchodziło ją to, co działo się kiedyś, tylko to co działo się teraz. Nie była jednak pewna, czy ma prawo pchać się w jego prywatne życie.

To, że była w nim zakochana nie ulegało wątpliwości. Jej życie było praktycznie na nim skupione, co wcale nie oznaczało, że sama ograniczała swoje zainteresowania, pasje, czy też godziny spędzone w swoim prywatnym laboratorium zamiast w towarzystwie Dracona, który także nie ograniczał się wobec niej. Często nie mieli dla siebie czasu, gdyż byli tak bardzo pochłonięci pracą, iż nie zauważali jak szybko mijał im ten czas. Oboje jednak po dłuższej rozłące (no, maksymalnie trzy dni) musieli chociaż wysłać patronusa, by przekazać, że jeszcze żyją.

Z pewnością ten trzymiesięczny związek między nimi był naprawdę dziwny. Hermiona nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że dwoje ludzi może traktować siebie tak w partnerski sposób. Mieli do siebie zaufanie jeśli chodziło o kontakty z innymi ludźmi (to znaczy Malfoy miał do niej, ona do niego nie, musiało minąć sporo czasu, zanim nie zrozumiała, że nie był już facetem, który pchał się do łóżka z byle czym, co miało cycki) i darzyli siebie szacunkiem. Jedyne co się nie zmieniło to to, w jaki sposób się do siebie zwracali: arogancko, czasem aż nawet zbyt wulgarnie, ale wiedzieli, że to utrzymywało ich związek w granicach normalności. Ukazywało, że mimo wszystko nadal pozostawali sobą.

Hermiona myślała, że trzy miesiące to zbyt mało czasu, by móc uzyskać pewność z kim się chce spędzić resztę życia, jednak w tej chwili była przekonana, że miała go nawet za dużo. Tamtej nocy czuła, ze ta decyzja już dawno była podjęta, a ten trzymiesięczny staż, jak nazywała to Julia był tylko przykrywką przed natychmiastowym zawarciu związku pomiędzy dwójką kochanków.

- Dlaczego pytasz o to teraz? – zapytała Hermiona nie odwracając się do mężczyzny.

- Bo znając życie zaraz wyjdziesz i pójdziesz do pracy, a ja zostanę sam w domu w towarzystwie Ognistej. Chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć w imię czego mam pić – odparł nonszalanckim tonem wywołując uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony.

- Nie musisz pić, Malfoy. Możesz robić... bardziej interesujące rzeczy – dodała szybko.

- Masz na myśli Kinga? Przeczytałem to już, a telewizji nie ma nic ciekawego do oglądania, chyba że masz na myśli programy dla dorosłych – dodał, a widząc jej oburzoną minę zaczął się śmiać złośliwie. – No co? – zapytał widząc jej zażenowanie. – Przecież sama powiedziałaś, żebym zajął się czymś bardziej interesującym...

- Oglądanie pornoli nie jest interesujące! – krzyknęła.

- Ale mi nie chodziło o to, Hermiono. Skoro jednak ty o tym pomyślałaś, to... – zlustrował ja spojrzeniem. – Głodnemu chleb na myśli – dodał puszczając do niej oko oblizując usta.

- Jesteś zboczeńcem!

- To ty poruszyłaś kwestię kopulacji...

- Awrr!

Malfoy zaśmiał się złośliwie

- No, dobrze, dobrze... Wracając do tematu – usiadł na sofie krzywiąc się przy tym – miałaś trzy miesiące na myślenie.

- To za mało – odpowiedziała obrażonym tonem, chociaż wcale tak nie myślała.

- Ty chyba zwariowałaś, Granger! To jest dużo czasu i, kiedy mi to przejdzie?

- Za dwie godziny powinno być już w porządku. I nie, to nie jest dużo czasu. Chcesz, żebym w tej chwili podjęła decyzję, która ma dotyczyć mojego całego życia.

- Jeżeli mamy uściślić, to ta decyzja dotyczy również mojego życia. I nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem na tak.

- To jakiś Mam Talent, czy co?

Draco podszedł do niej wolnym krokiem stając przed nią na wyciagnięcie ręki. Zastanawiała się dlaczego nie podszedł bliżej.

- Nie zamierzam na ciebie naciskać – powiedział spokojnym tonem. – Decyzja należy do ciebie i ty o tym doskonale wiesz. Jeżeli naprawdę potrzebujesz więcej czasu...

- Zgrywałam się tylko.

- Wiem, ale jeżeli nie jesteś pewna...

Westchnęli w tym samym momencie. Hermiona z uśmiechem pokręciła głową.

- A co na to powiedzą twoi rodzice? – zapytała przytulając się do Dracona.

- No cóż... Nie mają innego wyjścia. W końcu to moje życie. Raz już za mnie podjęli decyzję i sama wiesz, jak wyszło.

Hermiona niechętnie spojrzała na zegar wskazujący godzinę siedemnastą. Westchnęła odsuwając się od mężczyzny.

- Muszę iść.

Malfoy niechętnie przytaknął ruchem głowy.

- Bonnie ma się już lepiej?

- Tak. Byłam pewna, że się nie uda jej uratować, ale pomysł ten eliksir, który podsunął mi Kasprowicz był chyba trafny.

- Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Po chwili Hermiona chwyciła za swoją apteczkę i już miała się aportować, kiedy usłyszała głos Draco:

- Przyjdź wieczorem. Zrobię kolację i omówimy szczegóły.

- To będzie kameralna uroczystość – powiedziała Hermiona przypatrując się jej przyjaciółkom. – Nie chcę żadnej hucznej imprezy.

Lavinia spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Ginny i Julię, po czym wybuchła śmiechem. Doskonale pamiętała swój wieczór panieński, który okazał się najlepszym wydarzeniem w jej życiu. Zamierzała zrobić Hermionie podobną imprezę, w czym popierały ją Julia i Ginny.

- Hermiono, daj spokój. Raz ma się wieczór panieński! – zawołała rozglądając się po klubie, który chciały zamówić na tą okazję. – A przynajmniej raz ma się pierwszy wieczór panieński – szybko się poprawiła. – Chociaż myślę, że w twoim przypadku będzie ta pierwsza wersja. Skoro Draco jednak postanowił ci się oświadczyć, to znaczy, że cię już nie wypuści.

Ginny i Julia zaśmiały się na te słowa. Doskonale wiedziały, co Lavinia miała na myśli.

- To co: DJ, striptizerzy, kelnerki przebrane za króliczki? – zaczęła wymieniać Julia, a dziewczyny zgadzały się z nią. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się działo wokół niej. Nie miała nic do powiedzenia!

- Poza tym sporządziłam listę gości – powiedziała Ginny. – Będziemy my cztery, zaprosiłam również Flegmę, Angelinę, Romę...

- Kto to jest Roma? – zapytała Lavinia spoglądając podejrzliwie na Ginny.

- Dziewczyna Charliego. Ta Rumunka, o której wam opowiadałam ostatnio – dodała szybko. – Będzie Lavender, Parvati, de dwie dziewczyny, o których mówiłaś Lavinio, Vega i Sonja, no i Fatma, chociaż nie sądzę, by to było miejsce dla niej.

- Fatma? – zapytała podejrzliwie Julia.

- Czy ja wiem – powiedziała Lavinia. – Fatma pomimo swoich piętnastu lat pewnie ma więcej doświadczenia niż Hermiona. W końcu Fabian zajmuje się nią jak prawdziwy facet – dodała patrząc sugestywnie na Hermionę.

- Przestańcie! To, że dwa lata czekaliśmy na ślub nie oznacza, że...

- Ooo! To wy robicie coś więcej niż trzymanie się za ręce wymieniając czasem pocałunek? – zapytała żartobliwie Julia chichocząc.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się. Wiedziała, że nie powinna na ten temat rozmawiać z dziewczynami. Zwłaszcza przed wieczorem panieńskim.

- Och! Dajcie spokój. Mimo wszystko Fatma jest dla mnie jak siostra. Nie chcę sobie nawet myśleć, co ona z Fabianiem... Ugh!

Ginny zachichotała widząc minę Hermiony. Podeszła do niej i przytuliła ją z całej siły.

- To dobrze, że nie chcesz. Zapewniam cię jednak, że nie chcesz też wiedzieć jak jest między mną i Harrym,...

- Mną i Blaise'em – dodała Julia.

- Ale ja mogę ci dać rady – powiedziała Lavinia. – Wiem co działa na Alexandra i domyślam się, że z Draco jest podobnie. W końcu oni prawie się nie różnią...

Hermiona wiedziała już, że wieczór panieński będzie ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia.

Ale w końcu o to chodziło, by się bawić!

A skoro miała się bawić, to czemu miała tego nie robić?

- _Wyglądasz jakbyś miał kaca_ – wysłała Hermiona telepatycznie informację poprzez legilimencję stojąc przed ołtarzem patrząc na Dracona. Oboje nie słuchali tego, co mówił im czarodziej odprawiający uroczystość. Mieli ważniejszą rzecz do obgadania.

- _Bo_ _mam. Alexander z Blaise'em i Potterem tak mnie schlali, że nic nie pamiętam. Nie wiem jak to się stało, że tutaj w ogóle doszedłem_ – odpowiedział. – _A jak ty się bawiłaś?_

_- Pomijając fakt, że byłam obiektem kpin i żartów przez większą część nocy, to nawet całkiem nieźle. Myślałam, że będzie gorzej._

_- Ty przynajmniej coś pamiętasz._

_- Nie wiem, czy to dobrze. Są rzeczy, o których chciałabym zapomnieć._

_- Na przykład?_

_- Wizja Augustusa Fleecha jako striptizera jest nieco żenująca._

- Striptizera?! – krzyknął Malfoy patrząc zdziwionym wzrokiem na Hermionę.

- Panie Malfoy? – zapytał niepewnie urzędnik, który przerwał uroczystość. Hermiona usłyszała chichot Lavinii i innych gości.

- Możemy przejść do przysięgi? – zapytał Draco.

- Właściwie to tak – odpowiedział mężczyzna poszukując odpowiedniej strony. – O, już mam! A więc, czy ty, Draco Lucjuszu Malfoy chcesz...

- Chcę.

- Ale ja...

- Nie ważne, przecież powiedziałem, że chcę – odpowiedział machając ręką wpatrując się gniewnie w starszego mężczyznę.

- Przepraszam, on jest zbyt porywczy – powiedziała przepraszającym tonem Hermiona. – Rozumie pan, zbyt dużo testosteronu i takie tam...

Speszony staruszek zaczął rozglądać się po rozchichotanym tłumie szukając czyjejś pomocy, ale nie mógł jej tam znaleźć. Z pewnością to był jego taki pierwszy ślub, na którym państwo młodzi zachowywali się jak...

No właśnie: jak?

- Możemy dalej? – zapytał Draco przymykając lekko oczy.

- Tak, tak... Czy ty, Hermiona Jane Granger chcesz poślubić...

- Tak, chcę.

- Nałóżcie sobie obrączki powtarzając słowa przysięgi...

Po odprawieniu rytuału obrączkowania staruszek z ulgą ogłosił:

- Od tej chwili jesteście mężem i żoną!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do starszego mężczyzny chcąc mu wynagrodzić tą dziwną uroczystość. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż Draco przyciągnął ją do siebie i wpił się w jej wargi.

- Żadnych striptizerów, Granger – warknął pomiędzy pocałunkami.

- To był pomysł Lavinii.

- Domyśliłem się.

- Malfoy, wstawaj! – usłyszał głos Hermiony, która wstała wcześniej z łóżka.

- Proszę cię, daj mi spać. Wczoraj siedziałem do późna z papierami w firmie – odpowiedział przez sen.

Hermiona westchnęła spoglądając na swojego męża.

Wcale się nie zmienił. Od ślubu minął rok, a on nadal zachowywał się tak, jak jej obiecał przed ślubem: żadnego podporządkowania się żonie, żadnych ograniczeń, zero wstawania przed dwunastą.

Dokładnie Draco Malfoy.

- To nie moja wina, czubku. Gdybyś wstawał wcześniej, to wróciłbyś wczesnej do domu.

- Hermiono, jestem arystokratą. Ja muszę długo spać! – warknął, na co oberwał uderzeniem poduszki. Po chwili zwlókł się z łóżka, by pójść do kuchni na wspólne śniadanie.

I tak miało być już zawsze. Kiedy urodził im się syn Draco przestał marudzić na niewyspane noce. Pierwszy rzucał się do zajęcia się płaczącym chłopcem, aby w nocy dać Hermionie się wyspać. Podobnie było z drugim dzieckiem. Kiedy jednak dzieci trochę podrosły Draco wrócił do swoich przyzwyczajeń i nadal długo spał tylko po to, by zezłościć Hermionę, którą przepraszał długimi namiętnymi pocałunkami.

Całkowicie inaczej wyobrażali sobie przyszłość. Mieli w planach zamieszkać we Włoszech, wybudować dom, jednak postanowili zostać w Londynie. Draco nie musiał myśleć o tym, że kiedyś, kiedy był młody był na tyle zdesperowany, by zabić swoją kobietę życia jeśli ta nie chciałaby się z nim związać. Nigdy się do tego jej nie przyznał.

Najważniejsze było chyba jednak to, że byli naprawdę szczęśliwi. Pomimo różnych przeciwności zawsze dawali sobie radę. Oboje zrozumieli czym była prawdziwa miłość.

Tak samo, jak śpiewał o tym jeden z ulicznych grajków pewnego pięknego dnia, którego Draco i Hermiona spotkali na mugolskiej ulicy tydzień po ślubie:

_Nigdy nie będę ulubieńcem twojej matki__  
__Twój tata nie może nawet spojrzeć mi w oczy__  
__Oooh gdybym był na ich miejscu, robiłbym to samo__  
__Mówił, że moja mała dziewczynka__  
__Prowadza się z kłopotliwym facetem_

_Bo nie będzie światła słońca__  
__Jeśli stracę Ciebie, kochanie__  
__Nie będzie bezchmurnego nieba__  
__Jeśli stracę Ciebie, kochanie__  
__Dokładnie jak chmury__  
__Moje oczy zrobią to samo, jeśli odejdziesz__  
__Każdego dnia będzie padał deszcz..._

_Nie możesz powiedzieć żegnaj__  
__Pozbieram potłuczone kawałki póki krwawię__  
__Jeśli to sprawi, że będzie dobrze* _

_* Bruno Mars – It Will Rain_

Zapamiętali dokładnie tę piosenkę. Piosenkę, która była ich prywatną piosenką o miłości.

W końcu na tym polegał ich własny Chant Amour – śpiew miłości ich serc. Na tym, by po wielu latach nienawiści się zrozumieć. By po wielu latach nienawiści pokochać siebie tak, by powierzyć tej drugiej osobie swoje własne serce.

THE END.


End file.
